Una última oportunidad
by xtinamc
Summary: Capítulo 15 El Final! Un final predecible con la muerte de James y Lily, pero ¿Qué pasará con los demás personajes? ¿su final será también feliz? o no....
1. Volverá

Hola! que tal? me habeís exado de menos? jejeje espero que por lo menos un poquillo ...jejeje. Bueno en estos meses mi vida ha cambiado..un pokillo y aun estoy en fase de adaptación, pero la verdad que no estoy sdel todo mal, sobre todo estaba deseando volver con la secuela, tenía muchas ganas de escribir. La secuela por fin tiene eun comienzo y tengo muchas ideas, no se parece en nada al FF "Dame una oportunidad" intento que los hechos que ocurren sean los verdaderos y esten basados en los Libros. Aún asi...si encontras algún fallo...jejeje perdonarme. Bueno los títulos de los capítulos van a ser muy especiales, voy a intentar que sean títulos de canciones, de libros, o frases que por alguna razón sean especiales para mi o tenga una pequeña anecdota o historia.

Bueno espero que os guste el primer capítulos y mis ideas, eso si no espereís un FF del todo feliz, todo sabemos lo que paso con James y Lily no? Aún asi espero que os guste y que me apoyeís comos en mi anteriort FF, muchas gracias a TODOS los que leyeron mi anterior ff.

**Gracias a** Eli,( muchas gracias por tu apoyo) Ana (no olvides que eres especial) Lourdes ( porque te kiero muxiximo!), a Vanesa-Salazar (dame tu dire si necesitas que te pase algún capítulo que no puedas leer), Zirta Black ,Girl-Potter , Kyttien, Paige (por fin vuelven nuestras chicas ) mariePotter91, Made, Alexis, Almudena, Virgi, ValeWeasly, Marce, Dark Satine Evans, Jasmine McCainer y no por ser la ultima es la menos importante SamanthaBlack33 (eres la mejor guapa) Son las personaes que me dejaron review en el último capi.

Publicidad:

Siguiendo mi tradición...

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Ya mismo nuevo capi, VUELVEN LAS HERMANAS LUPIN

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos

Kris

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli) y muxo mas dentro de poco.

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW! Mañana comienza Embrujadas!

**Capítulo 1**

**Volverá**

Ya había pasado mas de un año, el otoño empezaba a vislumbrarse en las hojas de los árboles, pero ya no sería igual, ya nada sería igual. Recuerdo el día exacto en que todo volvía a girar en la misma dirección pero sin ningún sentido. Mi vida era un desastre... si un desastre, tenía un trabajo bastante estable... que ocupaba casi todas las horas del día para que no pudiera pensar en nada mas, tenia una pareja... aunque no sé si se podía llamar pareja pero ya nada era igual. A veces tenemos que tomar decisiones que hacen que tu vida gire 180º, que giren sin sentido pero que sabes que es lo correcto, aunque a veces yo no lo sentía.

Lo único que me hacia feliz, es que sabía que era lo correcto, por una extraña circunstancia éramos los elegidos de algo que no debía pasar. Una decisión que me costo afrontar, pero que ahora estaba orgullosa de hacerlo, aunque ello significase no volver a tenerlo, no volver a despertarme abrazada a su cuerpo, aunque no pudiera despertarme sus besos en mi cuello, unas tostadas quemadas que sabían a felicidad, y esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa que me hacía olvidar donde estaba. Había sido feliz, es verdad... muy feliz y tuve en mi mano la llave de esa felicidad pero cerré la puerta para no volver a entrar.

Me mire en el espejo de nuevo mirando el color que había hecho transformar mi vida, un color azulado... lo volví a mirar como esperando que de repente volviera a transformarse pero por mucho que me quedara allí esperando, nada iba a cambiar. Quise llorar, una ansiedad en mi pecho me desbordaba, mi cuerpo no respondía, no sabía lo que hacer lo que pensar... sólo miraba el líquido... intentando solucionar algo que no podía.

La puerta del baño comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

.-¿Meg¿Puedes salir? Necesito tu ayuda. Aina llamaba sin parar mientras Meg no era capaz de volver a la realidad. Cogió el tarro con el líquido y lo tiro en el lavabo echando después agua, se lavo la cara y salió corriendo esperando que nadie notase su estado de nerviosismo.

.-Perdona, sonrió disimuladamente cerrando la puerta del baño.-¿qué ocurre? dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

.-¿Te importa ir al catering? Aina la miraba con las manos unidas, como si su vida dependiera de ese pequeño viaje.

.-¿Al catering? dijo la morena confusa.-¿ha pasado algo? Meg se extrañaba de esa visita inesperada al catering donde los problemas de la comida deberían estar resueltos.

.-¡algo¿¡que si ha pasado algo? dijo como una histérica. - Me han llamado para decirme que los canapés de salmón los van a poner con queso roquefort... dijo tapándose la cara .-¡y tienes que ser con mozarella!

.-A lo mejor no está tan malo...

.-¡No! dijo cogiendo a la chica del brazo -¡todo el mundo sabe que tiene que ser mozarella!

.-si que estúpida... dijo irónica -todo el mundo lo sabe...

.-¿te pasa algo? dijo de repente Aina, Meg sonrió y negó con la cabeza .-si, te veo muy pálida, en serio ¿estás bien?

.-Eh... no de verdad. Los últimos días han sido muy cansados. La boda está cerca y hay muchos detalles que ultimar no?

.-si¿quieres descansar? le pregunto Aina tocándole las mejillas.

.-no, no de verdad. He prometido que iba ayudar y eso es lo que haré. Tendrás tus canapés con mozarella. Te lo prometo

.-Gracias dijo Aina abrazando a la morena. -Me voy, tengo que mirar aun otros detalles dijo entrando en su habitación.

Meg se fue a vivir con las hermanas Miller aproximadamente hace unos cinco meses, Kiara no dudo ni un segundo abrirle las puertas de su nueva casa en el centro de Londres. Una casa típica muggle, con un gran jardín, sótano y desván. Una casa muy amplia donde vivía además de Aina y Meg Remus, el novio de la chica el cual después de sus estudios conjuntos durante un año no tardaron en comprometerse y vivir juntos.

Meg se miro en el espejo, su mirada era de preocupación. No podía quitarse de la cabeza todos los cambios que habían ocurrido en menos de un mes, y todo lo nuevo que quedaba por ocurrir. Se acarició la barriga sobre el grueso jersey de color naranja. Intento sonreír, sabía que dentro de su corazón estaba ilusionada. Tendría que hablar con James lo antes posible. Escucho su voz y se tranquilizó, sabía que nadie podría sentirse mal nunca a su lado.

.-Meg... Kiara hablaba animadamente con James en el salón. La morena bajó las escaleras. Kiara estaba nerviosa, no perdía detalle de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en tan poco tiempo. La futura esposa de Remus Lupin, dentro de unas semanas seria una feliz esposa con el marido que cualquier mujer podría desear. Nunca había visto una pareja tan feliz, sabía que desde que comenzaron a salir serían el uno para el otro. Kiara llego llorando el día que Remus le pidió matrimonio, una cena perfecta, un paseo cerca del río y un anillo fueron el acompañante ideal para una vida llena de amor.

.-Hola dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla y cogiéndola de la mano. Kiara los volvió a mirar como aquel día que delante de todos explicaban que estaban juntos.. -¿Cómo van los preparativos? volvió a decir el chico

.-La verdad irían mejor si mi hermana no se quejara de todo.

.-Solo intenta ayudar... dijo con una disimulada sonrisa Meg

.-Pero si parece su boda en vez de la mía. Kiara respiro hondo. -Antes de que os marchéis, y ya que estáis aquí los dos, tengo que deciros algo.

.-¿Sí¿que pasa? dijo Meg sentándose en el sofá después de que lo hiciera James.

.-Es sobre Lily. James la miro sorprendido, y Meg le apretó la mano dándole un poco de apoyo. Kiara los miro intentando llevar lo mejor posible todo lo que había pasado, ella estaba en medio pero aun así eran sus amigos e intentaba hacer lo mejor para todos. .-Viene pasado mañana dijo tragando saliva. James no miro a las chicas ni un segundo, como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas más importantes. -Se ha tomando un mes de vacaciones, y podrá venir a la boda.

.-¿desde cuando lo sabías? dijo James serio

.-Me ha llegado su carta hoy, pero... no os preocupéis, hablare con ella y le diré que te has mudado a mi casa Meg, le he reservado una habitación en un hotel cerca de aquí.

.-¿a un hotel? no Kiara, no puedo permitirlo. Me iré a la casa de mis padres.

.-No, Meg sabes que esa no es la mejor solución. Además...

.-Kiara... Meg no quería que siguiera hablando, aun no estaba preparada, sabia que las cosas no estaban bien. Sus padres se habían marchado de la ciudad, sobre todo después de la desaparición de Fred. Nadie sabía nada de él, donde podía estar, ni si quiera si estaba vivo o muerto ya que no habían encofrado su cuerpo. Los meses eran desesperantes, ninguna noticia por parte de los aurores. Aina rompió con el un mes antes de su desaparición, se sintió muy culpable como si ella hubiese sido la que hiciera que el chico desapareciese, intento ayudar en todo lo posible pero nada se pudo hacer. Parecía que a Fred se le hubiese tragado la tierra.

.-Bueno dejar de discutir, si queréis... pues Meg puede venirse a mi casa no? Meg miro sorprendida a James sin saber lo que decir. .-Así Lily podrá instalarse aquí.

.-Pero James... Meg intentaba inventarse una buena excusa para no tener que marcharse a su casa.

.-Me parece una buena idea, así estaría más tranquila sabes? no quiero que estés sola después de todos las cosas que están ocurriendo. Ni siquiera me gusta que salgáis solas...

.-Vamos, llevamos una temporada muy tranquila. Los aurores lo tienen todo controlado verdad James?

.-Si Kiara, yo seria de los primeros en saber si algo malo esta pasando no crees? Por ahora no hay noticias y todo esta tranquilo créeme.

.-A lo mejor es que tanta tranquilidad no es habitual... dijo Kiara mirando por la ventana.

.-¿puedes dejar de preocuparte? No nos va a pasar nada a nadie, tenemos a los mejores chicos como aurores en la ciudad dijo Meg abrazando a su amiga .-Recogeré algunas cosas

.-No hace falta que te las lleves hoy, Lily aun no viene.

.-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos dijo James cogiéndola de la mano. -Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer.

.-Hasta luego chicos. Dijo Kiara acompañándoles a la puerta.

Meg iba en el coche muy pensativa, quería decírselo a James pero no sabia si era el mejor momento. Y ahora volvería a ver a Lily, la verdad es que ella veía a Sirius aunque lo intentaba esquivar y aunque fue un golpe muy duro no supo como Sirius se intentaba comportar como un buen amigo, aunque sabia que las cosas no iban a ser como antes.

.-Estas muy callada dijo James poniendo un poco de música .-¿te ha molestado la invitación a mi casa? dijo mirándola por unos segundos y cambiando la marcha.

.-no, no dijo sonriéndole .-No tiene nada de extraño que mi novio me invite verdad? James le sonrió y suspiro

.-Meg... sabes que si no quieres seguir... podemos dejarlo. Aun estamos a tiempo. Podemos contarle la verdad... no tenía que haberte obligado.

Meg le cogió la mano que tenia en el volante

.-No, James ahora no podemos dejarlo.

.-¿estas bien? Te noto hoy muy extraña... ¿has vuelto a hablar con Sirius?

.-No, no he vuelto a hablar con él... intento esquivarlo desde aquel día... dijo mirando por la ventana donde comenzaba a llover muy lentamente. James paro en un semáforo y le cogió por la barbilla.

.-Siento que todo esto este ocurriendo... pero...

.-James olvídalo. Ya lo hemos comenzado no? No hay vuelta atrás, no podemos arrepentirnos. Meg temblaba con cada palabra que decía, su rostro expresaba temor y miedo James le cogió la mano y la abrazo

.-Meg... pero a lo mejor... podríais haber vuelto...

.-¡No! dijo apretando sus manos -Sirius y yo jamás volveremos a estar juntos. No podemos estar juntos... nuestra relación es imposible... ahora lo se me costara olvidarlo pero ahora sé que aunque lo quiera nunca podremos estar juntos.

.-Pero... he conseguido que por mi culpa todos seamos infelices

.-es nuestro destino... tiene que ser así James.

.-Gracias, necesitaba mas que tu algunas palabras para no volverme loco ahora que viene Lily... la he extrañado tanto...

.-Lo sé, sé que ella tampoco habrá podido olvidarte.

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

Kiara salió corriendo de la cocina, estaba preparando la cena mientras sonaba el timbre de la puerta

.-¡Sorpresa! Sirius estaba delante de la puerta con una gran sonrisa, una camisa ajustada y su chaqueta de cuero favorita.

.-Sirius...

.-¿molesto? dijo entrando con una bandeja con algunos dulces.

.-Tu nunca molestas y lo sabes dijo abrazándolo.

.-Estas guapísima

.-Gracias pero Remus no esta eh? salió esta mañana muy temprano.

.-Lo se dijo cogiendo uno de los dulces que el mismo había comprando mientras se sentaba en el sofá del salón

.-¿entonces? dijo Kiara bajando el fuego de la cocina con la varita.

.-Kiara... ¿esta ella arriba? necesito hablar con ella, lleva semanas esquivándome.

.-Sirius... dijo Kiara suspirando mientras obligaba a Sirius a que pusiera en el suelo los pies que estaban encima de la mesita del salón.

.-Kiara, tanto tu como yo sabemos que pasa algo

.-Si lo sé, pero por mas que le he insistido a Meg... no me cuenta nada. Para ella su vida es feliz pero su mirada no la refleja.

.-Tampoco su mirada refleja amor por James.

Kiara le paso su mano por el hombro del chico

.-ella era feliz contigo.

.-Y yo fui tan imbécil de no comprometerme, de no querer casarme con ella... de perderla para siempre. Me estoy volviendo loco.

.-Encontraremos la explicación vale? no te preocupes dijo abrazando a su amigo.

.-¿explicación? pero... ¿y si no hay ninguna explicación? Sirius paso sus manos suavemente por su cabello mientras miraba los ojos de su amiga angustiado. .-¿y sin están enamorados?

.-No están enamorados dijo Kiara muy segura de sí misma. .-Vamos jamás los he pillado besándose Sirius...

.-Cómo conmigo verdad? dijo el chico sonriendo.

.-¬¬... si como contigo, ni si quiera James duerme en casa. Meg esta demasiado callada, se comporta como si fuera más tímida, como si tuviera miedo de algo.

.-Debería aliviarme todo eso... pero a lo mejor solo ha cambiado.

.-¿otra vez hablando de lo mismo? un rostro muy cansado apareció por la puerta, sonreía a su amigo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y colgaba su abrigo en la percha.

.-¡Remus! dijo Kiara levantándose rápidamente. .-¿qué tal cariño?

.-Hola dijo Sirius levantando la mano esperando que se acercara el chico.

.-.¿que pasa? dijo este mirando a su amigo mientras le pasaba la mano por el hombro

.-No... nada, nada dijo Kiara nerviosa.

.-¿nada? dijo Remus mientras se reía.-No podéis engañar a mi súper odio.

.-Vale súper prometido... espero que cuando nos casemos no sigas espiándome... a este ritmo nunca podré ponerte los cuernos

.-eh! dijo el chico dándole un beso en los labios mientras Kiara lo abrazaba.

.-¿podéis dejar de comportaros como en el colegio?

.-Envidioso... dijo Remus cogiendo uno de los pastelitos.

.-Oye por cierto dijo Sirius -¿qué sabes de Lily¿va a venir a la boda?

.-Si, me ha escrito una carta que me ha llegado hoy y llega pasado mañana. Necesito que me ayudéis con el cuarto de invitados... dijo con cara de inocencia. .-Tenéis que bajar la cama del desván, es que estoy muy ocupada...

.-Esta bien lo haremos nosotros dijo Remus dándole un beso.

.-Gracias ahora subo. dijo entrando en la cocina.

.-¿Cómo estas? dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras.

.-Nervioso, no sabia que una boda fuera tan pesada...y cara sobre todo además cuando tus ideas son anticuadas y pésimas. Sirius comenzó a reírse.

.-¿os va a casa Dumbledore?

.-Si eso parece. Oye Sirius ahora que estamos solos, necesito contarte algo. ¿puedo confiar en ti? dijo abriendo la puerta del desván.

.-Por supuesto¿aun lo dudas? dijo entrando el primero.

.-James ya lo sabe, quise contártelo a ti pero no he podido con todo el lío de la boda... además que hace mucho que no nos vemos.

.-Lo se dijo sentándose sobre unas cajas llena de libros. -¿tiene que ver con que dejaras el ministerio?

.-Mas o menos

.-No sé cuanto tiempo vas a tardar mas en decírselo a Kiara, lo acabara descubriendo tarde o temprano.

.-Ese no es el mayor problema de todos Sirius, es que me echaron del ministerio

.-¿como? Dijo el moreno sorprendido sin poder creérselo.

.-No quise crear mas problemas...

.-Pero Remus... pero si tú eras uno de los cargos más importantes, no lo entiendo. Llevaste los últimos casos de mortifagos

.-Baja la voz, no quiero que Kiara se entere por favor. Lo pase demasiado mal para que ella ahora también lo pase. Se enteraron de que era licántropo, Dumbledore me intento ayudar pero no pudo hacer nada. Las normas son muy estrictas cuando se trata de licántropos...

.-Remus¿porque no nos dijiste nada? Podríamos haberte ayudado.

.-No, además lo único que podía pasar es que vuestro trabajo también se pusiera en peligro y no lo puedo permitir. Con que despidieran a uno era suficiente...

.-Somos tus amigos, tenías que habérnoslo contado. ¿sigues trabajando para Moody?

.-Si, aunque no puedo hacer gran cosa sabes? Me siento frustrado. Le ayudo en algunos casos, solo en eso. Moody también tiene que tener cuidado, si el ministerio se entera de que trabajo para él…..podría formarse un escándalo.

.-Entiendo. La verdad que últimamente en el ministerio todo esta controlado al mínimo sabes?

.-Ya, ya lo sé .Moody me mantiene informado de todo, la verdad es que a veces me siento mal por no poder ayudarle como quisiera, y ahora que estamos tan cerca de encantar la red de mortifagos...

.-¿Y como van esos pequeños trabajos?

.-¿Cómo espectro? Puff... dijo Remus buscado las patas de la cama -Es un trabajo muy duro, hoy he estado en una casa llena de fantasmas... ha sido mas o menos peligroso, pero la verdad es que no puedo decir que no me guste. Me siento muy bien haciendo algo bueno por los demás. Aunque el dinero no es mucho, sobre todo porque hoy en día la gente está muy cualificada y no le tienen tanto miedo.

.-Ojala trabajases en el Ministerio sabes? James te echa mucho de menos y yo... la verdad que mucho más. dijo acercándose a su amigo.

.-Gracias, pero sabéis que para cualquier cosa podréis contar conmigo vale?

.-Lo se dijo dándole una palmada en la espalada a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba.

.-Sube Kiara dijo Remus dándose la vuelta y cogiendo las últimas cosas de la cama

.-Si... dijo Sirius arrancándose la cabeza mientras Kiara abría la puerta -Los Leones asesinos están haciendo una temporadas genial

.-¿Ya habéis terminado? dijo Kiara mirando a Sirius de arriba abajo

.-Si dijo Remus dándole a Sirius los laterales

Una voz se escucho en la segunda planta, Remus tiro las patas

.-¡Ayuda¡¡Que alguien venga¡¡Necesito ayuda!

Kiara miro a Remus y salió corriendo seguida de Sirius y el chico, los gritos eran de Aina.

OooOooOooO

.-¿Estas mejor? Dijo James abriendo una botella de agua mientras la chica sacaba la cabeza de la papelera.

.-Si creo que si, dijo limpiándose con una servilleta un poco la cara y tomando un poco de agua -¿Podemos descansar un momento?

.-Claro dijo James sentándose a su lado.

.-Gracias dijo volviendo a beber de la botella -Por mucho que diga Aina, tanto salmón con mozarrela no sienta muy bien.

James rió

.-Yo también he comido y no me ha sentado mal. Dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros .-¿nos vamos a casa?

.-No, de verdad dijo cerrando la botella -Ya estoy muy bien dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada .-Además tenemos que comprarte el traje para la boda, no pienso dejar que mi pareja vaya hecho un desastre. James le beso la frente.

Entraron en una tienda del centro muy conocida para los magos. Había muy poca gente , ya que era la hora de comer.

.-¿Te gusta este azul marino? dijo James cogiendo la chaqueta

.-¿azul marino? dijo Meg cerrando los labios fuerte haciendo una mueca de inconformidad

.-Capto la indirecta dijo colgándolo, Meg rió

.-Mira esta camisa es preciosa

.-¿Con tantas rayas? Meg la miro y la colgó al instante después de ver la cara del chico

.-Veo que tienen algún problemilla con la ropa¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Era un chico alto, con el pelo teñido de rubio platino y vestido con una camisa ajustada al igual que los pantalones.

.-Hola dijo animadamente Meg al verlo, era un chico extraño pero parecía simpático. -Estamos buscando un traje para una boda

.-¿Es usted el novio? dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo de arriba abajo con una pequeña sonrisa

.-No, no solo el padrino.

.-Entonces tengo el traje perfecto, será él más guapo... Meg empezó a reírse, parecía que estaba ligando con James. -Tome, pruébese esto, y esto, y esto pero solo con esto con lo otro no le pega. Ah! y mire que tela...esta es perfecta... tiene usted una percha estupenda. James sonrió asustado. -y a ver... dijo dando una vuelta por la tienda -tome esto por si acaso no le queda bien la otra... y esto se lo prueba con el traje negro solamente. Ahora vengo... voy a traerle unos gemelos, la corbata, los zapatos y los calcetines. El chico entró corriendo en el almacén mientras James no podía ni sujetar la ropa.

.-¿donde me has traído? dijo asustado mientras Meg le ayudaba y se reía.

.-Me la habían recomendado...

.-¿acaso te odian? ese tío está loco. Dijo entrando en el probador.

.-Que exagerado... te queda muy bien dijo viendo como James salía al rato con la ropa.

.-No se... dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se abrochaba los botones. .-¿no lo ves muy arreglado?

.-Es una boda. dijo Meg poniéndole bien la manga

.-Te hubiera gustado casarte con Sirius verdad? Meg lo miro por unos segundos, y siguió poniéndole bien la manga -Meg...

.-No empieces otra vez, dijo sin mirarle -Somos adultos para tomar una decisión.

.-OHHHH ES PEREFECTO dijo el muchacho con un montón de cajas en sus manos donde solo se le veía la cara.

.-¿le gusta? dijo James dándose una vuelta y mirándose en el espejo.

.-¿que si me gusta? dijo riéndose - espero que sea hetero porque que sino...

.-Lo soy, lo soy dijo rápidamente James.

OooOooOooOooO

.-¡Fred! Kiara entró corriendo en la habitación mientras Aina estaba agachada ante el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, el cual sangraba mucho, tenia una hería muy grande en el abdomen, tenia toda la cara con grandes rasguños, como si fueran garras de un gran animal y su ropa estaba destrozada.

.-¡Está herido! dijeron entrando Sirius y Remus.

.-¿Fred? Dijo Sirius mirando desde la puerta.-¿no estaba desaparecido?

.-Pues parece que ya no dijo Kiara observando las heridas de su pecho, eran las mas graves y las que necesitaban ser curadas con urgencia.

.-¿que hacéis parado ahí? dijo Aina mirando a los chicos -Traer toallas, agua ¡algo!

.-Iré yo, dijo Kiara corriendo seguida de su hermana, -que Sirius y Remus lo suban en la cama.

Sirius cogió al chico por la espalda mientras Remus le ayudaba. Quitaron los cojines de la cama y la colcha para que el chico se tumbase.

.-¿me oyes? Remus se acerco con cuidado y le levanto un poco la camisa rota que estaba llena de sangre.

.-¿Re... Remus? Fred abrió un poco los ojos, tenia los labios agrietados, y un ojo morado.

.-Si, soy yo dijo acercándose un poco mas para que lo pudiera ver. .-¿qué ha pasado?

.-La... la mansión... la mansión... Twist... nos han atacado.

.-Tengo que marcharme dijo Remus mirando a Sirius.

.-Espera, dijo intentado parar a Remus el cual desapareció sin decir nada mas .-¡Remus¿y ahora que coño le digo yo a Kiara?

OooOooOooOooO

.-Estas guapísimo James dijo Meg sonriendo.

.-¿No le gusta algo menos... discreto?

.-No, no dijo volviéndose a mirar. ¿entonces me queda este mejor?

.-¡Sí! dijeron los dos a la vez dando un pequeño saltito.

.-Roger dijo el chico rubio llamando con la mano a su ayudante .-retire todo lo demás, el caballero ya ha elegido lo que quiere llevarse. Los espero en caja dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a James el cual tragó saliva y miro al suelo.

.-Pareces tú el novio dijo Meg mirando lo bien que le quedaba el traje.

.- ¿Te gustaría que lo fuera? Meg se quedó sin poder mirar hacia otro lado, la mirada de James era seria y segura. La chica no dijo nada, como si la pregunta nunca se hubiera formulado. .-Sé que te hubiera hecho ilusión casarte con Sirius... y sé que si no hubiéramos empezado a salir...te lo hubiera pedido tarde o temprano. Meg negó con la cabeza. .-Déjame que te haga feliz por lo menos un día. Dijo cogiendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

.-Pero... nosotros no nos amamos. Solo somos amigos...

.-Lo sé. Meg retiro sus manos y James la cogió por la barbilla - a lo mejor conseguimos ser felices... sé que no como pareja pero a lo mejor...

.-Me estas pidiendo una locura dijo sin retirar la mirada de James. James la abrazo y Meg se acurruco en su pecho esperando un poco de consuelo que no podía conseguir.

.-¿Acaso ya no hemos hecho una locura?

.-Será mejor que te espere en el mostrador. James miro como se marchaba y sintió tristeza por ella, sabia que de todos era la que lo estaría pasando peor, por saber la verdad y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Ojala todo hubiera sido diferente.

.-Ya viene, tiene que cambiarse. Dijo Meg mientras esperaba a James junto al dependiente.

.-Hacen una pareja preciosa. Meg lo miro sorprendida

.-¿pareja? yo, no... bueno...

.-Se nota que se quieren mucho. Meg no supo que contestar y observo como James se acercaba a ellos. -Espero que si algún día se casan se acuerde de mí el día que tengan que comprar el traje...

Meg sonrió

.-¿de que habláis? dijo James sacando la tarjeta para pagar.

.-Nada importante.

.-Roger mete la ropa en las bolsas, a ver... señor Potter... firme aquí tiene un 5 de descuento... por cuenta de la casa... dijo con una gran sonrisa

.-que amable... no se moleste dijo James

.- no se preocupe... y en total... 1500€

.-¡1500€¿pero el traje que es de oro?

.-James... si es precioso.. .dijo Meg intentando tranquilizarlo.

.-Señor Potter cuando algo es de calidad... no importa el precio... además le regalo este pillacorbatas...

.-Espero que cueste 1000€ si no, no creo que sea justo

.-que gracioso... dijo el dependiente mientras le entregaba el ticket a James.

.-Muchas gracias dijo acompañándolos a la puerta -y no olvide... lo que le he dicho señorita...

.-No lo haré gracias dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se agarraba al brazo de James.

.-¿que no vas a olvidar?

.-Nada dijo negando con la cabeza .-¿te apetece un chino para comer? aún no hemos comido

James afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió.

OooOooOooOooO

.-¿y no te ha dicho nada? Kiara cogió un bote de color púrpura y lo mezclo con otro de color amarillo.

.-No, se marcho corriendo. Dijo Sirius mirando por la ventana.

.-¿Pero a donde? Kiara extendió el líquido por toda la herida mientras Fred cerraba los ojos de dolor

.-Ya te he dicho que no se nada, no me ha dado ninguna explicación.

.-Kiara ten mas cuidado dijo Aina mientras le pasaba una toalla húmeda por la frente.

.-Lo siento, dijo la chica respirando hondo .- pero es que no entiendo como se ha podido marchar en un momento así...

.-¿es muy grave? preguntó Aina asustada.

.-Parece que no, aunque creo que lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital.

.-No...

.-Fred no hables, tienes que descansar. dijo Aina volviéndole a pasar la toalla húmeda.

.-no... Kiara... no... me... lle... ves... al hospital.

.-Vale dijo Aina mirando a su hermana poniéndole unos vendajes, -pero será mejor que no hables.

.-Creo que por ahora resistirá, pero necesito material médico especializado para este tipo de heridas. Tendré que ir al hospital.

.-Te llevo, tengo la moto fuera.

.-Gracias Sirius, Aina cámbiale el vendaje dentro de diez minutos, no puede perder sangre, y que no se mueve por ninguna circunstancia.

.-No creo que pueda dijo mirando la cara del chico el cual no podía ni abrir los ojos.

.-Vendré lo antes posible y que se tome... la poción que esta encima de la mesa dijo señalándola.

Aina afirmo y tapo a Fred con una manta que estaba en el armario, parecía que le estaba subiendo la fiebre y empezaba a tener frío.

Kiara abrió la puerta mientras cogía el abrigo de la puerta

.-Ahora señor Black, explíqueme que ha pasado con Remus,

Sirius suspiro y se monto en la moto poniéndola en marcha mientras le daba un casco a Kiara

.-No sé de lo que me hablas.

.-Sé que pasa algo dijo sentándose encima de la moto. -Tú eres uno de sus mejores amigos, y lo noto mas nervioso desde hace unos meses. Cada vez viene mas tarde a casa y trabaja por la noche, no tiene tanto tiempo libre y se marcha misteriosamente... no lo veo normal.

.-¿y no has pensado hablarlo con él en vez de preguntármelo a mí?

.-¬¬...es que no quiero que se enfade.

-No te preocupes, seguro que no tiene demasiada importancia.

.-Eso espero porque necesito saber que confía en mi, y que me cuente todo lo que le pasa, me entiendes?

.- Sí claro. Kiara se sujeto fuertemente en la cintura de Sirius mientras este iba tomando mas altura hacia el hospital.

.-¿puedes explicarme que le ha pasado a Fred? Dijo Sirius quitándose el casco y aparcando la moto.

.-No lo sé, estoy igual que tu. Aina estaba muy preocupadas por su desaparición, no sabíamos nada. Cuando lo dejaron, Fred lo paso muy mal y desapareció pensado que fue por la ruptura. Pero creo que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

.-¿que le habrá pasado? dijo entrando en el hospital por el escaparate. Kiara enseño su placa al maniquí y entraron sin ningún problema.

.-Nada demasiado bueno, esas heridas son solo hechas por magos muy expertos. No suelen verse con tanta facilidad.

.-¿se curara?

.-Mientras la herida no empeore... dijo Kiara suspirando un poco preocupada mientras iba hacia los ascensores. .-espero que todo salga bien.

OooOooOooOooO

.-Venga entra y toma algo caliente hace frío James. Dijo empujándole dentro de la casa.

.-¿No prefieres mejor que salgamos?

.-Estoy cansada dijo colgando los abrigos de él y de ella en la percha. -Parece que Kiara ha salido, no está su abrigo.

.-Será mejor que me marche, además es tarde y tengo mañana una reunión a primera hora con Moody. Ya sabes como es.

.- No, quédate un rato y descansamos de la larga tarde... ¿te apetece mejor una cerveza de mantequilla?

.-Si, genial dijo James sentándose delante de la chimenea... -mmm pastelitos¿Oye Meg puedo coger uno de estos pastelitos?

.-¿pastelitos? dijo saliendo de la cocina .-Si, supongo. No sé quien los ha comprado.

.-Mira de nata y chocolate¿quieres uno?

.-¿nata y chocolate?

-.Sí¿qué pasa? dijo después bebiendo de la cerveza que Meg había dejado encima de la mesa

.-No, nada dijo sonriendo -son los favoritos de Sirius

.-¿oye y tu traje para la boda?

.-Kiara y Aina se están encargando de todo eso. Pero... claro está, he puesto mis condiciones

James rió .-Si, supongo... con Aina nunca se sabe. La puerta sonó insistentemente.

.-¿Puedes abrir? será Kiara.

James se levanto con la cerveza en la mano, la puerta volvió a sonar y la abrió deprisa. Su mirada no perdió detalle de su rostro, tan tranquila como siempre. Un poco mas cambiada, el pelo mas corto y un poco más delgada, pero igual que siempre, igual de guapa como siempre pensó James el cual tuvo que apretar fuertemente la cerveza para que no se la cayera de la mano.

.-tu...

.-Lily...

* * *

El título de la canción es del Canto del loco, "Volverá" es muy bonita y el protagonista de la canción sería James. Si no la habeís escuchado os la recomiendo. Seguro que os gusta. Si os meteís sen mi bio "xtinamc" está** homepage si le dais sale mi diario, donde ire informando de la próxima publicación ya que no se cuando lo iré subiendo, no va a tener día fijo de publicación.**


	2. No Me Crees

Buenas¿que tal estos dias? espero no haberme retrasado muxo jijijiji bueno ya esta el segundo capítulo donde podreís entender mas de una cosa...si es que en el fondo soy muy buena jajaja podria guardarme yo lo secretillos. Bueno felicidades a las Pilar! que hoy en España es fiesta y no hemos tenido clase ni nada asi que genial jejeje dia de relax aunqye ya mañana si...

contesto a los reviews

**La bri.-** Hola! por fin ya esta en marcha "Amar sin mentiras" oeoeoe! jejeje este dia tenemos que marcarlo en el calendario eh? jejeje bueno muxisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo de verdad jejeje y bueno si Remus esta super enamorado de Kiara, es la mujer de su vida...creo que es la unica pareja del mundo que no seria capaz de hacer que se separaran...los cree el uno para el otro jejeje muajajaja Lo que ha pasado con la vida de Lily...donde ha estado...se explicara en su momento esta chica tambien viene con sorpresas. Besos.

**importante! nuevo ff ****http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2615692/ 1 /****! AMAR SIN MENTIRAS!** LEER!**escrito por mi y Ana!**

**SamanthaBlack33** .-Buenas! jejeje ya esta aqui el segundo capi jejeje creia que no me iba a dar tiempo pero si por fin ya puedo respirar jejeje. Aina rompio con Fred porque segun ella no estaba enamorada de el y decidio que deberian tomarse un descanso, entonces ella cree que esa ruptura hizo que Fred desapareciera y nadie supiese nada...penso que le habia pasado algo grave. Sobre las demas respuestas todo poco a poco cada capsitulo da mas informacion sobre en el anterior. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y lee "amar sin mentiras" besukis

**Sami-Maraurder girl**.-Hola! gracias por leer el FF, bueno en este capítulo espero que se aclaren alguna de tus dudas...pero de porque estan juntos James y Meg...me lo reservo un poco mas...jejeje aun no es el momento de saberlo pero no vas mal encaminada...aun asi...Sobre lo de aprobecharte de Sirius...¬¬ jejeje espero que Meg no lo escuche jejeje esta ultimamente muy sensible jejeje y el pobre Fred vamos...esta hecho una pena...a ver que tal le va con Aina. besotes!

**karipotter**.- Hola guapa! que tal? muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la secuela...me emociono y todo jejeej :) que bien que me apoyeis tanto jejeje Me alegran vuestros reviews el dia.Bueno me encantaria resolverte todas tus dudas...pero sabes que no puede lo comprendes no? jejeje eso si...si lees puede que te enteres de algo mas en este capi. Besos! y gracias ;)

**silmarwen754****.-** Hola! me suena tu nombre de algo...pero no se de que a ver que piense...jejeje como no! la gran eli apoyandome en otro nuevo FF...espero tus reviews! (como en amar sin mentiras...¬¬ es una orden) jejeje te ha gustado el ff? cuando sexo de Chris con kien sea? pronto? si! donde esta el capi de this love?a estas alturas esto se va a alargas mas que los capitulos de Cristas juas juas juas...snape te manda saludos jejej que mono ahora esta muy cariñoso...solo kiere sexo lo conozco pero de todas formas yo tambn...no se kien utiliza a kien. Como siempre eres demasiado lista pero, creo que lo he dejado demasiado claro no crees? LEE! y publica! que tardas mas que galindo subiendose a una escalera! besos P.D me ha salido de alma. P.D2 -he despedido a Boris no creo q salga mas en los comentarios ...(no se a q viene esto)

**kittyen**.-hellooooo! que tal? yo contenta de seguir escribiendo y de tenera gente como tu escribiendome reviews! jejej asi da gusto jejeje Lo que paso con Meg y Sirius fue lo siguiente ella se canso de esperar, Sirius no querisa casarse no queria comprometerse, si vivian juntos pero nunca iba a dar ningun paso Meg pensaba que esa relacion no iba a ir a ninguna parte nunca serian nada mas y lo dejo...lo de que paso despues con James...lo sabras en su momento. Kiss!

**Jamie Black**- hi!No hace falta que te pongas de rodillas...jejeje aunque molaria...uf! lo siento jejej es esto de ser intima amiga de Snape me hace ser demasiado mala...si me mola Snape soy una de esas personas raras...que le gustan lo mas surrealista del mundo jejeje no se porque te cuento todo esto pensaras q estoy loca...espero que no! no lo estoy eh? jejeje muchas gracias por el reviws! ya me diras lo que te ha parecido el segundo capi a lo mejor os kedais aun mas...O.O! no se...besotes tu amiga Cris!

**MaDe** -Hola! gracias! que haria yo sin ti! jejeje si es que me apoyais mas de lo que creeis me hace muxa ilusion leer vuestros revws en serio! thanks! en serio. Espero que estes muxo mejor y si no...ya sabes donde tienes una amiga. Muaka!te digo un secretillo...tranki...Fred no muere...aun...jejeje

**Lur.-** XOXETE! donde esta la caña de España! jejeje se me va la olla sorry es la emocion que tengo que expulsar de algun modo jijijijiji...muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis capis! espero que de verdad te gusten si no...jejeje joer que aguante que tienes! jejeje muxas gracias por seguir ahi, espero que siempre estemos juntas y que te salga mb tu examen! suerte! tkm!

**Arabelaweasley **.-Hola! (si puedes llamarma Cris, como quierasXD ), si me acuerdo de ti jejeje y no se si tu viniste pero Vane si a Cordoba no? a ver si venis otro dia y os conozco jejejey salimos de marxuki!q hay q animar a eli! jejeje muxa sgracias por leer el ff y espero que te siga gustando, si tienes alguna duda pregunta pregunta jejeje o si kieres hablar conmigo le pides mi dire a eli del messenger. Besos y gracias.

PAIGE .-Hola! lo primero de todo...que mono Chris de bebe! jejeje q monada de niños..joer y vaya temporada eh? bueno no quiero saber na jejeje quieroq todo sea una sorpresa q de la anterior lo sabia todo, lo de Chris etc...muxas sgracias por seguir leyendo mi ff y espero que te guste muxas graxias de verdad! muaka! espero hablar pronto contigo por el messenger y que todo te vaya mb ;) besos

**Dark Satine Evans** Gracias, gracias , Gracias jejeje la verdad es que una hace lo que puede, no siempre kedo contenta cn los capis la verdad. jejeje. una cosa!No te perdonare como le pase algo a mi severusin! estas avisada eh? jejej q siempre sufre muxo...muxas gracias psor el review 1001 besos!

**Publicidad!**

**importante! nuevo ff ****http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 2615692/ 1 /****! AMAR SIN MENTIRAS!** LEER!**escrito por mi y Ana!**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Ya mismo nuevo capi, LASA HERMANAS LUPIN AL ATAKE DE SNAPE! ESA Chris! y ann...jejeje(eli en serio como sigas asi...vamos a tardar un mes en leer el capi!)

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

Muxas gracias por todo espero que os guste el capi y espero vuestros reviews! muak!

por cierto solo un apunte...casi salimos nadando en cordoba jjeje como sigamos asi ya mismo tenemos playa...

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo. **NO LAS DEJESIS DE VISITAR!**

Besos

Kris

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli) y muxo mas dentro de poco.

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW! Mañana comienza Embrujadas!

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2

**No Me Crees**

James se quedo petrificado por unos segundos, estaba delante de ella como había estado soñando esos días, poder verla por unos segundos solo unos pequeños segundos y aprenderse de memoria su cara, su mirada su cuerpo….esos dulces labios que mordía con pasión, esas manos que le abrazaban en el pasado. Nunca llego a imaginar que su vida iba a estar separada de la de ella, la amaba la quería pero….ahora estaban separados. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón y no supo muy bien como reaccionar ante esa situación.

.- ¿Quién es James? …Lily..Meg se acerco a la chica, los tres se miraban sin saber muy bien lo que decir, lo que hacer en ese momento. Lily no se movió, solo miraba a James pidiendo por favor que ese momento pasase lo mas rápidamente posible.

Meg intentaba esquivar la mirada fría de Lily, la pelirroja parecía muy segura de ella misma pero le temblaban las piernas, movía deprisa su maleta intentando pronunciar algunas palabras de su boca que no lograba realizar.

.-No te esperábamos. Dijo James haciéndole pasar. Lily se quedo unos segundos pensando y entro dejando la maleta al lado de la puerta y mirando la casa. .- Nos dijo Kiara que llegabas pasado mañana.

.-¿pasado mañana? Dijo Lily sorprendida. ¿Pero cuando llego la carta?

.-Hoy dijo Meg cerrando la puerta y mirando a James sin saber que hacer en ese momento. Parecía una escena sacada de la ficción y que ninguno de los tres deseaba.

.-¡Hoy? Tendría que haber llegado hace una semana…..estúpida lechuza….Lily cogió la maleta que estaba en al puerta para dejarla dentro del salón.

.-Espera dijo rápidamente James .-Yo te ayudo

.-No hace falta, yo puedo sola. Dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlo y haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo. -¿y donde esta Kiara?

.-Pues….Creo que no hay nadie, acabamos de llegar.

.-¡Chicos! Menos mal que estáis aquí…os necesito…. ¡Subir¿Ha vuelto mi hermana? Aina estaba muy nerviosa y tenía en sus manos algunas gasas y toallas sin usar mientras se remangaba el jersey.

.-No, no hay nadie Aina dijo Meg acercándose a la rubia y mirándola detenidamente

.-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto James observando la cara de preocupación de la chica.

.¡Fred! Meg se acerco corriendo a la cama, observando el cuerpo herido de su hermano, el cual parecía que estaba delirando.

.-Fred esta herido…Kiara le curo..pero la herida ha vuelto a abrirse…no se que hacer. Aina estaba nerviosa, no sabia lo que hacer y miraba como Meg miraba la herida y cogía la mano de sus hermano apretándola con fuerza. Aina tenía los ojos llorosos.

.-Meg…dijo James levantando a la morena del suelo, -déjame a mí. Meg lo miro y asintió con la cabeza mirando después a una silenciosa Lily que estaba observándolo todo desde la puerta de la habitación.

OooOooOooOooO

Kiara daba golpes con la punta de sus zapatos al suelo, estaba nerviosa y miraba para todos lados mientras no dejaba de darle al botón del ascensor sin parar.

.-es mejor que nadie nos vea verdad? Dijo Sirius apartándole la mano del botón .-estas demasiado nerviosa

.-No, no dijo la chica negando con la cabeza mientras se hacia una coleta y se miraba en el reflejo de la puerta del ascensor.

.-Si claro….dijo Sirius irónico dejando entrar a la chica primero. Subieron deprisa, menos mal que era de noche y no se permitía visitas a esas horas. .-¿este no es el almacén? Dijo el moreno parándose en seco mientras cogía a una rápida Kiara por el brazo.

.-Ah, si si dijo resoplando y metiendo una llave dorada .- entra dijo mirando para todos lados por si alguien los veía entrar. .-esto es delito sabes? Dijo mirando las pociones

.-¿te ayudo? Dijo mientras que Kiara se subía a una escalera y miraba botella por botella.

.-No, ya esta todo. Con esto espero que sea suficiente….la chica cogió una bolsa y metió las pociones, cerro la puerta y metió la llave en el bolso. Miro al frente mirando después a la puerta y dirigiendo rápidamente la mirada al frente de nuevo .-¿ese no es Remus? Dijo la chica hablando mas para ella que preguntándoselo a Sirius.

Sirius abrió los ojos y cogió a Kiara del brazo para que se diera la vuelta

.-¿Quién?

.-ese dijo ella intentando buscar de nuevo a su prometido

.-Yo no veo a nadie dijo empujándola hacia los ascensores.

.-Sirius…que si, que es el…dijo dándose la vuelta y andando deprisa. La chica lo vio entrando en un despacho. Sin llamar si quiera entro dejando a Sirius fuera a la espera de escuchar alguna extraña discusión.

.-Mierda pensó no se podía fumar dentro del hospital.

.-Remus…Kiara miro a Remus sin entender porque se había ido al hospital sin decirle nada . Su mirada se fue a la mesa que estaba delante de ella .-¿papa¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo ella extrañada de encontrar a su novio con su padre encima cuando debería estar cuidando de Fred.

.-Hola dijo Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.-Hola cariño dijo su padre levantándose y acercándose a la pareja. Kiara se dejo besar por su padre esperando una explicación rápida de ellos dos de esa misteriosa reunión secreta que iba a comenzar si ella no hubiese entrado en el despacho. -¿Cómo estas?

.-Pues bien dijo ella un poco irónica, - aunque un poco extrañada¿se puede saber que haces aquí con mi padre Remus? El chico la miro intentando parecer tranquilo.

.-Pues…yo…¿Qué voy a hacer en un hospital? Dijo el como si pareciera lo mas evidente.

.-si eso mismo es lo que quiero saber dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

.-Venia…venia a buscar a tu padre dijo señalando esperando una buena excusa del cielo.

.-¿a mi padre? Dijo mirando a su padre por unos segundos el cual le sonrió mirando a Remus para que hablase rápido.

.-si, si…claro a tu padre¿Qué tiene de raro¿Si no que voy a buscar en un hospital?

.-vale¿y se puede saber para que? Remus alzo las cejas y tosió un poco aclarándose la garganta.

.-pues….¡Por Fred! Verdad? El padre de Kiara asintió rápidamente. .-se lo estaba explicando ahora mismo, antes de que tu entraras…..

.-podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que te fueras sabes? No entiendo tus desapariciones repentinas.

Remus suspiro y le cogió la mano, Kiara se quedo por unos segundos observando las manos suaves y grandes de su prometido .- ya, ya dijo intentando que no se enfadase. –Pero es que Fred estaba muy grave y quería tardar el menor tiempo posible. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

.-Mejor, mejor, tengo que volver pronto a casa¿vienes? Dijo ella haciéndole un gesto con la mirada esperando que le siguiese.

.-Pues…eh…ahora voy. Ve tu primero¿Tienes como irte?

.-si dijo ella seria, -Sirius esta fuera, me ha traído el. Hablaremos en casa dijo saliendo rápidamente antes de que Remus le diera un beso y sin despedirse ni si quiera de su padre.

OooOooOooOooOooO

James respiro hondo y se acerco despacio a Fred

.-¿me escuchas? Dijo cerca de su oido. Aina le puso una toalla húmeda en la frente, el chico estaba tiritando y la fiebre le subía a causa de la infección. .-puede que esto te duela un poco dijo quitándole el vendaje lleno de sangre. –Dame una toalla limpia le dijo a Aina la cual no tardo en dársela.

.-¿necesitas ayuda? Pregunto Meg que no podía quitar la mirada de la herida de su hermano.

.-No dijo el chico intentando controlarse. La herida parecía mas grave de lo que pensaba. Era magia muy avanzada. James intento cortarle la hemorragia mientras Fred grito de dolor

.-¡Le haces daño! Chico Aina intentando apartar a James.

.-Lo se Aina, dijo sin moverse. .-pero es la única forma de salvarle la vida¿sabes si tiene fiebre?

.-si dijo ella casi llorando. Esa situación era superior a ella.

El chico vio algunas pociones que Kiara había dejado sobre la mesa, cogió una incolora, ay echo unas gotas de color naranja.

.-Toma dáselo, no creo que le haga mucho efecto pero por lo menos lo mantendrá estable hasta que llegue Kiara y pueda hacer algo mas.

.-¿lo llevamos al hospital? Lily era la primera vez que hablaba desde que estaba allí, la chica se quito el abrigo, tenia calor y la verdad es que no había llegado en el mejor momento pensó. No sabía si marcharse en ese mismo instante o quedarse allí hasta que llegase su amiga.

.-No quiere dijo Aina intentando que Fred se bebiese el liquido. .-No preguntéis porque, porque no ha querido contar el motivo.

.-Es mejor que le dejemos descansar hasta que Kiara llegue. Meg estaba de pie mirando como su hermano no podía ni siquiera beber, sus ropas manchadas de sangre encima de una silla y la preocupación de Aina. James le cogió la mano y Lily miro al suelo saliendo de la habitación. El chico se dio cuenta y le soltó rápidamente la mano a Meg la cual no se había movido y no se había dado cuenta de nada. .-No te preocupes, tu hermano es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que crees. Meg asintió con la cabeza y salio junto con James de la habitación bajando las escaleras hasta el salón donde estaba Lily.

Lily miro a la pareja bajar las escaleras y se puso el abrió

.-Yo…yo me voy dijo sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

.-No, no James se acerco cogiéndola del brazo pero le soltó de inmediato ante la mirada de la chica que se puso nerviosa y esquivo su mirada. .-quédate hasta que Kiara llegue, creo que es lo mas conveniente.

La puerta se abrió y Sirius y Kiara se quedaron sorprendidos de la escena que se estaba viviendo en el salón.

Meg estaba sentada en el sofá, vio a Sirius el cual dijo "hola" de forma bajita sin que nadie le escuchase mientras miraba a Meg.

.-¡Lily! Dijo Kiara corriendo hacia ella., -¿Cuándo has llegado?

La chica estaba paralizada y se dejo abrazar por su amiga casi sin poder respirar

.-eh….hace un rato, es que la carta ha llegado tarde.

.-Kiara, James se acerco a las chicas .-Se le ha abierto la herida a Fred. Kiara lo miro asustada y asintió con la cabeza

.-espera dijo Sirius .-se te han olvidado las pociones dijo dándole la bolsa.

James miro a su amigo el cual le saludo con la mano y se sentó junto a Meg que no podía decir nada, ahora su mayor preocupación era que su hermano siguiese con vida. James intento no comportase de manera que incomodase a ninguno de los dos.

.-Hola Sirius dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo en el umbral de la puerta .-¿Qué tal? Dijo con una fingida alegría

.-He estado mejor dijo el chico quitándose la chaqueta .-¿y tu?

.-Un poco cansada del viaje, he venido en avión.

.-¿Qué tal Alemania?

.-Puf…nada como en casa. Pero se puede vivir, ya me he acostumbrado. Sirius le sonrió y Lily se alegro de que por lo menos el estuviera ahí para apoyarla. Sabia que si alguna persona en el mundo la comprendía ese era el, quien si no el exnovio de Meg.

.-¿Me podéis despedir de Kiara? Dijo cogiendo su maleta del suelo – Creo que con todo lo que ha pasado con Fred….molestare mas que ayudare.

Meg la miro y se levanto

.-No, no….yo me voy Lily. Estaba planificado de esa forma.

La chica miro a Meg a los ojos por primera vez y soltó su maleta como si deseara que de verdad se fuera lo antes posible.

.-Me iré a un hotel esta noche…y mañana hablare con mi hermana, no hace falta que te vayas.

.-¿con tu hermana? Dijo Meg irónica .-No digas tonterías, además tengo donde quedarme. Lily miro a James el cual aun seguía sentado y miraba al suelo escuchando atentamente la conversación. .-tu habitación es la de invitados, sabes cual es no? Lily asintió con la cabeza

.-Déjame que te ayude dijo Sirius quitándole la maleta de las manos.

.-Gracias Sirius dijo estrechando su brazo mientras subía las escaleras.

.-Pensaba que no necesitabas ayuda dijo James siguiendo a la pareja.

.-No toda la ayuda es la misma dijo sin mirarle mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y entro después que Sirius. James se quedo mirando la puerta que Lily había cerrado después y apretó fuertemente los puños de sus manos.

.-James….eh James dijo Meg acercándose después .-ven, ayúdame a hacer mi equipaje dijo la chica abriendo la puerta de su cuarto mientras James entraba a regañadientes. .-¿puedes coger esa maleta de el armario? Dijo mientras abría un cajo de una cómoda llena de yérsey.

.-Si claro dijo cogiéndola con la mano sin ni si quiera hacer esfuerzo. James se quedo mirando la maleta, .-¿crees que me odia? Meg lo miro, sabia que por fuerte que intentara hacerse nunca lo superaría como ella nunca iba a superar su ruptura con Sirius.

.-No lo se, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que lo ha tenido que pasar muy mal. Os ibais a casar…..la dejaste…James miraba a Meg asimilando cada palabra que el había intentado olvidar esos meses. .-Ella no entendió el motivo de la ruptura y a las semanas…..Meg se callo

.-Empecé a salir contigo, se que me odia lo se dijo auto convenciéndose para no hacer ninguna locura en ese instante. .-Se que me odia, ni si quiera se como Sirius puede mirarme a la cara.

.-Supongo que Lily necesita tiempo dijo haciendo la maleta encima de la cama mientras James se sentaba en un sillón cercano.

.-Sirius te quiere. Meg cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta cogiendo otro par de jerséis alegrándose de que alguien llamara a la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación.

.-¿se puede? Dijo Kiara secándose las manos con un poco de papel.

.-Si claro, James se levanto y se acerco hasta donde estaba ella, .-¿Cómo esta Fred?

.-Pues mejor dijo Kiara mas tranquila .-aunque le sigue subiendo la fiebre pero es normal en ese estado, dentro de una hora le bajara con la medicación que le hemos dado. .-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado chicos, se que ha sido muy duro encontraros con Lily.

.-No te preocupes dijo Meg sonriéndole a su amiga .-alguna vez tendríamos que vernos todos no creéis?

.- Supongo que si dijo Kiara suspirando.

.-Eh….Hola, molesto? Remus apareció detrás de la puerta un poco nervioso

.-Remus, por fin has llegado.

.-si, lo siento cariño dijo besándola, .-¿puedes salir un momento James? Quiero comentarte una cosa. Meg se dio cuenta de la cara de disgusto de su amiga mientras le ayudaba a hacer la maleta.

.-¿Qué te pasa?

.-Nada, dijo metiendo unos pantalones y doblando un par de camiseras .-Olvídalo.

.-¿nada? Dijo Meg sabiendo que era todo lo contrario .-¿no me lo vas a decir?

.-Que Remus no confía en mi dijo sin poder ocultar mas su preocupación. Meg comenzó a reírse cosa que le molesto a Kiara

.-Lo siento dijo la morena. .- claro que confía en ti…Remus te quiere..Nadie lo pone en duda, no seas tonta dijo abrazándola.

.-si se que me quiere, ese no es el problema. Lleva unos meses demasiado extraño…parece que ni la boda le hace ilusión.

.-solo son los nervios de los meses antes de la boda. Todos hemos estado muy ocupados. No te preocupes en serio, dijo como si todo lo que hubiese escuchado fuera una tontería. .-se que el no solo te quiere, te adora y desea casarse contigo.

.-Pero no puedo dejar de pensar…no se…

.-¿puedes dejar de comerte la cabeza por algo que no es verdad?

.-esta bien….¿y tu como te has tomado lo de Fred?

.-Mejor de lo que pensaba….es un gran alivio que por lo menos este vivo dijo bajito esperando que no empeorase. .-espero que no se haya metido en anda grave dijo suspirando.

Jame llamo a la puerta

.-¿nos vamos ya? Dijo el chico entrando y ayudándola

.-Kiara, mantenme informada vale? Mándame una lechuza dentro de un rato. Y avísame con lo que sea…si necesitas ayuda….

.-Claro dijo abrazándola .-Fred se va a recuperar. Meg le dio dos besos y se puso el abrigo.

.-Mañana vendré a verlo, se que esta en las mejore manos . Kiara le sonrió

.-Yo bajare mientras las maletas dijo James bajando las escaleras .Te esperamos fuera, Remus nos va a llevar.

Kiara acompaño a su amiga a la puerta de la entrada y volvió a abrazarla

.-Meg

.-¿si? Dijo abrochándose el abrigo.

.-Ojala pudieras quedarte, lo siento de verdad.

.-Es mejor que me vaya, lo sabes. Gracias por todo dijo entrando en el coche.

Lily cerró las cortinas una vez que el coche de Remus se había marchado. Comenzó a llorar, pensaba que lo había olvidado, que no le importaba que estuviese allí, haberlo visto pero no era verdad. Nada de lo que creía era verdad, lo amaba con todo su corazón y lo peor de todo es que no lo odiaba, daría lo que fuese porque James hubiese entrado en su habitación y la hubiese besado….pero sabia que todo era imposible. Iban a ser unas semanas muy duras.

OooOooOooOooO

Meg miro por la ventanilla

.-Chicos ¿por donde vamos? Sabía que ese no era el camino que llevaba a casa de James.

.-Eh…tenemos que explicarte algo dijo James mirando a Remus el cual estaba muy concentrado.

.-No me asustéis¿se puede saber que pasa?

.-Podrías explicárselo tu Remus. El chico miro a James y cambio de marcha sin decir nada.

.-¿vais a hablar alguno de los dos?

.-¿Por qué tengo que explicárselo yo? Tú también sabes lo que pasa

.-Meg es que no podemos ir a mi casa. Dijo James dándose la vuelta y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.-¿a tu casa¿Por qué? Dijo nerviosa mirando para todos los lados asustada.

.-es que James esta en peligro dijo Remus tranquilamente como si todos los días tuviera que hacerse cargo de casos como esos.

.-¡James?

.-si, dijo Remus sin perder detalle de la carreta .-no solo James, algunos agrores mas, como por ejemplo tu hermano Fred

.-¿Fred, un momento ¿desde cuando Fred es agror? Si el no consiguió la nota….si el…

.-Un momento dijo Remus poniéndose nervioso ante tanta pregunta. –Te lo explicaremos dentro dijo aparcando en el centro de la ciudad.

.-Un momento¡aquí vive Sirius!

James se apoyo en el coche mientras Remus intentaba convencer a la chica, lo que no sabia es que fuera tan cabezota.

.-No pienso vivir en la casa de Sirius dijo por décima vez, a.-No, no, no…

.-Meg ya te hemos dicho que no tenemos otra alternativa. ¿Crees que yo me puedo encontrar cómodo? Dijo James intentando que entrara en razón. La chica lo miro enfadada esperando que por lo menos el si la comprendiese pero por lo que parecía no, le daba igual estar bajo el mismo techo de su exnovio que el día que se entero de su relación le pego un puñetazo donde le tuvieron que dar algunos puntos. Menos mal que no le quedo señal alguna y James se lo tomo de la mejor forma posible, sabía que Sirius con unas copas de más podía la persona más agresiva del mundo.

.-James, dijo la chica un poco cansada de discutir de ese tema .-Yo no quiero vivir en esa casa, si quieres vive tu con Sirius. Tu eres el que estas en peligro no yo, así que me iré a un hotel…a donde sea.

.-Eso no es verdad. Hablo por primera vez Remus desde que la chica había salido del coche. .-Tu eres la hermana de Fred, y él esta en peligro si te encuentran…querrán buscar a tu hermano. No puedes estar sola.

.-Pero…

.-Si entraras….dijo James levantando las cejas .-Podríamos explicártelo….

Meg miro a la derecha, Sirius venia con una sudadera desgastada que ella reconoció al instante, estuvo una semana intentando que el chico la tirase, estaba cosida en los codos, en el cuello y por la espalda, pero desistió….Sirius era muy cabezota.

.-Os estaba esperando. Meg suspiro ni si quiera la había mirado por unos segundos.

.- Si, ya íbamos a subir. James cogió la maleta de Meg y le hizo un signo para que se moviera. Ella metió las manos en los bolsillos y no dijo nada hasta que entro en el apartamento del moreno. Un poco mas descuidado de cómo lo dejo antes de irse a casa de Kiara. Aun recordaba el día que casi por colgar los cuadros del salón tuvieron que hacer más de cinco agujeros en la pared porque a Meg no le gustaba la distancia entre ellos. Sirius acabo discutiendo con ella y ella acabo haciendo el amor con él encima de la mesa.

Sonrió al verlos de nuevo, no había cambiado nada de la decoración, ni si quiera el sillón del fondo que eligió para leer al lado de la ventana que Sirius detestaba.

.-Ya estoy dentro dijo quitándose el abrigo. Hacia demasiado calor en esa casa. . - ¿podéis empezar? Dijo con cara de disgusto.

Remus le hizo una señal para que se sentaran, James se sentó al lado de ella y Sirius en su detestado sillón al lado de la ventana.

Remus tomo aire.

.-Te preguntaras porque razón te estoy contando yo esto….trabajando los tres en el Ministerio podríamos hacerlo cualquiera no?

.-La verdad es que no me lo he preguntado. James se rió, sabia que Meg tenia demasiado carácter.

.-Esta bien, es que en verdad ellos no lo sabían…no sabían que tu hermano era auror solo lo sabia yo. Me despidieron del Ministerio

.-¡como¿¡Cuando¿Por qué?

.-Tranquila…dijo Remus sirviéndose un poco de café que había encima de la mesa .-Me despidieron por ser licántropo, Kiara no lo sabe así que por favor te pediría que nos guardaras el secreto

.- ¿tu lo sabias?

.-si

.-¬¬ …..hombres…dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombre. –Solo decís lo que os interesa. ¿Pero que tiene que ver mi hermano en tu despido?

.-Moody se enfado mucho, yo era su mano derecha casi…llevaba los casos mas importantes sobre los mortífagos y sustituirme haría que perdiera mucho tiempo en los nuevos casos, menos mal que Sirius y James hacen ese trabajo bastante bien

.-Gracias…pensaba que te ibas a echar tu todo el mérito. Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano y se toco el pelo encendiendo un cigarrillo. Meg lo miro y el chico le dio una calada muy larga. Ella suspiro, odiaba el olor a tabaco y parecía que él lo hacia para incomodarla. Remus se sentó de nuevo.

.-El caso es el siguiente, como Moody no quería perderme me propuso pertenecer a un pequeño equipo a su mando de aurores que trabajaban a sus órdenes fuera del poder del Ministerio, nunca le ha gustado como llevaban el caso y ahí fue cuando descubrí que tu hermano nunca se fue si no que ha estado trabajando para Moody todo este tiempo.

Meg no podía creérselo, su hermano auror….y trabajando para Moody…eso no era posible, Remus despedido…Kiara no sabia la verdad….¿que iba a ser lo siguiente?

.-Tu hermano se enfrento a unos mortifagos en la mansión Twist, es la mansión que Moody adquirió para las reuniones secretas y guardar toda la información, consiguieron hacerle frente pero….robaron documentos importantes. Esos documentos son altamente secretos.

.-¿Qué contenían esos documentos?

.-No puedo contentaste a eso…solo puedo decirte que uno de ellos contenía información sobre los aurores que trabajan para Moody, estábamos haciendo una investigación sobre los aurores, Moody piensa que alguien esta pasando información a los mortífagos.

.- ¿pasando información¿pero quien?

.-No lo sabemos, pero era casi imposible que los mortífagos nos siguieran y descubrieran la mansión….tiene una alta seguridad…pero por lo que parece ellos fueron capaz de traspasarla además de saber donde escondíamos toda la información.

Meg miro a los tres chicos, lo que estaba contando Remus daba verdaderamente miedo. Habían robado mucha información sobre los aurores, eso significaba que muchos de ellos estaban en peligro y podían morir….

.-¿Por qué razón nos quedamos en casa de Sirius? Dijo ella mirando la taza de café vacía de Remus .-¿el no esta en peligro?

.-En verdad todos los aurores estamos en peligro, pero gracias a dios….Siriius no. .-Pero…

.-¿Qué pasa Remus?

.-Han secuestrado a Peter

.-¡secuestrado?

.-El estaba el día del ataque, no han encontrado su cuerpo…nada de él. Solo su varita rota. El último hechizo que hizo fue una maldición…pensamos que lo atacaron…o puede que...

.-cállate Remus, la estas asustado demasiado. Dijo James viendo el estado de nerviosismo de la chica.

.-Debe saberlo James, tenemos que explicarle todo…su hermano estará en constante peligro una vez que se haya recuperado

.- ¿y no se puede hacer nada?

.-Solo podemos luchar, luchar contra Voldemort y esperar que todo esto…termine de una vez. Remus miro su reloj. Me tengo que ir. Meg todo lo que has escuchado esta noche….es mejor que no lo sepa nadie mas. Te lo pido por favor. No quiero poner a nadie más en peligro. Mi vida ahora mismo es un caos.

.-No se lo diré a nadie, pero espero que recapacites Remus y le cuentes la verdad no solo a Kiara, que tiene todo el derecho a saberlo, si no a los demás. Estábamos demasiado preocupados por Fred…sabes?

.-Lo siento de verdad, pero no era yo el que debería decírtelo, el tiene la oportunidad de elegir y decidió dejaros al margen a Aina y a ti. De todos modos….la verdad se sabrá demasiado pronto, será mejor que descanséis. Buenas noches.

Sirius se levanto y acompaño a su amigo hasta la puerta mientras James y Meg lo escucharon hablar. Meg suspiro y se levanto

.-¿saben que trabajas con Dumbledore?

.-No, no lo saben. La información que consigue Moody y los aurores que trabajan para el va directamente hacia Dumbledore, pero mi trabajo con Dumbledore es otro diferente

.-La Órden del Fénix dijo Meg suspirando. Tenia que hablar sobre eso lo antes posible con James el problema es que ahora no era le mejor momento. Era mejor que nadie lo supiese por ahora. .-¿no saben nada de la profecía?

.-No, solo Moody….no debí descubrirla…

.-Creo que era lo correcto, que tu tenías que conocer la verdad…salvar nuestras vidas

.- Creo que no lo he conseguido…nuestras vidas son un completo desastre sabes ?

.-Ya se ha ido Remus dijo Sirius entrando en el salón despacio y cogiendo la bandeja de la mesa. -¿queréis cenar?

.-No, no dijo Meg cogiendo su maleta, James se levanto y le ayudó . -solo quiero dormir, todo esto parece una horrible pesadilla…

.Dormiréis en mi habitación, Yogurt esta arreglándola.

.-¿Yogurt? Pensaba que lo habías liberado

.-No quiere marcharse.

.-Vaya nombre para un elfo….dijo James entre risas mientras Meg le miraba un poco molesta, el nombre se lo había puesto ella, porque el elfo solo coima yogurt de fresa.

El pequeño elfo, más pequeño de lo normal en los elfos, salio de una habitación con las sábanas sucias

.-Señorita Meg¡que alegría¿Viene para quedarse?

.-Hola Yogurt, no se el tiempo que voy a quedarme

.-¡Lléveme con usted!

.-¿se puede saber que le has hecho al pobre elfo? Dijo Meg con su mirada inquisidora a Sirius el cual abrió la puerta de la habitación donde entro James.

.-¿yo? Nada dijo alejándose del elfo

.-si….no me deja comer yogurt de fresa….dijo llorando

.-No te preocupes, te comprare todos los que quieras dijo tocándole una de las orejas.

.-¡que coñazo de elfo! Dijo Sirius una vez que se fue hacia la cocina.

.-Fue un regalo de tu tía abuela….creía que te llevabas bien con ella

.-No, no me llevo bien con ningún Black dijo seriamente antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a la pareja dentro.

OooOooOooOooO

Kiara se puso su bata de seda encima de su mini camisón rosa que trasparentaba todo su cuerpo, le encantaba a Remus y era la única arma que quería utilizar esa noche. Hacia mas de una semana que no podía estar casi a solas con su prometido y tenia ganas en ese mismo instante de estar con él….una noche en la que olvidara todo, solo quería saber que él la quería.

.-Cariño¿Por qué no subes? Dijo pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Remus el cual no la miro

.-si ahora mismo, termino esto….y subo dijo mirando unos documentos y unos mapas.

.-¿es importante? Dijo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Remus.

.-Si, bueno…lo necesito para mañana.

.-y…dijo ella insinuantemente.-¿Por qué no subes…y te ayudo….? Kiara comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello a Remus el cual se relajo por unos segundos.

.-Si…pero ahora dijo dándole un pequeño beso a Kiara y dejándola a medias.

.-Pero Remus dijo poniéndose delante de el y abriendo su bata de seda .-tenemos que relajarnos….ambos lo necesitamos. Todo esto de la boda nos esta estresando y pasamos muy pocos tiempo solos….y cuando vuelves de trabajar estas cansado…Remus la miro y se levanto. Kiara vio como Remus le abrochaba la bata

.-Kiara…tu hermana esta en la habitación de al lado…Fred esta herido….¿solo puedes pensar en tu estrés?

.-¿en mi estrés? Remus solo quiero estar con mi futuro marido, dormir con el, abrazarlo, sentir que estas a mi lado cuando me levanto…apenas te veo. Pero por lo que veo por mucho que intente excitarte no lo voy a conseguir. Parece que no quisieras casarte

.-Claro que me quiero casar….lo único es que tengo trabajo…yo también deseo pasar la noche contigo…créeme dijo besándole. Kiara se aparto

.-Pues creo que no es solo trabajo….parece que hubiese algo más y pienso descubrirlo. La chica subió las escaleras y Remus la llamo

.-Por cierto…si estoy excitado

.-¡Pues no lo parece! Dijo enfadada cerrando la puerta del cuarto con un portazo

Remus quiso ir a buscarla pero tenia que investigar donde podría estar Peter , su vida podría estar en peligro. Dentro de unas horas podría estar muerto.

OooOooOooO

James y Meg dormían en la misma cama, para Meg solo era un amigo, lo quería demasiado, sabia que James sufría y lo estaba pasando muy mal, saber la verdad y no poder decir nada.. No había dicho nada de Lily desde que habían estado a solas en casa de Sirius y en verdad ella tampoco de el moreno. Parecía que preferían guardarse sus sentimientos y sufrir solos y amargados.

Se levanto despacio sin despertar a James y cerro la puerta despacio. Tenía sed, le apetecía tomarse un vaso de leche caliente, a lo mejor conseguía dormir. Cuantos recuerdos le traía esa casa, una casa llena de sueños, una casa donde pensaba que iba a vivir toda su vida….fue tonta al dejarlo, al abandonarlo….podía haber confiado en él…aunque no se hubiesen casado…pero discutían demasiado…era una relación de amor odio demasiado fuerte en la cual los dos podrían salir heridos. Pero el camino que ella había tomado era demasiado duro…Sirius no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, nunca, nunca…

Calentó la leche y cogió la taza favorita de Sirius donde se tomaba todas las mañana el café recién hecho.

.-¿Quién hay ahí? Pregunto asustada viendo una sombra en la pared

.-Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Sirius estaba delante de ella. Meg le miro a los ojos y se acerco abrazándolo con fuerza. Sirius cerró los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente en su pecho sin decirse nada…solos abrazados en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

La canción del capi se llama "No me crees" es de efecto mariposa, aunque ahora esta tambien cantada con Javier Ojeda, os dejo la letra por si la quereis leer, ahora está sonando mucho en la radio y sobre todo la segunda estrofa me recuerda mucho a la separación de las parejas y a su reencuentro.

No sé pensar si no te veo,  
no puedo oír si no es tu voz,  
y en mi soledad  
yo te escribo y te entrego  
en cada beso el corazón.  
Ohh

Se apaga el sol en mi ventana  
y hace tiempo que ya no sé de ti,  
dime cómo te ha ido,  
si también estás sola  
y si piensas en mí,  
sigo aquí.

En todas las palabras, mil caricias y miradas,  
tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio en mi vida.

Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela ,  
me envenena tanto cada día.  
¿Qué haría si te pierde este pobre corazón?

Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,  
no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,  
y en cada día, en cada hora, a cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves,  
no me crees.

No sé soñar si no es contigo,  
yo sólo quiero volverte a ver  
y decirte al oído todo lo que te he escribo en este papel,  
entiéndeme.

En todas las palabras, mil caricias y miradas  
tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio en mi vida.

Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela ,  
me envenena tanto cada día.  
¿Qué haría si te pierde este pobre corazón?

Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,  
no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,  
y en cada día, en cada hora, a cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves.

Y no me crees cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,  
cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,  
entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor.

Y si me entrego a ti sincero  
y te abro el corazón  
espero que no me devuelvas un adiós.

Y no me crees cuando te digo que la distancia es el olvido,  
no me crees cuando te digo que en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,  
y en cada día, en cada hora, a cada instante pienso en ti y no lo ves.

Y no me crees cuando te digo que no habrá nadie que te quiera como yo,  
cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,  
entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio que me queda de tu amor.  
No me crees.

Sin mas que deciros espero poder publicar pronto! a ver si este fin de semana escribo y la semana que viene puedo publicar, sobre todo dire la fecha de publicacion en mi diario, la direccion esta en homepage besazos

Kris


	3. Ves

Hola! Por fin he podido terminar este capi! Uf! Jejeje tenía ya muchas ganas de publicar la verdad. Os echaba mucho de menos, y sobre todo vuestros reviews que me animan mucho el día, no sabéis cuanto. El FF "Amar sin mentiras" sigue en proceso de creación del segundo capítulo, espero que pronto lo tengamos.

**SamanthaBlack33**- Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el nombre del elfo jejeje, no se si saldra en mas capis, pero lo intare vale? Si no se como Remus puede cambiar a Peter por Kiara…por dios! Si la chica es de lo mejor…bueno…aunque esto no queda aki hasta que se casen pasara de todo. Besos de chocolate y fresa.

**Made**- Kiara aun tardara un poco..en enterarse de la verdad, y eso si que traera problemas..bastantes por cierto pero eso supongo que lo supondrás. Si todos estan sufriendo demasiado y yo mas que nadie quiero que se unan…pero no puedo jejejeje si no, no seria tan divertido. Me alegro de que estes bien, y ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras. Besos de chocolate y fresa. Muak!

**MaryGin**- Hola! Si James dejo a Lily….aunque las razones las sabreis pronto, solomante lo saben James y Meg, los demas suponen que pasa algo, como Kiara que no se traga que esten enamorados….Bueno lo de Peter lo meditare pero creo que Rowling tendra algun cargo importante que hacer con el en el libro 7 que kiero dejar que ella misma lo mate…ojala! Jejeej besotes de chocolate y fresa.

**Kittyen**-Hola! En verdad James no tendria porque haber salido con Meg, pero necesitaba inventar algo para dejar a Lily…¿Por qué? Muy pronto lo sabreis jejeje, Lily sabia que si la dejaba era porque estaba enamorado de otra persona…si no…¿Por qué razon la iba a dejar? Por eso James…se invento que estaba enamorado de Meg…y no digo nada mas! Lo de Sirius y Lily…jejeje es buena idea pero ellos estan tan enamorados de Meg y James respectivamente…que seria imposible. Gracias por el review espero que te guste el capi. Besos de chocolate y fresa.

**Jaime Black**- Hola! Gracias por el review, se que no os gusta que esten separados…pero asi es mas divertido muajajaja que mala soy jejeje pero no te preocupes, pronto volveran, sobre todo por el bien del nacimientos de Harry. Besos de chocolate y fresa.

**Arabelaweasley**- Hola! Por los reviews jejeje, bueno si, Yo soy Meg y me tiro en los brazos de Sirius…por dios con ese pedazo de hombre….(si nos escucha Eli nos mata por estar hablando de su hombre jejeje pero ella lo tiene para ella sola en su ff) bueno, Remus esta en fase de tengo que ayudar a todo el mundo….dejalo espero que se le pase pronto pero lo dudo. Besos de chocolate y fresa.

**Lurdes**- Hola xoxete! Que tal ese finde? Espero que muy bien. Bueno que gracias por tus consejos pero como se, me conoces demasiado bien asi que bueno soy muy cabezota y hasta que las cosas no se demuestren….jejeje seguire pensando igual. Bueno ahora nos veremos asi que hablaremos!Tia, bueno te lo explico rapido la historia de H.P. Voldemort un mago poderoso creo una especia de ejercito con mortifagos, que eran también magos…que creian como el, una de las cosas era acabar con los "sangre sucias" hijos de magos nacidos de muggles, es decir gente corriente como tu y como yo pero Dumbledore, junto con los padres de Harry, Sirius, Remus, Moody y otros magos que aun no han aparecido en mi FF pero si en los libros de H.P lucharon contra el aunque no consiguieron vencerlo, así crearon la Orden del Fénix, que era secreta. Bueno nunca llegaron acabar con Voldemort, cuando Harry tenia un año Voldemort conocio la existencia de una profecía que un niño que había nacido a finales del mes de julio del año 1980 acabaría con el, y Harry era ese niño el fue a matarlo y mato a sus padres pero al matar a Harry el hechizo le daño a el y lo unico que le hizo a Harry fue una cicatriz en la frente¿y porque no mato a Harry? Porque su madre a dar la vida por Harry hizo un vinculo muy poderoso, aun asi Voldemort no murio y volvio en el libro 4 de Harry Potter, y bueno si muere Harry o Voldemort se sabra en el libro 7 …el ultimo que todos estamos esperando …jejeje no se si te has enterado pero si no ya sabes te lo explico. Asi que esta secuela sera muy triste…..sorry pero me baso en los libros jejeje. Besos de chocolate y fresa.

**Eli**- Hola, holita¿Qué Snape no sale? No me conoces tia! Mi Dios del Sexo tiene que salir…pero todo a su tiempo, tengo muchas sorpresas para el……en verdad para todos! Bueno si los tres viviendo juntos…esto causara muchos muchos problemas…los del ministerio son unos h…p..en los libros y en mi secuela estos no cambian….

KIERO THIS LOVE YA! Asi que ya sabes deja de escribir tu ff q es la caña! Y dedicale algo de tiempo a This love tia! Muchos besos de chocolate y fresa. Muak!

**Karipotter**-JEJEJE lo siento por contarte la verdad…O O jejeje pero bueno no los odies tanto porque tienen buenas razones…eso espero jejeje y Sirius y Lily son los que mas sufren porque por lo menos James y Meg saben la verdad pero ellos dos no. Muchas gracias por el review. Besos de chocolate y fresa.

**AllisonBlack11**- te digo un secreto? Meg esta deseando volver con Sirius pero no puede! No puede porque si vuelve con el….tiene que dejar a James…y le prometio ayudarle….pero bueno espero que lo comprendan algun dia, Mi carta esta en proceso, os prometo contestar de verdad! Os keiro muxo! Besos de cholate y fresa! Muara!

**Dark Satine Evans**- ¿que si eli es una mala influencia? Es la peor! Muajajaja ella fue la que empezo las escenas de sexo en "this love" ya le vale….espero que tu tambien continues tu FF por cierto Snape quiere dedicarte unas palabras "ya te vale, que me he quedado sin sexo en el FF buscame sustituta!" es un salido no le hagas caso. Besos de chocolate y fresa.

**La bri**- Loca! Que tal por Sevilla, como se han quedado todos….OO? jejeje como nosotras vamos! La boda ha estado muy aunque la verdad hecho de menos tener mas contacto con mis primos…mi primo guapisimo! Sobre todo cuando hizo un streptease jejeje q locos! Bueno que muxisimas gracias por tu apoyo y muy pronto "Amar sin mentiras" me encanta ese ff tia, es super original, mientras que nos guste a nosotras por lo demas del 10 tia! Que me alegro que todo te vaya muy bien tkm! Besos de fresa y chocolate.

**Irene**- Hola gracias por el review…si las cosas han cambiado un poco bastante pero vamos que asi es mejor! Si no, no habria secuela verdad? Jejeje muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Muchos besos de chocolate y fresa.

**Paige** – Hi! Gracias por el reviews! Me alegra mucho de que me apoyeis tanto! Ya queda menos para la 4 peli por fin! Siempre que sale algun video o imágenes….mas ganas tengo de verla! Bueno y embrujadas q? que interesante! Me da pena Leo…estoy oO con todo lo que esta pasando! Besos de chocolate y fresa.

**publicidad**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Eli, Chris quiere "eso" y lo quiere ahora….

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

http / www .fanfiction. net / s / 2561846 / 1 / de Dark Satine Evans " **Forever's gonna start tonight" **

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

**SUPER IMPORTANTE**

**AMAR SIN MENTIRAS! LO ESCRIBO CON ANA.**

**http/ www .fanfiction .ne t /s /2615692 / 1 / os encantara y os soprendera.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ABAJO DEJO LA LETRA DE LA CANCION DEL CAPI. **

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones, adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli) y muxo mas dentro de poco.

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW!

Hasta pronto.

**Capítulo 3**

**VES**

James pasó su mano por el pelo de Meg, la chica aunque tenía los ojos cerrado estaba despierta desde que se levanto de madrugada y vio a Sirius no pudo conciliar el sueño.

.- ¿aun estas dormida? James estaba delante de ella mirándola, estaba recién duchado y vestido para irse al Ministerio

.-No, no dijo bostezando.-ahora mismo me levanto.

James guardo su ropa en unos de los cajones vacíos de la cómoda de la habitación

.-si quieres Remus y yo podemos dejarte en casa de Kiara antes de irnos a trabajar para que puedas ir a ver a Fred

.-Me parece bien . Meg se peino un poco y se puso una bata de color melocotón que estaba encima de una silla. James se acercó y le dio un beso de buenos días en la mejilla.

.-No tardes, Yogurt te ha preparado el desayuno….dijo entre risas mientras abría la puerta.

.- ¿y Sirius? Dijo intentando esquivarlo antes de marcharse.

.-Se marcho temprano, no te preocupes dijo cerrando la puerta y dejándola sola

La chica respiro hondo y copió su neceser antes de meterse en el baño, esa noche había sido demasiado dura, no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en Sirius. Había estado a punto de echar a peder todo. Lo tenia que olvidar, se lo prometió a James, tenías que hacerlo por Lily….por su amiga, para ella era seguía siendo su amiga y no podía fallarle, ni a ella ni a James.

**Flack back**

Sirius la abrazo con fuerza queriendo parar el tiempo con sus manos, queriendo que eso no fuese un sueño que Meg no se fuera corriendo y que esa noche nunca se separasen

Meg levanto su mirada y vio el rostro de tranquilidad de él se sintió culpable, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado con el abrazada, pero había sido la mejor sensación que había tenido en su vida.

.-Lo siento dijo apartándose. Sirius la miro sin entender nada

.-No, Meg….espera tenemos que hablar no crees?

.-¿hablar?

.-Si dijo cogiendola por el brazo antes de que se fuera corriendo. La chica estaba nerviosa, sabia que esa conversación tenia que haber ocurrido hace tiempo y ella la había evadido hasta no poder escapar mas de ella. .-Te acuestas conmigo…y desapareces….de nuevo…

Meg tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para mirarle a los ojos

.-Tanto tú como yo…sabemos que eso nunca debió pasar.

.-Pero paso…y se que lo deseabas. Dijo Sirius cogiendole del brazo aun mas fuerte, deseando que Meg lo besase, como si fuera una pelea corriente de las tantas que habían tenido y pudiera solucionarse en la cama.

.-Sirius dijo Meg desesperada.-deja que me marche, James puede venir en cualquier momento

.-¡Me da igual! Que baje…mucho mejor. Dijo furioso.- ¡Por lo menos de esa forma se enterara de la verdad, podrá saber que estas enamorada de mi

.-¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo enamorada de ti! Lo nuestro termino….

.-No, Meg…se que lo nuestro nunca termino. Que tu nunca llegaste a terminarlo y que yo jamás quise terminarlo. Y si algo de bueno tiene esta guerra, es que nos ha vuelto a unir debajo del mismo techo.

.-Sirius jamás volveremos a estar juntos dijo convenciéndose a ella misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

.-Creo que nunca deberías decir "Jamás" te conozco demasiado bien dijo acariciando su mejilla, noto como tu corazón se acelera cada vez que me miras, como tiemblas cada vez que me acerco, como suspiras cuando te rozo, y se que James no te hace sentir como yo.

.-Lo que haga James o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. Meg se separo de Sirius pero este corrió antes de que ella se marcharse cortándole el paso.

.-No te iras antes de entender una cosa .Meg lo miro con miedo, con ansia como si le pidiera con la mirada que lo hiciese aunque dijera lo contrario. Meg se dejo coger por la cintura y Sirius se acerco rápido dándole un beso profundo y pasional que hizo que ella le correspondiese, Sirius comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su bata, la chica estaba en pijama y se dejaba acariciar por las manos de Sirius como la primera vez que hicieron el amor, pero esta situación era completamente diferente.

.-No, no..no no puedo hacerlo

.-Meg eres mía…solo mía….y haré lo que sea para descubrir lo que esta pasando.

Meg corrió hasta la habitación y se metió en el baño a oscuras ,se miro en el espejo…lo amaba…sintió estremecer su cuerpo cuando las manos del chico acariciaban su cuerpo, cuando ese contacto con las yemas de sus dedos recorrían su piel. Se convencía a si misma de que era correcto pero sabia que no lo era, que lo amaba con toda su alma y que jamás en la vida ningún hombre le hará sentir como le hace sentir Sirius Black

**Fin Flack Back**

Kiara miro la cara de tristeza de la morena al entrar, sabia que la chica había tenido una acumulación de sentimientos entre lo que era correcto y lo que de verdad sentía, porque aunque lo ocultase cada vez que veía a Sirius se le iluminaba el rostro, como cuando estaban en el colegio y la chica lo seguía con la mirada cada vez que pasaba cerca de ella.

Meg sonrió a su amiga y miro a su hermano el cual tenia mejor aspecto y estaba sentado en la cama

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

.-Como si hubiese pasado una apisonadora por encima de mí. Fred se rió y se estremeció de dolor.

.-Ten cuidado….dijo Kiara recogiendo las pociones que estaban en la mesa .-Debes descansar. .- Vendré mas tarde para cambiarte el vendaje. El chico afirmo y se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza. Kiara le dio un beso a su amiga y salio con una bandeja con medicamentos y vendas cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Meg se puso seria y Fred lo noto

.-Gracias, pensé que iba a morir….

.-No tienes que agradecérmelo a mi…si no a ellas …y que te dejen en su casa sin que sepan la verdad yo no hice nada ….. Meg estuvo pensando por unos segundos -Lo se todo. Fred se sorprendió y miro las sabanas rosas de la cama de su exnovia. No sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante esa situación, pero sabia que algún día tendría que afrontar la verdad.

.-Yo….no se que decirte dijo avergonzado

.-Alguna vez tendrías que decir la verdad no?

.-Meg….pero no puede saberlo nadie mas…dijo apretando las manos de su hermana. No quiero que Aina se entere de la verdad. Los aurores están en peligro constantemente.

.-Fred…..no se como puedes comportarte así….no sabes lo que sufrimos con tu desaparición. Aina se sintió culpable….yo estaba con ella y se de lo que te hablo…¡Noches sin dormir¡te buscamos por todos lados!...

.-Ella no era la culpable, yo decidí marcharme porque necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida….sentirme útil

.-Consiguiendo que te maten no serás útil para nadie, lo sabes?

.-Pero con mi vida mucha gente se salvara, para mi esto es mas importante que nada ahora mismo

.-¿Mas importante que nosotros¿Qué tu familia¿Qué tu novia?

.-¿Mi novia? ….Fred rió irónica .-Ella me dejo¿Qué esperaba¿que estuviera esperándola toda mi vida?

.- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes….Papá y mamá lo pasaron muy mal, todos los problemas del ministerio…me sentía sola….ni siquiera mi hermano estaba conmigo cuando ellos se fueron.

.-Meg…no le habrás contado a ellos nada de esto verdad?

.-No dijo ella disgustada

.-Si te dijera lo siento te mentiría….tenia que hacer lo correcto aunque me doliera, lo comprendes?

Meg lo miro fijamente y se emociono, ella sabia mejor que nadie en el mundo "que era hacer lo correcto" y jugar con el corazón hasta estrujarlo, lo que era sufrir por algo que no sentías.

.-Te entiendo dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

.-Solo hemos hablado de mi…..¿y tu?

.-¿Yo que? Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

.-No me piensas explicar que coño haces saliendo con James……y no me digas que no lo sabes….señorita dijo regañándola cariñosamente.

.-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos que no podemos explicar…..

.-eso es un golpe bajo…dijo riéndose y tosiendo un poco.

.-Meg…ten cuidado…yo he estado dentro y se todo lo que pasa…puedes estar jugando con fuego….¿has hablado con Lily? Ha venido a verme esta mañana.

.-No dijo suspirando –Y no creo que quiera saber mucho de mi sabes ?

La chica se levanto para despedirse y Fred le tomo la mano

.-Meg, aun estas a tiempo de recuperar tu vida, no tienes porque hacer nada que no quieras…..

.-Mi vida es esta, apoyar a James. Y por favor…no comentes nada vale?. Esta tarde volveré y descansa dijo dándole un beso en la frente y arropándolo a lo que Fred le sonrió.

.-gracias dijo viendo como salía su hermana de la habitación.

Meg la cerro despacio y se apoyo en ella, menos mal que Fred había vuelto, sabia que todo tenia una explicación lógica pero nunca imagino a su hermano como el superman de los aurores, siempre tan unido a su padre. Pensó que ocuparía un cargo importante en el Ministerio.

.-¿habéis terminado de hablar? Aina estaba delante de ella con una bandeja con zumo y fruta.

.-Si dijo dejándola pasar para que pudiera abrir la puerta. La chica iba a bajar las escaleras pero Aina la paro

.-Meg, solo dime si esta bien.

Meg le sonrió

.-Aina, no te preocupes, Fred sabe lo que hace.

.-Me siento culpable de que se metiera en algún lío por nuestra ruptura.

.-Te aseguro que esto no tiene que ver contigo ni con nada que pasó…dijo tranquilizándola.

.-Me alegro de que volviera, aunque fuera después de tantos meses…..pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Kiara subía lasa escaleras con Lily, las miradas de la morena y la pelirroja eran tensas y frías. Nadie sabia lo que decir ni como comportarse, Aina miro a su hermana

.-Meg….dijo Kiara rompiendo el silencio.-Esta tarde es la prueba del vestido, y después pasaremos por la Iglesia, tenemos el ensayo.

.-Ahí estaré dijo alegrándose de que faltara muy poco para el gran día de su amiga. Meg se mareo un poco y se apoyo en la pared, Kiara le sujeto por el brazo

.-¿te encuentras bien? Dijo preocupada

.-si…pero necesito ir al baño dijo corriendo.

Meg se lavo la cara, estaba horrible, las ojeras le llegaban hasta la barbilla y sus ojos estaban rojos por no contar el horrible dolor de cabeza que tenia.

.-¿Meg? Soy Lily¿puedo entrar? Dijo llamando a la puerta despacio.

.- Si, si dijo secándose la cara con una toalla.

.-¿te sientes mejor? Dijo casi sin mirarla como esperando algo de ella.

.-si, gracias.

.-Tomate esto, me lo ha dado Kiara dijo dándole un frasco pequeño

.-Gracias dijo tomándoselo al instante, no tenia ni idea de lo que era pero parecía mas reanimada. Meg miro a Lily como si esperase mas que ella alguna palabras que no se habían atrevido a decir ninguna de los dos.

.-Meg…Lily aunque estuviese dolida, se sentía fuerte ante ella, sabiendo que tenía razón. – No voy a engañarte, pero solo quiero dejar las cosas claras mientras que este aquí para la boda de Kiara, ella se merece que todo salgo perfecto y yo no quiero que por mi culpa se lo estropeemos.

.-Lily….la verdad es que siempre he esperado poder darte una explicación, pero nunca he sabido que decirte….

.- ¡que no sabe que decirme? Meg nunca había visto esa mirada de odio en su rostro.- Meg , lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma. Meg miraba incrédula la expresión de dolor de su examiga.-Mi vida termino cuando el me dejo. ¿Y aún no sabes lo que decirme? Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

.-Lily, ojala pudiera explicártelo dijo casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.-quiero sabes porque él….¿porque James!

.-Lily…solo danos un tiempo…

.-¿tiempo? Me decís que estáis enamorados….

.-Lily, James siempre seguirá siendo tuyo….

.-¿mío? Dijo irónica -No quiero excusas, estoy harta de la excusas ,de las explicaciones incoherentes de él y de ti….no me sirven. Meg, mi dolor ahora es odio dijo muy seria.-Después de estas tres semanas, no quiero saber nada de vosotros y si hubieras sido mi amiga me hubieras dado una explicación….pero hace tiempo, no ahora. Espero que seas muy feliz.

Lily cerro la puerta fuertemente y Meg comenzó a llorar sin poder ni si quiera mirarse al espejo, se odiaba se odiaba así misma, era una cobarde que no sabia como enfrentarse a la realidad del asunto, que no sabia manejar la situación. No quería fallarle a nadie, y le estaba fallando a todo el mundo.

.- ¿Meg? Kiara había escuchado toda la conversación y entro despacio. Se encontró a Meg llorando apoyada en el lavabo se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza. .-No llores….cuéntame lo que ha pasado dijo haciendo que la chica se sentara en el water.

.-Lo que tenia que haber pasado hace tiempo….Lily me odia.

.-No te odia…Meg la miro irónica.- solo esta dolida dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara.

.-No, Kiara….le quite lo que mas quería.

.-Pues dile la vedad dijo poniéndose de rodilla delante de ella.

.- ¿Qué verdad? Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con un poco de papel

.-La que James y tu ocultáis por alguna razón. Meg la miro impresionada pero a la vez asustada, no quería volver a tener esa conversación con su amiga.

.-No ocultamos nada…dijo bajando la mirada Kiara suspiro y la abrazo

.-Si quieres quédate en casa, ya te probaras el vestido otro día…

.-No, en erio estoy mejor gracias. Dijo abrazando de nuevo a su amiga -¿puedes esperarme diez minutos?

.-Caro dijo abriendo la puerta del baño.-Meg dijo Kiara antes de salir.-Yo se que tu serias incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Lo se, y Lily en el fondo lo sabe por eso no comprende nada de lo que esta pasando.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Las chicas miraban embobadas los trajes de novia de la tienda. Todos eran preciosos, y sabían que el de Kiara tenía que ser el más especial de todos ellos. Entraros en uno de los probadores que estaban preparados.

.-Señorita Millar, dijo una chica con una gran sonrisa abriendo una cortina de un probador muy grande y apareciendo Lily y Meg vestidas de damas de honor. Kiara sonrió y se acerco a las chicas, estaban guapísimas. .- ¿Qué le parece el vestido?

.-Es precioso. Meg y Lily se miraban en el espejo del probador y se dieron una vuelta. .-Parece que a Meg le queda un poco mas estrecho de pecho no? Dijo acercándose a su amiga.

Meg se miro, la última vez le quedaba menos ajustado, en verdad parecía como si se hubiese operado pensó divertida. Los cambios ahora parecían menos evidentes pero dentro de unos meses sabía que no podría ocultarlo.

.-Habré engordado dijo Meg con una leve sonrisa de nerviosismo

.-¿podrán arreglarlo? Pregunto Kiara preocupada

.-Por supuesto dijo cerrando la cortina para que las chicas pudieran cambiarse.

.-Señorita Kiara dijo otra chica detrás de ella, .-Puede pasar al probador, ya esta preparado. Kiara le sonrió. La ultima prueba por fin.

.-Gracias

Meg y Lily salieron del probador esperando a Kiara, la cual tenia orden expresa de que nadie viese su vestido.

.-¿quieren tomar algo? Dijo una dependiente con una bandeja de copas de champagne. Kiara había elegido la tienda más pija de toda la ciudad, tenia que ser todo perfecto. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza y Lily miro después a Meg la cual se sentó en el sofá cercano a los probadores.

.-Meg…Lily no sabía muy bien lo que decir. –quería pedirte disculpas por lo de antes. Dijo sentándose a su lado

.-Lily, estas en tu derecho…se lo que es perder a lo que mas quieres

.-todo lo que ha pasado…me supera…dijo suspirando, mientras esperaba apoyo de la que fue su amiga y deseaba que siguiera siéndolo en el fondo.

.-Lily ojala todo fuera como antes. Lily la miro.-pero no podemos volver atrás.

.-ese es el problema, pero mientras este aquí quiero que Kiara sea la novia mas feliz del mundo, y no quiero que este en medio de nuestra pelea.

.-y yo intentare que te sientas mejor. Lily la miro con una forzada sonrisa.

.-Oye, dijo de repente Lily¿habéis preparado la despedida de soltera?

.-¿despedida? Dijo Meg olvidando ese gran detalle. .-pensaba que Aina organizaría algo….

.-Tendremos que prepararla nosotras.

.-si claro

.-Me encargare yo, podríamos preparar una cena en casa y después ir a un pub a tomarnos alguna copa….

.-si algo tranquilo, pensó también Meg

.-Si, creo que será lo mejor. No creo que Kiara quiera algo fuera de lo normal…es demasiado recatada…Meg rió. No se imaginaba a su amiga bailando con un Boys desnudo en la mesa de su salón.

.-Chicas dijo Kiara acercándose a ellas, -ya he terminado.

.-¿Cómo es? Pregunto curiosa Lily

.-eh….

.-¡es una sorpresa! Dijo Meg imitando a su amiga, nadie había conseguido ni un pequeño detalle de el vestido.

.-¬¬….pues si lo es! Bueno solo os diré, que me queda perfecto. ¿Habéis visto la hora que es? Remus y los chicos estarán en la iglesia.

OooOooOooOooOooO

.-¡Lo mato¡Lo mato¡¡¡lo mato! Dijo Kiara chillando como una histérica delante de la puerta de la iglesia. .-Un poco mas y seguro que el día de su boda llega después de el si quiero.

.-perdona Kiara…pero sin Remus no creo que haya boda…..

.-¬¬ …lo se¡ No me lo recuerdes! Dijo mirando a James con ganas de matarlo.

.-se habrá entretenido en el Ministerio…dijo Sirius sabiendo que su amigo tendría entre manos algo importante y peligroso seguro.

.-uff! Esta bien que falte Aina para que cuide a Fred¿pero el novio? …..

.-Lo siento, pero no puedo espera, una chica con una mini falda, salía masticando chicle. Tenía unos auriculares en la oreja y sostenía un móvil por el cual estaba hablando.

.-¡Lo mato¡Lo mato! Dijo Kiara con cara de psicópata mirando a todos asustados y callados.

.-Si, quieres haré yo mientras de Remus hasta que él llegue, seguro que no puede tardar mucho más

.-Gracias James, dijo Kiara siguiendo a sus amigos.- Se supone que Lily ira con Sirius, y James con Meg.

.-Eh, Kiara¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? Dijo Lily levantado la mano dentro de la iglesia

.-yo iré con pareja a la boda

.-¡que? Todos se dieron la vuelta mirando a la pelirroja la cual no quería mirar a nadie, y menos a James.

.-si, vendrá mi novio. Dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.

.-espera dijo James acercándose¿tu tienes novio¿Desde cuando?

.-Perdona James, dijo la chica intentando tener un poco de intimidad.-estoy hablando con mi amiga, te importa? Dijo levantando las cejas

.-entonces te lo preguntare yo, dijo Kiara sorprendida, Lily no le había dicho nada desde que había llegado de Alemania, y había venido sola, no podía creer que no hubiera contado algo tan importante. .-¡desde cuando tienes novio? Y lo más importante¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

.-desde hace un mes….y te lo pensaba contar pronto…

..-¿Cuándo el día de la boda?

.-¬¬ no….pensaba que no era importante

.-¡que no es importante? Chillo James a la chica

.-¡puedes callarte? Creo que los que están en la calle aun no se han enterado…sabes? Dijo molesta

.-¿y solo llevas un mes y te acompañan a bodas? Dijo el chicos irónico con los brazos cruzados…-¿se lo has presentado ya a tus padres?

Lily hizo un ruido molesto y miro con odio al chico

.-a lo mejor es que estoy esperando que le des el visto bueno sabes? Si tengo tu aprobación haré una presentación común…..dijo irónica

.-¬¬………….

.-ejem ejem…la chica levantaba el movil haciendo un gesto de enfadso, -¿os queda mucho? Tengo mas bodas que atender….

.-esto está dentro del ensayo, dijo Sirius, .-seguro que en la boda discuten….James miro con odio a su amigo y Kiara lo cogió y lo subió a altar.

.-Lo siento Kiara, dijo Lily, -pensaba que Alex fuera mi acompañante….

.-No tengo ningún problema…..

.-¿pero como va a ser tu pareja si nadie lo conoce!

.-¿no puedes callarte ni dos segundos? Como sigas así hará de Remus Sirius….! Dijo Kiara mandándole callar

.-No, no…dijo el chico poniéndose recto y mirando al frente.

.-Bueno lo conocéis del colegio.

.-¡quien es? Pregunto de nuevo James

.-¬¬…..

.-esta bien Kiara me callo, me callo

.-Alex Brunny

.-¿Brunny¡¡¿pero como puedes salir con ese tío! Si es mfohhhfdp….(mano de Kiara en la boca de James)

.-Dios…no sabia que fuera tan pesado….No sabia que conocieras a Brunny de Ravenclaw, dijo mirando a su amiga

.-Si, el es mi compañero de trabajo

.-¡como¿¿¡encima saliendo con un compañero de trabajo? Pero si es mshdsñsj (de nuevo la mano de Kiara en la boca de James)

Lily miro con superioridad a James

.-¿te importa Kiara? Pregunto la chica tímida

.-No dijo Kiara mirando el reloj, .-¿pero podemos empezar ya?

.-¡si! Dijo la muchacha alterandose y abriendo otro paquete de chicles.

.-¿Entonces yo con quien voy? Pregunto Sirius

. mi hermana…mi primo se llevara un disgusto pero me da igual…me caía fatal

.-Muy bien dijo la chica repartiendo el guión de a ceremonia, llegara hasta aquí con el padrino de la boda. No vaya muy rápido si no al compás de la música, Sam tócala otra vez para que la escuchen...….entonces llegara aquí exactamente¡aquí! Pero no aquí ni aquí dijo señalando otros sitios que no estaban ni a 5 cm .-¡exactamente aquí! Kiara miro el suelo, y después miro extrañada a James el cual se encogió de hombros. Entonces empezara la ceremonia, ya he hablado con Dumbledore. Dijo pasando pasando una hoja del guión. .-¿han preparado los votos?

.-Yo si, mi prometido…ni idea….

.-En ese momento dirán los votos y el padrino pasara los anillos, después de eso sonara una canción y la ceremonia estará terminada. Es sencilla como usted eligió verdad?

Kiara leyó el papel y afirmo con la cabeza.

.-es perfecta.

.-entonces perfecto, todo estará preparado para el 22 de diciembre dijo abriendo su agenda y anotando algunos datos mientras volvía a marcar en su móvil otro numero

.-¿el 22? Dijo extrañada Kiara -La boda es el día 23

.-No Kiara, el dia 23 es Domingo y el 22 es Sábado…

.-¿pero el 22¡¡No puede ser!

.-¿por? Preguntó la chica dejando de hablar y escuchando por el teléfono una voz que hablaba muy rápido.

.-Remus…Remus…no esta disponible dijo matizando las palabras.

.-¿Cómo que no esta disponible? Pregunto Meg

.-Pues ese día el tiene que….pues…trabajar…el día de luna llena…

Todos se miraros preocupados.

.-ahh…ahh..ahh!

.-No entiendo el error, miramos los calendarios para que no coincidiera.

.-¿no habrías mirado los calendarios de la cocina verdad?

.-si…miramos esos….

.-Kiara esos son los del año pasado dijo Meg nerviosa, -¡eran para tirarlos!

.-Pero si todo esta preparado para el día 23¿¡que vamos a hacer?

.-Tranquilízate….algo podremos hacer verdad? Dijo Meg acercándose a su amiga

.-Pero habría que cambiar todo…¡es imposible a menos de tres semanas para la boda!...están las invitaciones, las flores….¡esta boda será un desastre! Dijo casi llorando.

.-Lo arreglaremos, Kiara te prometo que lo arreglaremos. Dijo Lily acercándose también.

.-pero si no hay tiempo….

.-Si lo estará dijo James, -todos ayudaremos para que este.

.-Claro dijo Sirius .-saldrá genial.

.-No, no, no….dijo Kiara casi con un ataque de nervios.-encima Remus ni si quiera miro el calendario lunar…, no viene a los ensayos, tampoco ha recogido el traje….

.-Kiara, yo le recogeré el traje propuso Sirius. –Voy de camino.

.-Gracias Sirius…..dijo Kiara tomando un poco de agua que le habían traído.

.-¿Entonces se va a celebrar la boda? Pregunto la chica que estaba alejada por si acaso la novia lo estrangulaba.

.- ¡Claro que se va a celebrar! Dijo Lily mirándola la chica retrocedió unos pasos.

.- ¡y va a ser la mejor boda del mundo! Dijo Meg cogiendole las manos

.-La boda que te mereces dijo James sonriéndole.

.- ¡Procure que la Iglesia este preparada, porque mi amiga se va a casar!

La chica miro asustado a todos, y afirmo con la cabeza , estaban todos locos.

.-Vamonos a casa dijo Meg haciendo que Kiara se levantase.-tenemos que empezar cuanto antes con las llamadas.

Los chicos salían por la puerta de la iglesia mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Remus salio corriendo de un taxi mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

.-eh! Dijo saludándolos con la mano.-¿ha terminado el ensayo?

.-¿ensayo? Dijo irónica Kiara .-Esto no parecía un ensayo, nuestros amigos muestran mas interés que tu por nuestra boda. Remus se acerco pero Kiara se aparto. No podía explicarle lo que había pasado.

.-Lo siento de verdad….se ha complicado un asunto en el Ministerio

.-¿Qué asunto es mas importante que tu propia boda? Dijo mirándolo enfadada.

.-Kiara….

.-Remus yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ni si quiera se si hay boda lo sabes?

.-¡como¿Qué ha pasado?

.-Kiara se equivoco con la fecha, dijo Meg –Miro ostros calendarios y esta todo reservado para el día 23, cuando tendría que ser el día 22

.-¿no te lo dije? Dijo Remus confuso

.-¡como¿¿lo sabias? Dijo indignada.

.-Bueno….volví a mirar los calendarios lunares….y me di cuenta que nos habíamos equivocado…pensé que te lo había dicho…pero últimamente…

.-¡Últimamente el Ministerio es mas importante que yo!

.-Pensé que te lo había dicho…. Volvió a repetir. Kiara lo miro con odio y le dio una bofetada

.-Gracias por joder la boda Remus. Kiara empezó a correr y Lily y Meg fueron corriendo detrás de ella mientras se despedían de los chicos con la mano y con cara de preocupación. Remus y Kiara eran la pareja perfecta nunca discutían.

.-Mierda dijo Remus pegando un puñetazo en la pared .-No dejo de joderlo todo

.-Se que tienes un buen motivo dijo Sirius acercándose.

.-ya….

.-¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó James

.-Hemos encontrado a Peter, Creemos que Malcon Malfoy y Lucius están detrás de todo esto….¡lo tienen secuestrado!

.-¡Malfoy? Dijeron los dos chicos mirándose sin comprender nada.

* * *

**VES**

Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor  
Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz  
No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego en tu piel  
Cuando digo tu nombre

Se que no todo acabo el amor sigue aqui  
Esto no termino tu me miras asi como ayer  
Tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
Ves que lo nuestro es eterno

Yo te puedo amar  
Dejate llevar

Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
Que tu ausencia es dolor  
Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
Y no regresas nunca mas

Que aun te puedo llenar  
Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión  
Para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón

Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti  
Que es mi unico sueño el hacerte feliz  
Que no importa lo que haya pasado  
No importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado

Yo te puedo amar  
Dejate llevar

Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
Que tu ausencia es dolor  
Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
Y no regresas nunca mas

Que aun te puedo llenar  
Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión  
Para volver a respirar en tu corazón...en tu corazón.

esta cancion la he elegido por la conversacion de Sirius y Meg, creo que refleja lo que Sirius siente por ella. besos y hasta pronto! muak!


	4. Nada va a mejor

Hola! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo para la verdad es que ahora sestoy un poco estresa…supongo que no publicare hasta que pase un par de semanas…creo que a lo mejor hasta el estreno de H.P IV, me gustaria que coincida con ese dia, aunque no se….porque ese dia pienso estar en la cola del cine jejeje.

Bueno este capi la verdad es que es una fase de progreso de insformacion, no pasa nada super super importante….pero es una continuación …aparece Alagón personaje que dara masa juego durante el ff ….etc…pero por ahora todo sigue igual de mal….jejeje por eso el título de NADA VA MEJOR.

Lourdes.- Hola xoxete! Que pasa penkilla jejejeje anda anda, bueno tia lo primero que no estoy para nada enfadada eh? Que va tia si es alsgo normal ya lo sabes, pero bueno si sorprendida pero que no te preocupes por nada. Jejeje Tia muchas gracias por leer mis ff…si es que eres un sol. Y yo intentando meterte en el mundo potter que te leas algun libro pero na tia…jejejeje pero aun asi me gusta que te leas mi ff porque no te gusta H.Potter pero aun asi lo lees, gracias tia! Que el 8 es tu cumple! Felicidades! Una cosa, te acuerdas de la apuesta que siempre hacemos en fin de años? ;) jejeje yo creo que ya mismo no la podre hacer yo….porque no tendre con quien hacerla. Que espero que quedemos pronto, y a ver si salimos aunque sea a tomar algo no? Porque ahora estas semanillas estare agobia, me ire a la biblio a estudiar. Que tengas muxa suerte con tu examen! Te kiero! Besos de vainilla.

AllisonBlack11- Hola! Gracias por el review!atengo que mandarte la carta lo se lo se….no tengo perdon de dios pero es q lo tengo todo preparado, mira como esta noche le toca a mi hermano me pondre a terminarlas porque quiero mandar la de Jenny y la tuya juntas. Aun no me has expuesto tu teoria a ver si me la explicas jejeje que espero escucharla eh? A ver si tienes razon. Si, tanto Meg como James son tontos….pero bueno ellos seguro que lo solucionan, ya sabes…soy mala pero no tanta. A ver si hablamos pronto. Besos de Vainilla

Kyttien. –Hi!bueno si Remus…no aprende pero para el Kiara es la mujer perfecta y sabe que no es facil llegar a su nivel, para mi lo son la verdad. Lo de la boda….ya se vera porque no quiero ser mala pero casarse con Remus Lupin es algo difícil jejejeje. Besos de vainilla.

Karipotter-La cancion es del grupo Sin bandera, se escribe asi. Me la paso una amiga y me encanto. Si, Meg…embaraza y de Sirius claro no era ningun secreto, de quien si no? Jejeje la verdad es que la pobre tiene que vivir en un dilema un embarazo no se puede esconder siempre. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos de Vainilla.

Jasmine McCainer – Bueno como ya sabres Eli y Ana han paublicado y para vuestra alegria no creo que tarden mucho en subir el capi 29, estan super contentas porque han llegado a los revews 600! Q suerte. Si soy mala. Jejeje ….y creo que aun lo sere mas lo siento : ( tu amiga Kris besos de vainilla

SamanthaBlack33.- Hola loca! Que tal? Pues ya estoy aki de nuevo. Muxas gracias por la foto me encanto y me lleve una sorpresa super agradable en serio. Thanks! Jejeej me encantan tus resviesws! Jejeej me rio muxo la verdad. Bueno ya se que me porto muy mal con Kiara, si nosotros sabemos la verdad, Peter es un cabron asesino pero aun asi….kiero escribir el comienzo por lo que ….tengo que ser mala con los personajes, y eso que…aun no sabeis lo que tengo planeado….Besos de Vainilla.

Made- Hello! Que pasa! Hace un monton que no hablamos no puede ser! Espero que estes genial, que todo te vaya del 10 porq te lo mereces, no se si te gusta alguien etc…pero ya me contaras por el Messenger. Si Kiara esta de los nervios y lo que le queda vamos…ya lo leeras. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos de vainilla.

Eli- estoy flipandolo en colores tia! Q guay tia, la premiere en directo no me lo puedo creer! Vamos un poco mas y traspaso la pantalla con eso te lo disgo todo. Q XULO! Eso si la gente esta loca! Jejeje. Bueno hablando de mi ff, Kiara : hola Eli…si maltrato o no maltrato a mi Remus es cosa mia…..q tu tienes que te sobra con tus Sirius en tus ff! Vamos que te dejen a ti sin boda a ver que gracia te haría eh?

Sirius: gracias por chafarme la sorpresa de que voy a ser padre eh? Menos mal que soy buen actor…no me hecho flores ni na..y pondré cara de sorpresa. Jejejee. Mi hombre, es decir Snape…no tardara en aparecer…jejeje aunque tu tuvisate la exclusiva y por supuesto que el es un elemento especial en mi ff, primero porque pone la nota picante…vamos que folla mas que los conejos. Por cierto GRACIAS POR ESE CAPITULO DE ES ALGO PERSONAL! ….dios he flipado…me encanta viva esa Chris puti! Oeoeoe! Jejejejes tisa ya que no lsigo en la realidad que mis personajes disfruten que coño!. Bueno me despiedo! KEREMOS THIS LOVE! Besos de vainilla.

Dark Satine Evans.- Hola muchas gracias por el reviws! La verdad es que espero que os parezca interesante y os guste mucho, ya me contaras si te gusta el capi 4! Besos dse vainilla!

Rasaaabe-hello guapisima! Gracias por el review. Bueno me alegra haberte conocido eres una chica genial jejeje Si a todo el mundo le da mucha pena remus o Kiara a ver si hago algo para animarles jejej. Espero que te guste el capi ya me diras. Besos de vainilla.

Arabelaweasley pues si que estas liada jejeje pero bueno eso esta mb ! a divertirse no? Jejeje a ver si llega el puente de diciembre! Jejeje aunque yo por lo menos puente puente…como que creo que dos dias o salgo asi pero vamos que lo cogere con muchisimas ganas. Bueno ya me contaras si te gusta el capi vale? Besos de vainilla.

isi del real.- hola! Gracias por el review me ha hecho muxa ilu! Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos de vainilla,

Ana.- Hola amore! Tia que no quiero q te encuentres mal eh? Tia tu piensa que vales un taco y que ningun tio tiene porque hacerte sufrir! Mirame a mi si no jejeje que fuerte q en este capi no tengo review….joooo kiero uno eh? Que no se te olvide! Bueno que quiero que disafrutes de la vida tia q salgas q conozcas a gente que alex no es e unico tio del mundo vale? Que lo sabes! Asi que te kiero contenta eh? Es una orden. Besos de vainilla

NOTICIA DE ULTIMAA HORA! Estoy flipando he podido ver la premiere en directo! Amo Internet! Dios solo os digo increíble! Y seso que tuve la oportunidad de ver la segunda premiere tambien hace poco porque me la baje de interntet y nada que ver…solo dire que iba super guapa la actriz que hace de Ginny me encanto,…enma va mejorando en vestuario y la actriz que interpreta a Cho…de chicos, Tom iba muy bien, con su pelo ya corto nada que ver con Draco y Dan tambien siempre con una gran sonrisa! Ojo al cambio de look de los gemelos! Ya queda poco para los fans españoles!

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Nurvo capi!1 pedazo de….mejor sera q leais como siempre las hermanas Lupin dando la nota jejeje

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos

Kris

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli) y muxo mas dentro de poco.

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**Nada va mejor**

James y Sirius se miraron asustados, no sabían en que condiciones estaba Peter ni el peligro que podría corre en las próximas horas.

.-¿Malfoy? Volvió a repetir James, Remus le miro y asintió mientras Sirius se apoyaba en la pared. Todo el mundo pensaba lo que nadie nunca había sido capaz de demostrar, la vinculación de la familia Malafoy con los mortifagos.

.-Aun no es seguro, Dijo Remus intentando tranquilizarlos sin conseguirlo. .-Hay una zona de reunión en el centro de la ciudad, los Malafoy son los dueños.

.-¿Cuándo vamos a ir? Pregunto nervioso James

.-No chicos, esto no es cosa vuestra….dijo Remus negando con la cabeza, Sirius se acerco.

.-¿Cómo? Pregunto sin entender esa respuesta

.-Entiendo que no quieras que vaya James….¿pero yo porque no?

.-El Ministerio no debe saber nada del secuestro de Peter. Moody cree que si ellos se encargan del asunto puede ocasionar más problemas

.-Pero….

.-James no puedes, estar en peligro recuerdas? Dijo Remus.-hay aurores mas preparados para este caso, Moody ha organizado todo.

.-Remus, dijo Sirius mirándolo fijamente .-Nuestro amigo esta en peligro, pueden matarlo ¿crees que podemos estar tranquilos?

.-Déjanos ayudar….suplicó James.

.-Lo siento, pero es la ultima palabra de Moody, yo no puedo hacer nada y lo sabéis. Y me ha dicho que como os vea por la zona…os sacara de todos los casos, y sabéis que lo puede hacer.

.-Mierda dijo Sirius pegando un golpe en la pared.

.-No pienso acatar las órdenes de Moody

.-James dijo Remus cogiendole del brazo.-sabes que lo puede hacer, además es mejor que estéis en un lugar seguro.

.-NO TENGO DIEZ AÑOS.

.-¡estas en peligro! pueden estar persiguiéndote

.-Remus, todos estamos en peligro, y todos incluso Moody sabia que esto podía ocurrir. Dijo el moreno marchandose.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Aina colgó el teléfono y se acerco a su hermana que estaba sentada haciéndose un poco de aire con un papel

.-La floristería no tiene ningún problema en traer las flores un día antes. Aunque puede que salga algo más caro dijo encogiéndose de hombros. .-pero he podido llegar con ellos a un acuerdos.

.-Gracias Aina

.-¿has visto? Dijo Lily dándole una taza. .-tomate toda la tila, todo se va a solucionar.

.-¿has hablado con el salón? Pregunto Kiara rápidamente a Meg que bajaba las escaleras.

.-si….dijo suspirando

.-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto preocupada.

.-pues…el catering no tiene ningún problema pero el salón….esta reservado para esa fecha. Lo siento, he intentado pagarle el doble….pero nada, no es cuestión de dinero.

.-¡Lo sabia¡¡NO ME CASO¡¡No me caso! Dijo histérica comenzando a llorar.

.-eh vamos…dijo Lily intentando que se tranquilizara .-encontraremos otro salón verdad? Dijo mirando a las demás que afirmaron rápido

.-¡No! Dijo Kiara andado por todo el salón .-a mi me gustaba ese, retrasamos la fecha de la boda solamente para conseguir ese maldito salón, me gustan sus mesas, sus manteles, sus estatuas, su inmenso jardín……

.-Hola chica. Remus entraba acompañado de Sirius.

.-Remus a ver si consigues tranquilizarla. Dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos

Remus se acerco y dejo el traje encima del sofá

.-Menos mal que te has dignado por lo menos ir a por el traje…..dijo irónica.

Remus se intento acercar pero Kiara se aparto

.-si he ido con Sirius ¿aun estas enfadada? Dijo intentando darle otro beso

.-No, no lo estoy….de todos modos…ya no hay boda….

.-El salón no esta disponible para ese día. Dijo Meg seria

.-Ah¿solo es eso?

.-ah¿¡Solo es eso? Dijo Kiara sorprendida por la respuesta .-si quieres compramos chorizo y sangría y lo celebramos en mitad del campo…..

.-¿tan importante es para ti ese salón?

.-si….pero de todos modos…con tener un salón…me conformo con el que sea.

.-tendrás un salón te lo prometo dijo abrazándola

.-pero…si puede tener aunque sea una fuente….

.-tendrás una fuente dijo besándole la mejilla

.-¿y estatuas?

Remus rió

.-todas las que quieras. Te lo prometo. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas dijo besándola

.-Remus es increíble dijo Lily

.-cuando quiere dijo Kiara mirando como su prometido subía las escaleras seguido de Sirius.

OooOooOooOooO

Aina respiro hondo como cada vez que entraba en la habitación donde dormía Fred.

.-¿se puede? Pregunto tímida casi sin mirarle

.-Hola Aina. Fred estaba sentado en la cama leyendo el profeta

.-Te traigo algo de comer. El chico dejo el periódico encima de la mesita de noche. Aina le puso la bandeja encima.

.-¿Qué tal todo? Pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de sopa.

.-Mi hermana esta estresada por la boda, supongo que habrás escuchado los gritos.

Fred la miro y sonrió débilmente

.-Gracias por dejar que me quede sin preguntar nada de lo que me ha pasado.

.-Fred…hablaremos cuando estés recuperado, además no éramos novios, no tienes porque darme explicaciones por nada.

El chico dejo de comer y la volvió a mirar, Aina se estremeció al ver la mirada de Fred tan directa, como si quisiera decirle algo que estaba deseando.

.-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que te sigo queriendo¿Aina?

La chica lo miraba sin entender esas palabras, como si todo fuera un sueño y Fred nunca hubiera vuelto, como si todo fuera como antes.

.-¿puedes volver a repetir lo que has dicho?

.-que te quiero. Dijo sin rodeos. Aina no se movió ni un centímetro. – estos meses sabiendo que no estabas cerca…que no estabas conmigo…ha sido muy duro

Aina negó con la cabeza

.-será mejor que no sigas hablando.

.-Aina…yo…

.-Fred he intentado ser comprensiva pero…es que no se que pensar. Ya te he dicho que no quiero ninguna explicación…pero solo quiero que sepas que me preocupe. Lo pase muy mal, ni una carta, un mensaje…lo que fuera. Te daba igual lo que yo estaba pasando.

.-Yo no fui el que deje la relación dijo fríamente. Aina volvió a estremecerse.-la dejaste tu¿Qué esperabas?

.-¿Qué esperaba? Me sentía culpable.

Fred negó con la cabeza

.-¿Qué crees que iba a hacer¿Acaso piensas que me voy a suicidar por romper contigo? Dijo irónico.

Aina se quedo callada

.-Aina estas loca¿lo pensabas de verdad? Por muy importante que seas para mi…..jamás pensaría en quitarme la vida por nadie.

.-Fred….yo no pienso eso….

.-Creo que eres demasiado creída.

.-¿Cómo? Dijo la rubia ofendida.-Perdona por ser creída y preocuparme por ti.

.-pero pensabas que seria capaz de quitarme la vida….es algo muy grave.

.-Olvídame Fred dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.- no se porque quiero ayudarte, sigues igual de inmaduro y de prepotente.

.-Creo que será mejor que me vaya dijo levantándose de la cama. Aina se dio la vuelta y el chico se tambaleo

.-Fred….

.-déjame, he dicho que me iré. Fred se apoyo en la cama mareado.

.-eres un cabezota…¿estas bien?

.-no…dijo apoyándose en la chica.

.-sera mejor que te tumbes dijo ayudándolo. .- tienes que descansar. Mejor me voy….Fred la miro y sonrió a la chica que estaba de espaldas, sabia que pasara lo que pasase ella seguiría estando a su lado para siempre.

OooOooOooO

Kiara miraba la chimenea mientras cogia una fresa del plato y se volvía a tapar con la manta. Había sido un día muy duro, todo se desmoronaba por segundos. Su vida feliz…estaba a punto de destruirse.

.-Hola….Remus entraba en la casa, había estado toda la tarde fuera y ni si quiera había ido a cenar.

.-Hola dijo Kiara fríamente

.-¿me das un bocadito de esa fresa? Dijo picaramente mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de la chica.

.-no dijo ella comiéndosela de un solo bocado

.-ni si quiera me das de tus labios dijo acercándose e intentándola besar

.-no dijo apartandose

.-¿y que me dirías si te dijera que tenemos salón?

.-¡como¿lo has conseguido? Dijo alegre

.-si

.-te quiero dijo levantándose y abrazándolo .-¿Cuál es?

.- ¬¬……¿solo me quieres por que he conseguido el salón? Dijo sorprendido del cambio de actitud.

.-Claro que no…..dijo Kiara besándolo y cogiendo una carpeta donde Remus tenia toda la información

.-¿te gustan las fotos?

.-bueno…es mas pequeño que el otro…¡pero me gusta! Remus volvió a abrazarla mientras introducía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica acariciando parte de sus pechos.

.-ahí tienes toda la información, mañana esperan todas tus ordenes…..y ahora señora Millar prometida de Lupin…¿me acompaña a la habitación? Kiara lo miro divertida y Remus la cogio en brazos besándola con pasión

.-Te mereces un gran regalo….

.-tu eres mi regalo.

.- a eso me refería….dijo besándole el cuello.

OooOooOooOooO

Sirius miraba el reloj impaciente

.-Llegas tarde dijo James mirando a Remus que llegaba con una café en la mano

.-Lo siento chicos, esta noche he dormido mas bien poco….dijo con una sonrisa picara. .-Kiara estaba estresada….

.-si, si estresada….dijo Sirius maliciosamente, .-¿a que viene esta reunión? Dijo cambiando de tema.

.-He recibido una lechuza de Moody, ayer por la tarde estábamos bajo la pista de una banda de mortífagos. Esa pista nos ha llevado hacia un lugar secreto, Peter puede estar ahí secuestrado.

.-¿y el edificio de los Malfoy?

.-No, ahí no esta. Dijo Remus con seguridad.

.-¿y estáis seguros? Pregunto James mirando los planos que Remus estaba sacando en ese momento.

.-No, pero hay demasiadas pistas que nos llevan hacia allí. Ahora mismo hay un puesto de vigilancia. Esta semana podremos atacar, están preparando todo el plan.

.-¿podremos ir? Remus los miro y tosió

.-¿Qué pasa? Pregunto James

.-Lo siento pero Moody me ha pedido que os alejéis..

.-Joder….dijo James enfadado de que no lo dejaran participar en nada

.-Moody tiene razón en parte, el sabe que Peter es tu amigo, pero pueden ir detrás de ti James….muchos de tus compañeros podrían estar en peligro.

.-Remus…Moody esta llamando a gente sin cualificar…y lo sabes¿acaso ellos no ponen en peligro a los demás aurores?

.-James no me hagas elegir entre Moody y tu. Además tu trabajas para el Ministerio no lo olvides

.-Y Moody también…..

.-Moody es el jefe. No puedo hacer nada…..además tengo otro cargo paras vosotros. Necesito que vigiléis la mansión Malfoy, quiero saber quien visita a los Malfoy y la información que pueden estar pasándoles. Antes tenemos que demostrar que ellos pueden estar detrás de todo esto.

.-estoy casi seguro que lo están

.-Yo también lo creo, y Moody también pero antes…tenemos que desmotarlo…..esos cabrones no se saldrán con la suya tan fácilmente.

.-¿entonces solo tenemos que vigilar?

.-si James, solo vigilar….dijo advirtiéndole con la mano.

.-si….

.-nos toca lo mas aburrido.

.-esta noche os vemos dijo recogiendo los mapas y saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo. James y Sirius se miraron iba a ser un día muy muy largo y pesado.

OooOooOooOooO

.-Te veo de mejor humor dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara y cargada de bolsas. Las chicas estaban comprando los zapatos para la boda además de algunas cosas de ultima hora.

.- Bueno…solo necesitaba saber que Remus también se preocupa por la boda, sabes? Necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas con el.

.-Casi me quedo sin tímpanos, creo que despertaste a toda la casa

.-eeh! Dijo Kiara sonrojada mientras Lily se reía. .-¿tanto chille? Lily se rió mas fuerte

.-Será mejor que dejemos el tema….¿te gustan estas sandalias?

.-si….dijo poco convencida

.-Bueno podemos ir a una zapatería del centro que me gusta mucho. Seguro que encontramos las sandalias perfectas para el vestido de dama de honor.

.-Lily…..¿y cuando piensas contarme algo de tu novio? Desde que has llegado no has dicho nada. Dijo cambiando de tema.

Lily suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, sabia que esa conversación la tendría que tener tarde o temprano.

.-¿Qué quieres saber? Dijo saliendo de la zapatería

.-Todo dijo Kiara divertida.-edad, trabajo, como lo conociste…..como es el sexo con el….

.-ehh! No pienso contarte mis polvos…no me puedo creer que seas tu la que me haga esta pregunta….dijo entre risas. .-esta bien…dijo pensativa, tiene 25 años, nos conocimos porque el fue el que me ayudo a instálame en el Ministerio en Alemania ya lo sabes…..

.-pero quiero los detalles….DETALLES dijo sonriendo mientras Lily negaba con la cabseza .-por lo menos dime cuando viene.

.-pues dentro de una semana, y después de la boda nos iremos de vacaciones.

.-¿pero vais en serio?

.-si dijo Lily sin mirarla

.-¿y que pasa con James? Lily se paro y se encogió de hombros.

.-¿Qué tiene que ver James con Alex?

.-ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Lily siguió andando sola mientras Kiara esperaba a que se parara.

.-No siento nada por James dijo seria Lily dándose la vuelta.

.-¿ni al verlo? Pregunto confusa Kiara

.-Kiara, James me dejo, y me ha costado mucho olvidarlo….pero se que lo puedo superar. Además Alex tiene todo lo que James no tenia…es totalmente diferente, no esta todo el día hablando de Quidditch…podemos ir al teatro, nos invitan a fiestas de la alta sociedad….la vida que soñé

.-tu soñaste pasarte todo el día en la cama con James….no me cuentes historias Lily.

.-¬¬…..no se para que te contaría mis fantasías….y además de cumplirlas….creo que ahora se de verdad que era mejor que me dejase. Tarde o temprano hubiésemos roto.

Kiara hizo un gesto de inconformidad y miro fijamente detrás de lily

.-¿ese no es Snape?

.-¿Snape? Dijo Lily dándose la vuelta .-ah…si..dijo mirando como andaba hacia ellas

.-¿crees que debería saludarlo?

.-a lo mejor te echa una maldición dijo Kiara riéndose , nunca llegaron a solucionar sus diferencias con Snape, además de salir con los merodeadores, Lily dejo a Snape por James y eso el pelo grasiento nunca lo olvidaría. .-¿ sabes que se caso?

.-¿se caso? Pregunto Lily sorprendida, .-¿Cuándo?

.-Salio en el profeta y todo, hace un mes…..es una prima de Lucius Malfoy una boda por todo lo alto.

.-No lo sabia dijo Lily mirando de nuevo a Snape.

.- Se conocieron y no pasaron ni dos meses cuando anunciaron su compromiso. Todo el mundo rumorea que es una boda de conveniencia.

.-Snape no hace nada por conveniencia dijo segura Lily, .-sabes que nunca fue un Slytherin de sangre

.-la gente cambia Lily….el siempre pensaba como ellos. Menos mal que Fred puso salir de toda esa mierda a tiempo.

.-Me ha visto…voy a saludarlo…

.-Lily no….antes de que Kiara le cogiera del brazo Lily estaba delante de Snape con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

.-Severus cuanto tiempo….dijo tendiéndole la mano al chico. Snape miro su mano con cara de asco y ni siquiera la rozo. Lily bajo la mano sin dejar intimidarse

.-si…dijo mirándola fijamente .-Pensaba que estabas fuera de Londres

.-Si, he venido de vacaciones y a la boda de Kiara

Snape rió irónico mirando a Kiara desde lejos

.-No sabía que los animales….se casaran

.-Eso ha sido una impertinencia por tu parte. Dijo Lily arrepintiéndose de haberlo saludado

.-Espero que no haya ningún problema con la boda….y que tu estancia sea gratificante en Londres…..espero que hayas superado lo de Potter. Lily lo miro de arriba abajo, no entendía porque tenia que hablarle de ese modo. .-Al final te dejo….verdad? Lily bajo la mirada.

.-si, en cambio veo que tu eres feliz

.- Demasiado feliz, Helena Malfoy es una mujer distinguida. Se nota que no es como ninguna mujer que he conocido….nunca…dijo resaltando esas ultima palabra.

Lily frunció el ceño

.-Espero que seas muy feliz. Adiós Snape. Lily se dio la vuelta

.-será capullo…..No tenía que haberme acercado…

.-te lo he dicho, Snape ya es un Malfoy.

.-Parece que nunca me perdonara que lo dejase…bueno que lo utilizase…

.-tenias 17 años….es normal que esas cosas pasen.

.-Ojala nunca arregle su problema con la grasa del pelo….Kiara comenzó a reírse

.-y ahora que hemos hablando de Alex…James….y Snape….¿que tal con Meg?

.-No pienso hablar de ese tema…

.-Jooooo dijo la rubia entrando con Lily en otra zapatería.

.-Kiara, ha quedado todo claro, no te preocupes, tus amigos estarán contigo el día de tu boda

.-gracias dijo abrazándola, se que Sirius y tu estáis haciendo un gran esfuerzo

.-Lo hacemos porque te queremos¿ahora podemos por favor comprar las sandalias? Dijo mirando el reloj

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

James miraba con una especia de telescopios la mansión Malfoy. Llevaban allí cinco horas sin ningún cambio aparente.

.-que aburrimiento Dijo Sirius bostezando.-aquí no entra nadie importante….¿quien va a querer ver al pelo teñido?

.-¿quieres mas café? Dijo James cogiendo un termo caliente lleno

.-No gracias….Sirius cogio su capa y se la puso por encima. Estaba anocheciendo y el frío se notaba.

.- Sirius dijo de repente James .-me gustaría darte las gracias. Sirius lo miro sin comprender esas palabras .-si, no me mires así, dijo de nuevo .-porque has superado lo de Meg…., has dejado que me quede en tu casa….

.-Sabes que nunca he querido hablar del tema James.

.-Pero tiene que parecerte muy raro que dejase a Lily verdad?

.-si te digo la verdad, creo que cualquier hombre dejaría a quien fuese por estar con Meg….pero tu no, porque aun así estas enamorada de Lily.

.-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? Pregunto James

.-porque si estuvieras enamorado de Meg, no dejarías que me acercara a ella dijo Sirius sirviéndose una taza de café.

.-Sirius…..yo nunca quise sacarte de la vida de Meg….ella tomo la decisión pero aun así ninguno de nosotros queremos perderte.

.-la verdad es que no se porque me quede en Londres. Pensé en irme como Lily…..pero algo me dijo que no. Sirius tomo un poco de café y James lo miro intentando pensar en las palabras de su amigo.

.¿algo?

.-No me hagas caso….pero tuve una sensación….aunque a lo mejor es que quise mirar con mis propios ojos que estabais juntos de verdad. Pero ahora se que no fue por eso…no estoy tranquilo. Sirius miro de nuevo a la mansión, el silencio se apodero de la conversación. .-James déjame los prismáticos mágicos.

.-Mira están entrando en la mansión. Los chicos miraban detenidamente a un hombre que entraba con una mujer y lo que parecían unos guardaespaldas. .-No llego a reconocerlos.

.-Yo si…no me gusta nada esto. Ese hombree es Michel Brown, es intimo amigo del ministro. Y está podrido de dinero…... No sabía que tuviera tanta relación con los Malfoy. James hazle una foto

.-Ya¿crees que traman algo?

.-Michel Brown tiene demasiado poder, el padre de Meg lo conocía un poco….y ese poder en sus manos no es nada bueno. Mira están saliendo ahora. Vamos a seguirlos.

.-¿avisamos a Remus? Dijo James cogiendo su escoba.

.-no, no….no nos dejara ir.

James cogio su capa mágica, mientras Sirius se tomaba una poción de invisibilidad. Los chicos siguieron al coche por toda la ciudad de Londres.

.-Están entrando en el edificio que decía Remus dijo James señalando al coche.

.-¿crees que tendrá que ver con Peter?

.-espero que no. Supongo que al no estar Malfoy en la mansión…habrá venido a buscarlo aquí. Mierda Sirius la poción….¿tienes mas?

.-Joder no….

.-¡Black!

.-Mierda….dijo James bajito debajo de la capa

.-Hola Moody…dijo débilmente Sirius Moody se acerco a James y le quito la capa en el acto

.-¿Qué palabras de, NO QUIERO QUE INTERVENGAIS NO ENTENDEIS?

.-Lo sentimos Moody….

.-Pensaba que Remus os había mandado a la mansión Malfoy

.-si, pero es que Michel Brown viene de allí.

.- Ya, lo acabamos de ver entrar. Iros, no quiero que perdáis detalle de esas paredes…y como os vuelva a ver os juro que os meto las varita por el culo, entendido?

.-si….vamos nos Sirius. dijo James poniéndose de nuevo la capa

OooOooOooOoo

Kiara llamaba insistentemente en el timbre de la casa de Sirius

.-Hola señorita Millar, que alegría verla

.-Yogurt…sigues igual que siempre. ¿está Meg?

.-eh….el elfo miro a Kiara .-no….

.-Yogurt…..mira lo que te traigo….dijo enseñándole un pack de seis yogurt

.-upss dijo mirando el pack de arriba abajo mientras Kiara los movía

.-No me gusta que chantajees a mi elfo sabes? Dijo Meg mirando su amiga enfadada.

–le dije que no quería ninguna visita de nadie.

.-¿ni si quiera de tu amiga?

.-pasa…..

.-Toma yogurt que los disfrutes

.-¡tienen trocitos!

.- ¿Qué te pasa¿ Has llorado? Dijo mirándole los ojos de la chica triste y un poco irritados

.-no….

.-no me engañes.

.-estoy muy agobiada dijo sentándose en el sofá .-Lily me odia….ha sido una de mis mejores amigas….no puedo olvidar lo que le he hecho.

.-Lily no te odia…ya hemos tenido esta conversación

.-¡le quite a James!

.-Primero….tu no le quitaste a James, James la dejo….por alguna historia suya….y segundo y te lo vuelvo a repetir no te odia. Y ella según me ha dicho hoy lo tiene superado. Solo has hecho lo que creías correcto.

.-¿pero como sabes tu que he hecho lo correcto?

.-porque confío en ti y en James. Y James jamás le haría daño a Lily….porque esta enamorado de ella. Meg cerró los ojos fuertemente, sabia que Kiara tenia razón. Pero no podía contarle la verdad.

.-Pero en verdad el le ha hecho daño

.-¿Quién ha dicho que en la vida no había que sufrir?. Meg haz lo que tengas que hacer, si crees que es lo correcto, pero hazlo de corazón. Y ahora deja de llorar, te he traído los zapatos para la boda¿te los vas a probar?

OooOooO

.-¿ves algo? Pregunto James

.-No, además no hay nadie en la casa creo….no esconden nada importante. ¿Qué miras? Pregunto Sirius a James que miraba detenidamente en una ventana

.-no, nada me pareció ver algo…pero …

.-Vamos James no hay nadie. Solo el servicio domestico.

.-ya, ya…

.-¿hacemos un descanso?

.-espera, mira dijo señalando de nuevo a la ventana. Sirius vio un reflejo pero desapareció muy rápido.

.-no veo a nadie.

.-¡Era Peter!

Sirius lo miro sorprendido y miro de nuevo a la ventana.

.-James…no hay nadie te lo aseguro…además Remus dijo que no estaba aquí…¿crees que Malfoy va a ser tan capullo de traerlo aquí?

.-Sirius conozco a Peter desde que entramos en el colegio, soy capaz de reconocerlo entre mil personas….te lo prometo era el.

.-no se….

.-estoy seguro. Tenemos que sacarlo. Sirius volvió a mirar a la ventana oscura, no será muy inteligente tener a Peter ahí escondido, pensó. Vio como James se acercaba de nuevo con algo en la mano.

.-James, creo que si estas seguro que es Peter…debemos avisar a Moody.

.-No podemos perder tiempo dijo escribiendo algo en un papel. .-Puede que este herido….

.-¿se puede saber que vas a hacer?

.-Ya lo veras dijo enseñándole un snitch

* * *

La cancion la verdad no va dirigida a ninaguna pareja en especial, pero me gusta es de IGUANA TANAGO. espero que os guste

Y nada va a mejor, y todo va a peor,  
el suelo se derrite y caigo en el error  
de pensar que volveras, miento una vez mas,  
ya todo termino y nada va a cambiar.  
En mi acera hace tanto frio  
desde que no tengo el calor de tus pasos,  
y mi senda se llena de niebla  
y ahora el tiempo vuela tan despacio,  
solo quedan montoncitos de polvo  
y algun recuerdo desangelado  
y nada va a mejor.  
Y nada va a mejor, y todo va a peor  
el suelo se derrite y caigo en el error  
de pensar que volveras,miento una vez mas,  
ya todo termino y nada va a cambiar.  
Y nada va a mejor, y todo va a peor,te extraño.  
Se derrite la escarcha en mis ojos,  
se escurren los llantos, se apagan las luces,  
en callado en mi arrecife,  
y mis madrugadas se llenan de nuves,  
me quitaron mi pequeña esmeralda  
lo mas bonito que jamas tuve,  
y nada va a mejor  
y nada va a mejor.  
Y nada va a mejor, y todo va a peor  
el suelo se derrite y caigo en el error  
de pensar que volveras,miento una vez mas,  
ya todo termino y nada va a cambiar.  
Y nada va a mejor  
y todo va a peor,te extraño tanto...  
Y nada va a mejor, y todo va a peor  
el suelo se derrite y caigo en el error  
de pensar que volveras,miento una vez mas,Ah!  
Y nada va a mejor, y todo va a peor  
el suelo se derrite y caigo en el error  
de pensar que volveras,miento una vez mas,  
ya todo termino y nada va a cambiar.  
Y nada va a mejor, y todo va a peor  
te extraño, no, te extraño.


	5. Nada valgo sin tu amor

Hola! Aun con la resaca de la película en mi memoria me he pasado todo el día pasando el capítulo. Me apetecía muchísimo publicar ayer pero espero que me perdonéis.¿que tal os ha parecido la peli? A mi me encanto, la verdad es que es otro aire totalmente diferente a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, y creo que ha quedado muy bien. La escena de Snape, es genial! Jejeje un poco de protagonismo a nuestro sex symbol. Creo que ha quedado muy bien el papel de Neville,por su puesto todo lo relacionado con Ron…desde luego, efectos especiales etc…me ha encantado no puedo elegir escena favorita porque no la tengo, me encanta toda la película, cada segundo de ella.

**Jenny** .-¿te ha gustado la peli? Después de tanta espera podemos verla. Ayer si nos vieras a las tres locas….jejeje a ver si vienes pronto y comentamos la peli eh? Seguro que te encanta, yo me rei tela vamos, casi toda la peli tiene escenas super divertidas. Bueno espero que disfrutes del capi ya me contaras no? Muchos besos de naranja.

**Rasaaabe**.-Hola bueno ya sabes como es James no? Yo creo que Harry ha salido a su padre jejeje quiere salvar a todo el mundo…y a veces puede causar mas problemas de los que verdaderamente hay. Espero que te guste tambn este capi vale? Muxos besos de naranja muak!

**lizzy!** Hi¿has visto la peli? Son geniales las escenas de los gemelos la verdad que da igual como salgan….son monisimos jejeje y dan tambien aunque yo le tengo un cariño especial a rupert la verdad….es que ron me tiene enamorada…jejeje . Gracias por el review, espero que tambien te guste este capi. Besos de naranja y gracias de nuevo. Para la boda keda aun algunos capis……

**Lur**.- Puti! Jejeje a ver si nos vemos jejeje que entre unas cosas y otras nunca nos vemos pero esta noxe espero q si! Tia me ha encantado la peli la verdad, ademas es super divertida, vamos imaginate a chicos de 14 años…un toke de humor y romanticismo me encanta! Vamos estoy deseando verla de nuevo…jejeje el baile de navidad es preociso..y el personaje de ron me encanta. Bueno tia espero que te guste el capi, jejeje ya me contaras vale? Q tenemos que kedar pa cotillear! Besos de naranja! Muak!

**Made**.-Hola! Que tal? Espero que mb! Hace muxo q no hablamos eh? Que no puede ser, espero que estes mb, jejeje y me cuentes tus cosilla. Has visto la peli? Jejje a mi me ha encantado esta mañana me he despertado riendome jejeje cn todas las cosas graciosas….se nota que el director es el de "tres bodas y un funeral" jejeje vamos que puntos. Buenso espero que te gusteb el capi! Ya me diras besos de naranja! Muak!

**Karipotter**.- Hola! Gracias por tu paciencia jejeej ya se que he tardado mucho en publicar pero he estado ocupada. Alex aparecera en escena pronto, en este capi no pero muy pronto la verdad. A ver si Lily y James hablan pero tengo preparada esa conversación en otro momento. Espero que te guste el capi. Besos de naranja.

**Arabelaweasley**.-Moody en cuanto puede le mete en palo de la escoba en….jejejeje si es que ya sabes como son, la verdad jejeje. Pero si no fueran asi no serian ellos la verdad. Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te guste el capi y disfrutes de la peli si no la has visto. Besos de naranja.

**Paige**- Hola¿que tal¿y esa peli? Yo aun estoy flipando me ha encantado! Tenemos que comentarla, por cierto super emocionante embrujadas eh? Gracias por ser el review nº 50! Gracias de verdad jejeej espero que haya hasta 100 por lo menos jejeje. Ya me contaras lo que te ha parecido el capi. Besos de naranja

**Dark Satine Evans.-** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, no te preocupes tu estudia q es mas importante jejeje. Espero que tu tambn publikes pronto vale? Muxos besos de naranja a ver si hablamos por el Messenger.

**Eli y Ana.-¡**pero que pasa! Y mi review eh? Kiero mi review doble que lo sepais que eso no vale! Que fuerte….noooo joooo pues que sepais que soy intimisima del lado oscuro eh? Que me follo todos los dias a snape…y tomo te con pastas cn voldemort asi que figuraros….me divertire pensando una muerte lenta y dolorosa para vosotras! Muajajaja vamos yo esperando un review cariñoso de unas amigas y….bueno cambiando de tema ¡peli 5 ¡ la veremos juntas eh? Aunque nos peleemos, aunque no nos hablemos eh? Nos tenemos que llamar para ir a verla! Jejeje asi que antes de ir a ver la 5 tenemos que planear ver la 4 de nuevo no? Jejejeje joder porque no se haran las pelis mas deprisa. Besos de naranja…..

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos

**Intentare publicar para el finde que viene pero no es seguro vale? pero no tardare mas de dos semanas!BESOS DE NARANJA**

Kris

Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli) y muxo mas dentro de poco.

Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW

* * *

NADA VALGO SIN TU AMOR

**Capitulo 5**

Aina estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Fred, su hermana charlaba con el chico mientras le curaba la herida ya casi cicatrizada. La chica se apoyo en la pared esperando a que saliera su hermana mientras intentaba escuchar algo de la conversación.

Kiara abrió la puerta y se despidió con una sonrisa del chico

.-¿Cómo esta? Pregunto rápidamente su hermana acercándose a ella

.-Bien, Bien. La herida esta bastante bien. Has sido una buena enfermera dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Aina suspiro

.-¿te ha contando algo de lo que piensa hacer?

Kiara la miro seria

.-No, no he hablado de eso con él. Pero Aina dijo cogiendola del brazo.-Creo que ya mismo se ira.

.-Lo entiendo dijo mirando el suelo

.-¿Aun lo quieres? Aina la miro sorprendida por esa pregunta y volvió a mirar al suelo. Kiara le cogio por la barbilla obligándola a que la mirara.

.-Creo que ese es el problema. Yo lo deje….y si lo deje fue por alguna razón.

.-Ya lo se dijo abrazándola .-¿aun no sabes porque lo dejaste?

.-No, no lo se dijo abrazándola mas fuerte .-Pensaba que no iba a funcionar, que a lo mejor no estaba enamorada de él…que éramos muy distintos pero entonces¿Por quéme siento tan confundida al verlo? Dijo separándose de su hermana y mirándola.

.- Aina tienes que romper con el pasado

.-¿pero y si de verdad lo quiero? Pero….¿y si no lo quiero? Dijo apoyándose de nuevo en la pared.

.-Aina escúchame….dijo Kiara poniéndose seria y acercándose a ella de nuevo .-Tienes que buscar la razón de porque cortaste con Fred, tienes que descubrir si esa razón ha cambiado…o en cambio sigue ahí. Descubrir si Fred ha cambiado….si no ha cambiado… solo puedes intentar afrontarla u…olvidarlo. No te hagas mas daño por algo que pensabas que habías solucionado.

.-Kiara, yo se que lo quiero…

.-Pues entonces afronta lo que te separa de él.

En ese mismo momento Fred abrió la puerta despacio y miro a Aina, la chica esquivo la mirada hacia el suelo. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil¿Por qué la desaparición de Fred le había hecho pensar tanto en ellos dos? Sabia que el problema no era Fred, era ella pero no sabia como podía hacer para solucionarlo. Fred se acercó a las chicas cojeando aun con algunas muestras de dolor.

.-Voy alñ baño dijo señalando la puerta

.- ¿eres capaz de afrontarlo? Pregunto Kiara cuando Fred se había marchado

.-No lo se dijo negando con la cabeza y entrando en la habitación para recogerla.

OooOooOooOooOooO

.- ¿ se puede saber que vas a hacer con la snitch? Dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo fijamente mientras este le apartaba para que le dejase un poco de espacio.

.-Espero solamente que la vea. Sirius lo miro extrañado moviendo la cabeza.

.-¿ver¿Quién¿Peter? Dijo cogiendolo del brazo nervioso antes de que hiciera alguna tontería.

.-Si dijo seguro James.

.-¡Estas loco! Sirius le cogio la snitch

.-esa ya lo se¿puedes devolverme la snitch? Es la única forma para comunicarme con él. James la cogio de nuevo

.-Primero….No estas seguro de que Peter este ahí…segundo…no sabes si la podrá ver…y tercer ¡pueden pillarnos! No se si temo mas a un grupo de mortífagos con ganas de matarnos o a Moody y sus mil ideas asesinas…

.-Sirius tengo una corazanoda vale? La primera regla de auror…sigue tu instinto

.-No..la primera regla de auror…corre antes de que te pillen, un auror vale mas vivo que muerto

.- Tanto tu como yo sabemos que esa regla nunca la seguiremos, James cogio su varita y le dio a la sntich con ella para que saliera volando. Se elevo por unos segundo y salio disparada hacia la ventana.

.-Ya ha entrado dijo Sirius cogiendo unos prismáticos.

.-¿avisamos a Moody?

.-Es mejor que nos esperemos, aun tenemos que saber que Peter esta ahí.

Peter estaba agachado cuando vio algo dorado sobre el suelo se acerco y lo cogio reconociéndolo al instante. Una mano le arrebato la snitch al instante.

.-Severus….

.-¿de quien es esto?

.-Yo….yo…Snape le desafió con la mirada

.-¿Qué pasa? Dijo cogiendolo del cuello.

.-No, no es nada …dijo mirando al suelo

.-¡Dímelo! Dijo atrayéndolo hacia él con mas fuerza mientras Peter se ahogaba.

.-Es la snitch de James Potter. Snape lo soltó y Peter cayo al suelo tocándose el cuello un poco dolorido

.-Mierda¡¿pero no has tenido cuidado? Eres un anormal, no sabes hacer bien tu trabajo

.-Yo no lo sabia dijo levantándose del suelo.

.-Tendré que hablar con Lucius, esto habrá que arreglarlo….¡y tu estúpido procura que no te vean!

James miro su reloj

.-¿ves algo? Pregunto Sirius

.-No, y ya hace media hora que lance la sntich, tendría que habernos contestado.

.-A lo mejor no puede…

.-esto me desespera, James cogio su varita e hizo un movimiento, en pocos segundos la snitch apareció en su mano tal y como el la lanzo antes.

.-¡Imbecil¡¡Has estropeado nuestros planes!

.-No me pegues mas….dijo Peter tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

.-Déjalo Lucius, Snape se coloco en medio de los dos y empujo a Lucius un poco para que se apartase

.-Tendrá que marcharse de esta casa, no quiero que pongas en peligro a mi familia.

.-¿pero que vais a hacer conmigo?

.-¡Cállate! Solo con escucharte me duele la cabeza dijo sentándose en un gran sillón de piel

.-¿Has hablado con nuestro señor?

.-si, por culpa de este imbecil los planes con él han terminado. Tendremos que buscar la información de otra forma. De todos modos….Pettigrew no sabia nada..

.-Lo siento, lo siento…dijo inclinándose con miedo .-Yo no tenia acceso a esa información, os lo dije antes del ataque a la mansión.

.-¡ese era tu problema! Tendrías que haberla buscado….Lucius se levanto apuntando con su varita a Peter

.-¡Basta Lucius! Peter muerto tampoco es de gran ayuda…Ahora Potter y Black sospechan de ti, así que no te ensucies las manos con escoria.

.-Tendríamos que haberlo matado cuando Voldemort nos lo pidió dijo guardando su varita. Peter lo miro asustado. .-No se para que lo convencí con ese maldito plan y la forma de conseguir información…Peter no sabe ni cuidar de si mismo.

.-¿Cuándo se marchara? Dijo Snape sirviendo dos copas con whisky

.-Esta noche, es lo mejor. Y tu ten mucho cuidado…..aunque te marchas sabemos todo lo que haces. Dijo bebiendo de la copa que Snape le había dado.

Peter miro al suelo asustado y después su tatuaje

.-Lo se

OooOooOooOooOooO

.-¿crees que la sorprenderemos? Pregunto Lily colocando unas copas de champagne en la mesa.

.-Yo creo que si, no se lo espera.

.-¿hablaste con Aina?

.-si, vuelve a las 9 y los chicos….Meg se quedo callada

.-¿si? Dijo Lily mirándola

.-Bueno hable con James…..hablaran con Remus para que esta noche no duerma en casa

.-entiendo dijo bajando la mirada deprisa. Odiaba escuchar el nombre de James de otros labios que no fueran los de ella.

.-No te he preguntado por Sirius¿Qué tal la relación? Pregunto impávida.

.-Sirius se ha portado muy bien

.-¿incluso con James? Pregunto dudosa

.-Yo creía que seria mas difícil….pero la verdad es que Sirius….Meg no termino la frase

.-No se cree vuestra relación me lo dijo Meg .-En cambio yo no pienso lo mismo, James no hace nada si no lo siente. Nunca engañaría a nadie.

.-Haces bien en creer en el dijo entrando en la cocina

Lily sonrió irónica al verla marcharse, nunca llegaría a entender la relación entre su mejor amiga y el hombre de su vida. Pero no iba a dejar que eso la hundiera.

Las chicas tenían todo preparado cuando Kiara llego de trabajar esa tarde.

.-¡Sorpresa! Sus dos amigas mas su hermana le esperaban con una mesa preciosa puesta adornada con flores y velas.

.-¿Qué es esto? Pregunto dejando su abrigo encima del sofá

.-¡Es tu despedida! Dijo Lily dándole una copa de champagne

.-¿mi despedida es una cena? Pregunto sorprendida

.-¿no te gusta? Pregunto Meg .-es algo tranquilo….y relajado…como tu…

.-si, si...me gusta. Kiara las miro y le sonrió intentando cambiar su cara. Se habían tomado muchas molestias y todo estaba precioso.

.-Voy a por la ensalada¿vienes Meg? Dijo Lily metiéndole prisa con un gesto de cabeza .-Creo que no le ha gustado¿no crees? Dijo mirando por la puerta disimuladamente a Kiara que se había sentado en la mesa.

.-Yo creo que tampoco.

.-Creo que lo mejor es que cenemos….y después se nos ocurrirá algo para ambientarla no?

.-será lo mejor

La cena de chicas fue agradable, Lily y Meg intentaban animar a Kiara recordando los momentos divertidos que había pasado en el colegio con Remus. Además le hicieron algunos regalos muy útiles para su noche de boda cosa que Kiara agradeció y se enrojeció al ver como se podría meter en eso tan pequeño….

.-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas sin nada dijo Aina riendo mientras veía a Kiara con el tanga en la mano

.-que poco romántica eres dijo Meg

.-¿romántica? Si parece que lo habéis sacado de una película porno. Kiara comenzó a toser

.-es broma, es broma dijo Aina al ver la cara de sorprendida de su hermana.

.-Muchas gracias chicas, la cena ha sido genial. Y el regalo pienso usarlo….no os preocupéis pero necesitare depilarme como las brasileñas. Todas rieron y brindaron por la cercana boda.

.-¿y ahora que viene? Pregunto Kiara guardando la lencería en la caja

.-¿Cómo que ahora que viene? Pregunto Lily sin entenderla.

.-Bueno….¿no tenéis nada preparado? Pregunto Kiara tímida

.-¿algo preparado en que sentido?

.-si…pues algo de chicas…ya me entendéis. Aina comenzó a reírse y Meg y Lily se miraron sin saber que decir

.-Lo sentimos, pero pensábamos que no te gustaba ese estilo de cosas

.-¿Qué no me gustan? Joder voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con el mismo hombre…¿y me estas diciendo que no me gustan? Necesito divertirme antes de casarme….

.-Lo sentimos, volvió a repetir Lily

.-Creo que no servimos para celebrar fiestas de despedida de solteras.

El timbre sonó varias veces

.-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? Dijo Kiara mirando el reloj.-No os preocupéis iré yo. Hola. Kiara observó a un muchacho joven, con la túnica de auror puesta

.-Vengo de parte de Remus

.-¿de Remus¿Qué le ha pasado? Pregunto asustada

.-¡Estáis en peligro! Dijo entrando en la casa

.-¿Qué? Kiara miro a las chicas que estaban detrás de ella

.-¡Si¡y yo soy vuestro protector! Con su varita hizo un hechizo donde empezó a sonar una música de streptease mientras se empezaba a desnudar.-¿Quién es la novia? Dijo sonriendo picaramente

.-¡yo! Kiara se abalanzo sobre el y le termino de quitar la túnica mostrando un pecho descubierto.

.-¿esa es Kiara? Pregunto Meg con la boca abierta

.-¿Qué importa Kiara¿tu has visto a ese tío¿Quién lo ha llamado? Dijo Lily mirando el baile provocador del boys.

.-He sido yo dijo triunfante Aina .- ¿Cómo podía dejar la despedida de mi hermana en vuestras manos? Es genial, verdad? Las tres chicas miraron el movimiento de culo del boys

.-¿pero quien es? Pregunto Meg

.-Me lo recomendó una amiga, ya veréis su truco con el pañuelo….

.-¬¬ …¿pañuelo!

Aina rió

.-Será mejor que vaya a ver a Fred, se habrá despertado con tanto ruido.

Aina abrió la puerta despacio, no quería despertar a Fred si ya no lo estaba claro. La chica miro la habitación. Estaba ordenada, miro la cama esperando encontrar al chico pero estaba vacia. Miro por todas partes pero nada….se había ido. Se acerco a la cama y vio un sobre encima de ella. La abrió deprisa

_Cuando leas esta carta, ya me habré ido. Se que soy un cobarde por no despedirme de ti…por irme sin decirte nada, por no agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi. Me habéis salvado la vida. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida cuando me vi tan herido y tan débil pensé que iba a morir…y ¿sabes en lo primero en lo que pensé? En ti Aina, necesitaba verte por última vez, saber que estabas bien y que no me habías olvidado. Necesitaba encontrarme con esos ojos claros que tantas veces me expresaban sus sentimientos sin decirme nada. Gracias por no preguntar, gracias por ser como eres. Tenia tantas cosas que decirte…...pero se que es mejor no decirlas._

_Fred_

Aina se sentó en la cama y volvió a leer la carta de nuevo. No lo entendía¿Por qué se tenia que marchar? No le había dado tiempo a decirle nada, a hablar sobre ellos….¿porque tenia que ser tan egoísta? Ella tenía derecho a opinar sobre su relación y en cambio no le daba la oportunidad.

.-Aina, tu hermana….¿que te pasa? Dijo Meg entrando en la habitación y mirando la cama vacía

.-Es Fred…dijo mientras le enseñaba la carta.- se ha ido, supongo que no podía retenerlo por mas tiempo.

.-Fred es así, dijo sentándose junto a ella..-Quiere terminar con lo que tiene entre sus manos

.-Pero…pensé…dijo negando con la cabeza

.-¿Qué quería volver?

.-pensé que había vuelto por alguna razón….

.-Fred es así, nunca podrá recibir ordenes de nadie.

.-¿sabes a lo que se dedica¿lo que hace?

Meg la miro sin decir nada

.-Por favor, Meg dímelo….

.-No puedo lo siento.

.-¡Pero estoy preocupada¡no se lo que hacer!

.-Lo siento Aina, pero no puedo ayudarte. Sea lo que sea, es algo entre los dos. Meg le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo al salón dejándola sola.

OooOooOooOooO

.-¡Buenos días! Remus entro con una bandeja de pasteles y café recién hecho .-os traigo el desayuno¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto mirando a Lily y Meg en el sofá durmiendo

.-No chilles….dijo la pelirroja tapándose la cara con una manta

.-Dame ese café….dijo abalanzándose sobre un vaso Meg

.-Veo que la cena no ha sido tan tranquila….Meg lo miro irónica .-¿Dónde esta Kiara?

.-¿Dónde esta¡¡¿Dónde esta! Kiara bajaba las escaleras corriendo mirando por todas partes, tenia el maquillaje corrido y estaba bastante despeinada.

.-¿Dónde esta quien? Pregunto Remus mirándola

Kiara se paro en seco y se abrocho bien la bata que tenia por encima

.-¡Remus¡cariño! No te esperaba tan pronto

.-que palabras de no chilléis….no entendéis dijo Lily mirando con odio a la pareja

.- me has traído el desayuno…dijo besándole.

.-¿te pasa algo? Me extraña que no me recibas con una amenaza.

.-¿amenaza? Dijo Kiara riendo nerviosa .-que gracioso eres dijo besándole de nuevo.

.-¿se puede saber lo que pasa? Pregunto Remus extrañado

.-¿pero que va a pasar? Nada nada….estamos cansadas solo eso….y te he echado mucho de menos…..

.-¿si? Pues había pensando que podríamos cenar esta noche los dos solos…con esto de la boda no vamos a tener nada de tiempo¿Qué te parece?

.-¡Genial!

.-Me tengo que ir ya a la oficina, Sirius y James se han quedado esta noche trabajando y quiero hablar con ellos. Te quiero dijo besándole dulcemente en los labios. Kiara lo acompaño a la puerta y una vez cerrada empezó a chillar como una loca.

.-¡ahh!

.-¿Qué pasa? Por una vez que había cogido el sueño…..

.-he cometido el error mas grave de mi vida….

.-¿Qué error? Pregunto Meg

.-¡Le he puesto los cuernos a Remus!

OooOooOooOooO

.-Buenos días

.-munua nia dijo James levantando levemente la cara de su mesa de trabajo.

.-Parece que esta noche no ha dormido nadie. Ya me ha contando Moody, menos mal que solo os dijo que vigilarais….¿estáis seguros de que era Peter?

.-Yo si, Sirius no dijo James bostezando.

.-No es que no lo crea….es que no lo he visto

.-Si te das cuentas es lo mismo…..

.-¿Moody va a pedir la orden de registro?

.-Seria buena idea….pero nos ha dicho "¿queréis veros archivando casos durante toda vuestra vida? Dejar de hacer el capullo y seguir mis ordenes"

.-Es que James le molesto mientras estaba desayunando¿a quien se le ocurre?

.-Moody me ha pedido que le ayude en un caso

.-¿Por qué a ti?

.-¡Eso no es justo!

.-No quieren que se entere el Ministerio.

.-Otro día de aburrimiento….ya no se de lo que hablar con Sirius

.-Como si tu fueras divertido…

.-Buenos días

.-Hola Moody

.-Remus venia a buscarte, tenemos que marcharnos

.-Moody

.-¿Fred¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto seriamente al chico que acababa de entrar.

.-Estoy recuperado. Vengo a ayudar

.-Fred es mejor que no estés aquí. Es mejor que te retires.

.-No, Moody, no pienso irme y lo sabes. Se que me necesitas, sin mi no hubieras descubierto nada. Me lo debes.

.-No me pidas algo que es imposible. Los tres chicos miraban la escena sin decir nada.

.-Moody muchos de los mortífagos atrapados son porque yo los descubrí…sabes que he conseguido mucha información. Sabes que mis investigaciones sobre la profecía están cerca

.-¿la profecía? Pregunto James

.-Chicos esto no es asunto vuestro. Esta bien Fred, acompáñanos.

.-¿de que profecía habla? Pregunto Sirius, James lo miro y negó con la cabeza. Tenia que hablar con Dumbledore.

OooOooOooO

.-Tranquiliza…y cuéntanos todo desde el principio

.-Es que la verdad es que no se lo que ha pasado.

Meg llego en ese momento con una tila

.-¿Cómo que le has puesto los cuernos?

.-Ayer por la noche subí con el boys a la habitación y me he despertado sola, en tanga y sujetador

.-¿los que te regalamos? Pregunto Lily

.-¬¬…no claro que no..….pero es que eso no es lo importante si no que….el dinero que tenia en la mesita de noche..ha desaparecido….¡y me ha dejado una nota!

.-¿Qué clase de nota?

.-esta, dijo sacándola del bolsillo de su bata Lily la leyó en alto

.-_"espero que lo hayas pasado tan bien con yo. Besos Dan" _¿y estas segura de que ha desaparecido el dinero? Pregunto asustada

.-si en serio…

.-¿y cuanto cobra? Preguntó Meg

.-¬¬

.-Joder, solo era por curiosidad

.-600€

.- ¿600€! Joder pedazo de polvo….

.-No tiene gracia Lily….además ¡Ni si quiera me acuerdo!

.-¿no te acuerdas de nada?

.-No….dijo casi llorando¿Quién lo llamo?

.-Aina

.-¿y donde esta? Pregunto rápidamente

.-salio esta mañana temprano

.-Joder…nunca esta cuando la necesito…¿y ahora que hago¡¡no podré casarme¡¡soy una adultera!

.-espera, espera….no tomes esa decisión tan deprisa….además no estas segura

.-pero, no podré vivir toda mi vida sabiendo lo que hice…¡mi pobre Remusin!

.-Pero no sabes si es verdad…dijo Meg sentándose con ella.

.-¿pero que pasa si lo es? Tengo que salir, tengo que decirle toda la verdad a Remus

.-¿Cómo le vas a contar toda la verdad a Remus? Además estas en bata

.-No lo entendéis..no sabéis como me siento. Yo soy la primera que le pidió a Remus confianza y sinceridad….y si soy la primera que rompo esa promesa ¿que esperare de mi matrimonio?

.-si es que hay boda…claro

.-¬¬ Meg encima tu anímala….

.-Tiene razón….si se lo digo no habrá boda…lo asumo. Solo espero que Remus me perdone algún día

.-¡Pero si no sabes si es verdad!

.-Lo tengo decidido se lo diré Lily, en la cena de esta noche dijo subiendo las escaleras

.-¿Meg?

.-¿si?

.-Tenemos que hacer algo

.-Yo buscare a Aina, tu enciérrala en el baño dijo saliendo por la puerta

OooOooOooOooO

.-Hola Aina estaba delante del apartamento de Fred. .-¿me vas a dejar pasar?

.-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella

.-No lo sabía. Dijo sonriendo y quitándose el abrigo

.-¿Por qué has venido?

.-Dime que quieres que haga….¿quieres que deje que te marches?

.-Aina, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada

.-No digas que lo sientes….pensaba que por lo menos era tu amiga

.-Para mis eres más que una amiga dijo acariciando su brazo.

.-Fred….dijo abrazándolo

.-¿te lo repito? Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza .-Aina …no sabes lo que te necesito, dios mío como he añorado esa sonrisa dijo mirando el rostro de la chica. -Nunca llegue a olvidarte. Han pasado cuatro horribles meses….¡cuatro meses! Ninguno de esos días me pude despertar sin pensar en ti…¿y ahora¿Qué me vas a decir¿Era esto lo que querías escuchar¿Me vas a decir que no me quieres¿Qué lo nuestro no tiene futuro¿Qué necesitas tiempo?

.-No…dijo mirándolo

.-¿entonces que me vas a decir?

.-que te quiero dijo besándolo suavemente

OooOooOooO

.-¿lo has conseguido? Pregunto Lily desde el coche viendo a su amiga entrar

.-que va, lleva dos horas ahí sola y dice que hasta que Remus no venga no piensa salir del restaurante. ¿Has intentando localizar de nuevo a Aina?

.-Me han dicho lo mismo que a ti….que le darían el recado en cuanto llegase¿Dónde se habra metido?.

.-Mira Remus dijo Meg viendo al licántropo abrir la puerta, -¿se lo dirá?

.-Primero veremos la cabeza de Remus volando por llegar tarde y después se lo dira….

.-No puedo creer que esto este pasando…. Creo que mi idea de encerrarla en el baño al final no iba a ser mala…¿a donde vas Lily? Dijo mientras su amiga salía del coche .-No puedes entrar en el restaurante como si nada…..¿estas loca? Dijo saliendo ella también

.-No pienso dejar que mi amiga arruine su vida. Ella tiene que ser feliz, se lo merece.

.-Pero es su decisión

.-Estoy harta que la gente tome decisiones sin pensar en la consecuencias le dijo sin mirarla. .-Yo también he tomado la mía.

.-Lily¡Lily¡espera Lily!

OooOooO

.-Hola cariño

Remus le dio un beso a Kiara y se sentó delante de ella en la mesa

.-Hola dijo ella sin mirarle

.-¿estas enfadada? Ella negó con la cabeza

.-¿Qué quiere tomar el caballero?

.-pues…agua gracias

.-¿la señorita otro Whisky?

.-Ya vas aprendiendo…y que sea doble por favor.

.-Creo que has bebido suficiente dijo mirando los vasos de la mesa

.-No

.-Kiara, lo siento por llegar tarde…de verdad…pero es que el trabajo…se ha liado. Intente llamarte pero ya te habías marchado. Lo siento de verdad. Remus le intento coger la mano pero Kiara la aparto

.-Ya da igual Remus

.-¿Cómo que te da igual? Dijo sin comprender esa respuesta

.-Remus…..necesito decirte algo

.-¿decirme el que?

.-que yo…

.-si, sigue¿tu que?

.-que yo….

* * *

Nada valgo sin tu amor. De juanes dedicasa a Aina y Fred, tambien tienen derecho a tener su minuto de gloria no?

Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
Que pesan más los daños que los mismos años al final  
Por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
Junto a mi familia junto a mis amigos y mi voz  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
Y es que vale más un año tardío que un siglo vacío amor  
Y es que vale m á s tener bien llenito el corazón  
Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño est é bien fuerte  
Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
Ven amor…

Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
Y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí  
Sin ti yo ya no sé que es vivir

Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti  
Recuperar las noches que perdí  
Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
Y ser eterno junto a ti

Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor

Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón  
Ven amor…  
Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
Y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí  
Sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti  
Recuperar las noches que perdí  
Vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
Y ser eterno junto a ti  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón


	6. You're Beautiful

Hola! Después de este pedazo de puente que por fin hemos tenido llega a su fin…aunque por lo menos con un capi jejeje. Aún estoy con la resaca de H.P4 y es que no se si os pasara lo mismo pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la peli en serio, me rei muchisimo y me encanto el papel de Ron….jejeje seguro que los fans de el me entiende…y de Draco claro…nunca me llegue a imaginar lo bien que queda el negro…me quede ploff cuando lo vi….bueno dejando mis ralladaduras de cabeza y desfases empezare contestando los reviews.

**La bri.-** Es decir Ana, no te preocupes tia jejeej la verdad es que tu review me encanto extra largo, nos decimos mas cosas por los reviews que por el Messenger. Bueno que decirte que ya mismo nos presentamos tia y que tu vas a aprobar segurisimo vamos…pongo la mano en el fuego solo tenemos que tener suerte, eso espero….crucemos los dedos. "amar sin mentiras" Me encanta y bueno no tiene muxo éxito pero habra que esperar….lo bueno siempre se hace esperar no? Y que yo seguire escribiendo porque a mi me encanta la verdad. Vamos casi te da un orgasmo viendo la peli ana….viciosilla…jejeje que se te cayo todo con Krum,…bueno yo veo que con ese estas todo el dia..dale que te pego vamos..con lo cachas que estas y Draco vamos pasional pasional..ya es hora de que los niños demuestren como son jejeje. Respecto a mi FF que te voy a decir q no sepas ya no? Si eres la primera en enterarte de los cotilleos. Y por lo demas ya sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras vale? Me puedes contar lo que quieras porque la verdad es que si puedo hacer algo es escuchar..y a veces a lo mejor ayuda bastante. Besos de chirimoya.

**Mara Evans** –Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, jejeje me da igual que sea corto o largo pero la verdad es que me encantan cuando los leo jejeje me alegran el dia y sobre todo si los leo entre los descansos de clase en el aula de informática. Espero que te siga gustando los capis vale? Ya me contaras aunque sea que no..pero espero que si…bikiños de las tierras del sur jejeje, en especial de Córdoba (aquí tambien hace frio frrrr jejeje)

**lauryta-evans**.- Vamos os ha emocionado lo de Fred y Aina? Pues pararos….porque lo que viene…a mi por lo menos me da penita ….jejejeje pero tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo…aunque mas de una lectora me va a matar…en serio. Me alegro que el finde te lo pasaras mb jejeje . Gracias por leer. Besos de manzana

**arabelaweasley.-** Jejejeje veo que no me conoces…en el fondo soy Buena pero se me ocurren unas ideas tan malvadas…MUAJAJAJA que creo que me vais a odiar! La verdad es que Kiara es demasiado perfeccionista…tiene que tener todo bajo control y como algo no le salga como quiere….vamos que monta…lo que monta…. Lo de la peli es una pena que no salga mucho Snape…pero la verdad es que te partes con las escenas donde sale él…es la caña ese personaje…yo lo amo! Jejejeje. Besos de manzana

**Lur**.- Anda anda….no se si ponerte un altar o denunciarte por dejarnos a las demas sin tios jejeje….y después dices q no ligas …¬¬ flipo vamos. Bueno tia que llegan las navidades…que pasara este año? Jejeje la verdad es que en casi todas las navidades pasa algo verdad? Entre los lios de fin de año etc…vamos siempre pasa algo…y siempre piensas en lo que te traera el nuevo año verdad? Aunque yo ya…esperar un poco mas o menos…la verdad es que me da igual..he esperado bastante ye jejeje. Y Como es un capi nuevo….Besos de manzana. Muak! Es que como estoy mala….son los besos que mejor me sientan jajaja. Si, si…estoy mal..lo se.

**Made** .-Hola guapisima! Tengo ganas de hablar contigo pero es que siempre estoy haciendo algo..si es que no puede ser os tengo abandonas! Como te va todo? Los estudios…los chicos…etc…jejeje seguro q mb! Muchas gracias por el review! A ver lo que piensas de este capi vale? Yo espero que no os decepcione….a mi me gusta pero no se…esperaba que me quedara mejor. Espero noticas tuyas, besitos de caramelo y fresa.

**Paige **.-Hola guapisima! Cole Estaba GUAPISIMO me he quedado embobada delante de la tele….pero como mi Chris nada de nada…el es el guapo de la serie por excelencia. Con lo que me dijiste de el final de embrujadas aun estoy…O.O que fuerte vamos jejejeje hasta que llegue la 8 temporada como que nos podemos morir…y h.p vamos mi peli preferiada de todas…eso si ahora a esperar el libro 7 y la peli 5 que asco….vamos solo de saber que hasta el 2007 nada de nada me deprimo. Besos de manzana a ver si hablamos por el Messenger.

**SamanthaBlack33.-** A ver sit e puede explicar lo de la conversacion….jejeje a ver, Remus llega no? Y ve que los chicos no han dormido porque han estado vigilando la mansión Malfoy, entonces se pone ha hablar con ellos y Moody no quiere que se entrometan ya que estan en peligro no? Por que robaron información los mortifagos hace tiempo…y por eso Remus le ayuda porque el no trabaja ya en el Ministerio. Entonces cuando llega Fred como el tambien esta en peligro no quiere que se entrometa pero Fred ayudo mucho y le pide que lo deje porque gracias a el han capturado a muchos mortifagos adems que Fred conoce muchas cosas….el estaba trabajando con la profecia y James se queda asi un poco pillado pero eso lo sabras mas adelante…lo sabras pronto…en verdad todos trabajan para lo mismo pero nadie lo sabe…jejeje no se si te he liado mas espero que no…que arreglen ya tu ordenador que te examos de menos! Muxos besos de manzana muak!

**Allisonblack11**.- Jejejeje te has ido y no he podido contestarte a tu pregunta pero no lo hare…ya que has llegado hasta aqui no te rompo la sorpresa jejeje. Espero que te guste este capi ya me contaras no? Snape es Snape…es un traidos asqueroso, capullo…pero muy muy sexy….jejejeje si que no puedo evitarlo mira que es malo pero no lo odio…sera esto el amor? Flipo jejeje besos de manzana ya me diras del capi.

**Eli** .-¿se puede saber donde te metes? Tiaaaaaa estas desaparecida….no estaras Snape poniendome los cuernos contigo verdad? Vamos lo mato…es que esta mosqueado con esto de mi nueva relacion con Ronald pero vamos ya te vale tia! Que eres mi amiga y el es mi HOMBRE….¬¬ ya sabes que por mas que quiera no puedo matar a Peter….lo siento eso si pero sufrira el que mas vamos…a ese lo linxo! Que ha matado a tu Cedric….muy fuerte! Y seguro que murio virgen…vamos a este paso todos moriran vírgenes…asi que…Lo de la profecia todo a su debido tiempo…aun estamos a mediados de octubre, aun no…un poquito mas…jejeje y lo Meg lo mismo ella solo esta de un mes y dias….pero todo a su debido tiempo…que bonito Sirius papi…seguro que es un padrazo que mono…Por cierto….de parte de Kiara…"yo no soy Golfa! …¬¬ ¿una no puede divertirse?" ……no dire nada jejeje a ver si apareces tia q no es lo mismo el msn sin ti! Ahora a quien le cuento mis polvos? Tu eres la unica con la que puedo hablar de eso….ah! publica! Kiero leer escenas de Ron y Chris…love al poder! Besos de manzana y regaliz ( estara buena esa mezcla?)

**Marisol** .-Hola! Cuanto tiempo la verdad es que si pero me alegro de saber de ti y que estas bien por lo menos. Espero que te guste la secuela…ya me diras jejejeje No te preocupes tu lee cuando puedas jejeje a ver si te gusta el nuevo capi. Besos de manzana

**Rasaaabe** –Hola de nada jejeje la verdad es que el ff se ve muy gracioso y original…si se te va la olla pero a todas se nos va…yo sigo perdidamente enamorada de Snape y eso que se que es malo….pero me da igual…ese hombre da morbo juas que loca! Muchas gracias por leer y publica jejeej ;) besos de manzana

**PETICION .-LA VERDAD ES QUE ME AYUDARIAIS MUCHO JEJEEJ SI QUEREIS CLARO PORNEME EL TITULO DE VUESTRAS CANCIONES FAVORITAS EN LOS REVIEWS, Y YO LAS ESCUCHARE PARA LOS TÍTULOS DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPIS. GRACIAS**

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de manzana**Kris**

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin (gracias a eli) y muxo mas dentro de poco.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6**

**You are beautiful**

Kiara movía las manos nerviosas cogiendo la servilleta y doblándola cuatro veces

.-Habla Kiara dijo Remus poniéndose alterado, no entendía que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento.

.-que yo te….Kiara se callo y tomo aire.-he…

.-¡que te ha comprando un regalo! Lily se apoyo en la mesa casi sin poder respirar por la carrera

.-¿Lily? Kiara la miro con las cejas levantadas y cogio su copa de Whisky para bebérsela entera

.-¡Sorpresa Remus! Lily saludo a su amigo y sonrió nerviosa sin saber que hacer ahora.

.-¿tu no te habías ido? Pregunto Kiara de nuevo

.-Si, pero he vuelto dijo resaltando esas dos ultimas palabras

.-¿se puede saber que pasa? Pregunto Remus sin entender las miradas de las dos chicas. Kiara miraba enfadada a Lily mientras esta le intentaba decir algo que no lograba entender.

.-Remus no le hagas caso a Lily….

.-Claro que si tiene que hacerme caso….dijo interponiéndose entre la pareja para que Remus la mirara a ella .- resulta que Kiara te había comprado un regalo…Lily se paro para pensar .-eh….y yo te lo tenia que traer…pero…

.-¡se le ha olvidado! Meg apareció por el otro lado de la mesa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lily que no logro entender.

.-¿Meg? Kiara hizo un gesto al camarero para que le trajera otro Whisky, parecía la situación surrealista. No entendía como sus amigas podían impedir algo que debía hacer.

.-Bueno….Lily me llamo para que se lo trajera…pero se me ha olvidado también..

Remus la miro extrañado sin entender a que venia esas excusas tan tontas.

.-¿se puede saber que haces aquí? Dijo Kiara enfadada

.-Tu hermana…eh…ella tiene el regalo de Remus dijo cogiendo a Kiara del brazo .-y quiere dártelo…pero tienes que hablar con ella…Kiara la miro intentando aguantarse las ganas de ahorcarla.

.-Meg….

.-Hazme caso dijo la chica seria

.-pero es que….

.-Aina tiene que explicarte un par de cosas…cabezona. Remus se quedo mirando fijamente a las tres chicas que iban hacia la salida sin entender lo que había pasado, no se podía ni imaginar el lío que se había formado.

.-¡estas locas? Aina chillaba a su hermana. .-¡como puedes hacer algo así? Dijo cruzando los brazos -¡y sin consultármelo?

.-Aina….¡deja de echarme la bronca¡explícame ya lo que sea!

.-explicarte…explicarte….¡eres una histérica!

.-¡dejar de discutir! Dijo Lily interponiéndose entre las dos hermanas. .-Aina cuéntanos ya lo que sea…..¿has hablado con el chico? Dijo respirando hondo.

.-no hace falta que hablara con ese chico….el dinero lo cogi yo

.-¡tu¿para que? Dijo Kiara mirándola sin entender como había desaparecido tanto dinero.

.-¡no me mires así! Primero…tenia que pagar al boys, segundo…pagar el adelanto de la floristería…y tercero al fontanero.

.-¿y no me lo pudiste decir?

.-siempre supones que lo cogo yo…..¿para que te lo iba a decir esta vez? Dijo como si fuera lo mas evidente. Lily y Meg respiraron tranquilas.

.-¬¬…..

.-además siguió hablando Aina .- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Dan se iba a costar contigo?

.-¡y porque no?

.-¬¬……..

.-Cálmate Kiara dijo Meg asustada .-ya esta todo solucionado….dentro de unos días serás la señora Lupin….

.-pero y si…

.- te digo que no….dijo Aina de nuevo .-primero..Dan tiene novia, segundo el solo hace bailes…no otro tipo de trabajitos. Kiara le miro con el ceño fruncido.-y tercero termino de decir su hermana.- ya intente ligármelo yo….

.-¬¬

.-y si a mi me dijo que no….no creo que quiera acostarse contigo…yo soy mas guapa que tu….

.-Aina no toca matar a tu hermana dijo Lily empajándola dentro del restaurante .-si no inventarte una buena excusa para decírsela a Remus

.-no tendría que inventármela si no os hubierais inventado ese estúpido regalo

.-¡ tu estarías sin novio¡ve! Dijo empujándola y saliendo después por la puerta

Kiara miro como Remus jugaba con su tenedor y movía los pies nerviosos, miro a la puerta y vio a su hermana y a sus amigas sonriendo felices. Les sonrió por primera vez tranquila y ando despacio hacia la mesa. Remus le sonrió y le cogio la mano

.-¿ya habéis terminado?

.-si dijo ella besándole en los labios

.-¿y este beso?

.-te he dicho que te quiero

.-hoy no Kiara le sonrió y volvió a besarle

.-¿Por qué no seguimos la cena en casa? Dijo acariciando la pierna del chico con su mano. Remus le miro pillinamente

.-¡La cuenta¡ y rápido! Kiara rió .-¿Qué era eso de mi regalo?

.-cuando estemos casado…te contare algo muy gracioso dijo subiendo un poco mas su mano haciendo que Remus sonriera aun mas.

**OooOooOooO**

Kiara derramo el café al escuchar las palabras de su hermana la cual la miro sin entender porque se comportaba así

.-¡ has vuelto con Fred?

.-no espera….no es seguro…cuando nadie me encontraba es porque fui a buscarlo y…

.-¿y? dijo Kiara poniéndose nerviosa

.-hablamos

.-déjame recordarte que tu nunca hablas.

.-vale…nos acostamos…¿contenta?

.-¡os acostasteis?

.-si…no pude evitarlo…necesitaba hacerlo desde que vino a casa.

.-deja de poner esa cara de guarrilla dijo Kiara limpiando la mesa y sirviendo otro café

. -¿Qué pone el profeta?

.- Un ataque en España, en el centro de Madrid, pero el Ministerio ha podido camuflarlo con un accidente de coche múltiple.

.-¿ha muerto algún muggle?

.-no, solo dos magos. Dijo mirando la foto de los fallecidos. .-cada vez estoy mas asustada por los chicos….dijo doblando el periódico. .-nadie confía en nadie…solo con pensar que cualquier amigo nuestro pueda pasar información…

.-Eso nunca pasara. Creo que es el momento perfecto para casarme con Remus. Ahora se que si estoy con el, nada malo podrá pasarnos.

.-yo también lo creo. Dijo abrazando a su hermana. –además estoy deseando ser tía.

Kiara sonrió

.-a mi también….pero aun no he hablado de ese tema con Remus.

.-Kiara dijo Aina recogiendo el desayuno. .-tarde o temprano tendremos que tener esa conversación…..

.-¿Cuál¿no crees que llegar con unos años de retraso? Dijo riendo

.-¬¬ ….prefiero que esa la tengas con mamá….

.-no…..dijo riendo

.-creo que es hora de que me vaya de casa. Kiara dejo su taza en la mesa

.-¿no quieres seguir viviendo aquí?

.-no es eso….dijo sentándose de nuevo al lado de su hermana .-pero…tu te vas a casar…yo solo molestare aquí. Meg y yo hemos estado mirando apartamentos.

..-¿Meg? Pregunto Kiara extrañada, -Pensaba que se mudaría con James.

.-ya…pero le pregunte y me dijo que aun no quería vivir con James.

.-Esto no me cuadra, se fue a vivir con Sirius sin pensárselo…¿en que se diferencia ahora con James?

.-No lo se….

.-De todos modos no os dejare que os marchéis, lo hable con Remus y el fue el primero que no quiere que os vayáis. El vino aquí después que tu….sin vosotros no será lo mismo. Sois nuestra familia. Aina la abrazo y Kiara le dio un beso en la mejilla. .-y ahora….cuéntame todos los detalle de Fred

.-¬¬……

Kiara rió y se levanto al escuchar el timbre. La chica abrió la puerta y la cerro al ver quien afuera.

.-mi madre

.-¿Qué? Pregunto Remus al ver la cara de miedo de la chica

.-¡Mi madre!

.-¿tu madre¿¡Donde? Dijo asustado

.-¡En la puerta¡¡y viene con mi abuela!

.-¡con la abuela? Dijo Aina desde la cocina. Una visita de su madre era lo peor que te podía pasar en el día. .-¿quieres que se enfade¡¡Ábrele!

.-ocúpate de la cocina y tu cariño del salón, yo intentare retenerla un poco en la puerta dijo rezando antes de abrir . Kiara abrió la puerta despacio y sonrió al ver a su madre con cara de enfado. Su abuela hacia no se que con las plantas de la entrada.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vas a dejar aquí de pie? Dijo entrando sin saludar a su hija

.-Hola mamá….hola abuela…dijo cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella sin poder evitar lo que iba a pasar.

.-¿Dónde esta el elfo?

.-eh….no tenemos elfo

.-¿Qué¿Quieres matar a tu abuela de un disgusto¿Cómo no vas a tener un elfo? La madre de Kiara era una mujer alta y delgada muy bien conservada para su edad. Vestía con los últimos modelos de los diseñadores de magos franceses. Sacó una libreta del bolso que volaba detrás de ella con una pluma. .-apunta un elfo mayordomo, una elfa cocinera y una elfa asistenta del hogar.

.-mamá…no creo que…Kiara se callo al ver la cara de odio de su madre.

.-Hola señora Miller dijo Remus dándole la mano. .-¿Cómo se encuentra?

.-Hola Remus…dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo. –veo que las cosas no os van muy bien no? Dijo quitandose los guantas y tocando con un dedo la mesa del salón

.-te dije que limpiaras el salón….dijo Kiara acercándose a el.

.-No me ha dado tiempo…Kiara lo miro y suspiro. La madre de Kiara le hizo una señal para que se sentaran

.-Mamá….dijo Aina saliendo de la cocina

.-¡Aina! Cariño…¡que guapa que estas!

.-gracias mamá…eh…tengo prisa…me encantaría quedarme…pero…

.-no te preocupes¿Por qué no te pasas este sábado por el club? Me encantaría presentarte al hijo de los Snitt

.-Mamá…bueno…te llamo vale? Aina le dio dos besos a su abuela y a su madre y salio corriendo de la casa despidiéndose con la mano de su hermana

.-traidora….dijo Kiara mirándola con odio

.-Bueno Kiara, esto no puede seguir así….no me cuentas nada de la boda. la madre de Kiara empezo a mirar todos los detalles de la casa con una sonrisa falsa.

.-ya tengo bastante con mi hermana para que ahora se entrometa mi madre….dijo Kiara bajito a Remus

.-¿Qué?

.-nada mamá….ya esta todo preparado…no quería molestarte.dijo la chica mientras se reia nerviosa.

.-para mi no es una molestia. Al contrario. La abuela de Kiara empezó a hacer volar algunas cojines y su madre le quito la varita.-¿puedes estarte quieta mamá? .-a ver enséñame la lista de invitados…

.-mamá…dijo Kiara sin saber que hacer.

.-ahora…vamos…no tengo todo el día…dijo la mujer metiendole prisa mientras le hacía una señal con la mano

Kiara saco un pergamino de una mesaque estaba cercay cerrando los ojos se lo dio a su madre la cual empezó a chillar.

.-¡que¿Dónde estas tus primos de Australia?

.-mamá….son mis primos terceros….no pienso invitarles

.-¡que? Claro que los invitaras…y ¿Dónde esta la familia Malfoy?

.-¡que¡¡No pienso invitar a los Malfoy¡me niego mamá! son unos hipócritas….

.-pero cariño….son amigos nuestros del Club…

.-¡me da igual! La madre de Kiaraenrollo el pergaminoy se lo dio

.-Esta bien….haz lo que quieras….una boda mediocre para una de mis hijas….

.-Mamá….dijo Kiara un poco mas tranquila.-es mi boda….no quiero que nadie la planee, quiero hacerlo yo. No voy a invitar a nadie que no sea mi amigo..o que quiero por alguna razón

.-¿por eso tenéis que invitar a ese loco de Moody?

.-el no esta loco. Hablo Remus por primera vez desde que empezó la discusión.-el me ha enseñado mas de lo que usted podría imaginar nunca. Vela por la seguridad del país…es mi amigo…

La madre de Kiara miro a Remus con asco y cruzo las piernas. No le gustaba que nadie le llevase la contraria

.-He venido por otro asunto….dijo mirando a la abuela de Kiara .- Habéis hablado de los niños no? Tienes que darle un nieto a tu padre…

.-¡Mamá! Dijo Kiara muerta de vergüenza. – no se cuando tendremos nuestro primer hijo….

.-¿Cómo que cuando? En cuanto te cases por supuesto. Tu padre esta preparando los papales para que dejes de trabajar

.-¡No pienso dejar de trabajar¡Me encanta mi trabajo! Remus la sujeto para que no se levantara.

.-Tienes que ocuparte de tu marido…de tus hijos…su educación. Así lo hemos hecho todas las mujeres de la familia Miller.

.-Mamá me da igual lo que hayan hecho las mujeres de la familia….yo haré lo que quiera.

.- Encima que estas viviendo con él en pecado... Kiara puso los ojos en blanco .-Es normal que con los disgustos que le dais a vuestra abuela este medio loca….Por lo menos le habrás contado a Remus lo de la tradición familiar no?

.-¿Qué tradición? Dijo Remus asustado mirando a Kiara

.-Kiara cariño…¿te da igual tu tradición familiar? Kiara suspiro y cogio de la mano a Remus

.-Tenemos que ponerle el nombre de mi abuelo a nuestro primer hijo…así ha sido desde siempre. El primogénito de la familia…es decir en este caso yo…

.-Bueno no pasa nada….se lo pondremos

La madre de Kiara rió llena de felicidad sonriendo a la abuela de Kiara la cual empezó a hablar

.-Mi Emerelgildo estaría muy orgulloso …..dijo la abuela de Kiara intentando coger su varita

Remus miro sorprendido a Kiara la cual se tapo la cara

.-¿y si es niña?

.-Emerelgilda por supuesto dijo la madre de Kiara mirando el reloj. - ¡que tarde es! He quedado con mis amigas del club….resulta que Paty va a celebrar una cena. Me dijo que os invitara….pero con todo esto de la boda estaréis ocupados verdad?

.-si…dijo Kiara aliviada. La chica acompaño a su abuela y a su madre a la puerta y la cerro con fuerza

.-¿Emerelgildo? Kiara sonrió a Remus sin saber que decir

**OooOooOooOooO**

.-Yogurth Meg llamaba al elfo de la casa mientras intentaba abrir un armario del pasillo

.-si señorita Meg

.-¿Sirius tiene cerrado este armario? Dijo desistiendo de su idea.

.-No, no…yo tengo la llave dijo mostrándosela.

.-Gracias dijo cogiendo y abriendo el armario. .-puedes marcharte Yogurt dijo sonriéndole. Meg iba a guardar algunas cajas con zapatos cuando le llamo la atención una caja que reconoció al instante de color rojo brillante. Sin pensárselo dos veces la cogio y la abrió. Algunas fotos, unas hojas de árboles secas, unas cartas…sonrió acordándose de los viejos recuerdos.

.-la has encontrado. Meg se asusto tirando algunas fotografías al suelo .-lo siento dijo Sirius recogiéndolas del suelo. Meg esquivo la mirada del chico mirando las fotografías de nuevo. .-pensaba devolvértelo todo…pero es que no sabia como

.-no pasa nada dijo Meg sonriendo un poco forzada.

.-me encantaba esta canción dijo cogiendo un viejo disco con la funda desgastada .-siempre lo ponías cuando llegabas a casa , te acuerdas? Meg no le contesto .- me recordaba a ti cada vez que lo escuchaba dijo acariciando su mejilla. Meg sonrió y cambio de tema.

.-¿te acuerdas de esta foto? Pensaba que la había perdido

Sirius rió.- sales muy guapa en ella

.-que va dijo ella sonrojándose .-si salgo llena de barro y mira el pelo…es la final de el último año.

.-pero yo sigo pensando que sales muy guapa dijo acariciando de nuevo su mejillas. Meg cogio la mano de Sirius pero no la aparto. El chico noto como temblaba

.-puede llegar James

.-como puedes decir que pare cuando mas te deseo…dijo abrazándola .-dime acaso que tu no me deseas….dime que no quieres mis besos…mis abrazos….eres preciosa dijo acariciándole de nuevola mejilla con los nudillos de su mano. Meg tembló ante el contacto y respiro profundamente..- Preciosa….volvió a repetir

**She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

.-Sirius…no te lo voy a negar…Sirius empezó a besar el cuello de la chica la cual se estremeció de nuevo.-pero ahora no puede ser dijo apartándose.

.-deja a James. Meg se acerco y empezó a besarlo con pasión como si quisiera decirle algo que no se atrevía a decir desde siempre. El chico no quería que parase de besarle así, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo. No quería volver a perderla cuando sabia de verdad que ella lo amaba. De repente la puerta se cerró y la voz de James se escucho saludando al elfo. Meg se separo recuperando la razón y miro a Sirius negando con la cabeza

**She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

.-Hola dijo James mirándolos un poco extrañado cuando paso por el pasillo.

.-Sirirus me esta ayudando con los zapatos. Dijo la chica mientras lo saludaba. El chico la miro enfadado y se marcho dejándola a solas con James, el cual no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado exactamente

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**

**OooOooOooOooO**

.-¡Alex! Lily se abalanzaba a la puerta abrazando al chico el cual ni si quiera podía respirar casi

.-¡Lily! Dijo abrazándola .-¿me has echado de menos?

.-si dijo ella contenta.-mira te presento a Kiara . El chico entro en la casa y saludo a la amiga de Lily

.-Gracias por venir, Lily habla mucho de ti….

.-¿si?

.-es mentira…pero era por quedar bien contigo.

.-¬¬….gracias dijo Lily picada.

Alex cogio de la mano a Lily .-¿me llevas a la habitación terroncito de azúcar?

.-Claro el chico hizo un gesto con la varita y la maleta salio volando detrás de ellos. Kiara miro sorprendida a la pareja como si nunca se hubiera creído esa relación de Lily y ahora estaba delante de sus narices.

.-¿terroncito de azúcar? Dijo la chica irónica abriendo la habitación

.-¿no te gusta? Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.-tanta sensiblería no…¡tiene que ser creíble que estamos juntos!

.-no te preocupes dijo el chico sacando sus jerséis de marca .-lo será…te lo prometo….Lily se levanto y empezó a ayudarle

.-no se como pude pedirte esto….

.-vamos, hay confianza no? Dijo abrazándola .-que lo nuestro no llegara a funcionar no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

.-lo se dijo acurrucándose en su pecho ,-pero no me digas nada de terroncito de azúcar ni de amor mío….

.-¿ni cariño? Lily lo miro fijamente

.-eso me lo decía James

.-Lo siento dijo el chico separándose un poco y besándole en la frente. .-¿lo has visto?

.-si….claro que lo he visto dijo mirando por la ventana.

.-¿y?

.-¿y? volvió a repetir ella. Alex la miro y sonrió .-esta mas guapo que cuando me fui…vamos he tenido que resistirme bastante para no besarlo dijo sonriendo tristemente.

.-y tu también estas mas guapa dijo cogiendola por la cintura

.-eso no me sirve de nada….mi vida es una falsa mientras que ellos dos siguen juntos…..

.-Lily, tienes que superarlo solo eso. Y yo te ayudare….

Kiara llamo a la puerta

.-lo siento dijo la rubia mirando a los chicos abrazados

.-no te preocupes dijo Lily

.-tenemos que ir al centro comercial¿te acuerdas? Alex puede acompañarnos si quiere

.-claro dijo el chico, .-así conoceré a Kiara dijo cogiendo a ambas chicas por la cintura.

**OooOooO**

Alex cerró la puerta del coche mientras Lily y Kiara bajaban y caminaban por el aparcamiento del centro comercial

.-parece mentira que con lo guapa que eres nuncame fijara en ti en el colegioKiara miro a Lily y empezaron a reirse.-¿Qué pasa? Dijo el chico preocupado

.-Me pediste una cita cuando yo estaba en quinto.

.-¿si? Dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza .-pues no me acuerdo dijo riéndose.

.-te acordarías si no hubieras salido con tantas chicas en tu época de adolescencia…

.-pero todo eso cambio cuando te conocí a ti. Alex la cogio por la cintura y Lily por primera vez se sintió un poco incomoda pero sin mirar a Kiara beso a Alex en los labios.

.-¡Tener cuidado! Dijo Kiara abalanzándose sobre la pareja y cayendo los tres al suelo. Un rayo casi rozo a la chica

.-No veo nada dijo Alex mirando las sombras del alrededor, Un humo espeso empezó a llenar el lugar, olía a quemado y algunos rayos y gritos sonaron a los lejos.

.-¿creéis que es un ataque? Pregunto Kiara asustada. Alex se levanto a duras penas y ayudo a las dos chicas

.-es mejor estar preparados. Los tres sacaron sus varitas y alguien chillo a lo lejos. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

.-¡Vamos! Dijo Lily corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada

.-¡Lily! Dijo Alex cogiendola por el brazo

.-¡suéltame¡Puede estar algún muggel herido¡ Dijo corriendo

.-Lily es peligroso Kiara se acerco a Alex el cual empezó a correr detrás de Lily. Kiara miro detrás y siguió a Alex. Lily toco al muggle del suelo.

.-solo esta inconciente dijo aliviada

_Experlliarmus_

.-¡Lily! Kiara se fue a acercar a su amiga pero Alex la cogio

Lily se tiro al suelo esquivando el encantamiento.

.-No sabía que los aurores contaran con chicas tan guapas. Una figura de negro se acerco a Lily despacio

.-no puedo decir lo mismo de los mortifagos. Lily se levando deprisa y apunto con su varita

.-Mi señor yo me ocupare de ella. Una voz de mujer salio detrás de la figural a cual tampoco se distinguía. La mujer era de la misma estatura que Lily, no se le veía el rostro con la mácara que llevaba

.-Tu no dijo poniendo su brazo delante de la mujer.

.-¡Lily! Un grupo de aurores se acercaron a los tres chicos y a los mortigafos. James se detuvo al ver a la figura de color negro y le apunto con la varita.

.-¿Quién es ese chico? Pregunto a la mujer

.-Mi señor, Potter, James Potter.

.-¡Ocúpate de él!

.-Nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que te imaginas dijo con una sonrisa diabólica. Lily lo miro fijamente y desapareció. La mortifaga empezó a atacar a James el cual se defendió

.-¡Experlliarmus!La mortifaga cayó y desapareció al instante antes de que James la atrapara. .-¡Mierda¿Lily¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto James al ver a la chica paralizada

.-Voldemort

.-¿Qué? Dijo Kiara asustada

.-era…era Voldemort

.-Lily dijo Alex abrazándola

.-¿Quién es este? Dijo James sorprendido

.-su novio dijo Alex abrazando de nuevo a Lily.

Lily estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la pared sin decir nada, solo escuchaba algunas voces en su cabeza que retumbaban haciéndole que le doliera. Por suerte nadie había muerto, los aurores llegaron a tiempo para impedirlo y llevaron a Lily a casa.

.-Lily déjame que te cure dijo James mirándole el corte que tenia en la frente.

.-la curare yo dijo Alex cogiendo la poción de la mano de James

.-¿y tu porque? Dijo enfadado y recuperando la poción

.-porque soy su novio.

.-pues cuando estaba delante de Voldemort mira como no corriste junto a ella….

.-estaba con Kiara…

.-¡Dejar de discutir! Dijo Kiara cogiendo la poción .-¡dámela! Dijo enfadada .-yo solo veo una sanadora en esta habitación y soy yo. Yo la curare. ¿estas bien? Pregunto esta vez Kiara

.-si, si solo que nunca había visto a Voldemort tan cerca.

.-Sirius y yo también pasamos por lo mismo cuando lo vimos por primera vez. Tienes que ser fuerte dijo acercándose a ella .-tenemos que terminar con él.

.-pero esa mirada….dijo casi temblando

.-Lily tienes que superarlo dijo de nuevo James

.-Ya lo sabe dijo Alex apartándolo y sentándose al lado de ella .-¿no ves que la pones mas nerviosa de lo que esta?

.-Mira tio…¡tu que te crees? Dijo James cogiendolo por el brazo

.-¡No quiero peleas en mi casa! Dijo Kiara colocándose en medio .-Lily tiene que descansar. Aun esta un poco aturdida por el golpe.

.-Yo estaré con ella dijo Alex ayudandola a levantarse

.-No prefiero estar sola dijo siguiendo a Kiara

.-¡ja! dijo James con cara de triunfo

.-¬¬ …………

**OooOooOooO**

.-¡Severus no me mates! Dijo Peter tocándose el labio que estaba sangrando por el puñetazo del mortigago

.-cállate llorica esto solo te dolerá un poquito…._ Crucio. _Snape con la mascara en la cara apretaba fuerte su varita apuntando a Peter

Peter empezó a retorcerse de dolor y Lucius movió la varita de Snape

.-dejarme que me vaya…dijo Peter sin poder levantarse

.-tendríamos que matarlo. Dijo Lucius apuntándolo con la varita.

.-Es mejor seguir las órdenes de nuestro señor. Peter sabe que lo estamos vigilando. No tardaran en llegar¡vamonos!

.-¡ Crucio! Volvió a chillar Malfoy sin hacerle caso a Snape

_.- _¡Experlliarmus! Malfoy callo al suelo .-¡Peter! Remus salio corriendo de algunos arbusto y fue corriendo hacia Peter.-Menos mal que hemos llegado a tiempo

.-Re…Remus….por fin habéis llegado

.-¡Pero ahora va a morir! Dijo Snape apuntándole con la varita

**James Blunt - You're Beautiful**

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

**James Blunt - You're Beautiful**

-Español-

(Eres Hermosa)

Mi vida es fenomenal.  
Mi amor es puro.  
Vi un ángel.  
De eso estoy seguro.  
Ella me sonrió en el metro.  
Ella estaba con otro hombre  
Pero no perderé el sueño por eso,  
porque tengo un plan.

Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa.  
Eres hermosa, es cierto.  
Vi tu cara en un lugar concurrido,  
y no se que hacer,  
porque nunca estaré contigo.

Si, ella atrajo mi atención,  
en cuanto nostros pasamos de largo.  
Ella podria ver en mi cara que yo estaba,  
altamente jodido,  
y no pienso que la veré de nuevo,  
pero ella compartio un momento que durará hasta el final.

Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa.  
Eres hermosa, es cierto.  
Vi tu cara en un lugar concurrido,  
y no se que hacer,  
porque nunca estaré contigo.  
Eres hermosa. Eres hermosa.  
Eres hermosa, es cierto.  
Debe haber un angel con una sonrisa en la cara,  
cuando piensa que podria estar contigo.  
Pero es tiempo de dar la cara a la verdad,  
yo nunca estaré contigo.


	7. Aprendiz

Hola! Estoy super contenta! La verdad es que no me puedo quejar con lectores como vosotras, vamos! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y ánimos me han encantado!

Queria haber publicado el 24, por eso de la navidad etc…pero para eso tendria que haber publicado antes pero he tenido el ordenador roto..pero ya no…menos mal jejeje no se lo que haria estas navidades sin mi ordenador…mi tesorillo…jejejeje. Bueno pero os felicito a todos las Navidad por adelantado, pero eso si, antes del 31 tendreis el capi 8! Que espero que después de dejaros…O.O asi con este capi porque es que pasa de todo, o casi todo la verdad es que creo que os gustara saber lo que pasa lo antes posible..no se, no se…jejeje

**lauryta-evans**.- Buenas! Jejeje muchas gracias por el reviews, jejeje la verdad es que las cosas se estan liando…Harry no tiene ni idea de lo que van a pasar sus padres antes de que nazca…jejeje si es que soy mala. Entre Sirius y Meg aun tengo preparadas muchas cosas asi que paciencia. Feliz Navidad besos de mantecado de chocolate

**MaryGin**.- Hi! Que tal? Jejeje unos dementotes? …¬¬ no sabes que yo me rodeo de el mundo oscuro? Snape es mi amante….jejeje bueno de todos modos gracias por el review me ha hecho mucha gracia, y la peli vamos jejejej ya mismo me la se de memoria, a lo de la cancion no se a cual te refieres exactamente. Feliz Navidad, Besos de turron de almendra.

**Jamie Black**.- Buenas, gracias por el review eso de EXCELENTE, me alegro mucho el dia aunque supongo que tengo mucho que mejorar. Bueno espero que te guste y te lo pases muy bien estas vacaciones. Feliz Navidad. Besos de turron de chocolate

**Raaasabe**.- Buenas! Lo de que se junten las parejillas…como que aun esta por ver…kiero que sufran solo un poquitin mas…pero un pokitin jejeje a ver que tal te parece el capi, ya me lo diras no? Feliz Navidad y besos de polvoron

**Lur**.- Hola penkilla! Que ilu me ha hecho tu visita! Sobre todo porque cuando te vi en la puerta..que bonito me emociono…jejeje , bueno lo de Saw esta pendiente, cuando kieras ademas que ahora llegan las fiestas habra mas de un dia super aburrido que no sepamos lo que hacer no? jejeje bueno a ver si te gusta el capi, aunque cn lo sensible que eres a lo mejor te pones a llorar….jejeje que tia este finde me lo he pasado super bien! Jejejeje que risa, voy a tener que conocer a todos vuestros rollos para darle el visto bueno sobre todo a los de mary….¬¬ jejejej bueno dejemos el tema mas comentado este finde jejej que ya mismo navidad, ooo que bonito otro año mas con vosotras espero que no esteis hartas de mi……bueno niña que el 24 nos iremos a comer todas juntas espero que este año sea mejor q el anterior, por lo menos hemos aprobado el 2005 no crees? No lo hemos terminado tan mal…ademas estos ultimos meses han sido bastante tranquilos jejeje bueno niña muchos besotes de turron de chocolate con lacasitos mmmmm y Feliz Navidad aunque a ti te lo dire personalmente. Muak!

**Ely-Barchu** – hello! Que tal? Muchas gracias por el review. Tampoco es para que te pongas a llorar que no te quiero ver triste! Pero eso me anima porque dicen que es mucho mas difícil hacer llorar a las personas…a ver si este te gusta mas, no? jejeje ya me contaras muchos besos de bombon, y Feliz Navidad

**Mara-Evans .-** Hello! Donde te metes? No te he visto conectada estos dias…espero que estes bien, bueno aqui ya tienes el capi number 7 jejeje a ver si te gusta, y gracias por el review eso de espectacular me encanto, jejeje q subidon de animos, bueno espero que te lo pases muy bien estos dias, feliz navidad y besos de chocolate blanco con trocitos de turron, ( me ha gustado mucho . )

**Made**.- Hola! Que tal? Como van esas esperadas vacaciones por las islas, seguro que muy bien aunque yo aun hasta el 23 no termino las clases….figurate ¬¬ que asco pero bueno el 23 nos vamos de pingoneo con las de la clase jejeje ya te contare. BUENO LO DE Sirius y Meg…pideselo a los reyes…porque sinceramente yo aun no estoy mucho por la labor…bueno si estoy tengo algo en mente pero vamos que queda un pokillo….tu tranki, lo del novio de Alex bueno…pense en que fuera cierto pero Lily es tan buena que no puede engañar a nadie, y eso de tener un buen amigo como Alex, pero cierto que ellos estuvieron liado una temporada eh? Lo que pasa que Lily no olvida a James, y eso que Alex esta bien dotado jejejeje bueno dejando mis desbarios que muchos besos de turron de almendra, y que pases una feliz navidad.

**Paige**.- Hola! Gracias por el review, me ha gustado mucho, lo que paso cn la profecia ya te lo contare, jejeje la verdad es que el libro 6 me ha venido super bien para desarrollar mis ideas…jejeje bueno muy fuerte lo de embrujadas, kejas a 5! Vamos! Si es que ya no sabemos cuando lo exan cuando no…si es que…bueno espero que hablemos pronto por el Messenger, muchos besos de Ferrero…jeeje que ricos! Feliz navidad

**Hermy86** .- Hola fans numero, jejej que ilu! Una lectora nueva jejeje si Meg esta embarazada de un mes y unas semanas, por eso aun el embarazo no se le nota…supongo que sabras kien es el padre no? jejeje es facil, bueno espero seguir recibiendo noticias vuestras! Muchos besos de mantecado de limon, feliz navidad! Gracias por la cancion

**Kate15 **hola! Muchas gracias por el review, jejej me alegra saber que hay mas gente que lee mi ff, muchos besos de bombon de licor, y feliz navidad!

**lis15**.- Hola! Gracias por el review, espero que el capi 7 te siga gustando y el ff tambien, muchos besos de mantecado de canela.

**ArabelaWeasley**.- Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Tienes que estudiar eh? No seas como yo jejeje que me veo pidiendo en los semáforos jejeje bueno la verdad es que Sirius da morbo en cualquier situación, pero que no me escuxe mucho eli…jejeje a ver a ver, bueno espero que te lo pases mb estas vacaciones ya me contaras tus planes, los mios aun estan el aire jejeje es que somos super indecisas mis amigas y yo. Besos de turron de arron con lexe jejeje feliz navidad, (escribe tu ff, que quiero leerlo)

**SamanthaBlack33**.- Hola! Que tal? Jejeje supongo que muiy bien con las vacaciones aki al lado lo estaria cualkiera….¬¬ y yo hasta el viernes….jooo bueno ya sabes como son las chicas, en esos momentos te inventas cualquier cosa no? Jejeje lo del flack back de Fred y Aina ya vere….pero recuera a Aina con Remus en ·"Mi primera Vez" que esa de santa no tiene nada….que era bastante guarrilla lo que pasa que todo eso le hizo madurar etc…bueno que mas decirte, jejej que me alegro que por fin tu ordenador volviera a la vida jejeje lo de que se reconcilien las parejas ya sabes que os hago sufrir…jejeje muchos besos de turron y feliz navidad!

**AllisonBlack11**.- Hola! Gracias por el review! Jejeje la verdad es que no puedo matar a Peter, pero piensa que gracias a él ha habido historia de H.P…aunke lo odiemos y sea un cabron, falso de mierda, ….etc…pero es lo que hay de todos modos yo le hare sufrir lo mas que pueda. Lo de Lily y Voldemort estara por ver…Lily es demasiado orgullosa para dejarse intimidar por el…jejeje bueno muchos besos de bombon de coco

**Silmarwen754** .-Hola! Gracias por el reviews, ejem….vaya expectación un poco mas y no llegas tia jejeje bueno …GRACIAS POR LO QUE VA A PASAR EN EL CAPI 11! VIVA Ron y Chris! Son la pareja mas mona hasta el momento…! Pero bueno…seguro que seran unas navidades maravillosas para los chicos ejem….jejeje Viva Voldy? ¬¬ pero tu de que lado estas eh? Que no me entero yo que en algunas de las reuniones raritas de los mortifagos….le tocas un pelo a Snape eh¡que no me entere! Bueno Alex, es un ex de Lily, duraron muy poco pero se hicieron muy amigos y Lily le pidio ese pekeñito favor….y en verdad a Alex se le cae la baba con la chica….jejeje bueno que mas decirte, que tenemos que quedar estas vacas para ver alguna peli….vale cualkiera de H.p JEJEEJ y que tenemos ademas que quedar para hacer algo juntas en navidad eh? Jejeje que espero que te lo pases muy muy bien ya sabes que me tienes para todo lo que quieras eh? Que te kiero muxo! Besos de turron de chocolate blanco! Mmmm que rico, pruebalo!

**Ana.-** ¬¬ y mi review? Eh? Menos mal que estamos en navidad que si no….te mando a un mortifago para que sepas lo que es el dolor MUAJAJA, tia que miedo….que ya mismo nos presentamos dios mio! Ana que he hecho hoy test y me han salido super mal….BUAAAA TIA! Jooo ya veras tu! Bueno tia, que ya esta el capi 7 aki! A ver lo que te parecen las escenas solo un poco subidas de tono….jejeje solo un poco ya sabes que este ff no es muy subido, bueno espero que pases unas navidades felices! Y que te lo pases mb, son dias para intentar estar con la gente que quieras y disfrutar de ellas, que hay que intentar ser felices! Besos de roscos de navidad jejejeej FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Bueno que mas deciros, jejeje que ya sabeis que os agradezco mucho los reviews! Asi que estos dias no os olvideis de mi eh? Que espero que paseis unas **FELICES FIESTAS! MUAK!** **Al final explico el titulo de el capi! Vamos a kien va dirigida la cancion.Besos**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME HABEIS DADO TITULOS DE CANCIONES!**

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de turron de chocolate. KRIS

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin, rollete de una noche de pasion de Draco Malfoy y novia formal de Ron.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

**CAPITULO 7**

**APRENDIZ**

Kiara corría por los pasillos del hospital, su mente estaba desbordada no podía pensar en nada, en cuanto recibió el aviso lo primero en quien pensó fue en Remus. No, a él no le podía pasar nada, a él no….era algo que era incapaz de mentalizarse.

.-¡Papá! El padre de Kiara abrazo fuertemente a su hija la cual estaba nerviosa

.-esta bien cariño, no te preocupes esta bien fuera de peligro

.-¿Dónde esta? Quiero verlo dijo limpiándose las primeras lágrimas. Desde que había salido de casa una agonía le apretaba el pecho, no podía ni llorar de lo impotente que se sentía.

.-Espérate un poco y tranquilízate no puedes verlo en ese estado vale? Dijo obligándola a que se sentase en los asientos del pasillo. .-Kiara…, la chica le miro sin poder casi entenderle de lo nerviosa que estaba. .-No te preocupes no tendrá ninguna secuela, y Moody lo trajo inmediatamente al hospital, a él…y a Peter

.-¿Peter?

.-si, ellos estaban detrás de la pista de Peter y de unos mortífagos.

Kiara miro a su padre negando con la cabeza, Remus siempre le contaba todo, y nunca le menciono nada de Peter. Se empezó a preocupar y el padre de Kiara le puso la mano en el hombro. –No le culpes

.-Pero….

.-Nos acabamos de enterar. James y Sirius se acercaron al padre de Kiara y le dieron la mano .-¿Cómo se encuentra Remus? Pregunto James preocupado

.-Bien chicos…Remus es fuerte aunque no lo aparente, se recuperada en unos días. Aunque todo ha sido gracias a Moody, lo trajo inmediatamente

.-¿y donde está Moody?

.-Con Peter. Los dos chicos se miraron, y Sirius se sentó al lado de Kiara pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

.-Chicos…¿vosotros sabéis porque Remus estaba con Moody?

James miro a Sirius y después fijamente a Kiara la cual esperaba una respuesta rapida que los chicos eran incapaz de darle. .-Remus nunca ha estado detrás de redadas, ni nada por el estilo, él solo se ocupaba de los casos dentro del Ministerio….no? quiero una explicación, dijo moviendo sus manos deprisa y apartándose un poco de Sirius.

.-¿Qué explicación? Dijo James apoyándose en la pared

.-vamos, vosotros sois sus mejores amigos. Lo sabéis todo sobre el.

.-y tu su novia, dijo Sirius .-y su futura mujer¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que no sabes tu, tenemos que saberlo nosotros?

.-Sirius dijo la chica suspirando, -¿nunca te han dicho que no sabes mentir?

.-Kiara, James se sentó al otro lado de la chica .- lo que quieras sabes es mejor que se lo preguntes a él.

.- quiero verlo….dijo levantándose

.-no te preocupes dijo Sirius cogiendolo del brazo, -ya te ha dicho tu padre que esta bien.

Una enfermera con un carrito salio de la habitación quitándose unos guantes de goma.

.- Dala, Kiara la paro al instante -¿puedo entrar ya?

.-si dijo la chica sonriéndole – ya le hemos hecho la última cura

.-gracias dijo Kiara abriendo la puerta

.-Nosotros será mejor que hablemos con Peter. Dijo James dándole un beso a Kiara .- es mejor que ahora estés con él a solas.

.-todo saldrá bien dijo Sirius imitando a su amigo y acompañándolo.

.- Eso espero dijo la chica suspirando antes de entrar en la habitación. .-¿se puede? Remus se incorporo con cara de dolor al ver a Kiara entrar bastante seria. La chica le beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

.-necesitaba verte….dijo el chico besándole la mano de su chica mientras la apretaba con fuerza.

Kiara lo miro y empezó a llorar

.-Remus…, menos mal que estas bien…no se lo que hubiera pasado si…si…

.-eh, eh dijo limpiándole las lagrimas de las mejillas con los nudillos de sus manos. – estoy bien,…bueno la cara creo que no esta muy bien no? Kiara le sonrió y le beso en los labios. .-pero me ha dicho la enfermera que con la poción cicatrizante, para la boda estaré perfectamente.

.-Remus ahora la boda es lo que menos me importa, solo quiero que estés aquí…conmigo.

.-y lo estoy. La chica lo miro y respiro hondo.

.- Remus…¿te importo?

El chico la miro extrañado sin comprender a lo que se refería

.-claro que me importas, eres lo que mas me importa en esta vida….lo que mas…

.-entonces…..¿porque no me cuentas la verdad?

Remus miro las sábanas blancas de su cama y Kiara le soltó la mano esperando. Remus se quedo sorprendido por esa petición y la miro sin saber que decir.

.- supongo que necesitas una explicación dijo mirándola fijamente.

OooOooOooOooO

Peter bebía un poco de agua mientras se quejaba por las heridas que tenia en el labio.

.-¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

.-de verdad…dijo Peter mirando a los chicos con cara de dolor .- no me acuerdo de nada del ataque…y no se nada…me tenían encerrado, me querían matar y lo hubieran hecho si Remus no me hubiese rescatado.

.-algo verías….dijo James sin comprender como no podía saber nada. La información de Peter seria de gran ayuda. .-o…escucharías.

.-no

.-¿ni reconociste a nadie? Insistió Siriuis que estaba sentado junto con Moody muy pensativo.

.-iban tapados siempre

.-¿todos?

.-¡he dicho que no! Peter empezó a toser .-¿Qué pasa, no me creéis?

.-chicos dejadlo tranquilo dijo Moody pasándole un poco mas de agua. Moody se apoyaba con su bastón el suelo.-ahora mismo no puede casi ni pensar.

.-pero Moody…Peter es el único auror que ha tenido contacto directo con ellos y ha salido con vida.

.-pero no esta en condiciones, entiendo como os sentís…pero a lo mejor solo necesita descansar…volveremos mas tarde. Dijo abriendo la puerta para que James y Sirius salieran.

.-Gracias Moody dijo Peter antes de que el auror saliera por la puerta.

OooOooOooOooOooO

.-¡Mierda¡Mierda! Snape le pego un puñetazo a la pared de la habitación mientras Lucius se curaba el brazo por las heridas del ataque de Moody. Los chicos no habían previsto que Moody fuera capaz de atacarlos casi sin darse cuenta. De esa forma Remus pudo alcanzar a Peter y desaparecer a un lugar seguro, seguido por Moody el cual los llevo al hospital y pudo avisar al padre de Kiara. El viejo auror salvo la vida de los chicos, aunque el también estuvo a punto de salir herido pero pudo evitar el encantamiento de Snape justo a tiempo para él atacarlos.

.-Tranquilízate Severus dijo rompiendo su túnica para poderse curar mas fácilmente la herida.

.-¡tenias que haberlo matado tu¡por tu culpa casi nos mata! Dijo mirando los rasguños de su cara.

.-a mi no me hables en ese tono….dijo girándose. .- no olvides que estas aquí gracias a mi. Snape le hizo una mueca.

.-no me hagas reír…estoy aquí porque soy mejor que tu. dijo Snape

.-por es razón casi dejas que nos maten no….

.-¿yo¡Tenias que haber vigilado! Tenias que haber descubierto a Moody¡ Moody nunca dejaría solo a ese maldito de Lupin! Dijo Snape cogiendole por el brazo que no estaba herido. Unas risas hicieron que los chicos mirasen hacia la puerta. Una figura esbelta se apoyaba en el marco con los brazos cruzados. Su pelo moreno se recostaba sobre sus hombros tapándole la mitad de la cara. Una risa profunda y fuerte volvió a sonar. -¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo Snape soltando a Lucius.

.- Sois patéticos. Bella se miro las uñas e intento tocar la cara de Snape el cual se aparto de ella. La chica lo miro con furia y se dirigió a Lucius. -Querido cuñado…., dijo mirando su herida

.-deja tus comentarios y márchate

.-¿Por qué me hablas así? Dijo cogiendo una poción y echándosela en la herida

.-no me toques dijo apartándose. Snape se sentó mirando a Bella moviéndose por la habitación.

.-¿Por qué me tienes que hablar así? Dijo enfadada e intentando curarle de nuevo la herida

.-¡te he dicho que no me toques! Dijo dándole un manotazo en la mano de la chica la cual miro a Snape que no dijo nada.

.-te has enfadado…dijo acariciando el pelo de Malfoy que la cogio por el cuello.

.-Lucius déjala. Snape se levanto y aparto a Bella de Malfoy tranquilamente.

.-Lucius dijo Bella riéndose amargamente.- no sabia que siguieras las ordenes de este sangre…

El rubio salio de la habitación dando un portazo al salir.

.-¡cállate Bella! Dijo Snape cogiendola por los brazos.-¡que quieres?

.-solo os venia a avisar….que nuestro señor os llama. Tendréis que dar mas que explicaciones de lo ocurrido. Dijo con una mueca de ironía. La chica se aparto de Snape y abrió la puerta despacio.

.-¿aun no sabe Narcisa que te has acostado con él? Bella se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta de nuevo, no sabia como Snape se podía atrever de repente a hacerle esa pregunta

.-¿celoso? Dijo casi susurrando

.-¿yo? Dijo Snape sirviéndose una copa. .- ¿crees que porque nos hemos acostado una vez…puede volver a ocurrir? Para mi solo fue sexo. Bella se acerco a el sin decir nada, como si no le afectase las palabras de aquel hombre que le ponía nerviosa.

.-si no recuerdo mal….creo que nos hemos acostado mas de una vez dijo cogiendo la copa de la mano de Snape el cual no hizo nada, como si la hubiese servido para ella. Solo se quedo mirando como dio un pequeño sorbo mojándose los labios. .-¿lo sabe ya tu mujer?

.-Bella no me desafíes dijo apretando las manos con fuerza mientras ella soltaba la copa en una mesa cercana.

.-cariño dijo acercándose a el y besándole en el cuello .- sabes que nunca lo haría. Te esperare esta noche dijo susurrándoselo en el oído. Snape cerró los ojos

.-tenemos que terminar con esto dijo mientras Bella abría de nuevo la puerta.

.-mañana, esta noche no

.-siempre dices lo mismo

.-¿y acaso no es verdad? Dijo mirándolo por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

OooOooOooO

.-Kiara…la chica miro al chico el cual pensaba la mejor forma de empezar esa conversación.

.-Remus…necesito que me cuentes que esta pasando…tanto tu como yo sabemos que últimamente las cosas no han estado tranquilas, que hemos tenido problemas…no hablamos, no me cuentas porque has estado estas ultimas semanas tan preocupado. Parece que no te conozco…tu no eres así. Me ocultas algo. ¿No me vas a decir nada?

.-es que no se como comenzar

.- ¿Qué hacías con Moody?

.-es mejor que empiece entonces por el principio. Kiara lo miro ansiosa. –Kiara ya no trabajo en el Ministerio. Kiara lo miro sorprendida y rió nerviosa sin comprender nada

.-¿Cómo?

.-hace cinco meses me despidieron

.-¿Cómo te van a despedir? Pero….pero si te iban a ascender….¡es imposible!

.-si, lo se. Pero supongo que tendré que asumir que toda mi vida seguiré siendo un licántropo. Kiara se enteraron de la verdad. Dijo casi sin poder mirarla y bastante emocionado. La chica le cogio la mano y le obligo a que le mirase. .-no pude ocultarlo…

.-¿Qué? han podido hacer eso…

.-Dumbledore me intento ayudar….pero fue imposible. Un licántropo puede poner en peligro la vida de sus compañeros

.¡eso no es verdad! Tendremos que denunciarlo. Conozco a un buen abogado amigo de mis padres….

.-espera, espera….si no te lo quise contar antes fue por esa misma razón. No quiero que te mezcles con todo esto…

.-¿Cómo que no quieres? Llevo en tu vida bastante tiempo, estamos comprometidos, creo que si tengo derecho. Dijo la chica sorprendida por la actitud de Remus.

.-no, no lo tienes Kiara. Lo siento pero el Ministerio tiene demasiado poder¿quieres que te despidan también a ti?

.-eso es una tontería. La chica se levanto y se dio la vuelta mirando a Remus .-no se lo que me duele mas de todo esto…..si que te han despedido…o que me lo has ocultado. Remus la miro sin saber que decir. -¿y que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

.-pues…Moody formo un grupo de investigación Dumbledore también ha estado relacionado con esto. Moody no confía en el Ministerio…me ofreció ayudarles, por esa razón estaba con él cuando encontramos a Peter, el Ministerio no sabe nada del ataque…y además he hecho pequeños trabajos

.-¿pequeños trabajos¿de que?

.-espectro

.-¡espectro? Remus es un trabajo demasiado complicado….¡es peligroso!

.-¿mas que ser auror?

.-Remus es que si estuviera en mano…..tampoco me gustaría que fueras auror, ni quiero que seas espectro.

.-¿y que quieres que sea¿Acaso quieres que sea sanador como tu padre y sus amistades? Kiara lo miro seriamente asimilando toda la conversación. .- así podríamos rodearnos de la alta sociedad….no? así has vivido toda tu vida en la alta sociedad. No tener que preocuparnos por la economía. Kiara parte de lo que tienes se de lo debes a tu padre….Kiara lo miro sorprendido

.-¡eso es mentira! Yo conseguí mi puesto de trabajo por mis meritos y mis estudios….tu lo sabes. Dijo furiosa

.-lo se, pero el trabajo de espectro no da para gran cosa.

.-¿a que te refieres Remus? Dijo sorprendida, .-oh, no, no, no ¡Cómo has podido atreverte?

.-¿y que querías que hiciese¿Qué te murieras de hambre? Nunca podremos pagar la casa donde vivimos.

.-¿crees acaso que me importa esa casa? Kiara respiro, no entendía como Remus podía haber sido capaz de pedirle ayuda a su padre, haberle pedido dinero sin habérselo dicho. Se había prometido no ser como ellos. Intentar vivir felizmente sin necesidad de demostrar a nadie lo que tenia, o aparentar ser algo que no era verdad. Kiara empezó a llorar, le había dolida la traición de Remus. ¿acaso sus padres iban a estar entrometiéndose siempre en su vida? .-Remus con tal de estar toda mi vida contigo viviría en cualquier sitio me da igual…no se como has sido capaz.

.-ahora a lo mejor no, pero cuando pasen unos años….¿te seguirá dando igual?

.-no se ni como puedes ser capaz de pensar eso¡claro que me dará igual! En ese momento el padre de Kiara abrió la puerta

.-¿puedes bajar la voz? Kiara hay mas pacientes en esta planta. Kiara se limpio las lágrimas y miro con odio a su padre.

.-eres lo peor papá. ¿no puedes déjame en paz? Tengo mi vida asúmelo…tengo mi vida y no te necesito para nada. Jamás te perdonare lo que has hecho.

.-¡Kiara¡Kiara! El padre de la chica intento cogerla por le brazo pero Kiara salio corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada mas.

.-lo siento señor Miller, dijo Remus mirando al padre de Kiara. .-supongo que nunca fui lo demasiado bueno para su hija.

.-Remus si crees que no vas a hacer feliz a mi hija…sepárate de ella..- podré conseguirte un buen empleo en otra ciudad.

.-No hace falta que me consiga otro empleo…me alejare de ella.

OooOooOooO

Kiara bajaba las escaleras del hospital llorando, no podía respirar, no entendía lo que había pasado hace unas horas su vida era perfecta, y ahora todo era una falsa¿pero porque? No entendía porque Remus le había apartado así de su vida, como no había sido capaz de hablar con ella…lo amaba, Remus era la primera persona que ella necesitaba cuando tenia algún problema, en cambio Remus….había acudido a su padre. Salio por el escaparate de'Purge y Dowse S.A.'. se encontró con Meg y Lily que se habían enterado del ataque. Kiara se choco con Meg y salio corriendo sin pararse.

.-¡Kiara! Lily la cogio por el brazo y la chica miro a las dos. Lily abrazo a Kiara. Y la chica lloro desconsoladamente.

.-¿Qué ha pasado¿y Remus? Pregunto preocupada Meg

.-él…él esta bien dijo la chica tranquilizándose.

.-¿entonces? Pregunto Lily.

.-Remus no trabaja en el Ministerio. Meg la miro sabiendo que algún día Kiara tendría que saberlo. La chica no dijo nada y siguió escuchando a su amiga. – lo despidieron porque era un licántropo…

.- ¡que? dijo Lily resoplando

.-eso es lo que menos me molesta, Remus acudió a mi padre para que le ayudara, le contó que le habían despedido y mi padre le ha estado pasando dinero…¡dinero¡Él sabe lo que odio que mis padres me mantengan¡si me fui de casa fue por eso!

.-A lo mejor Remus lo hizo por ti dijo Meg intentando que la chica no se enfadara con Remus

.-Meg, voy a ser su futura esposa. ¡Tendría que saberlo! Si no me cuenta que le han despedido….¿entonces que es lo que me contara¿Qué cosas me estará ocultado? Odio que mi padre se meta en mi vida… ¡lo odio!

.-pero tu padre a lo mejor solo quería ayudar….

.-Meg, mi padre nunca aceptara que me case con Remus. No deja de presentarme a amistades…incluso a los compañeros de trabajo les oculta mi boda. ¿Qué padre oculta la boda de su hija?

.-vamos, vamos dijo Lily tranquilizándola.-todo se podrá solucionar.

.-ahora mismo no se lo que tiene o no tiene solución. Solo quiero irme a casa.

.-¿te llevamos? Dijo Lily mirando como Kiara se marchaba.

.-no, no quiero pasear un rato. ¿Podéis decirle a Remus…..?

,.-¿el que? Dijo Lily mirando a su amiga

.-no le digáis nada.

Lily y Meg se miraron preocupadas y entraron juntas en el hospital.

OooOooOooOooO

.-La has cagado dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo que estaba recostado. Meg y Lily habían estado haciéndole compañía a Remus, pero decidieron ir a ver a Peter el cual parecía bastante afectado por el ataque.

.-gracias, me siento mejor sabes? Dijo irónico Remus.

.-lo siento dijo Sirius, -pero es la verdad.¿se puede saber que coño has aprendiste en el colegio? a las chicas les va el rollo de la confianza….y el de cuéntamelo todo….

.-¬¬……

.-¿se puede saber porque no nos llamaste cuando encontraste a Peter? Pregunto James de repente, Remus le miro desde que habían entrado a verlo, James no había dicho gran cosa.

.-¿Cómo os iba a llamar? Moody me lo prohibió…como si no lo conocieras…

.-y casi lo matan…bueno casi os matan a los tres. Menos mal que Moody pudo atacar a aquel mortífago. Dijo Sirius

.-¿Cómo esta Peter? Pregunto Remus

.-no recuerda nada dijo James mirando por la ventana.- parece como si le hubiesen borrado la memoria.

.-Malditos mortífagos….dijo Remus suspirando.-tan cerca…podíamos haberlos atrapado….¿pero esta bien?

.-si, si dijo James asintiendo y dándose la vuelta .-ya esta bastante recuperado. ¿Entonces tú tampoco reconociste a ninguno?

.- no dijo Remus suspirando.-odio todo esto…todas estas conspiraciones, como el Ministerio se esta comportando….es como si no avanzara en los casos.

.-El Ministerio es cada día mas peligroso dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos.- No sabes quien puede estar del lado de Voldemort….

.-¿se puede pasar señores? Un hombre alto y de barba blanca abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

.-Dumbledore dijo Remus haciéndole pasar

.-¿Cómo estas Remus?

.-Bien, bien dijo mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a la cama .- no pueden terminar conmigo tan fácilmente.

.-me alegro. Acabo de estar con Moody y con Peter. Parece que todo ha sido un pequeño susto.

.-si, pero hemos estado tan cerca de descubrirlos….dijo Remus desanimado.

.-todo lleva su tiempo…no quiera correr mas que el destino. James¿podemos hablar un momento fuera?

.-ahora os veo chicos dijo James saliendo con Dumbledore fuera.

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-la hemos encontrado…la tengo, hemos podido conseguirla entera.

.-¿si?

.-si y todos gracias a su ayuda, parece que es mas bueno en adivinación de lo que usted cree.

.-espero que no

.-¿Cómo?

.-Nada, Dumbledore y ¿cuando será la próxima reunión?

.-de eso quería hablarle dijo Dumbledore tocándose la barba.- James, vienen tiempo muy oscuros, mas de los que estamos viviendo, a lo mejor le estoy pidiendo algo mas de lo que me tiene que ofrecer.

.-claro que no dijo James convencido. .-estamos cerca de saber la verdad no cree? De poder hacer algo por terminar con Voldemort

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo y no quiso decirle lo que pensaba.

.-James, tu ayuda es muy útil, pero no quiero que uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio salga herido por algo que aun necesita muchos estudios. A veces necesitamos ayuda pero hay que aprender a pedirla no cree?

.-no creo que deba salir a la luz la órden del Fénix…aun…

.-piénselo. Usted no esta solo por mucho que crea lo contrario. Hoy en esa habitación he visto más unión entre unos amigos que durante toda mi vida. Hablaremos esta noche. Ya sabe donde.

.-Gracias Dumbledore.

.-despídeme de Remus por favor. Dijo posando su mano en el hombro del chico antes de irse con una agradable sonrisa. James se quedo pensativo con las palabras de Dumbledore. A veces le costaba saber a lo que se refería con sus palabras llenas de sabiduría.

OooOooOooOooO

Las caderas de las chicas se movían al compás de unos gemidos que resonaban en la habitación. La sombra de los cuerpos se iluminaba en la pared solo por la luz de una chimenea. Las chispas de la madera saltaban queriendo salir y apagándose en el aire. Snape callo el gemido de la chica con un profundo beso mientras apretaba su cuerpo junto con el de ella llegando juntos al orgasmo y cogiendola en brazos empujándola contra la pared. Bella comenzó a reírse mientras Snape besaba su cuello.

.-¿y ahora de que te ríes?

.-no nada dijo besando el pecho de Snape. .-creo que te estas volviendo demasiado sensible últimamente.

.-deja tus sarcasmos dijo cogiendo la camisa del suelo.

.-eh…no te enfades dijo abrazándolo por detrás .-solo te lo he dicho cariñosamente.

.-tu nunca dices nada cariñosamente dijo mirándola con asco. .-eres igual que una serpiente buscando su presa.

.-que le encanta retorcerse encima de ti….dijo pegando su cuerpo aun desnudo junto al de él.

.-¡basta! Dijo empujándola .-ya has tenido lo que querías, márchate

.-nunca dejo lo que me gusta. Bella empezó a lamer el pecho de Snape que aun no se había abrochado la camisa.

.-vístete dijo acariciando el pelo de la chica .-puede entrar cualquiera.

.-es tarde, no hay nadie Severus. Dijo bajando hasta llegar a la cintura de el y poniéndose de rodillas.

.-¡no me has escuchado¿ dijo haciendo que se levantara, -¡vístete!

.-Cabron dijo pegándole una bofetada .-Eres como todos,. Solo eres un maldito cabron – ¡te odio! Snape se toco la parte dolorida y la cogio por la cintura besándola

.-cállate me desesperas. Bella se dejo besar y se aparto de el recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose

.-me alegro de casarme

.-¿te vas a casar? Pregunto sorprendido

.-si dijo ella mirándolo esperando algo por parte de él. Snape miro al suelo.

.- no lo sabia

.-acaso….Bella se cayo al ver la cara de incertidumbre que tenia Snape

.-acaso¿Qué?

.-Severus….dijo acercándose a el y apoyándose en su pecho .- si tu quisieras…yo no me casaría, si tu me lo pidieras….

.-Bella escúchame dijo apartándola .-amo a mi mujer, ella es la mujer perfecta y nunca la dejare por alguien como tu.

.-¿ni por ella? Dijo Bella enfadada. .-Mírame Bella le obligo a que la mirara. .-¡mírame! Dijo cogiendole por la barbilla.-aun la amas verdad? Ella te utilizo¡nunca te quiso! Se caso con Lucius..¡supéralo!

.-Basta Bella dijo Snape tranquilo.

.-no, no quiero callarme, quiero que lo vuelvas a escuchar. Ella no te quiere, y nunca te querrá como te quiero yo. ¡Nunca estará con un sangre sucia! No vales nada…..¡nada! Snape le pego una bofetada que hizo que la chica callera al suelo, Bella se levanto y se abalanzo pegándole en el pecho histérica .-¡cabron¡Me has pegado¡Maldito cabron!

.-Escúchame dijo cogiendola por los dos brazos, .-¡nunca vuelvas a insultarme! Me entiendes¡Jamás! Y ¡jamás vuelvas a nombrar a tu hermana! Ahora vístete y márchate, quiero estar solo dijo soltándola. Bella lo miro y empezó a recoger su ropa en silencio mientras se vestía.

.-Severus….

.-¿Qué? Dijo este sin mirarle

.- Hazme el amor….Snape la miro de arriba abajo mirando como la chica comenzaba a quitarse de nuevo la ropa

.-¿nunca recibes un no por repuesta? Bella sonrió quedando casi desnuda y acercándose a el mientras le obligaba a que la abrazara.

.-házmelo de nuevo dijo besándolo.

OooOooOooOooO

.-Kiara Sirius paro a la chica que estaba firmando algunos papeles.

.-Hola dijo Kiara casi sin mirarlo.

.-¿has ido a ver a Remus?

.-no dijo dándole los papeles a una enfermera y caminando hacia su despacho.

.-Vamos…dijo Sirius cogiendolo por el brazo .-hoy le dan el alta

.- lo se. Dijo la chica sin querer hablar más.

.-¿no vas a perdonarlo?

.-Sirius, no me apetece hablar de este asunto. Y menos mientras estoy trabajando.

.-Entonces le veras en casa, me pidió que lo recogiera. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

.-yo misma se lo diré cuando llegue a casa dijo entrando en sus despacho. Sirius vio como cerraba la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

OooOooOooO

Remus abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa

.-Hogar dulce hogar dijo cerrando después la puerta seguido por Sirius

.-¡Hola! Aina se acerco a el abrazándolo con cuidado

.-que bien huele Aina dijo mirando a la chica.-¿ya has aprendido a cocinar? Espero que no te hayas pasado con la sal….

.- ¬¬ eso solo ocurrió una vez vale? Sirius¿te quieres quedar a comer también?

.-no, bueno es que….

.-Aina, no nos vamos a quedar a comer. La chica lo miro sorprendido.-me voy a casa de mis padres.

.-¿Qué? …..¿no vais a solucionar aun nada¡Estáis a punto de casaros!

Remus le sonrió tranquilamente y entro en el salón

.-¿me ayudas a hacer la maleta? Aina lo miro suspirando y le siguió

.-por lo menos antes de irte, habla con mi hermana. Estos dos días ha estado muy mal.

.-lo se, dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros. .- Aina, pase lo que pase quiero decirte que quiero a tu hermana más de lo que ella se puede imaginar. Y si he cometido algún error…..es porque nunca he querido que le pasara algo.

.-lo se Remus dijo abrazándolo.

Aina saco la ropa del chico bastante callada, vio como Remus guardaba algunas fotos de la pareja y algún objeto de su hermana. Sonrió pensando que eso no podía estar ocurriendo, eran la pareja perfecta. Ella fue la primera que pensó que no durarían ni una semana, pero al verlos juntos, nadie podría separarlos, se querían, solo con mirarse se decían todo, la complicidad de ambos los unía para siempre.

.-¿ que pasa aquí? Dijo Kiara entrando en la habitación. Había visto abajo a Sirius el cual le dijo que Remus había llegado y estaba arriba con su hermana.

.-os dejo solos dijo Aina dejando unos jerséis encima de la cama.

.-¿me ayudas? Remus cogio los jerséis y los guardo en la maleta. .-sabes que soy un desastre haciendo la maleta. Nunca se como doblar una camisa.

.-¿Cuándo has decido marcharte? Dijo ella mirando con impotencia lo que estaba pasando.

.-esta mañana

.-¿y pensabas irte sin despedirte?

.-no, claro que no. Remus se sentó en la cama observándola en silencio.

.-Remus…..no quiero que te marches dijo acercándose a el .-siento lo que te dije. Remus se levanto y Kiara lo abrazo con fuerza

.-¿sientes? Kiara eres demasiado buena para estar con un hombre como yo. Hazle caso a tu padre.

.-¡no! No quiero hacerle caso a mi padre, yo quiero estar contigo. Pase lo que pase quiero que estés conmigo. Que confíes en mi,….solo quiero vivir contigo, ayudarte, amarte….Remus suspiraba intentando convencerse que su decisión era la correcta.

.-no es solo eso Kiara¿vas a permitir que siga trabajando como espectro?

.-podemos encontrar algo mejor….dijo casi sin mirarlo.

.- no, ese es el problema. No quiero encontrar nada mejor. No quiero que me vuelvan a despedir por ser un licántropo. No pienso volver a pasar por la misma humillación, no pienso esconderme más aunque eso signifique no tener un buen trabajo. Sabes que siendo un espectro no ganas tanto dinero

.-me da igual el dinero

.-¿y cuando tengamos un hijo¿Qué pasara¿te seguirá dando igual no poder llevarlo a un buen colegio¿No poder darle todo lo que necesita¿y mi enfermedad? Sabes que puede haber un porcentaje de que sea hereditaria. Kiara si te das cuenta, hay muchas preguntas de las que no hemos hablado….estoy asustado de que esto salga mal.

.-¿crees que yo no estoy asustada? Kiara se sentó y Remus se puso de rodillas a su lado. .-claro que lo que estoy, pero estando a tu lado, sabiendo que cada día, que cada noche estas conmigo….no tengo miedo.

.-Kiara, tarde o temprano acabaremos separados. Asúmelo.

.-no, no pienso asumirlo. Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Remus se levanto y cerró su maleta.

.-lo siento dijo mientras cogia las maletas .- tendremos que anular la boda, necesitamos un tiempo. Te quiero

,.- no me digas te quiero cuando me estas dejando...

.-lo siento, pero te sigo queriendo. Kiara miro como Remus salía de la habitación y cogio la foto de su mesita y la tiro contra la puerta ya cerrada. La chica empezó a llorar desconsoladamente encima de la cama mientras escuchaba como la puerta de la entraba se cerraba haciendo que su historia de amor terminara.

OooOooOooO

Snape besaba el cuello de Bella, tiro todas las cosas que estaban encima de la mesa y la cogio en brazos subiéndola encima mientras apretaba su cuerpo junto con el de ella. Bella sentía su miembro y la chica se abrió dejando que el chico se acomodara mejor. Snape mordió el cuello de ella, y ella apretaba sus uñas en la espalda de él.

.- no puedo seguir con esto…dijo mientras ella le besaba el cuello.

.-si puedes dijo mientras se daban la vuelta y ella se colocaba encima mientras le besaba el pecho. Bella se desabrocho la camisa quédense medio desnuda.

.-Bella para

.-te deseo dijo besándolo .- y tu a mi dijo mientras cogia las manos del chico para que acariciara sus senos.

.-¡Maldita puta! Lucius estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Bella miro a Lucius y se rió con fuerza mientras cogia la camisa y se la ponía de nuevo.

.-¡Lucius! Snape miro al rubio entrar en la habitación apuntando con la varita a la morena la cual se mostraba tranquila.

.-¡Sois unos traidores¿así pagas mi confianza Severus¿ya no te importas tu mujer? Mi prima….¡y tu siempre seguirás siendo una puta¡Una maldita puta!

.-¡No la toques! Snape saco su varita poniéndose delante de Bella para protegerla, la cual se asusto al ver lo que podía pasar.

.-¿la defiendes? Dijo sorprendido.-apártate Severus….

.-¿tu me juzgas a mi cuando has hecho lo mismo? Bella miraba a Lucius con asco.. .- Si, Lucius ¡tu¡tu has engañado a mi hermana! tu te has acostado conmigo….¿no lo recuerdas?

.-¡ Bella ¡

.-¿Qué pasa aquí? Snape bajo la varita mientras Lucius miraba la figuraba que estaba entrando en la habitación

.-mi señor…

* * *

**Bueno, la pareja de la cancion son Bella y Snape...la verdad que a lo mejor os habeis kedado O.O no creo que Bella este enamorada de Snape...pero aun asi siente algo por el muy fuerte que ella cree que es amor...atraccion, porque ve que es el unico que se enfrenta a Lucius...y Bueno, esta cancion la empezo a cantar Malu, pero la escribio Alejnadro Sanz, y me ha gustado mas la version que elcanta en su disco de grandes exitos, sobretodo porque es de un chico dirigida a una mujer, es decir Snape a Bella, una pareja muy muy dificil..., a lo mejor la explicacion de el cambio de Snape se deba a que nunca consiguio lo que de verdad queria... tuvo que conformarse...espero que os haya gustado.**

**Aprendiz**  
Alejandro Sanz

Tus besos saben tan amargos  
Cuando te ensucias los labios  
Con mentiras otra vez.

Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
Que con el paso de los años  
Me estoy haciendo mas cruel  
Y es que yo nunca crei que te veria  
Remendando mis heridas  
Con jirones de tu piel.

De ti aprendio mi corazon  
De ti aprendio mi corazon  
Y ahora no me reproches  
Que no sepa darte amor

Me has enseñado tu  
Tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
Si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendi de ti  
No digas que no entiendes  
Como puedo ser asi  
Si te estoy haciendo daño  
Lo aprendi de ti

Me has enseñado tu  
Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
Maldita la maestra  
Y maldito el aprendiz  
Maldigo lo que amo  
Y te lo debo te lo debo a ti.

Y ahora me duelen tus caricias  
Por que noto que tus manos  
Son cristales rotos  
Bajo mis pies.

Dices que te estoy haciendo daño  
Que con el paso de los años  
Me estoy haciendo mas cruel  
Pero es que nunca crei que te veria  
Remendando mis heridas  
Con jirones de tu piel

De ti aprendio mi corazon  
De ti aprendio mi corazon  
Y ahora no me reproches  
Que no sepa darte amor

Me has enseñado tu  
Tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir  
Si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendi de ti  
No digas que no entiendes  
Como puedo ser asi  
Si te estoy hacienso daño nina  
Lo aprendi de ti

Me has enseñado tu  
Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
Maldita la maestra  
Y maldito el aprendiz  
Maldigo lo que amo  
Y te lo debo te lo debo a ti.


	8. volver a empezar

FELIZ AÑO 2006! Espero que todos hayáis entrado con buen pie en el año 2006, y que todos los deseos que pidáis se cumplan! Jejeje Bueno seguro que teneis muy buenos propósitos para el nuevo año, así que espero que los cumplaís.

SamanthaBlack33.- Feliz año Nuevo! Te has atragantado cn las uvas? Espero que no! Otro año mas que ha pasado y otro año mas que vuelve, el 2005 me ha traido cosas buenas y mala pero entre las mejores ha sido que te he conocido. Disfruta del capi tkm!

Jamie Black.- jejeje yo tambien quiero a Lily y James juntos pero todo a su debido tiempo asu que a esperar un poquito mas…prometo que queda muyu poco. Besos y espero que hayas pasado unas felices fiestas. Tu amiga Cris.

ArabelaWeasley. Bella no es zorrilla, e sputa jejeje con todas las palbras…uf se me ha escapade jejeje si Snape esta casado con la prima de Lucius Malfoy, vamos invención mia. Si álex podria hacerle un favor a James e irse por donde ha venido….pero por lo que vemos tendremos que esperar un pokillo pero no muxo! Besos y feliz año nuevo.

MaDe.- Feliz año Nuevo jejeje espero que te lo hays pasado muy bien, que me alegro de haberte conocido y haber empezado otro año con todas vosotras jejeje que me apoyais tanto. Que eres un encanto no cambies nunca en serio, que eres genial besos !

Ely-Barchu.- Feliz año Nuevo! Espero que hayas pasado unas felies fiestas y que te lo hayas pasado tambien o mejor que yo, que disfrutes el nuevo año. Muchas gracias por el review. Besos

lauryta-evans.- Hello! Gracias por el revió, bueno tu no te preocupes que seguro que el año que viene podras salir asi que no te enfades. Gracias por el revió, me ha hecho muxa ilu que espero que te lo pases mb en el 2006 y que se cumplan todos tus deseos. Besos.

Lur. XOXETE! Jejejej que decirte, que me alegro que juntas entremos en otro año que te quiero muxo muxo que sabes que eres super importante para mi, y que bueno jejejej el fin de año no ha estado mal no? Jijijiji la verdad es que no me puedo quejar. Que muxas gracias por ser como eres que espero que el 2006 sea super especial para ti, que todo te salga mb. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MUAK!

Eli y ana.- bueno caris FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que sois la caña que os quiero mucho y que por fin otro año juntas, que tenemos que olvidar los malos momentos, ser felices! Bueno ana que decirte aun estoy …o.O pero vamos jejeje este fin de año ha sido yo creo el mejor, no me podia imaginar que pasara esto en serio. Eli que ya sabes que te quiero muxo y que me tienes para lo que quieras. Besos para las dos.

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de turron de chocolate. KRIS

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin, rollete de una noche de pasion de Draco Malfoy y novia formal de Ron.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

NOTICIO! **BODA EN EL PROXIMO CAPI!** SERA TODO COMO ESTA PREVISTO? JIJIJIJI Y…ADEMAS DE LA BODA ALGO QUE OS VA A ENCANTAR. BESOS. PUBLICARE DESPUES DE REYES

**CARTA A LOS REYES MAGOS. .- JEJEJE A VER SI LLEGO A LOS 100 REVIEWS PLEASE! SER BUENOS CNMIGOOOO SI SON MAS DE 100 MEJOR.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

**Volver a empezar**

.-Lucius y Severus iros….Voldemort se dio la vuelta haciendo que su capa se moviera rápidamente. Bella tembló al ver la cara de ira que tenia su señor.

.-Pero..Lucius bajo la varita mirando a Severus con odio.

.-¿no me has escuchado? Dijo Voldemort tranquilamente. Lucius miro a Snape el cual abrió la puerta para salir los dos .- Tenemos que preparar el próximo ataque. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, quiero muerto a Lupin.

.-si mi señor dijo Snape antes de cerrar la puerta

.- Acércate Bella dijo Voldemort cerca de la ventana. La mujer un poco aturdida se acerco a el y lo miro con timidez

.-si mi señor….

.- Pensaba que estabas contenta con tu próximo matrimonio. Bella comenzó a servir una copa para Voldemort .- Idol es un hombre merecedor de respecto.

.- así lo es dijo dándole la copa. Voldemort acaricio su mejilla y bebió de su copa.

.- Bella, aléjate de Severus y Lucius.

.-pero…dijo Bella separándose un poco de el.

Voldemort la miro furioso y la cogio del brazo, la chica lo miro con miedo intentando separarse de él.

.-¿pero¿acaso no vas a acatar mis ordenes? Aléjate de Lucius, su deber es estar con Narcisa, y Severus acabara amando a Helen.

.-¿a Helen? Bella volvió a separarse acercándose cada vez más a la pared. Trago saliva como si supiera que lo iba a decir no estuviera bien. .- Helen jamás hará feliz a Severus mi señor….ello no se merece estar con el.

.-¿y acaso tu si? Voldemort dejo la copa en la mesa ya vacía.

.-yo….Bella miro al suelo. Sabia que pagaría muy cara esas palabras, aunque para ella merecia la pena.

.-¿tu? Voldemort comenzó a reírse, Bella tembló de miedo .-¡tu que¡Responde!

.-yo lo amo. Voldemort se acerco a ella con paso ligero y le pego una bofetada que hizo que Bella cayera al suelo de dolor.

.-desde ahora en adelante piensa con la cabeza. Bella lo miro en el suelo intentando no llorar. .- y atente a lasconsecuencias, si te veo de nuevo cerca de Severus o Lucius…dijo pronunciando fuertemente esos dos últimos nombres. .- La familia de Idol tiene mas poder de lo que crees Bella, necesito su apoyo, contar con ellos…¿lo has entendido? Tu cometido es hacerle feliz. Bella se levanto apoyándose en la pared. La respiración de Voldemort era entrecortada y fuerte. Voldemort se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla

.- Así será dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

.- Vete a complacer a tu prometido dijo desabrochándole un botón de la camisa.- tengo asuntos que tratar aun.

OooOooOooO

.- Buenos días Lily abrió la puerta de la casa de Kiara, miro a la chica que se quito su gorrito de lana. Tenía un brillo especial en la mirada aunque estaba más pálida de lo normal.

.-Buenos días, pasa dentro que hace frío. Meg se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en la percha saludando deprisa a Lily y a Álex que estaba desayunando en el salón.

.-¿Cómo esta? Pregunto Meg preocupada.

Lily le sirvió una taza de café que Meg casi ni probó

.- mal, dijo la chica sentándose al lado de Älex .- lleva desde ayer encerrada. No ha bajo a cenar, ni hoy a desayunar….se ha pasado toda la noche llorando.

.- Iré a hablar con ella. Dijo Meg dejando su café y subiendo las escaleras

.-espero que tengas mas suerte que yo. Dijo Lily haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Meg la miro y no dijo nada subiendo las escaleras en silencio.

.- por lo que veo la cosas con Meg no mejoran no? Dijo Álex sirviéndole un poco mas de café.

.- no…dijo Lily sin mirarlo, no tenia ganas de hablar del tema

.-¿has vuelto a hablar con James?

.- Álex no insistas….

.-¿acaso no quieres volver a estar con él? Lily puso los ojos en blanco y lo miro muy seria

.- Lily Evans, nunca se pondrá de rodillas delante de un hombre, jamás iré detrás de James Potter. Lily comenzó a recoger el desayuno y Álex le cogio del brazo

.-pero lo amas Lily

.- pero lo olvidare.

.-Lily….la chica lo miro casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

.- Älex, por favor …¿Cómo crees que me siento? Desde que he salido del colegio nada ha salido bien…. Creo que debería marcharme.

.-¿pero y tus vacaciones?

.-¿vacaciones? Como me quede aquí mas tiempo voy a deprimirme, Kiara tiene a Meg. No me necesita.

.- Kiara os necesita a todas. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

OooOooOooOooO

.-¿se puede? Meg abría la puerta despacio observando la habitación en completo desorden. Ropa y zapatos por el suelo, la cama sin hacer. y algunos cristales de un marco de fotos que Meg se apresuró a recoger para que nadie se hiciera daño.

Kiara levanto la vista y se volvió a recostarse.

-Lo han traído….Meg se acerco al armario, un vestido completamente blanco estaba perfectamente colgado.

.- si dijo Kiara sin mirarlo.- esta mañana, se nos olvido llamar por teléfono dijo comenzando a llorar.

.-eh, eh cariño dijo Meg abrazándola con fuerza .- no es el fin del mundo sabes?

.- para mi si dijo sonándose la nariz, la cama estaba llena de pañuelos de papel. - la boda de mis sueños….ya no existe.

.- si te sirve de consuelo Remus esta igual de mal.

.- no me sirve dijo abrazándola .- si yo no me hubiera enfadado…..

.- Kiara, Remus no te dejo por eso. Te dejo porque piensa que no suficiente para ti, que no te merece.

.- pero el me merece, yo lo quiero.

.-¿y que piensas hacer? Dijo acariciando su pelo.

.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Nada….no puedo hacer nada Meg

.- ¿nada? Dijo sentada en la cama con la cabeza de Kiara apoyada en su pecho. .-¿no piensas luchar por el?

.- ¿Cómo quieres que luche? Si el no quiere estar conmigo,….

.-claro que quieres estar contigo dijo cogiendole de la barbilla.

.- Meg no tengo fuerzas, no…no puedo…dijo llorando de nuevo.

.- Meg tiene razón. Lily estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena bastante emocionada.

.-Lily….

.-Siento molestaros, Meg negó con la cabeza .- pero Meg tiene razón Kiara. Lucha por él dijo acercándose.- que él sepa que sigues ahí, que luchas porque lo quieres. Demuéstrale que no tiene razón, que te da igual el dinero, lo que piensen los demás…que lo quieres dijo mirando a Meg, como si lo dijera mas por ella que por Kiara.

.- ve ahora dijo de repente Meg esquivando la mirada de Lily ..- antes de que sea imposible.

.- Tengo miedo dijo mirándolas sin querer levantarse.

.-¿acaso antes de casarte no lo tenias? Dijo Lily levantándole la cara.

.- Remus te quiere, dijo Meg .- el te sigue queriendo, solo tenéis que enfrentar vuestros miedo.

.- Gra…gracias dijo levantándose de la cama y mirando los ojos rojos e hinchados en el espejo de la habitación. Kiara se encerró en el baño y Meg comenzó a recoger la habitación.

.- Gracias por ayudarme dijo Meg cogiendo algunas camisetas del suelo.

.- Le has dado un buen consejo, yo solo he apoyado el tuyo.

.- Lily….Meg se quedo mirándola fijamente.- te hecho de menos, hecho de menos como estábamos antes.

.- aunque no lo creas dijo Lily con una leve sonrisa.- yo también te hecho de menos, pero….pero yo no tengo la misma fortaleza que Kiara para afrontar mis miedos, afrontar que he olvidado a James.

.-Lily…eh…perdona. Álex miro a la chicas un poco tímido

.- No, no pasa nada Ále x

.-Nos tenemos que ir dijo mostrando su reloj de pulsera.

.- si lo siento Meg, hemos quedado para comer con mis padres.

.- No pasa nada dijo Meg despidiéndole con una sonrisa a medias mientras se quedaba pensativa mirando como salía la chica.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Kiara llevaba diez minutos delante de la puerta de la casa de Remus, una casa pequeña pero muy bien decorada y acogedora. Con algunas plantas en el porche desde donde olía a galletas recién hechas.

.-¡Remus! Remus abrió la puerta con el abrigo en la mano. Kiara se asusto al verlo de repente.

.-Kiara….el chico se quedo sorprendido al verla, se veía triste y con ojeras en los ojos, al igual que él.-¿Qué haces aquí?

.- No me atrevía a llamar….he venido a hablar contigo. Remus se puso el abrigo en silencio pensativo.

.- estarás congelada dijo pasándole una mano por la mejilla fría.

.-¿A dónde vas?

.- Moody me ha mandado una lechuza. Me ha pedido que vaya al Congreso de Protección de Magos

.-¿ahora? Dijo mirando el reloj.

.- si necesitan ayuda, puede que se haya corrido la voz y haya un ataque. Van magos importantes. ¿Necesitas algo? Dijo Remus sin mirarla a los ojos.

Kiara callo por unos segundos y le cogio la mano

.- yo solo necesito hablar contigo.

.- No creo que sea el mejor momento dijo soltando su mano

.-¿y cuando va a ser? Remus…no puedo estar separada de ti…¿no lo entiendes?

Kiara comenzó a llorar aunque se había propuesto no hacerlo. Remus limpio sus primeras lagrimas cerrando los ojos.

.- Yo también necesito estar contigo….pero necesitamos pensar Kiara, no me hagas esto mas difícil.

.- Yo no necesito tiempo dijo mirándole enfadada .- yo se que te quiero. En cambio tu…. No lo parece ¿no piensas decirme nada? Remus la miro, Kiara le estaba pidiendo a gritos que la abrazara y el la abrazo, olio su cabello, se acordó de su primer beso, de todos aquellos momentos que quería volver a repetir con ella.

.- no puedo engañarte. Kiara se abrazo a su pecho con fuerza.- si , yo también te quiero, acaso no lo sabes?

.- entonces no entiendo el problema

.- Kiara pero….Remus miro por unos segundos y vio a dos enmascarados atacándoles.-¡Kiara! Empujo a la chica la cual quedo inconciente por el ataque de un mortifago y el cogio su varita rápidamente sin poder hacer nada más ya que los mortifagos habían desaparecido. .-¡Kiara¡Kiara!

.-¡Remus¿¡que ha pasado? Moody llego en ese mismo momento en un coche del Ministerio

.-Moody ayúdame no quiero que nos vean los vecinos. Dijo cogiendo a Kiara en brazos. Tenia una herida en la frente y sus respiración era entre cortada.

.-¿estas bien?

.- si, a mi no me han llegado a dar. Kiara se llevo todo el impacto. Dijo acariciando sus mejillas frías Una mujer mayor bajo corriendo las escaleras

.-¡pero que ha pasado¿¡pero si es Kiara?

.- Mamá dijo cogiendo una manta y tapando a la chica.- me tengo que marchar con Moody al Congreso, tengo una extraña sensación.

.-¿estas seguro Remus? Pregunto Moody al ver al chico tan preocupado.

.- Si, mi madre curara a Kiara.. Esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de heridas.

.-pero Remus, tu también estas herido. Dijo mirando el corte que tenia en la mejilla

.- no es nada dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Kiara.- Cuida de ella. Dijo mientras miraba a su madre antes de irse.

OooOooOooOooOooO

.- Me aburro….dijo James bostezando apoyándose en la pared.

.-¿quieres una chocolatina? Dijo Sirius comiéndose una casi sin masticar.

.- No dijo James mirándolo con asco .- ya me he comido diez…..

.- Joder tu record… dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que James riera.

.-ya…¿Por qué no celebran este Congreso en el Ministerio? No aquí tan lejos de Londres….

.- No lo se, dijo Sirius mirando a algunas brujas que pasaban por su lado sonriéndole.- Por eso Moody quiso que viniéramos a vigilar, tampoco se fía que el Congreso no sea en el Ministerio. Ha ido a recoger a Remus. Quería que estuviera aquí.

.- Buenos días. Fenwick un auror se acerco a los chicos parándose a hablar con ellos un rato.

.- ¿Qué tal Benjy? Pregunto James dándole la mano. .- Pensaba que Moody te había dado el día libre.

.- Si, pero me pidió que viniera. Necesitan refuerzos. Aunque todo parece tranquilo, la verdad.

.- Si pero no hay que fiarse.

De repente una voz fuerte chillo "Morsmordre" la marca tenebrosa apareció

.-¡Mierda! Sirius saco su varita .-¿ como han entrado?

.- ¡ Sirius cuidado¡¡Experlliarmus! Un mortifago cayo al lado de Sirius inconsciente. Siriuis cogio su varita y la partió en dos.

.- ¡Malditos aurores! Tres mortifagos corrieron en busca de James y Sirius .- ¡_crucio!_

.- ¡Experlliarmus! Fenwick se acerco a los chicos. .- ¡ Iros¡Necesitan ayuda en la entrada!

.- ¡Vamos James! Chillo Sirius. El chico miro al auror y corrió seguido de Sirius no muy convencido de dejar a Fenwick solo.

OooOooOooOooO

.- ¡Mierda¡Mierda! James pegaba puñetazos en la pared. Después del ataque fue en busca de Fenwick, solo se encontraron de él algunos restos. Sabía que se tenía que haber quedado ayudándolo. .- el muy imbécil….porque que se tendría que haber quedado solo….

.- James, vamos cuando nos fuimos solo había un mortifago. No sabíamos que pudieran aparecer más.

.- James, en estos casos no debes comerte la cabeza

.- ¡Pero ha muerto¡era mi amigo!

.- ¡Era el amigo de todos! Chillo Moody lleno de ira. .- ¿crees que yo no me siento culpable? Hice que viniera….

.- James todos estamos dolidos. Dijo Remus acercándose a su amigo, desde que habían llegado al Ministerio después del ataque no había dicho nada.

.- Tu deberías curarte dijo Moody dándole un poco de poción que estaba utilizando Sirius para curarse algunos arañazos

.- No, prefiero volver a casa. Estoy preocupado por Kiara

.-¿Kiara?

.- Antes de ir al Ministerio me han atacado dos mortifagos, eran los dos mortifagos que me atacaron cuando rescate a Peter.

.-¿los has reconocido?

.- si, nunca olvidare esa mirada…..dijo Remus apretando sus manos.

.- Márchate Remus, los aurores están investigando. Descansa y cuida de Kiara.

.- Gracias Moody.

.- Hola Lily y Meg abrieron la puerta del despacho de Moody .- Nos acabamos de encontrar con Remus en la salida. Nos ha dicho que estáis bien. Menos mal dijo Meg suspirando.

.- Hemos venido en cuanto nos hemos enterado. Los muggles creen que ha sido un atentado, una bomba de una banda terrorista. ¿Estáis todos bien¿Ha habido muchos heridos?

.- Lily…eh…James la miro y respiro profundamente.- ha muerto Fenwick

Lily y Meg se miraron asustadas

.- Lo siento James dijo Meg abrazándolo Lily miro a la pareja y después a Sirius en silencio.

.- Perdona Moody, Arthur Weasly abrió la puerta del despacho del auror .- la familia de Fenwick esta fuera.

.- Gracias Arthur. Perdonar chicos. Dijo saliendo.

Meg se separo de James el cual se encontró con la mirada de Lily, esos ojos verdes que le hubiera gustado no perder ahora estaban mas lejos de él que nunca sin poder hacer nada.

.- Necesito un café dijo James saliendo por la puerta e intentando despejarse.

El chico miro la cafetera que estaba en el pasillo con café recién hecho, cogio el pergamino que tenia en el bolsillo y pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, que lo que estaba pasando no era verdad. Pero no…uno de sus compañeros había muerto, un componente de la Orden del Fénix ya no estaría a su lado para ayudarlo. Iba a explotar, a lo mejor Dumbledore tenia razón, a lo mejor no tendría que haber alejado a sus amigos de la verdad. Ahora tendría su apoyo.

**El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes.**

Lo volvio a leer, Dumbledore le obligo a destruirla pero el la quería tener en sus manos por unos días mas, suspiro.

.-¿me sirves un café? James guardo rápidamente el pergamino y miro a Lily seria delante de él. Estaba mas guapa que cuando llego, ahora es cuando la necesitaba cuando veía que nada tenia sentido sin ella.

.-¿sin azúcar? Se apresuró a decir James cogiendo un vaso de cartón.

.- Ya sabes que si, gracias. La chica bebió un poco y miro a James de nuevo. .- James, el chico tembló al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el de ella. .-¿Cómo hemos llegado a este momento? James no sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo la miro intentado memorizar cada parte de su cara .-¿Qué he hecho mal? James miro su vaso

.- Lily...James estaba a punto de besarla, de abrazarla de contarle le la verdad….pero no podía, no podía echar a perder todo el trabajo de intentar descubrir un poco de verdad, nunca se lo perdonaría a si mismo poner en peligro la vida de Lily, poner en peligro la vida de la mujer que amaba. .- no culpes a Meg. Fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar.

.-Creo que nunca la he culpado dijo con una risa nerviosa.

.-¿y a mi? Lily se quedo mirándolo fijamente, como si esperara que el siguiera hablando.

.- Gracias por el café

.- No me has contestado dijo cogiendola por el brazo

.- James, nunca te he pedido nada y nunca te lo pediré. Tú me lo diste todo y….tu me lo quitaste. Lily sentía como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima. .- ¿crees que eso no es suficiente para culparte?

.- Lily…algún día te contare algo

.-¿y porque no ahora? Dijo esperando algo que había deseado toda este tiempo

.- Lo siento dijo tirando su vaso de cartón en una papelera .- profesor Dumbledore. Dumbledore caminaba hacia el despacho de Moody con paso ligero

.- Buenos días, Lily¿Cómo esta?

.- Bien gracias, hablando con un viejo amigo. Dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de James. .- nos vemos mas tarde y gracias por el café James.

James se quedo mirando fijamente como la chica se perdía por el pasillo.

.-Tan dura como siempre verdad? Dijo Dumbledore acariciando su barba

.- Tan Lily como siempre¿le apetece un café?

.- No Gracias, James…he tenido acceso a las últimas profecías que hemos encontrado sobre este tema…y estamos demasiado cerca.

.- ¿crees que se lo debemos contar a Moody?

.- Ahora mismo no. Tiene demasiado responsabilidades en sus manos. En cuanto el Ministerio tenga constancia de lo que sabemos….

.-corremos peligro verdad?

.- James, no quiero engañarte dijo apoyando su mano en su hombro. .- pero puede que tengamos demasiado poder en nuestras manos. Cuídese. James le sonrió y se sirvió otro café bastante cargado, entro en un despacho cercano el cual tenia una chimenea encendida, cogio el pergamino y lo tiro al fuego, se quedo mirando como se consumía y se convertía en cenizas. Se sintió mas tranquilo después de haberlo destruido aunque en su cabeza seguía atormentándose con las mismas palabras.

OooOooOooO

.- Lily se ha marchado dijo Meg entrando de nuevo al despacho en el que estaba Sirius solo.

.- Fenwick era un buen compañero sabes? Rarito…pero un gran auror. Si no hubiera sido por él..a lo mejor James y yo estamos ahora muertos.

.- No fue tu culpa Sirius…Meg paso su mano por el brazo de él y Sirius la abrazo con fuerza.

.- sabes, ni si quiera tenia que haber venido…solo le hacia un favor a Moody….

.- Sirius, era su destino. Tu no puedes salvar a todo el mundo¿Quién te dice que mañana no habrá un ataque en la calle? Puede salir herida cualquier persona, yo, Lily…quien sea

.-¡no! Tu no Meg…me moría si te pasara algo. Yo he estudiado para ser auror, es mi deber

.- si, es tu deber, pero eres una persona…tienes limitaciones. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

Sirius se quedo mirándolo, como si supiese que eso era lo que la chica iba a decir en ese momento, Meg respiraba nerviosa y Sirius le dio un beso suave en los labios

.- como te hecho de menos…hecho de menos cuando me hablabas después de un día duro, como me animabas…joder Meg¿no ves como estoy? No puedo vivir así.

.- Sirius, a lo mejor es hora de que me vaya de tu casa. Nunca me tenía que haber mudado

.- es nuestra casa….para mi lo seguirá siendo.

.- Le diré a James que me lleve, no me encuentro bien. Además me gustaría saber como esta Kiara.

.- yo te llevare

.- ahora no, quédate aquí por favor dijo besándolo en la mejilla. Sirius cogio su mano y la beso. .- cuídate.

.- te quiero dijo mientras la chica cerraba la puerta.

**Volver a empezar  
Que aun no termina el juego  
Volver a empezar  
Que no se apague el fuego  
Queda mucho por andar  
Y que mañana será un día nuevo bajo el sol  
Volver a empezar..**

OooOooOooOooO

Remus entro rápidamente en el salón, Kiara estaba despierta llorando

.-¡Remus¡Remus ha sido horrible!

.- Kiara, ya estoy aquí tranquilízate dijo abrazándola. Kiara se quedo llorando unos minutos mientras Remus le acariciaba la cabeza.

.- ha tenido un ataque de pánico Remus, he avisado a su padre. Debe ser él. Dijo mientras sonaba el timbre.

.-Remus…el padre de Kiara entro en la casa rápidamente buscando a su hija .- ¡Kiara! El padre miro un corte que tenia en la frente. – tengo que curarte esto.

.-no dijo separando la cara de sus manos.

.- Kiara, hazle caso a tu padre dijo Remus asintiendo con la cabeza.

.- ¿a mi padre? Creo que el no sabe como me sentí cuando me engaño.

.- Kiara no creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Kiara negó con la cabeza

.- lo mejor para mi es Remus, el chico la miro en silencio mientras escuchaba las palabras de la mujer que amaba. .- es el hombre con el que me quiero casar. Me da igual lo que sea, en lo que trabaje, si no tenemos dinero trabajare mas horas, mas duro….pero estas ultimas palabras lo dijo mirando al chico que se acerco a ella .- no me dejes por nadie Remus, ni por lo que piense mi padre. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás.

.- siempre serás así de cabezota verdad? Dijo abrazándola. La madre de Remus comenzó a llorar de emoción.

.- es que eres del único hombre del que me enamorado.

.- Dios Kiara, dijo besándola.- creo que me moriré si te dejo escapar….

.-¿es tu ultima palabra Kiara? Dijo mirando a la pareja desde lejos con los brazos cruzados

.- si papá

.- entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Kiara miro a su padre saliendo por la puerta de la casa de Remus y abrazo más fuerte a su prometido de nuevo queriendo parar el tiempo en ese mismo momento.

OooOooOooO

.- se supone que tendríamos que estar felices….. los chicos estaban en una capilla escondida a las afueras de Londres donde se había organizado el entierro. Lily abrazo a Kiara la cual estaba muy recuperada apoyada en el brazo de Remus

.- se que lo estáis dijo mientras miraba a todos sus amigos .- pero en verdad todos estamos dolidos por Fenwick

.- Eres un gran chico dijo Sirius dándole la mano a Remus

.- Moody esta fatal, dijo Remus mirándolo desde lejos alejarse solo. .- Fenwick estaba en los casos más importantes…

.- Hola. Arthur Weasly se acerco al grupo de chicos saludando a todos ..- Molly esta con la mujer de Fenwick.

.-¿Qué tal el Ministerio¿ se sabe como entraron en el Congreso?

Arthur negó con la cabeza

.- No, la entrada era secreta, era imposible. El Ministerio no tiene explicación alguna. Parece como si no hubiera habido vigilancia desde fuera.

.-¿ crees que hubo traspaso de información?

.- si, y no sabemos como parar todo esto. Dijo Arthur muy preocupado. .-¿James me acompañas un momentos? El chico asintió siguiéndolo.

.- Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que hay una reunión en la Orden, Moody quiere hablar con todos.

.- Allí estaré. ¿Qué sabes de los Longbottom?

.- Pues están bien…aunque tenemos últimamente pocas noticias de ellos, hoy los veremos en la reunión. Ya sabes que esta muy ocupado en el nuevo caso. Después de la reunión me ha pedido que lo acompañe

.- si puedo hacer algo…

.- No, James tu no…además..

.- lo se, lo se dijo James un poco molesto por no poder participar en todos los casos.

.- sabemos que eres uno de los mejores aurores, por eso nos preocupamos tanto por ti…Voy a buscar a Molly.

.- Salúdala de mi parte . dijo dándole la mano

.- lo haré. Nos veremos esta noche.

Sirius se acerco en silencio

.- Es un gran tipo Arthur verdad?

.- si lo es, dijo James forzando un poco la sonrisa.-¿sabes que su mujer esta embarazada?

.- Si, a lo mejor van a por la chica

.- o quieren formar un equipo de Quidditch… James rió ante la ocurrencia.

.- será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

OooOooOooOooO

Aina estaba en la cama de su habitación recordando lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, mientras que su hermana estaba en peligro ella había ido a hablar con Fred. No sabía realmente lo que pasaba entre ellos dos pero cada vez que pensaba que estaba con ella se alejaba aun más. Se escapaba como si tuviera miedo de algo que ella nunca entendía.

**Flack Back**

.-¿Qué? Aina lo miraba sin entender porque había cambiado de opinión.

.- Aina, pero tú me dejaste…y…no creo que mi vida sea diferente a la que era antes, yo no he cambiado.

.- Pero lo que paso entre nosotros el otro día….Aina pensaba que habían vuelto, que todo seria como en el pasado. Que podrían estar juntos después de haberse acostado.

.- lo siento, pero a lo mejor nunca debió pasar.

.- pero paso…y ambos queríamos que pasara…

.- Lo se, dijo el chico encendiendo un cigarrillo. No sabia que decirle.- Aina¿Qué pasara si me vuelves a dejar? Yo te quiero, si esa es la verdad pero han sido los meses más duros de mi vida, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

.- no solo ha sido duro para ti¿crees que no he estado preocupada?

.- supongo que si…pero Aina no se lo que pasara mañana, no se si volveré vivo.

.- Mira Fred dijo la chica furiosa, .- en estos momentos nadie puede estar seguro de si va a volver o no…. Si, puede que yo cometiera el error de cortar contigo, de no estar segura de mis sentimientos, siento haberte hecho daño….pero cuando volviste, supe que no podría amar a otra persona. Supongo que a lo mejor después de eso no tengo el derecho de pedirte nada, pero solo te pido….

.- ¿el que? dijo Fred mirándola fijamente

.-¿ tendrás cuidado?

.- sabes que siempre lo tengo

**Fin Black Back**

Aina no pudo reprimirse mas y comenzó a llorar, sabia que se había equivocado al dejarlo pero aun así sabia que Fred la amaba y que ambos necesitaban estar juntos.

.-¿Aina? Kiara abrió la puerta despacio, la habitación estaba oscura y le costo diferenciar a su hermana.

.-¿si? Aina se limpio las lágrimas deprisa para que su hermana no la viera en ese estado

.- Te estamos esperando para cenar, ya han llegado todos.

.- ahora mismo bajo dijo mientras su hermana cerraba la puerta de nuevo dejándola inmersa en sus pensamientos.

OooOooOooOooO

.- Mi señor¿ me ha llamado?

Voldemort estaba sentando en un asiento de cuero en una lujosa mansión, miraba las llamas del fuego inmerso en sus pensamientos, había llamado a Snape. Voldemort lo miro serio y Snape tembló al verlo. Nunca había visto esa mirada en su rostro, parecía que tenía miedo pero Voldemort no conocía el miedo…no, no tenía que pasar otra cosa. Se acerco despacio y Voldemort le indico que se sentara.

.- Habéis vuelto a fallar¿tan difícil es matar a Lupin?

.- Lo siento mi señor…

.-¡lo sientes¡ Ha podido reconoceros! Snape lo miro en silencio mirando también el fuego, tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar.

.- no te preocupes... Lupin morirá al igual que todos los demás…tarde o temprano. Rió un poco histérico y Snape apretó sus manos en el sillón

.- Te he llamado para otro asunto¿Cómo va tus investigaciones?

.- Ya se lo que busca Dumbledore, mi señor.

**

* * *

**

La verdad es que la canción he cogido un trozo para ponerla en la conversación de Sirius y Meg, pero el título es tambn para la pareja Kiara y Remus...habeos visto como no soy tan mala...jejeje en el proximo capi boda a la vista! jejeje despues de Reyes, besotes! que os traigan muxas cosas y Feliz año!

**Volver a empezar**

Pasa la vida y el tiempo  
No se queda quieto  
Llego el silencio y el frío  
Con la soledad  
Y en que lugar anidare mis sueños nuevos  
Y quien me dará una mano  
Cuando quiera despertar

Volver a empezar  
Que aun no termina el juego  
Volver a empezar  
Que no se apague el fuego  
Queda mucho por andar  
Y que mañana será un día nuevo bajo el sol  
Volver a empezar..

Se fueron los aplausos y algunos recuerdos  
Y el eco de la gloria duerme en un placar  
Yo seguiré adelante atravesando miedos  
Sabe Dios que nunca es tarde  
Para volver a empezar

Volver a empezar  
Que aun no termina el juego  
Volver a empezar  
Que no se apague el fuego  
Queda mucho por andar  
Y que mañana será un día nuevo bajo el sol  
Volver a empezar…  
Volver a intentar…  
Volver a empezar …

Volver a empezar  
Que aun no termina el juego  
Volver a empezar  
Que no se apague el fuego  
Queda mucho por andar  
Y que mañana será un día nuevo bajo el sol  
Volver a empezar…  
Volver a intentar…  
Volver a empezar … bis


	9. Entra en mi vida

Hola! Bueno con un poco de retraso he llegado jejeje pense en publicar en reyes pero me ha sido imposible asi que como no queria retrasarme mas ayer me puse a escribir escribir….y ya esta listo el capi 9! Oeoeoe jejeje y lo mas importante la boda…habra boda…se habra celebrado…que pasara? Pues todas esas preguntas en este capi os seran contestadas!

**Ely- Barchu** .- Jejeje si se muere Remus…mmmm jejeje no quiero que me odiéis y tampoco tener una muerte dolorosa asi que solo espero que me digais la opinión del capi jijiji lo de Lily y James se andara…prometido.

**Made** .- Buenas guapetona! Que tal por Canarias? Espero que con mas calorcillo que aquí porque estoy congelada…jejeje bueno espero que te guste el capi vale? Que lo disfrutes y te diviertas porque lo he hecho divertidillo muchas gracias por tu review y espero noticias tuyas. Besotes guapa!

**Almudena** .- HOLA! Cuanto tiempo! Muchas gracias por tu regalito de navidad jejeje , voy a contestar algunas de tus preguntas, Bella la verdad es que es muy guarrilla ya sabes y quiere solo lo que no puede tener…yo creo que si quiere a Snape pero esta confundida no es solo amor son tambien celos…James aun tendra q esperarse un poco para decirse la verdad. Lo de Meg y Lily esta en camino su reconciliación tardara poco aunque no estoy segura en que capi hare que todo se solucione. Espero recibir mas noticias tuyas o hablar por el mns muxas gracias besotes guapisima!

**Rai- Potter** .-ya esta el capi jejeje todo el mundo quiere que Lily y James hablen…jejeje pero soy mala y os hago sufrir pero pronto, pronto se sabra la verdad o lo prometo gracias por el review. Muak!

**Lur.-** oeoeoe jejeje vaya entrada de año en general porque llevamos unas semanas q estan pasando cosillas jejeje . bueno tia que espero que este año sea tan bueno o mejor que el anterior jejeje que a ver si nos hechamos todas novios formales jejeje o por lo menos conocer a un grupo de tios nuevo…jijijiji aunque vendrian los problemas kita kita que nos kedemos como estamos q ahora estamos mb todas cn todas los tios solo traen problemas. Bueno xoxete a ver si te gusta este capi aunke mas que romantico es super gracioso vamos pasan muxas cosas jejeje pero tiene en el fondo muxo romanticismo ya me contaras espero tu review muak! Tkm

**Karipotter** .- hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Tambien a ti feliz año nuevo aunque con retrasillo jejeje espero que te guste muxo este capi la verdad es que James y Lily tienen muy poco tiempo y sobre todo porque casi no se ven…pero jejeje el destino es el destino ya me contaras besotes !

**SamanthaBlack33**.- hola! Gracias por la primera cancion de año! Me hacen muxa ilusion que me mandeis canciones sobre todo porque son preciosas. Ah! Ya te lo dije pero muchas gracias por tu nota sobre el marido de Bella solo te diste cuenta tu…jijiji pero ya he pensado algo que creo que puede quedar bien sobre ese tema. Bueno las parejas aun tardaran un poco ….pero todo se andara poco a poco pero vamos que ya quedan pocos capis eh? Que esto no da mas de si asi que a llorar dentro de pokillo con el fin de la secuela! Pero aun a disfrutar cn los capis que kedan. Que muchas gracias por ser cm eres que te kiero muxo y que creo que eres muy buena amigo espero que en el 2006 seas muy feliz. Muak!

**ArabelaWeasly** .- buenas! Vaya capi que has escrito eh? Jejeej que mala que eres los pobres ahí solo trabajando he visto que has publicado de nuevo creo, asi que en cuanto publico el mio me pondre a leer el tuyo que me estoy picando jejeje esto parece cm el tabaco vamos a tener ya mismo mono de leer….jijiji deja son mis desbarios de enero…cosas normales. Bueno muchas gracias por el reviw los reyes me tenian que haber traido ya un novio porque el que me han dejado creo que no sirve para novio…asi que hasta que no ecuentre un novio decente que me kiera voy a ser mala con las parejas MUAJAJAJ bueno pero alguna sera feliz…a mi manera claro peor feliz jejeje y tener paciencia ademas que esto ya mismo termina aunque parezca que no. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Paige **.- HOLA feliz año nuevo con retraso! La verdad es que mis navidades han estado bastante bien…no me kejo la verdad a ver si hablamos pronto por el msn y criticamos sobre telecinco que me ha dejado sin embrujadas porque que yo sepa …ya no lo hechan no? Ah por cierto aprobe el teorico pero aun no me han llamado para el practico a ver si llamo y meto presion en la autoescuela jejeej bueno gracias por el review y besitos. Muak!

**Eli.** FELICIDADES ERES EL REVIEW 100! Por si no lo sabias te ha tocado una cena super super super romantica con….tachan tachan SEVERUS SNAPE! Felicidades! Espero que la disfrutes viciosilla…jijiji de Bella no se como te sorprende…sobre todo después de lo que ha hecho toda su vida no? Jejeje sobre Snape puedes hacerle todas las preguntas sobre su personaje en vivo y directo en la cena jejejej asi que ya sabes ;) disfruta. Los chicos aun tienen que sufrir peor tampoco keda muxo ff asi que hare que su sufrimiento sea mas fuerte en cada capi JAJAJAJA que mala soy ….aunke después me dan penilla pero el destino es el destino! Bueno que felicidades si no kieres la cena con Snape puedes cambiar el regalo por un caldero usado y oxidado que utilizo en sus tiempos Percy Weasly….jejeje es que era el mas barato que pude conseguir. Besos!

Bueno y** ana** .- ejem te respondere cuando lea tu reviwe…a ver cuando kedamos no? Y cotilleamos jijiji besos.

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de turron de chocolate. KRIS

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin, rollete de una noche de pasion de Draco Malfoy y novia formal de Ron.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

**

* * *

**

**Entra en mi vida**

**CAPITULO 9**

Aina bajo las escaleras, sonrió al ver a todos reunidos, todos habían olvidado sus diferencias por unas horas y conversaban mientras recordaban los mejores años en el colegio o hablaban por un futuro mejor donde no existiera el odio y no hubiera mas muertes.

.- Aina, cariño por fin bajas. Te esperábamos para cenar. Sirius se acerco a la chica que estaba un poco aturdida por sus pensamientos y le dio una copa de vino. Remus abrió una pequeña puerta que daba a un gran comedor de la casa.

.- Ya podéis entrar. La cena esta preparada. Todos se miraron y sonrieron. Era la ultima cena que Remus y Kiara celebraban como solteros, dentro de pocas horas serian el matrimonio Lupin, Kiara cambiara su apellido para ser la señora de Lupin. Remus le cogio la mano acariciándola y le dio un beso retirándole después la silla para que se sentaran. Una mesa redonda con un centro de flores en el centro y alguna velas decoraban el salón de una forma sencilla y acogedora.

Aina cenaba en silencio intentando que le embriagara la felicidad de todos, pero no podía olvidar que estaba sola, que ella no podía conseguir el amor, que Fred no la había perdonado. Meg le cogio de la mano y le sonrió

.- se como te sientes. Dijo la morena bajito.- dale tiempo. Se que te quiere.

.- No, Meg no sabes como me siento. Los demás inmersos en su conversación no se daban cuenta de la tristeza de la chica.

James en cambio si se daba cuenta de Álex, el chico no dejaba a Lily ni un segundo, le acariciaba la mejilla y le daba pequeños besos, pero aun así se daba cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba a gusto pero pensó que era por su presencia.

.- Parece que este año la liga la va a ganar el equipo de Liverpool. Comento Álex a Sirius James rió fuertemente. .- Oh, parece que el gran capitán de Gryffindor no esta de acuerdo

.- Algunos hemos llegado a ser capitanes…supongo que será por algo.

.- claro que lo se¿le regalaste una cesta de navidad a McGonagall ?

.- Mira niño de papá, no tengo culpa que fuera una mierda jugando, que Gryffindor te ganara sabes? Aprende a perder.

.- Creo que el que no aprendido que has perdido has sido tu…dijo mirando a Lily la cual miro a su plato. James lo miro con odio y se levanto en silencio sin decir nada. Kiara quiso seguirle pero Remus negó con la cabeza y se levanto siguiendo a James hasta la cocina

.- Te has pasado dijo Lily bebiendo de su copa. – Ven vamonos un momento fuera dijo cogiendo a Álex de la mano y llevando al chico hasta el jardín - es la cena de solteros de mis amigos, no quiero que tu y James os comportéis como críos.

.- Yo no me comporto como un crío

.-¬¬….¿por eso acabáis discutiendo cada vez que os veis?

.- Lo hago por ti.

.- Álex, es algo que tengo que superar yo sola…no puedes ayudarme, nadie puede ayudarme, solo eres mi amigo y quiero que me apoyes a mi no haciéndole la vida imposible a James con celos estúpidos que no llevan a ninguna parte.

.- si, soy tu amigo. No dejas de repetírmelo…pero. El chico acaricio su mejilla despacio

.- Álex ahora mismo no…Lily retiro su mano. – supongo que nunca tendría que haberte pedido que vinieras, me he comportado como una cría…uff! Necesito que pase todo esto de la boda…

.- Lily...ojala no pasara la boda nunca, así por lo menos estaría contigo….Aunque sea mentira pero para los demás es verdad. Lily…

.- Álex, lo siento pero no puede ser. Lo siento

.-¿Cuándo vas a superar lo de James¿ No ves que el no te ama? te dejo por tu mejor amiga. ¡Te engaño¡no te ama! Estoy desesperado intentado que lo olvides, pensé que cuando vinieras y te dieras cuenta de que el no iba a dejarla por ti…cambiarias de opinión. Pero no quieres reconocer que lo quieres..

.- ¡claro que lo quiero¡Pero no quiero que seas tu el que me lo diga! Pensaba que eras mi amigo

.- Lily no puedo ser tu amigo…

.- Álex márchate….

.-Lily….

.- ¡Márchate!

.- No. Alex la cogio por la cintura y la miro, se acerco para besarla y la chica se separo empujándolo .- Lily no me marchare sin ti

.- ¿no la has escuchado? Lily reconoció la voz del chico en el acto. James estaba en la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. .- Será mejor que te marches, no olvides que es la casa de uno de mis mejores amigos y de su futura mujer, si no te vas tu…te juro que no responderé de mis actos.

.- Potter, siempre he creído que eres un triunfador, pero no…has dejado escapar al mayor trofeo que ganaste sin quererlo. No te mereces nada….supongo que todo el mundo tiene lo que se merece, pero tu no te mereces nada. Alex sin mirar a Lily entro por la puerta del jardín, miro a James desafiándolo con la mirada y sin decirle nada desapareció dejando a los chicos solos.

Lily miro el cielo y se estremeció. Después se dio cuenta de que James seguía aun allí, como si espera algo que no ella no se atrevía a decir.

.- James…el chico no dijo nada, espero a que Lily siguiera hablando. .- Gracias. James la miro y asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

.- ¿es verdad lo que ha dicho? Lily cerró los ojos

.- James no me obligues a decírtelo, porque no podría, deja las cosas como están. Es mejor no remover más el pasado. Además tenemos que terminar con una cena. Sin dejar que James insistiera entro directa en el salón. Nadie dijo nada. Al rato James se sentó al lado de Meg.

.- Gracias por estar aquí, a todos. Dijo Kiara mirando a sus amigos. Todos se miraron sin saber lo que tenia preparado la rubia. Aun recuerdo el viaje de vuelta al colegio ese ultimo año, el sétimo año que hizo que yo empezara mi historia de amor con mi futuro marido. Remus la miro y le cogio la mano. .- y aun puedo recordar como empezó todo…supongo que no todo en la vida es fácil, como tampoco lo fue comenzar a salir con Remus. Todos rieron. .- tuvimos que afrontar muchos problemas pero…

.- siempre triunfa el amor. Termino Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla. .- nada de lo que está pasando ahora hubiera sido lo mismo si no estáis aquí vosotros, y si no hubierais participado en nuestras vidas. Gracias por estar aquí esta noche.

Todos sonrieron, y Meg saco un paquete.

.- esto es para vosotros.

Kiara lo cogio y lo abrió en seguida descubriendo un marco precioso de madera tallado, Remus miro el marco y sonrieron mirándose. Era una fotografía en la que salían todos el día que Remus y Kiara actuaron como Romeo y Julieta. La obra no salio como esperaban, pero para ellos fue un día especial, por fin pudieron ante todos comenzar su historia de amor.

.- Es precioso dijo Kiara .- gracias. Lo pondré en el sitio mas especial, donde siempre estaremos juntos. .- Aina¿ te encuentras bien? Aina no había dicho nada en casi toda la cena, estaba callada y triste pero intentaba que nadie lo notase

.- pues..si, si. Me gustaría también decir unas palabras. Kiara le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza rápidamente. .- Como todos sabéis yo me negaba a la relación de mi hermana con Remus…supongo que todos cometemos fallos, pero sabia en el fondo que era la pareja perfecta y era lo que mas odiaba. Todos rieron un poco. .- si, son la pareja perfecta y se que se aman para toda la vida. Porque nunca olvidéis que os queréis. La chica subió su copa haciendo que todo el mundo brindara por la pareja. Después bebió un poco y se levanto rápidamente sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar.

Aina entro en el baño y se sentó en el suelo, si ellos se amaban y gracias a esa ruptura descubrió a Fred. Descubrió su amor, su cariño, su amistad, ambos se enamoraron también ese último curso y ahora tenia que afrontar una ruptura. No podía afrontarlo, era demasiado doloroso.

OooOooOooO

.- Gracias por todo chicos. Kiara abría la puerta. .- Hasta mañana cariño. Kiara le dio un beso a Remus y este la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. .- mañana nos veremos, espero que esta noche pase muy deprisa.

- te quiero, dijo Remus saliendo con Sirius de la casa. Meg y James se despidieron de la novia y salieron junto con los demás.

Lily estaba recogiendo la mesa mientras sonreía al ver a su amiga suspirar.,

.- Es precioso verdad?

.-¿Qué?

.- estar enamorado, es precioso. Sobre todo si consigues ser feliz.

.- Lily…

.- Kiara, lo siento….soy imbécil. La chica comenzó a llorar.- He estropeado la cena con todo lo de Álex verdad?

.- no…además si las cosas importantes de mi vida no se estropean…creo que no seria lo mismo.

.- No te preocupes que la boda será perfecta.

.- eso espero. ¿y ahora me vas a decir lo que te pasa? Lily se limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban y se tomo una copa de champagne casi sin respirar. .- que mi vida es una falsa, que todo es mentira, lo de Álex, mi felicidad, mi amor…lo único que es verdad es que trabajo en Alemania

.- Lily…

.- supongo que todos hacemos estupideces alguna vez en la vida no? Ahora me ha tocado hacerlas a mí.

.- lo quieres verdad?

.- Si Kiara, lo quiero con toda mi alma, me destroza verlo y no poder tenerlo, saber que nunca jamás me mirara como antes, porque…porque no me quiere, el mismo me lo dijo. El amor termina…

.- Lily, escúchame bien. El amor nunca termina, nunca…no se porque James esta haciendo también una estupidez y por alguna extraña razón es por amor.

.- ojala eso pudiera ayudarme pero no lo hace. Dijo abrazando a su amiga. .- ahora vete a dormir, yo termino de recoger esto, tienes que estar perfecta para mañana. Kiara le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras. Se paro ante la puerta de Aina la cual se había quedado dormida. Le dio un beso y entro en su habitación, cogio un cuaderno en blanco y escribió algunas líneas. A veces hay que darle un empujón al amor, y aun le debía a su hermana que hubiera traído a Remus a sus vidas. Para ella esa noche fue la mas larga de su vida, pero miro su anillo de compromiso sabiendo que Remus estaba pensado en ella ahora mismo como lo estaba haciendo ella con él.

OooOooOooOooO

.-¡Me caso¡Me caso¡Hoy me caso¡ es el día de mi boda!

.- Ya nos hemos enterado todas sabes? Dijo Lily bostezando entro en la habitación bastante cansada, esa noche no había dormido del todo bien.

.- ¡Lily me caso¡Que tarde es¡Tengo que arreglarme! Dijo entrando en el baño.

.-¡por favor cállala¡Nos va a volver locas! Lily rió ante el comentario de Aina la cual ya se había duchado. .- Kiara tienes que estar preparada para dentro de…dos horas que viene la peluquera…así que tienes tiempo de sobra…

La mañana paso rápido eran las 11. y las chicas estaban mas que arregladas. Los vestidos de dama de honor eran sencillos, de color verde azulado claro corte palabra de honor con una pequeña pedrería en el pecho y un fular a juego.

Lily se miraba en el espejo, tenia un recogido dejando alguno rizos que caían sobre sus hombros.

.- ¡Lily! Aina se acerco rápidamente a la chica, también estaba arreglada, en cambio tenia un medio recogido con el pelo liso.

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-¿Qué que pasa¡Que no hay fotógrafo! Dijo la rubia histérica.

.-¿Cómo no va a ver fotógrafo?

.-¡que no! Me acaban de avisar, dijo mientras le daba la carta a Lily. – se ha quemado el estudio….¿donde vamos a encontrar un fotógrafo a estas alturas?

.- espera tranquila dijo Lily pensando en una posible solución. – que tu hermana no se entere o le va a dar un ataque.

.-¡chicas! Kiara entro en la habitación de Lily. Ya estaba maquillada y peinada. Kiara tenía un pelo muy bonito y prefirió no hacerse ningún recogido. .-¿os habéis enterado?

.-¿Cómo te has enterado tu? Pregunto Lily asustada

.- porque me han avisado

.-¿a ti también? Dijo Aina extrañada

.-¡ Claro! Me ha escrito Remus

.-¿Remus se ha enterado también? Pregunto Lily dudosa

.-esperar…¿de que habláis.? Pregunto Kiara sin entender nada

.- ¿de que hablas tu? pregunto Aina mirándola desconfiada

.- que a Remus se le ha olvidado los gemelos. Tenéis que llevárselos…porfa…

.-ah…las dos chicas respiraron tranquilas de que Kiara no se hubiera enterado. Si la chica estaba nerviosa solo porque a Remus se le habían olvidado los gemelos no querían ni pensar lo que haría porque no había fotógrafo.

.- Bueno Lily llévale tu los gemelos a Remus y yo…pues hago eso

.-¿Qué es eso? Pregunto desconfiada

.- nada Kiara

.-no me estaréis ocultado nada verdad? Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos

.- ¿como puedes pensar eso de nosotras? Dijo Aina con cara angelical .- eh…creo que el maquillase se te esta corriendo..no?

.-¡que¡y ahora me lo dices? Dijo corriendo hacia su cuarto

.- eres malvada lo sabes? Dijo Lily cogiendo los gemelos que Kiara había tirado al suelo mientras salía.

.- pero nos hemos deshecho de ella no? Ahora tu a darle eso a Remus y yo a salvar la boda.

Lily se puso un abrigo y salio en busca de un taxi para ir a casa de Sirius donde estaban los chicos y Meg. Toco el timbre y se toco el pelo notando que todo estaba en su sitio. James abrió la puerta y se quedo quieto mirando a Lily la cual respiraba un poco agitada por la carrera. Sonrió como si viera a una diosa, Lily estaba guapísima, las mejillas rosadas, su mirada parecía mas tranquila que el día anterior.

.- Lily….estas…James no pudo terminar la frase

.- He venido a traerle esto a Remus. Los gemelos.

.- hola Lily. Gracias por traérmelos. Remus estaba con su túnica de gala color negro, Meg ya se había puesto el vestido. Se había hecho también un recogido. Sirius y James también llevaban sus túnicas muy parecidas a las de Remus.

.- Remus tenemos que marcharnos dijo Sirius .- es bastante tarde. Sirius cogio una taza de café y le dio un sorbo.

.- si dijo Remus mirándose en el espejo.- estoy tan nervioso….

.- Estas genial dijo Meg dándole un beso.

James se acerco en el momento en que Sirius se dio la vuelta y le tiro el café encima sin querer.

.-¡lo siento!

.- ¡mierda la túnica!

.- oh, oh…dijo Remus mirando la gran mancha

.- de verdad que lo siento…..

.- no te preocupes supongo que se podrá limpiar no?

Meg y Lily se miraron.

.- iros vosotros dijo Lily mirando la túnica de James .- intentare quitar la mancha ahora nos vemos en la iglesia.

Los tres salieron por la puerta dejando solos a la pareja. James cogio la mano de Lily, la chica se separo y entro en la cocina.

.- Espero que la mancha salga. ¿te acuerdas de algún hechizo para limpiar las manchas de la tela?

.-mmmm no…James se sentó y se puso pensativo.

.- quítate la…quítate la chaqueta dijo Lily casi sin mirarle

.-¿y la camisa?

.- eh…..también. Creo que se cual es la solución. James sonrió disimuladamente y empezó a desnudarse delante de ella sin pudor alguno. Lily se sonrojo al ver el pecho descubierto del chico, estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Lily cogio la ropa y entro en la cocina. James escucho un hechizo y Lily tosió un poco.

.- ¿Estas bien Lily?

.- si, si…dijo la chica volviendo a toser. Lily volvió a salir con la ropa ya sin ninguna mancha. Bajo la cabeza al ver de nuevo a James el cual no se dio prisa en coger la ropa y volverse a vestir.

.-Podemos irnos dijo abriendo la puerta.- Llama al ascensor mientras cierro la puerta.

Los chicos entraron en el ascensor. James volvió a mirar a Lily, la chica estaba callada sin decir nada y sin mirarlo. De repente las luces del ascensor empezaron a apagarse y a encenderse rápidamente. El ascensor se paro y las luces se apagaron del todo.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto Lily asustada

.- creo que nos hemos quedado encerrados.

OooOooOooOooO

Kiara estaba sentada en unas de las habitaciones de la iglesia preparada para que la novia esperara el comienzo de la boda y se diera los últimos retoques. La chica estaba nerviosa mirando el reloj.

.-¿ha llegado el fotógrafo? Dijo mirando a Aina que miraba por la ventana

.- pues…eh…ha ido Meg a buscarlo. Al llegar los chicos Aina se lo contó rápidamente a Meg para que su hermana no desconfiara de su desaparición.

.-¿seguro que no me ocultáis nada?

.- nosotras no…

.-¿has visto a Remus?

.-si, esta guapísimo dijo mientras le ponía bien una manga del vestido.- ahora vengo dijo nerviosa.

Aina salio por la puerta dejando a su hermana sola. Sabia que no era muy buena idea dejarla sola pero vio entrar a Meg a la iglesia.

.-¿lo has encontrado?

.- Bueno dijo señalando a un chino que empezó a hacer fotos

.-¿ que? Dijo Aina mirando al chino sin comprender

.- esto es lo mas parecido que he encontrado a un fotógrafo

.-¿a un chino¡Ay dios mio¡ Mi hermana nos mata! El chino comenzó a hacerle fotos a la chica .- llévate al tío este o me lo cargo. Meg cogio al chino y lo llevo al altar

.- ¡NO PUEDES HACERLE FOTOS A TODO EL MUNDO¡SOLO A LOS NOVIOS!

.- chi

.-¿LO HAS COMPRENDIDO?

.-chi dijo mientras le hacia una foto

.-MIERDA dijo Meg mientras iba hacia la Sacristía donde estaba Sirius, Dumbledore y Remus. -¿se puede? Dijo mientras abría la puerta despacio

.-¡Si por favor! Sirius intentaba parar a Dumbledore y a Remus que estaban cantando y bailando.

.-¿se puede saber que coño has hecho Sirius? Dijo perpleja mirando a la pareja que no paraba quiera

.- yo solo les he dado una poción tranquilizadora

.-¿tranquilizadora¡ Parecen que se han tomado un tripee Sirius!

.- ¡PAZ AMOR¡PAZ AMOR! Chillaba Remus dando vueltas por la mesa

.-¡A QUE NO ME PILLAS CARA DE PAPILLA! .- Dumbledore miraba a Sirius haciéndole gestos con las manos para reírse de él.

.Meg miro una botella encima de la mesa

.-¿se han tomado el vino de la Sacristía?

.- si….dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos con miedo .- pensé que eso les ayudaría

.-¡Sirius! La poción tranquilizadora no se puede mezclar con alcohol¡hace el efecto contrario!

.-¿Qué¿eso cuando lo dijeron en clase?

.- ¡COMO UNAS CIEN VECES! ¬¬…sin fotógrafo…el novio borracho, Dumbledore borracho

.-¡fiesta! Fiesta! Dumbledore cogio a Remus y se puso a bailar un tango.

.-PARALOS ME ESTAN PONIENDO DE LOS NERVIOS

.- ¿quieres un poco de pociones tranquilizadora? Pregunto Sirius

.-¬¬

OooOooOooOooO

.-¡ James haz algo! Lily golpeaba la puerta del ascensor nerviosa

.- no se el que…dijo el chico tranquilo

.- ¡es tu ascensor!

.- es el de casa de Sirius…

.-¿no se puede desaparecer?

.- no, Moody nos obligo a proteger todo, en el ascensor no puedes aparecer ni desaparecerte. Es por seguridad de posibles ataques.

.- joder… el chico se sentó y cruzo las piernas.

.- te veo muy tranquilo sabes? Dijo imitándolo

.- estoy en muy buena compañía. No tengo porque estar nervioso. Lily se sonrojo y miro a la pared.

.- no tienes el derecho de decirme eso…¿o te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me dejaste?

.- ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a Álex?

.- James….no es el mejor momento sabes?

.- para mi si lo es, estoy contigo a solas, nadie puede molestarnos…¿sigues enamorada de mi?

.- ¿que quieres que te diga¿Qué no puedo odiarte¿Qué no entiendo porque estas con Meg? James…Lily comenzó a llorar

.- no llores Lily, lo siento lo siento, James la abrazo y la chica se acurruco en su pecho .- perdóname, soy un cabron, prometí no hacerte daño y mira lo que te he hecho. No te merezco, no …..

.- James, te quiero. Esa es la verdad. No puedo engañarte ni engañarme. James la miro, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en sus pupilas y sin poder evitarlo bajo su cabeza y la beso dulcemente. Lily se dejo besar como si eso solo fuera un sueño. El chico empezó a besar su cuello, sus manos le apretaban junto a su cuerpo, habían perdido la razón. James estaba deseando tenerla así desde que la vio ese día llegando a la casa de Kiara.

Lily se dejaba besar, sabia que James la quería aunque no hubiera dicho nada.

Empezaron a desnudarse con pasión, en el poco espacio del ascensor los dos se besaban y se abrazaban tiernamente, dulcemente como la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

OooOooOooOooO

Meg removió la poción

.- solo da para uno, no he podido conseguir mas ingredientes

.- ¿y ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Sirius sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos borrachos.

.- elegir a Dumbledore o a Remus y rápido antes de que terminen de desnudarse.

.- pito pito gorgorito…

.-¿Qué haces Sirius? Dijo Meg sorprendida

.- echarlo a suertes.

.- piensa….¿que crees que haría Kiara en este momento¿un novio borracho¿o una ceremonia que es un desastre?

.- pues…

Remus se acerco a Meg y le arrebato la poción y se la tomo sin preguntar

.-mmm que ¡rico!

.-¡que haces! Meg intento pararle pero ya se la había tomado

.- por lo menos la ceremonia será divertida no? Dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros

.-¬¬…. ¡por dios Sirius para a Dumbledore! Dumbledore estaba encima de la mesa con unos calzoncillos de ositos bailando.

.- ¡Meg! Aina entro corriendo en la Sacristía y se paro al ver a Dumbledore en calzoncillos y a Sirius obligándolo que bajase.

.- no preguntes….¿que pasa? Por favor no necesito más problemas…

.- Primero…el chino ese no deja de hacer fotos, tiene a todos los invitados de los nervios, segundo James y Lily aun no han llegado y tercero mira fuera…

Meg saco la cabeza por al puerta y dio un pequeño grito

.-¿Qué son todos esos chinos¿De donde coño han salido?

.- resulta que son amigo del chino fotógrafo y no se quieren ir. Creen que es una visita turística.

.- yo habré emborrachado a Dumbledore pero tu has llenado la iglesia de chinos….dijo Sirius obligando a Dumbledore a ponerse la túnica.

.-¬¬ no hacen falta tus comentarios.-¿Dónde esta el chino ese? Voy a hablar con el dijo con cara de furia

.- cuando se pone así…dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco

.- que pelo mas suave tienes Sirius dijo Dumbledore tocándole la cabeza. Sirius se separo de el asustado mientras Aina ayudaba a Remus el cual la poción le había hecho efecto en seguida

OooOooO

James se separo del cuerpo desnudo de Lily

.-¿nos acabamos de acostar verdad? Dijo Lily mirando la ropa

.-¿a ti que te parece? Dijo James dándole un beso en el cuello

.-¡La boda¡Kiara nos mata!

.-¿hay alguien ahí? Una voz de un anciano sonaba bajito desde el otro lado

Lily empezó a vestirse como podía

.-¡si¡ayúdenos por favor! Chillo la pelirroja

.- si, esperen un momento. Se ha ido la luz en todo el edificio.

.- ¿llegaremos a tiempo? Pregunto James.

.- espero que si, abróchame el vestido James. El chico le dio un beso en la espalda mientras le subía la cremallera. Lily se dio la vuela y le puso bien la pajarita de la túnica de gala. El ascensor comenzó a bajar y se abrió en la primera planta.

.-gracias dijeron los dos chicos mientras salían corriendo. El portero se quedo mirando a la pareja extrañado.

OooOooOooOooO

.-¿has echado a los chinos? Pregunto Sirius

.-¿tu que crees? Dijo señalando a las cinco filas de chinos los cuales se hacían fotos unos a otros.

.-yo se hablar chino espera que le diga algunas palabras.

.-¿desde cuando sabes hablar chino Sirius?

.- un auror hace dos meses vino para hacer unas practicas y estuve un día hablando con el…

.- ¬¬ ¿y con un día has aprendido chino?

.- Espera…te lo desmotaré ¿Li del na del zai de Youju?

Un chino se levanto y le dio un mapa señalándole algo

.- ¬¬ ¿Qué coño le has preguntado?

.- pues espera que piense….

.-ALGUIEN SABE HABLAR MI IDIOMA, HOLA…EH! CHINOS! MIRARME! Los chinos la miraron y empezaron a sonreírle y a aplaudirle mientras le hacían fotos

.- desisto…entre Dumbledore, el fotógrafo y los chinos…ya no puedo mas.

.-¿Qué es todo esto? Kiara salio en ese momento y vio la iglesia llenos de chinos .- dime que son amigos de Remus…Sirius dime que son amigos de Remus…

.- son amigos de Remus…

.-¬¬ ….¿que hacen estos chinos aquí?

.- ohhh! Todos los chinos empezaron a la vez a hacerle fotos a Kiara. El chino fotógrafo empezó a hacerle fotos de diferentes perspectivas. Kiara lo miro con odio y el chino se alejo pero sin dejar de hacerle fotos

.- ha sido un error dijo Meg intentando que Kiara se fuese a la habitación donde estaba esperando. .- creen que están en una excursión…pero podremos echarlos.

.-¿Dónde esta Remus?

.- en la Sacristía con Dumbledore

.- con Dumbledore supongo que no, porque viene corriendo hacia nosotros ahora mismo

.-¿Qué?

.- oh…¡la novia¡Viva la novia! Dumbledore abrazaba a Kiara la cual estaba quieta mirándole con miedo.

.-¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunto Kiara enfadada

.- lo siento Meg, se ha escapado…eh…vamonos Dumbly…dijo Aina la cual había salido corriendo detrás de él.

.-¿esta borracho? No me digáis que esta borracho ¡NO ME DIGAIS QUE ESTA BORRACHO! Chillo Kiara histérica.

.- no esta borracho dijeron las dos chicas a la vez

.-¬¬ …..ahora solo falta que Remus se marche sin decir nada. Que estrés…que estrés…NECESITO HABLAR CON REMUS.

.- Kiara el novio no puede ver a la novia ya lo sabes le dijo Aina intentando que se metiera en la habitación.

.- ME DA IGUAL, QUIERO VER A REMUS.

.- si dijo Aina asustada. Voy a buscarlo. Aina espero a que Kiara se fuera a la habitación .- Remus ha desaparecido. Dijo mirando a los chicos

.- no…dijo Meg riéndose . .- dime que es una broma…no, no puede marcharse…

.- me temo que si. Hice un comentario y creo que ha ido a buscar a mis padres.

.- ¡como que se ha ido a buscar a tus padres¿pero que coño le has dicho?

.- pues que ayer hable con mi hermana y le haría mucha ilusión que mis padres estuvieran en la boda….

.-¡ay que no va a ver boda como esto siga así!

.-¡me encantan las bodas¡Sobre todo el banquete! Dijo Dumbledore jugueteando con el pelo de Aina

.- será mejor que nos llevemos a Dumbledore a la Sacristía….dijo Meg histérica -y tu ve a hablar con tu hermana y quítale de la cabeza lo de hablar con Remus hasta que no llegue el…

.- vale.

Kiara estaba en el espejo mirándose y retocándose

.- ¿Dónde esta Remus?

.- ahora viene

.-¿Cómo que ahora?

.- si ahora

.-¿ahora cuando?

.- ahora dentro de nada

.-¿pero eso cuanto es?

.- ¡Cállate Kiara que me desesperas!

.- mira se que pasa algo y quiero saberlo. No me lo ocultéis. ¿Dónde esta Lily?

.- no se…

..-¿no esta Lily?

.- pues…tienen que estar al llegar supongo…

.-¿Cómo que tienen que estar al llegar¿Quiénes?

.- pues Lily y James….

.-¡que no han llegado ni Lily ni James¡James es el padrino!

.-ahora vengo

.-¡ no huyas cobarde!

.-¿Qué ha pasado? Pregunto Meg al ver a Aina salir corriendo

.- que se ha enterado de que Lily y James aun no han llegado

.- ¬¬…..¿se lo has dicho?

.- si, pero así he conseguido que no sepa que Remus se ha marchado dijo triunfante

.-¬¬….claro…esta boda es un desastre. Hemos conseguido con un hechizo que Dumbledore se este quieto. Se quería poner la ropa del cura.

.-¡Ya estamos aquí! James y Lily entraron cogidos de la mano y se soltaron a ver a las chicas

.-¿ha empezado la boda?

-¿boda? Primero falta el novio…

.-¿Cómo que el novio? Pregunto James sin entender como había desaparecido Remus.

.- si, creo que ha ido a buscar a mis padres. Quiere que vengan a la boda.

.- ¿y Kiara lo sabe? Pregunto Lily

.- por ahora no¿oye y vosotros donde habéis estado? Pregunto Meg mirando su ropa arrugada.

.-pues...no te vas a creer lo que nos ha pasado. dijo James nervioso

.- te aseguro que después de lo que nos ha pasado a nosotros…si me lo voy a llegar a creer. Anda ven a la Sacristía e intentaremos solucionar ese desastre. Y tu Lily entra e intenta tranquilizar a Kiara con Aina.

OooOooOooO

.- ¿se puede? Preguntó la pelirroja tímida

.- Lily¿Dónde estabas¿que has hecho con tu ropa¿y tu peinado?

.- pues…nos hemos quedado encerrado en el ascensor.

.-¿tu y James?

.- si

.- ah….

.- no digas ahh de ese modo que no ha pasado nada mintió la chica. Lily cogio su varita y dijo un hechizo que le plancho el vestido en el acto.

.-¿va a venir Remus Aina? Dijo mirando a su hermana

.- pues…

.- iré yo porque esta visto que pasáis de mi…

.-NO

.-¿Qué pasa?

.- pues…es que..dijo Aina poniéndose delante de la puerta.

.- Déjame pasar Aina dijo Kiara enfadada

Kiara empujo a su hermana y se encontró a Remus entrando en la iglesia con sus padres la chica se acerco y de repente Remus cerro los ojos.

.-¿Qué haces Remus? Dijo Kiara mirándolo extrañada

.-¿Qué haces tu¿Sabes que no puedes salir de esa habitación? No puedo verte

.- deja esa estúpida tradición Remus Lupin y mírame

.- no

.-¡ Remus mírame!

.- ¿Por qué no te metes en el confesionario Kiara? Propuso Aina angelicalmente mientras también le tapaba los ojos a Remus.

.-¬¬…..

OooOooOooO

A los cinco minutos Kiara estaba dentro del confesionario

.-¿Remus estas ahí?

.- si cariño, siento haberme ido sin decirte nada, pero quería hablar con tus padres

.- no tenias que haberlo hecho, ellos tienen que respetar mi decisión. Remus…desde que ha empezado el día solo ha habido problemas.. los chinos…

.-¿Qué chinos? Bueno da igual, mira Kiara yo solo se que te quiero, tu me quieres

.- si te quiero Remus

.-¿entonces cual es el problema?

.- que solo tenemos problemas en contra de la ceremonia. Nada sale bien

.-¿y? se solucionan y si no se solucionan me da igual…solo quiero que dentro de cinco minutos estés lista para casarte conmigo

.- Remus…

.-¿si¿De verdad todo va a salir bien?

.- te lo prometo.

OooOooOooO

.-¿se puede? Los padres de Kiara estaban en la puerta mirando a su hija preparada para contraer matrimonio.

.- Papá…mamá…

.- cariño lo sentimos mucho….dijo su madre abrazándola. – Remus ha hablado con nosotros, es un buen hombre y esperamos que seas muy feliz con él.

.- gracias mamá

.- Cariño dijo el padre de Kiara .- se que no aceptas que te ayudemos pero quiero que sepas que eres nuestra hija y que nos tendrás cuando nos necesites

.- papá solo quiero vivir mi vida, y quiero vivirla con Remus, El padre de Kiara le dio un beso en la frente

.- tienes mi bendición, cariño dijo abrazándola después

.- Kiara es la hora dijo James sonriente abriendo la puerta.

OooOooOooO

Kiara estaba cogida del brazo de James, sonreía nerviosa mirando en el altar a Remus junto con Sirius esperándola. Meg, Aina y Lily caminaban despacio, de repente empezó a sonar la música nupcial.

.- Vamonos, te espera la felicidad. Le dijo James al oído. Kiara le agarro fuerte del brazo. El vestido le dejaba los hombros al aire, con las mangas largas y anchas desde el codo haciendo unos picos en las muñecas. Entallado en la cintura después dejando una falda amplia con una pequeña cola, sencillo pero muy bonito. Era de estilo medieval. Sujetaba un ramo de flores blanca, formado por lirios blancos, rosas blancas y margaritas blancas.

Remus sonreía al verla caminar, llegaron al altar. Remus le cogio de la mano besándole en la mejilla

.-¡ HOLA A TODOS! Los chinos comenzaron a hacer fotos, solo se veían miles de flases por toda la iglesia. .- ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

Todos comenzaron a reírse

.- Eh..Dumbledore..tiene que celebrar la boda dijo Sirius nervioso

.-¡AH ES VERDAD! Perdona…dijo llamando a Sirius , -¿y ahora que tengo que decir?

Sirius señalo el papel .- AH, GRACIAS GRACIAS…estamos aquí reunidos para el enlace entre Remus y Kiara, unos grandes amigos que nos han hecho participe de su amor. Ahora van a leer sus votos

Remus cogio las dos manos de Kiara y la miro sonriendo

.- quería que este día fuera muy especial y ya puedo estar en cualquier lado, o puede pasar cualquier cosa que para mi si estas tu lo haces especial. Te quiero Kiara y por esa razón quiero leerte esto.

**.- Estos días a tu lado, me enseñaron que en verdad,  
no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar,  
siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
no hay razón, ni lógica en mi corazón. **

**Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta,  
se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego, te comencé por  
extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego.**

**Después de este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atrás,  
tu me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión,  
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.**

**Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora, abre tus brazos,  
fuerte y déjame entrar.**

Kiara le sonría en cada palabra que el chico pronunciaba.

Kiara cogio un papel.

.- Remus...solo se que se que sin ti no soy nada, que cada día que pasa no puedo imaginarme que tu no estas. Por esa razón quiero leerte esto.

Kiara comenzó a leer mientras Remus la miraba a los ojos en silencio.

.- **Llevo tu corazón conmigo**

**Lo llevo en mi corazón**

**Nunca estoy sin el**

**Allá donde voy, vas tú**

**Y todo aquello hecho solo por mí**

**Lo haces tu, mi amado**

**No temo al destino**

**Porque tu eres mi destino , mi amor**

**No quiero ningún mundo**

**Pues tu eres mi mundo, mi fiel**

**He aquí el mayor secreto que nadie conoce**

**He aquí la raíz de la raíz, y el brote del brote**

**Y el cielo del cielo de un árbol llamado vida**

**Que crece más de lo que el alma puede esperar**

**O la mente ocultar**

**Es la maravilla que mantiene las estrellas separadas**

**Quiero tu corazón**

**Lo llevo en mi corazón**

El chico le sonrió y Kiara visiblemente emocionada le cogio de la mano

Dumbledore el cual cada vez tenía menos efectos de la poción siguió hablando

.-Las alianzas. James cogio la cajita que tenia guardada en el bolsillo de terciopelo azul y se las paso a Remus el cual cogio una alianza y se la puso a Kiara, Kiara cogio la otra y se la puso a Remus

.- POR EL PODER QUE ME HA SIDO CONCEDIDO EL MUNDO MÁGICO OS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER. PUEDES BESAR A LA NOVIA.

Remus abrazo a Kiara y acerco sus labios como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba, la chica le sonrió y le volvió a besar.

.-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

Los chinos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir mientras le hacían las fotos a todo el mundo.

OooOooOooO

La comida a diferencia de la ceremonia había sido tranquila y perfecta.

James comenzó con su cucharilla a darle pequeños golpes a la copa y los invitados quedaron en silencio.

.- Si alguien me preguntara que pareja envidio sin duda seria Kiara y Remus, dos chicos que comenzaron a salir con 17 años están hoy aquí casados. Lo que me pregunto…es como que Remus después de tener tres amigos como nosotros…dijo señalando a Sirius y a Peter .- ha podido casarse…algunos empezaron a reírse y Meg y Lily se miraron. .- soy feliz porque vosotros sois felices, porque se que lo seréis. Os quiero chicos. ¡Y ahora vamos a brindar por los novios! Dijo levantado su copa. La gente empezó a aplaudir y Remus cogio la mano de Kiara para abrir el baile. Y empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de una canción

_**Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love**._

.- Remus me encanta…¿la elegiste tu?

.- si dijo dándole un pequeño beso

**There's nothing you can do that can't be done.**

**Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.**

.- Te quiero, gracias por ir a hablar con mis padres, no quise comentarte nada porque no quería que te preocuparas.

**Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game**

**It's easy.**

.- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y si querías que ellos estuviesen…lo volvería a hacer.

**There's nothing you can make that can't be made.**

**No one you can save that can't be saved.**

.- Vale pero no desaparezcas mas, te quiero. Dijo Kiara dándole otro pequeño beso

**Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be in time**

**It's easy.**

.- ¿Me concede este baile? Un chico alto apareció detrás de Aina la cual estaba jugando con su trozo de pastel casi sin probarlo. La chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió mirando a Fred

**All you need is love, all you need is love,**

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**

.- Fred….

.- Lo siento Aina…lo siento de verdad.

**Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love.**

**All you need is love, all you need is love,**

.- Solo dime que nunca mas nos separaremos. Fred la beso y le cogio de la mano llevándola a la pista donde estaba llena de parejas después de que comenzaran el baile Remus y Kiara.

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**

**There's nothing you can know that isn't known.**

.- ¿Puedo bailar con ella? James se separo de Meg y dejo que Sirius la cogiera para seguir bailando con la chica.

**Nothing you can see that isn't shown.**

**Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.**

.- Meg…..

.- Sirius no me digas nada dijo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Quiero recodar este momento para toda la vida. Sirius le dio un beso en el pelo y la abrazo mas fuerte.

James miro a la pareja y sabia que hoy algo había cambiado en todos, que hoy era un día especial y sabia que hoy todo podía cambiar. Miro a Lily que estaba sentada en el jardín y cogio dos copas de champagne.

**It's easy.**

**All you need is love, all you need is love,**

.- Lily…James le dio una copa .- por nosotros

Lily sonrió y bebió un poco de su copa

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**

**All you need is love (all together now)**

.- ¿y ahora que haremos después lo que ha pasado?

James la miro y se sentó junto a ella

.- no me has respondido James

**All you need is love (everybody)**

**All you need is love, love, love is all you need.**

Los votos de Remus es la cancion de Sin Bandera "Entra en mi vida" es preciosa espero que os guste.

Los votos de Kiara, es una poesia que dicen casi al final de la pelicuala "en sus zapatos"aunque,la he cambiado un poco

**

* * *

**

**Sin bandera  
Entra en mi vida**

Buenas noches, mucho gusto eras una chica mas,  
despues de cinco minutos, ya eras alguien especial,  
sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendio  
en tus ojos se hacia tarde  
y me olvidaba del reloj.

Estos dias a tu lado, me enseñaron que en verdad,  
no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar,  
siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicacion,  
no hay razon, ni logica en mi corazon.

(Coro)  
Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta,  
se que en tus brazos ya no habra noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego, te comence por  
extrañar, pero empece a necesitarte luego.

Buenas noches, mucho gusto ya no existe nadie mas,  
despues de este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atras,  
tu me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusion,  
quiero que seas dueña de mi corazon.

(Coro)x1

Entra en mis horas, salvame ahora, abre tus brazos,  
fuerte y dejame entrar.

La cancion que bailan en la boda es de los Beatles, me encantan sus canciones y queria que una de ellas apareciera jejeje

Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

There's nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

All you need is love (All together)  
All you need is love. (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need

Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Love is all you need (love is all you need)  
Yes he's dead  
Yee-hai!  
Oh yeah!  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.


	10. Ahora Quien

Hola! Que tal? Yo bien, jejejeje deseando publicar y además muy contenta, ha sido una noche muy especial, ha nevado en Córdoba y hacia mas de 35 años que no pasaba esto…jejeje que bonito toda mi casa blanca blanca….precioso vamos. Bueno la verdad es que esto va llegando a su fin y aunque me da pena terminar la secuela en parte me apetece mucho eh? De ver todo terminado, aunque tengo dudas de lo que hacer con uno de los personajes,….porque últimamente he estado descubriendo cosas.

Ely- Barchu- hola! Muchas gracias por el review jejeje la verdad es que el capi lo quise hacer gracioso..no se suelen ver bodas de ese estilo. Dumbledore es la caña….se que ese hombre esconde cosas muy muy graciosas. Besos

LuR.- Hola xoxin! Jejeje Nieve en Córdoba que bonito ooooo la verdad es que es algo inesperado menos mal que subi a xinales si no me hubiera perdido nevar eh? Me tendrias q ver despertando a toda mi casa. Bueno tia que no te preocupes por lo que hemos hablado,….en parte no te lo queria decir porque no queria que esto se convirtiera en algo que no es y bueno seguro q es una mala racha. Pero vamos que ahora que en verdad el grupo se esta volviendo a unir mas que vienen las amigas prodigas jijiji estemos muy bien entre todas. Muchas gracias por el review espero que te guste este capi…y no penseis que soy mala eh? Besos

Rai- Potter .- solo te dire…me vas a matar jejeje pero bueno algo es obvio no? Entre ellos tiene que pasar algo tienen que estar juntos. Asi que bueno, me alegro de verdad que no sepais donde vivo jejeje, besos y gracias por el review.

Karipotter.- Hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Estas hablando con una de las primeras fans de los BACKSTRRETBOYS, como no voy a escucharlos? Si cuando tenia 12 años estaba enamorada de Nick pasa el tiempo..la verdad. Tomare nota para tu cancion. Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi.

MaDe.- hola guapisima! Ha nevado en Córdoba! Estoy super emocionada de verdad….jejeje es q nunca habia visto nevar es super emocionante. Bueno dejando mis desvarios jejeje que tal? Espero que mb. Ya por fin los he casado…y lo que ha costado…jejeje pero voy a dejarles un poco de tranquilidad asi que bueno sere buena con ellos….pero eso no quiere decir que con los demas tambien. Bueno loca que muchas gracias por el review. Que te quiero muxo! A ver si hablamos pronto.

SamanthaBlack33.- hola! Una pregunta que me acabo de dar cuenta, porque en tu nick hay un 33? Eso signifia algo? Jejeje bueno que voy a decirte que ya estan casados no? Jejeje a ver lo que pasa. Bueno como te han salido los examenes? Con lo inteligente que eres tu para un 10 asi que no te preocupes, que espero que hablemos muy pronto y ….si eso te adelanto algo ;) besos. Tkm

ArabelaWeasly .- Hola! Que tal? Como va tu ff? Ya estoy esperando el proximo capi eh? Pero bueno no te meto presion que se que hay examenes asi que te dejo respirar….pero solo un poco jajaja. Vamos en el ascensor tieen que ser algo obligado eh? Para todo el mundo jejeje un poco incomodo pero supongo que…tendra su punto no? Si si Kiara y Remus tienen un pedazo de album…encima es que te partes con los xinos son los que salian en humor amarillo jejeje.

Eli- NIEVE EN CORDOBA! Joer que guay y vas tu y no me coges el movil….que harias? Jejeje bueno tia para que te voy a engañar, Harry viene en camino y James donde pone el ojo pone la bala porque vamos….no le ha faltado repetir lo del ascensor. Jejeje con lo de Meg y Sirius,…pues…ya me contaras al final de capi vale? Bueno ya tengp pensada la siguiente v boda y sera preciosa eso si…. Por lo menos a mi me encanta jejejeje. Que te cuides mux y ponte buena y estudia,..que tengas muxa suerte con los examenes! Tkm eli!

P.D ANA.- hola….¬¬ y mi review? Palabras de ana "en el siguiente capi" jooo ya no me kieres. besos

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de turron de chocolate. KRIS

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin, rollete de una noche de pasion de Draco Malfoy y novia formal de Ron.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Ahora Quién

James miro a Lily por unos segundos, la chica sintió que era la espera mas larga de su vida, entonces él le cogio la mano y la apretó con fuerzas, entonces ella comprendió algo que no lograba entender. Separo bruscamente su mano de el y le pego una bofetada. James movió la cabeza por el dolor, aunque fue mínimo comparado con el dolor que sintió en el corazón.

Aina sin darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de suceder llego a donde estaban los chicos junto con Fred cogidos de la mano.

.- ¡Lily! Es la hora

Lily no la miro siguió mirando los ojos de James el cual se levanto sin decirle nada a nadie.

Lily se quedo mirando como se iba James y después sintió que alguien la cogia por la mano y se movía rápidamente sin saber que hacer. Escucho unos gritos y ella vio que seguida cogida de la mano de Aina la cual no la soltaba, rodeada de mucha gente. Alguien la empujo y sintió que algo le daba en la cabeza y callo en sus manos.

.-¡lo ha cogido Lily¡Lily! Kiara corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza

.- felicidades Lily Aina le dio un beso y se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose hacia Fred que la esperaba con una copa en la mano y sonriendo.

.-esto..yo…Lily tartamudeaba sin saber que decir exactamente. .-yo no he cogido nada.

.- claro que lo has cogido dijo Kiara riendo y dándole un beso .- ya conoces la tradición del ramo…

Lily la miro con los ojos en blanco, quiso tirar el ramo por esa estúpida tradición pero veía a su amiga tan contenta de que ella lo hubiera cogido que solo pudo sonreír a duras penas.

La noche paso rápida y Fred y Aina bailaban solos en la pista de baile.

Meg con los zapatos en las manos estaba sentado junto con Peter el cual parecía muy aburrido y los novios que no dejaban de darse mimos

Kiara le dio un beso a Remus en los labios

.- Creo que nunca olvidare este día.

.- Ni yo tampoco dijo Remus abrazándola y pasándole su chaqueta por los hombros para que no pasara frío.

.-¿habéis visto a James? Dijo Sirius .- estoy buscándolo para irnos todos juntos

Meg se encogió de hombros.- pensé que estaba con Lily

.- es que ella tampoco esta. Dijo Sirius muy serio.

Todos se miraron y Meg se levanto rápidamente

.- estará en casa dijo Meg agarrándose del brazo de Sirius- estoy cansada dijo bostezando después y poniéndose sus sandalias rápidamente.- Kiara mañana hablamos Meg le hizo un gesto con la mano a Aina la cual le sonrió y se abrazo mas a Fred y los dos salieron por la puerta.

Meg vio delante del edificio donde se había celebrado la boda una moto que se distinguía perfectamente de los coches caros y relucientes, haciendo un feo contraste.

.- no pensaras llevarme en ese trasto no? Dijo Meg mirándolo sorprendida.

.- yo fui a la boda en moto, vosotros os fuisteis en el coche del novio….y no veo ese coche por ningún lado dijo pasándole un casco a Meg

.- Iré en taxi dijo negándole con la cabeza

.- no pienso dejar que te vayas sola, yo no pierdo de vista lo quiero sabes?

Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas e hizo un sonido con el tacón

.- Sirius Black, eso ha sido un golpe bajo…sabes? El le sonrió esperando una explicación que sabia que ella no tenia. .- James se ha marchado porque…porque…

.- porque porque…nada…no somos todos tan gilipollas como crees sabes? Conozco a James desde que tenía once años. Y se perfectamente como es y se que sigue enamorado de Lily…puede que haya dudado pero hoy al verlos juntos..oh no tengo ninguna duda, y ahora vas a ponerte el casco? O quieres que sigamos hablando de tu fingido novio? Meg cogio el casco a mala gana y se monto en la moto después de Sirius. El apretó fuertemente el manillar y le dio tal velocidad que Meg no tuvo mas remedio que agarrarse fuertemente a la cintura de Sirius.

Al rato Meg dijo

.- no es mi fingido novio. Sirius se rió fuerte y ella apoyo su cabeza en su espalda.

OooOooOooO

Los días pasaron rápido, parecía que había sido ayer cuando Kiara vestida de novia fue hacia el altar con una gran sonrisa del brazo de James.

La chica ahora completamente distinta con unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey con una mancha en un brazo que no lograba quitar amontonaba cajas delante del jardín de la casa. Entro deprisa le dio un beso a Remus en los labios el cual iba cargado de una caja y subió corriendo las escaleras cantando una canción.

.- Hola…¿se puede? Una pelirroja entraba en la habitación de la chica la cual la abrazo con fuerza

.- oh Lily….dijo Kiara sonriendo.- te voy a echar tanto de menos….

.- si claro…vamos ahora eres una mujer casada…solo tienes que estar pendiente de que tu marido este feliz y contenta. Kiara rió

.- voy a echar tanto de menos esta casa…dijo mirando la habitación que había sido esos mesesel lugar preferido para ellos . Kiara cogio su varita y señalo a una caja donde

apareció escrito "mantas" después la cerro con la varita y se sentó en ella. .- esta es la ultima caja.

.-¿seguro que no podéis hacer nada?

Kiara negó con la cabeza

.- no, ahora que Aina se ha ido a vivir con Fred y Meg se niega a vivir con nosotros dos… que estamos recién casados….no nos podemos permitirnos este lujo. Mis padres también han intentado convencerme pero se…que si acepto tendré que aceptar sus normas, y todo lo que me pidan como ir los sábados al club…tener miles de elfos en casa….me niego dijo riendo. .- de todos modos, ya puedo perder miles de casas como esta por estar siempre con Remus.

.- vas a ser tan feliz….Lily miro su reloj. .- oh. Es muy tarde. Tengo que irme al aeropuerto. Dijo abrazándole otra vez

.-¿prometes escribir mas a menudo? Dijo la rubia bajando las escaleras.

.- claro que si…lo peor de todo es que tendré que volver a verme las caras con Álex…puff…..nunca tendría que haberle pedido ese favor..

.- no te comas la cabeza con ese asunto….además siempre podrás volver con nosotras no? Kiara la acompaño a la puerta.

.-yo….Kiara no, no creo que sea lo mas conveniente.

.- siempre quise saber lo que paso el día de mi boda con James sabes?

Lily rió

.- no paso nada y lo sabes….verdad? la abrazo y le dio un beso. Señalo el taxi que estaba en la puerta. .- me están esperando. Remus se acerco a ella

.- pelirrojita te vamos a echar de menos, gracias por haber venido

.- no me hubiera perdido vuestra boda por nada del mundo dijo sonriendo y abrazando a los dos. .- gracias a vosotros por darme algo de vuestra felicidad. Remus y Kiara se cogieron de la mano y la acompañaron hasta el taxi. Lily se monto y saco la cabeza por la ventanilla.- os quiero chicos.

Kiara se quedo mirando como se marchaba el taxi y después Remus le paso su brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia el.

.-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? …..no se que manía se le ha metido a James en la cabeza…de verdad. Todos sabemos que esa relación es mentira…

.- Kiara, conozco a James y se que todo esto es por algo…confía en el dijo dándole un beso en la frente. .- vamos a recoger pronto esto antes de comer. Kiara le sonrió y subieron juntos recogiendo las últimas cajas.

OooOooOooO

Meg entro en el despacho de James el cual estaba firmando unos documentos

.- lo siento, molesto? Dijo desde el marco dando un pequeño golpe en la puerta que estaba abierta.

.- no, no dijo poniendo los pergaminos en una bandeja ya firmados y sirviendo un café .-¿te apetece uno?

.- no, no dijo Meg un poco pálida

.-¿estas bien?

.- si, si dijo ella levantándose .- solo es un pequeño mareo

.- llevas algunos días un poco mareada no?

.- no es nada, habrá sido por el estrés de la boda ….dijo sonriendo .- venia porque…Meg se quedo callada y James se volvió a sentar. .- bueno he estado pensado que…James le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. .- James, Lily se marcha hoy

.-¿Cómo que se marcha hoy?

.- si, James…¿de verdad crees que deberías hacer esto? Estas luchando contra el destino Y si de verdad…¿y si de verdad lo que descubriste no es como piensas?…¿y si no es ella?

James dio un golpe en la mesa y Meg se callo

.- Meg…el chico se tapo la cara con las manos desesperado.- no se que hacer, estoy luchando contra mi mismo.

.- ve y cuéntale le verdad. Que ella elija

.-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso¿Estas loca?

.- No, James no estoy loca….dijo levantándose y abrazándolo-. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Ve y habla con ella por favor…por favor…James sin dejar que Meg siguiera hablando se levanto corriendo cogio su abrigo y salio del Ministerio sin pararse con nadie.

A los pocos minutos estaba delante de la puerta de la casa de Lily. No sabia si llamar, llamo fuertemente y a los pocos segundos una mujer muyu sonriente le abrio la puerta.

.- James querido…¡Cuánto tiempo! Dijo abrazándolo .- pero pasa, pasa dijo cogiendole del brazo.- ¿a que debemos esta visita? …no me creo que hayas venido a vernos desde que tu y Lily la mujer se callo al ver la cara de disgusto del chico .- ¿Qué te ocurre?

.- yo…eh..solo venia a hablar con Lily señora Evans.

La madre de Lily se puso las manos en la boca

.-¡por dios James¡ella se ha ido ya!

.-¿ya se ha ido?

Miro el reloj.

.- su avión sale dentro de quince minutos. Dijo llamando a un taxi para que James se fuera. Cuando se dio cuenta James se había marchado por arte de magia. La mujer salio por la puerta pero no vio a nadie. Volvió a mirar dentro pero tampoco

"_radio taxi¿Qué desea?"_

La madre de Lily colgó el teléfono y cerro después la puerta extrañada.

James corría sin parar. Se paro respirando un poco, se agacho y tomo aire. Vio el aeropuerto y corrió deprisa.

.- mierda…¿y ahora a quien pregunto? Paro a un guardia que lo miro extrañado por la pinta que llevaba. .- perdono vengo a buscar a una persona…yo es que…

.-¿esta perdido o que? Dijo sin separar las manos de su pistola

.- yo mas o menos. Solo quiero saber lo que tengo que hacer para buscar a una persona que ha cogido una cosa de estas…dijo señalando el cielo.

.-¿se encuentra bien?

.- si, si por favor rápido dijo mirando a todo el mundo. El hombre extrañado señalo un mostrador que ponía información. Y James salio corriendo .- hola..eh necesito saber si ha salido un avión de esos

.-¿Cómo?

.- necesito buscar a una persona

.-¿pero a donde ha ido?

.- a..Alemania

.- El último vuelo hacia Berlín ha salido hace cinco minutos. No hay más vuelos hasta mañana hacia Alemania. Lo siento mucho

.-¿esta segura? Dijo mirando una pantalla que tenia la mujer delante

.- si, lo siento mucho.

James suspiro y se dio la vuelta. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentando en un banco del aeropuerto ni cuantos cigarrillos se había fumado pero no podía quitarse de la mente que Lily no iba a volver en mucho, mucho tiempo.

OooOooOooO

Los primeros copos de lo que parecía un duro invierno empezaron a caer, era mediado de diciembre, ya había pasado un mes y un par de semanas de la boda de Kiara y Remus los cuales seguían viviendo felices es su pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Meg y James seguían viviendo con Sirius, los dos estaban obligados por Moody. No había ataques por lo que para muchos era algo estupendo pero para Moody no, primero porque necesitaba atrapar a un mortifago por día y segundo porque tanta tranquilidad solo era debido a que estaban preparando un plan maquiavélico y eso no le gustaba nada.

Meg estaba sentada en una camilla con una bata azul puesta. Miraba el techo suspirando un poco. Entro una mujer con unas gafas de vista con unos cristales muy redondos que se apoyaban al final de su nariz. Con el pelo recogido y una carpeta escribía algo en ella con una pequeña pluma.

.-señorita Andersson, tenia que haber venido mucho antes eh¿Cómo se ha encontrado estas ultimas semanas? Dijo mirando una imagen en una pared donde a través de una varita salía una imagen.

.- bien bien, dijo Meg un poco incomoda casi sin moverse

.- todo esta estupendamente, esta de diez semanas. Será un niño o una niña…muy grande, mire mire dijo señalando la imagen .- dentro de poco sabremos el sexo del bebé.

Meg sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, estaba bastante emocionada.

.-Mi enfermera le dará cita para el mes que viene. Ya puede vestirse. dijo ayudándola a que se pudiera poner de pie. .- que pase una feliz navidad.

.- gracias doctora Willow. Meg se vistió deprisa y después de que le dieran la cita para enero salio deprisa de la consulta intentando esquivar a alguien conocido. Se puso el abrigo y llamo al ascensor el cual tardo un poco en abrirse

.-¡Meg! Kiara salio del ascensor y vio a su amiga.- tenia una carpeta con unos análisis en la mano .-¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto sorprendida de verla en el hospital.

.- pues..eh…vengo a visitar a un conocido. Dijo mintiéndole

.- ¿y como esta?

.- bien, bien tuvo problemas con un hechizo no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal esta Remus?

.- muy bien…aunque ya sabes que ese trabajo de espectro…dijo un poco disgustada.- no me gusta nada sabes? Pero bueno él es feliz. Kiara sonrió .-¿quieres esperarme y nos tomamos un café?

Meg la miro sin saber que decir

.- no puedo dijo un poco incomoda.- pero si quieres os hago una visita este fin de semana, que te parece?

.- genial, además tenemos que hablar sobre los planes de navidad. Dijo Kiara alegre y dándole un beso .- saluda a los chicos, y diles que se pasen también vale? Meg asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el ascensor nerviosa. Suspiro y se toco el vientre esto no podía seguir así por mucho mas tiempo, no sabia lo que seria de su vida...

.- Buenos días¿se puede Ártemis? Kiara entro en la consulta que antes había estado Meg

.- Hola Kiara, si si, hasta dentro de cinco minutos no tengo la próxima consulta. Dijo dejando un pergamino en lo alto de la mesa y levantándose

.- te traigo estos análisis de arriba, es de una bruga que ha sido atacada por una mordedura de cangrejo de fuego, y al hacerle los análisis hemos descubierto que esta embarazada. No sabemos si puede perjudicar al bebé.

La doctora se quedo mirando por unos segundos el informe que le había traído Kiara.

.- ah, a ver tráeme una pluma de mi escritorio. Voy a apuntarte algunas pociones que le vendrá muy bien, no creo que la mordedura le perjudique pero si las pociones, es mejor que le des las que te recomiendo.

Kiara se acerco al escritorio y por algunos segundos su vista se poso en el pergamino que estaba encima. Leyó Anderson M. y se quedo pensativa por algunos segundos. Después miro a la doctora y rápidamente le dio la pluma .- gracias dijo escribiendo algo rápidamente. .- espera voy a ir al almacén, y te las daré yo misma mejor. Se que estas pociones solo las tenemos nosotros. Kiara asintió nerviosa, cuando salio de la habitación se dirigió de nuevo al escritorio y al leer el pergamino se puso las manos en la boca. Era Meg, Meg estaba embarazada…..¿porque no le había dicho nada? Volvió a leer, todo parecía en orden ella y el bebe estaban bien. Se sentó un poco nerviosa, la verdad es que Meg llevaba extraña las últimas semanas. Estaba de menos de tres meses, nadie se había dado cuenta. ¿Pero de quien era el hijo?

.- toma dijo la doctora con una bandeja llena de pociones. Si hay algún problema con esa paciente avísame vale¿te encuentras bien Kiara?

.- si, si dijo sonriendo para que no se diera cuenta.- muchas gracias.

.- ¿Qué tal te va tu vida de casada?

Kiara rió

.- muy bien gracias.

.- a ver cuando te animas y tienes un niño. Dijo riéndose, .- me encantaría llevarte el embarazo.

.- aun es un poco pronto, queremos disfrutar un poco de tiempo además…ahora las cosas están un poco complicadas

.- si dijo un poco angustiada. – nos vemos en la hora de comer. Tengo que atender mi siguiente consulta. Kiara le volvió a dar las gracias y salio rápida hasta los ascensores.

Seguía sin creérselo, a lo mejor se había equivocado no, no era Meg, Megan ….no sabia porque le había sorprendido tanto¿lo sabría James? ….

OooOooOooO

.- te matare, maldita puta te matare Bella estaba tirada en el suelo con la camisa rota, sangraba por el labio y tenia muchos cortes en la cara y en el pecho.

.- Idol te arrepentirás de esto te lo juro…dijo tosiendo con dificultad. Idol se agacho y le pego una bofetada haciendo que Bella se diera contra el suelo.

.-¿crees que puedes engañarme? Ya me puso al tanto tu señor….dijo riéndose y cogiendo su varita con firmeza.- una zorrita como tu…..nunca podrá ser domada ¿Quién crees que soy¿ Crees que puedes ponerme los cuernos con quien quieras? El cuerpo inerte de un joven de unos 19 años estaba sobre una cama, parecía dormido pero no respiraba, con los ojos abiertos y casi desnudo yacía en la cama .- SOY TU MARIDO. La volvió a golpear y Bella intentaba moverse sin conseguirlo.

.- Basta Idol…no tienes el derecho… de hacerme…. esto. Bella se habia casado a finales de Noviembre pero su matrimonio era una falsa, no lo amaba, solo era una marcara mas donde hacían un papel en la alta sociedad llena de mentiras y engaños. Ella lo engañaba siempre que podía, y el odiaba que lo hiciera. Esa noche cuando llego antes de trabajar encontró a Bella con un joven en su habitación, ella encima de el moviéndose y gimiendo. El lo único que hizo fue matar al chico en el acto.

.-¿eso crees? Eres mi propiedad...¡lo fuiste cuando te casaste conmigo! Idol fue a golpearla pero una mano la cogio en el acto antes de que la bajara. Bella cerró los ojos y los abrió al no notar el fuerte golpe.

.- Idol déjala

.- Severus…dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza. .-¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Snape tembló un poco al ver al muchacho muerto pero no quiso que lo notaran, y miro a Bella que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con la manga de una camisa desabrochada que mostraba su pecho.

.- Te has vuelto loco Idol¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Idol rió con fuerza haciendo que Bella se estremeciera, y sintiera miedo de que siguiera pegándole. .- ¿Quién es ese muchacho?

.- no lo se, esta puta lo ha traído. Idol se rió al ver el cuerpo de nuevo. Bella intento levantarse apoyándose en la mesa y abrochándose la camisa.

.- Idol márchate, márchate es mejor que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado esta noche aquí. Yo me encargare de Bella. Dijo Snape viendo a un irreconocible Idol que había perdido por completo el control.

.-¡No¡Esta puta recibirá su castigo! Snape se puso en medio protegiendo a Bella. .- Severus…ya me advirtieron de vuestra relación…dijo sonriendo como un loco .-¿creéis que no lo se¿¡creéis que soy estúpido¡¡quítate Severus voy a matarla¡¡no me va a engañar mas!

.- Idol dijo Snape nervioso.- no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

Idol rió

.- no creo que me arrepienta. Idol señalo a Snape con la varita. .- ¡RETIRATE!

.-¡No! Un rayo salio de la varita de Idol, Snape cogio a Bella y la tiro al suelo, el se agacho lanzando un rayo, no podía ver nada y de repente Idol cayo al suelo. Bella pego un pequeño grito y Snape fue a ver a Idol

.-¿esta muerto? Pregunto Bella entre sollozos

.- creo que si dijo Snape sin mirarla

.-¡Dios mio¡¡márchate Severus¡¡Márchate!

.- No dijo el fríamente.- lo he matado yo

.-¡vete! Dijo empujándolo.-¡vete! No voy a dejar que por culpa de este cabron vayas a la cárcel

.-¿y que piensas hacer? Dijo abrazándola

.- ¡vete! Severus cogio su cara entre sus manos y la beso en los labios sangrantes. Bella comenzó a llorar y abrazo con fuerza al muchacho .- ¡vete por favor¡vete Severus! Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación después empujo a Severus el cual estaba impactado por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Bella se dio la vuelta y llamo a los elfos que llegaron temblorosos, le dio un par de ordenes, sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Por fin se había liberado de Idol, el hombre que había hecho que probara su propia medicina de dolor y mentiras.

OooOooOooO

.-¿Qué pasa Sirius? Dijo Meg sirviéndole un poco de café en una taza. El chico se había quedado sorprendió al ver el periódico.

.- Ha muerto el marido de mi prima Bellatirx

Meg le arrebato el periódico y comenzó a leer

" _Un encapuchado el cual no se sabe su nombre, solo que era un joven el cual buscaba joyas y dinero para sus propios vicios secretos entro en la mansión de uno de los hijos de la familia Stuart. Idol Stuart encontró al muchacho el cual sin dirigirle la palabra, según su viuda lo asesino delante de ella. Ella pudo escapar aunque el asesino de su marido consiguió atraparla y en defensa propia ella consiguió atacarle, las heridas fueron tan graves que murió en el acto. La joven Bellatrix, de gran belleza aun por las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo le dará el último adiós a su esposo esta mañana. Ha sido una gran perdida pera el mundo mágico y hoy las familias Stuart y Black estarán unidas por lazos de tristeza. "_

.- dios mío….

Sirius se tomo un poco de café.

.- Todos conocemos el mundo de Bella y de Idol…

.-¿crees que el Profeta miente?

.-no, creo que Bella miente.

.-¿pero porque iba a mentir por una cosa así? Es la muerte de su marido…no creo que mienta…ella querrá que se haga justicia, no crees?

.- No conoces a mi prima Meg. Es alguien oscuro, siniestro…haría cualquier cosa por que no se sepa la verdadera verdad si a ella no le beneficia. Parece una muerte muy extraña…una mansión de esas características tiene demasiada seguridad para que entre un simple ladrón no crees?

.- supongo dijo ella sentándose junto a el .-¿estas bien? Dio cogiendole la mano

.- si, si aunque supongo que estas cosas siguen impactando no crees?

.- si dijo ella recogiendo la mesa. Meg suspiro y se apoyo en el mármol frío de la encimera mirando a Sirius mas callado de la habitual. .- ¿alguna vez has pensado hablar con tus padres?

Sirius miro a Meg y la chica sintió miedo por su contestación

.- No, No Meg nunca he querido volver a hablar con ellos y jamás lo haré. Meg recogió la taza de Sirius y la puso en el fregadero. El chico se acerco a ella .- Meg, la familia Black es una familia …formada por magos tenebrosos…no quiero ninguna relación con ellos. Y aunque me duela si alguna vez me tengo que enfrentar a alguno de ellos…te juro que los capturare. Meg miro los ojos grises de Sirius y vio por primera vez en el chico un odio hacia su familia por la forma en que lo habían tratado. Sirius le dio un beso en la frente y cogio su capa. .- ¿se fue muy temprano James?

.- si, casi de madrugada. Dijo Meg acompañándolo hacia la puerta. Sirius la abrió. .-Nos veremos a la hora de comer.

.- vale, hoy no cierro la herboristería. Vendré antes e intentare preparar algo Sirius le sonrió y abrió la puerta.

.-Kiara…Sirius vio a la chica en la puerta del apartamento a punto de llamar.

.- buenos días chicos. Dijo Kiara entrando

.- os tengo que dejar, dijo Sirius mirando su reloj. .- nos vemos después . Meg se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y cerro la puerta acompañando a su amiga al salón

.-¿a que se debe esta visita? Dijo Meg .-¿te apetece un café?

.- no dijo Kiara dejando su abrigo encima del sofá .- esto es para ti dijo Kiara dándole una bolsa de color azul muy bonita

Meg la miro dudosa y cogio la bolsa en sus manos

.-¿para mi? No es mi cumpleaños…

.- ábrelo dijo Kiara ansiosa.

Meg abrió la bolsa y suspiro cogiendo una par de patucos de color blanco con un lacito amarillo. Se puso nerviosa sin querer mirar a Kiara.

.- No se a que viene este regalo dijo metiendo los patucos dentro de la bolsa

.-¿no lo sabes? Dijo Kiara un poco molesta .- no me mientas Meg, no lo ocultes vale¿¿Cómo no me has contado nada¡soy tu amiga¡Tenia todo el derecho a saberlo¿Lo sabe James?

Meg se quedo mirando la bolsa sin saber que decir, Kiara se acerco y la abrazo con fuerzas.

.-¿Qué pasa Meg?

.- El padre es Sirius, eso es lo que pasa. Kiara se puso las manos en la boca y se sentó junto a ella

.-¿pero como? Bueno eso lo se….pero ¿Por qué?

.- que quieres que te diga Kiara…que tienes razón. Que todo es mentira. Que no tengo ninguna relación con James, no….

.-¿y?

.-¿y que? pregunto Meg preocupada.

.-¿Por qué os inventáis esa relación¿Sirius lo sabes?

.- no, no lo sabe nadie. James me lo pidió Kiara y es mejor que no quieras saber nada más.

.-¿Cómo que es mejor? Dijo enfadada. .- no lo entiendo, es algo absurdo.

.- no lo es Kiara, no lo es…James predijo su muerte…

.-¡que¡Eso es imposible¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede equivocarse

.- James…James pertenece a la Órden del Fénix

.-¿Qué Órden del Fénix? Eso no será un sexta verdad? Meg la miro incrédula

.- Kiara, todo lo que estoy rebelándote ahora es muy peligroso…James me pidió que no contara nada y que le ayudara para que Lily pensara que estaba conmigo de esta forma ella le olvidaría y no intentaría volver con él. Si Lily estuviera a su lado ella podría morir. ¿no lo entiendes?

.- las predicciones fallan Meg, tu mejor que nadie sabes que puede ocurrir. No entiendo porque habéis hecho eso…y porque tu estando enamorada de Sirius se lo has permitido…era su amigo…¡Lily es tu amiga!

.-¿ahora tu también te vas a enfadar conmigo? Dijo llorando

.- no, claro que no dijo abrazándola .- pero es hora de que ambos afrontéis lo que empezasteis un día Meg. No puedes hacer que Sirius sufra…te quiere, tu hijo se merece saber quien es su padre y no vivir engañado. ¿no crees que tienes que dejar de sufrir así? No podéis luchar contra el destino aunque James quiera cambiarlo. Nunca imagine tener una amiga como tu.

Meg se abrazo mas fuerte a su amiga y lloro desconsoladamente, no sabia cuando era el momento de dejar a James, ni de contarle la verdad, nunca pensó que tendría que hacerlo.

OooOooOooO

Moody entro en el despacho sin llamar a la puerta, Sirius estaba mirando algunos planos junto con James el cual apuntaba algunas notas en un pergamino. Una chica detrás de Moody caminaba despacio con un maletín en la mano.

.- Hola muchachos dijo Moody acercándose

.- Hola contesto James sin saber a que venia esa visita inesperada.

.- Os presento a Juliet Depardieu, es vuestra nueva compañera en el departamento de espionaje. James y Sirius se miraron y después miraron a la chica que le tendió la mano amablemente. Una chica de la misma estatura que James, con el pelo corto morena, la piel blanca y unos ojos muy expresivos oscuros, tenia los labios rosados al igual que sus mejillas por el frío de Londres.

.- Buenos días dijo la chica un poco tímida.

.- Necesito que la ayudéis a adaptarse, ella nos enseñara los últimos procedimientos franceses. Han dado muy buen resultado. Chicos tengo mucho trabajo. Juliet ven a buscarme antes de comer, quiero hablar contigo.

.- Vale Moody dijo Juliet acompañándolo hasta la puerta. Moody le sonrió cosa que le extraño a los chicos ya que no lo hacia habitualmente y la chica un poco nerviosa regreso de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban James y Sirius

.-entonces francesa no? Dijo Sirius mirándola de arriba abajo. James le dio con el codo y la chica se sonrojo un poco.

.- en parte dijo ella abriendo su maletín. .- mi padre es francés, y nací y viví allí hasta que tuve cinco años. Dijo sacando algunos pergaminos.- después destinaron a mi padre a Londres aunque mis estudios los he realizado en el colegio francés Beauxbatons, como mi padre estudio allí….dijo orgullosa…llevo trabajando solo un año en el Ministerio Francés, mi tío me ayuda sobre todo en las investigaciones que no avanzan.

.-¿su tío?

.- Si, Moody. Bueno mientras estamos trabajando lo llamo Moody, dijo la chica sonriendo

.- no, no…dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.- una chica como tu…bueno dijo un poco nerviosa mientras la señalaba.- quiero decir¿eres adoptada? Juliet rió. Su acento francés era muy agradable

.- claro que no.

Sirius negó con la cabeza

.- Moody me hablo de vosotros. Sirius y James se miraron.- no, os preocupéis. ¿Ya sabéis quien ha ocupado el puesto de supervisión?

.- que va dijo Sirius haciendo una línea en el mapa que unía dos zonas importantes de la ciudad. – supongo que ascenderán a James

.- no lo creas Sirius, ya sabes que aun no se ha descubierto quienes atacaron la mansión Twist. Moody aun no nos deja ocuparnos de los casos más urgentes. Solo nos deja investigar.

Juliet estuvo con los chicos toda la mañana, era una chica simpática aunque un poco tímida. Le enseñaron cada departamento del Ministerio y cual iba a ser su puesto. Era su nueva compañera de trabajo después de llevar tanto tiempo los dos solos.

.- he quedado con Moody dijo Juliet poniéndose una capa encima de la túnica. .- nos vemos mañana vale? Sirius le sonrió y la chica salio del despacho en silencio.

.-¿vienes a comer a casa? Pregunto Sirius bostezando

.- no, prefiero quedarme. Quiero terminar con todo este papeleo…lo odio.

.-¿quieres que me quede para ayudarte?

.- no gracias Sirius, prefiero que vuelvas a casa con Meg. Sirius asintió y cogio su abrigo dejando al chico solo.

Sirius salio fuera y respiro hondo. Camino un poco, era temprano aun y prefirió ir relajado. Estuvo mirando escaparates aunque no se fijaban en nadie. Paso por delante de un pequeño restaurante muy acogedor. Alguien le hizo una señal con la mano aunque al principio no logro distinguirla, después se dio cuenta en seguida.

.- Juliet pensé que estabas con Moody

.- no ha podido venir. Me había dejado el recado fuera.

.-¿estas comiendo sola?

.- ya se que parece un poco triste dijo ella con una sonrisa muy agradable.-¿te vas a casa? Pregunto Juliet mirándolo fijamente

.- si…ya he terminado mi trabajo en el Ministerio

Juliet asintió también. .- bueno me marcho ya dijo Sirius metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Juliet se despidió de nuevo y el chico se dio la vuelta dando unos pequeños pasos

.- Si..Sirius el chico de dio la vuelta y Juliet estaba de nuevo delante de él. – a lo mejor no te apetece pero…¿quieres comer conmigo? Yo te invito por ayudarme hoy en el Ministerio. Sirius se quedo pensativo.- vamos dijo Juliet entrando y cogiendolo del brazo. La chica volvió a sonreírle y Sirius sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

OooOooOooO

.- Tienes un mensaje urgente señor Potter. Una chica alta con gafas y el pelo recogido le dejo una pequeña nota encima de la mesa a James.

.- Gracias Lena dijo James cogiendolo rápidamente y leyéndolo "_James, tengo algo importante que decirte a Sirius y a ti¿podéis venir pronto? No os retraséis Besos Meg._

James miro el montón de papeles que tenia que leer y firmar y suspiro poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca y echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Se levanto deprisa y saco la cabeza del despacho

.-Lena, no me pases ninguna llamada, di que me he ido ya .No quiero que nadie me interrumpa, sea lo que sea puede esperar para mañana.

.- como quiera señor Potter. James le sonrió agradecido y volvió a entrar en su despacho volviendo a mirar de nuevo todo lo que tenia que firmar.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y James no levanto la mirada, volvieron a insistir

.- Lena le he dicho que no quiero interrupciones de ningún tipo, sea lo que sea puede esperar para mañana, ya lo sabe…dijo un poco molesto.

.- yo creo que no dijo una voz suave abriendo la puerta. James levanto la vista deprisa sin creerse a quien tenía delante. Lily Evans.

OooOooOooO

Sirius abrazo a la chica desnuda que tenia en sus brazos, dulce, tímida, cariñosa. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido con nadie…bueno con Meg pero no tan rápido. Acaricio su espalda y la chica sonrió besando su pecho.

.- si tu tío se entera de lo que acabamos de hacer…¿crees que me despedirá?

Juliet sonrió

.- no solo te capara. Sirius se tenso y ella subió para besarle en los labios. El después empezó a acariciarle de nuevo haciendo que ella le besara con mas pasión.

.-¡ya he llegado! Una voz de un niño de unos 9 años sonó en el salón, después sonó un portazo que Sirius supuso que era la puerta de la entrada

.- ¡mierda¡Vístete Sirius¡Vístete!

.-¡tienes un hijo? Dijo el chico asustado

* * *

¿porque ahora quien? bueno se supone que es la canción que Lily le dedicaría a James. porque ella piensa que la ha utilizado y ahora está con otra persona. Espero que os guste, Besos.

.-¿os ha gustado el final del capi? jejeje me odiareis verdad? jajaj pobre Meg...

AHORA QUIÉN

A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos  
A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios  
A quién vas a decirle ahora "te amo"  
Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada  
Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada  
Sólo existirá la vida amándote  
Ahora quién?

Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas  
Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas  
A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda  
Y luego en el silencio le dirás "te quiero"  
Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara  
Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada  
Y se le olvidará la vida amándote  
Ahora quién?

Ahora quién si no soy yo  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser

A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?  
A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?  
A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?  
Y luego en el silencio deseará tu cuerpo  
Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara  
Pasará mil horas en la ventana  
Se le acabará la voz llamándote  
Ahora quién?  
Ahora quién?

Ahora quién si no soy yo?  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
En mi alma está el beso que pudo ser


	11. Déjame verte

Hola! despues de un tiempo desaparecida pues he vuelto, aunke tendre que desaparecer otro tiempo..lo siento pero la verdad es que me han surgidos algunos problemas que espero que se solucionen pronto, yo se que se solucionaran asi que ya mismo tendre mas tiempo para publicar ademas para mi mis ff son muy importantes y cuando necesito no pensar en nada me mento en la vida de mis personajes. Bueno deciros que muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, que siento no poderos contestar una a una de verdad pero que me animan mucho. Hoy es un día lluvioso parece que el dia tampoco acompaña a mi estado de ánimo...pero bueno no todo sale como esperamos y nadie nos avisa de las cosas que pasan pero...siempre siempre...tienen solucion, y yo prefiero pensar eso. Bueno **GRACIAS A LUR** (tkm, no se lo que haria sin ti) **A ELY BARCHU** ( Ya sabes como es Sirus...espero que se solucionen las cosas) **JAMIE BLACK** (siento por la espera...ya el final ha sido..impactante) A** RAI POTTER** ( creo que de locuras se vive y que mejor que hacerlas en un ff no? puede pasar de todo, tu tambn me caes mb) A **MADE** (no puede ser que hablemos tan poco eh? espeor que estes bien muak) A **SAMANTHABLACK33** (espero que te lleves una sorpresa despues de la nieve, pronto hablaremos ) A** ARABELA WEAS**LY ( si soy malvada muajaja jejeje en mis ff me puedo permitir el lujo jijiji. Besitos) A** PAIGE**( espero que estes bien, a ver si hablamos pronto.) A** ELI** ( frota frota en la duxa ;) ) y A **ANA** ( pasatelo mb en Francia, y no vale volver si un novio frances.) y a aquellos q leen mi ff.

Bueno y sin muxo mas que decir...que volvere a mediados de marzo mas o menos...con el capi 12 que aun no se lo que pasara si os digo la verdad, depnde de mi estado de ánimo hare que las cosas pasen antes...o mas tarde..jejejej BESOS OS KIERO!

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de turron de chocolate. KRIS

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin, rollete de una noche de pasion de Draco Malfoy y novia formal de Ron.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Déjame verte**

.-¿tienes un hijo? Volvió a preguntar Sirius desnudo delante de ella

.-¿quieres taparte? Dijo pasándole los pantalones. Ella cogio un bata y se peino deprisa delante del espejo.

.-¿Dónde estas? Pregunto la voz infantil

.-escóndete donde sea dijo ella bajito mirando por la ranura de la puerta

.-¿Qué¿Dónde?

Juliet miro la cama

.- métete debajo, corre vamos. ¿Quieres que nos pille? Sirius la miro extrañada y sin darle tiempo a quejarse se metió desnudo debajo de la cama con los pantalones en la mano.

.- Hola…pensé que no había nadie. Un niño moreno con los mismos ojos que Juliet entro en la habitación masticando algo que Sirius no lograba ver muy bien.

.- eh…no claro que no. Te dije que estaría temprano para cuando llegaras dijo dándole un beso

.-¿Cómo te ha ido el día? Pregunto el niño comiéndose unas grageas.

.- bien dijo ella recogiendo la camiseta de Sirius del suelo antes de que el niño la viera

.- ¿estas segura? Pregunto el niño dudoso

.- claro que si dijo ella mirándolo con un poco de miedo.

.-¿y porque razón no me echas la bronca cuando estoy comiendo grageas antes de cenar? Juliet lo miro enfada y le quito la caja al instante con el ceño fruncido.

.- vete a lavarte las manos, la cena estará enseguida. Dijo señalándole la puerta

.- vale, pero primero se transparente todo…cuando te pones esa bata, y segundo creo que el hombre que esta debajo de la cama se le esta congelando la…

Juliet se puso colorada mirando como el pequeño demonio salía corriendo hacia el baño y terminaba la frase . Sirius salio y se puso enseguida la ropa mirando a Juliet la cual no sabia que decir.

.- podrías haberme dicho que tenias un hijo. Dijo Sirius un poco enfadado de nuevo

.- no es mi hijo Sirius. Lo siento pensé que no llegaría hasta después de cenar. Estaba en casa de unos amigos que tienen un hijo de su edad. Es mi sobrino

.- oh, dijo Sirius poniéndose los zapatos y mirándola nervioso. Nunca había estado en esa situación con ninguna mujer.

.- mi hermana se ha tenido que marchar a Australia durante un mes con su marido, no tenían con quien dejar al niño. Lo siento de verdad. Sirius se rió y Juliet se levanto sobresaltada.

.- no te preocupes, aunque tiene razón. Se te transparenta todo con esa bata. Juliet se sonrojo aun más y le tiro un cojín a la cabeza .

OooOooOooO

.- Lily

.- Hola James. James vio a Lily diferente, tenia un brillo sobrenatural, su mirada era tranquila y su sonrisa preciosa.-¿puedo sentarme?

.-¿Cuándo has llegado? Preguntó el retirando todos los pergaminos

.- esta mañana. He ido a casa de mis padres. Un silencio se apodero de la habitación por unos segundos.

.-¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? James no sabia porque razón había hecho esa pregunta, pero todos esos días se la hacia, si no se hubiera ido de esa forma…a lo mejor ahora era todo diferente.

Lily rió y James se sorprendió por esa actitud mas fría de ella de lo normal.

.- no soy yo el que me acuesto con las chicas y no quiero nada mas…James se cayo y no dijo nada .- Te veo bien James¿Cómo esta Meg?

.- Bien trabajando en la herboristería. ¿y tu?

.- muy bien, con muchas ganas de volver a Londres, odio tener que hablar alemán. Además me gusta mucho más mi nuevo trabajo

.-¿tu nuevo trabajo? Dijo el sin entenderla

.- Si, James soy la nueva supervisora. Me han ascendido. Por eso he vuelto. James la miro sorprendida

.- eso quiero decir…

.- que trabajaremos juntos y que soy tu jefa. Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.- Venia a hablar con Moody, pero no lo encuentro. Te dejo con tu trabajo tan…importante dijo levantándose deprisa.- mañana nos vemos, ah Potter…dile a Black que no pienso permitir que llegue tarde.

.- por supuesto dijo aun sorprendido por la seguridad de Lily y su cambio de actitud. James vio como salía la muchacha y se quedo pensativo sin poder quitarse de la mente los ojos verdes de triunfo de ella.

OooOooOooO

.- ¿entonces tu eres el novio de mi tía? Dijo Paul el cual estaba delante de Sirius que estaba sentado en el sofá

.- pues…Sirius tosió un poco

.- ¡Paul! Chillo Juliet desde la cocina .- ¿puedes dejar en paz a Sirius y poner la mesa?

.- no me molesta Juli

.- mmm dijo el chico mirándole con el cuchillo en la mano mientras ponia los cubiertos, -¿ya la llamas por su diminutivo?

.-¡Paul! Dijo Juliet cogiendole por el brazo .-¿puedes terminar de poner la mesa? Dijo por segunda vez la chica .- es solo un compañero de trabajo sabes? Estábamos…

.- si, si dijo el chico sonriendo pillinamente .- ahora me dirás que estabais en un caso de investigación muy muy importante y que no podía esperar hasta mañana verdad?

.-¿Traes mucho a tus novios a tu casa¿o que este es niño es muy listo?

.- no es que sea muy listo dijo Juliet acercando unas sillas a la mesa, la chica se había quitado la bata que llevaba para ponerse unos pantalones y un jersey mas cómodos .- es un maleducado verdad?

.- eh…no tengo culpa que mi consciente intelectual sea de un chico de doce años…ya sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore…

.- ah¿conoces a Dumbledore?

.- si, dijo Juliet invitando a Sirius a sentarse en la mesa. .- pensamos que Paul podría entrar este año en el colegio. Podría haber entrado perfectamente en primero…..pero el se negó, aunque Dumbledore intento convencerlo dijo que se hiciera lo que a Paul le hiciera feliz.

.- tengo nueve años…tengo que disfrutar de mi niñez. Sirius se rió y le paso un poco de pan a Paul .- no pienso aun estudiar hasta los once años. Tendréis que aguantarme en casa….dijo riendo malvadamente

.-tienes razón Paul

.- si, si tu anímalo Sirius dijo la chica sirviéndole unas chuletas. .- siento que la comida no sea muy buena…pero tampoco tengo gran cosa…

.- tía después de tanto ejercicio físico le dará igual lo que coma….dijo Paul masticando su chuleta mirando con perspicacia a Sirius.

.-¡Paul¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Solo tienes nueve años….Juliet se tapo con la servilleta la cara de lo colorada que estaba. .- lo siento de verdad Sirius.

.- creo que tu y yo seremos grandes amigos…dijo Sirius chocando con el niño la mano ..-¿te gusta el quidditch?

..-¿Qué si me gusta? Dijo el niño saltando de su silla .- ¡ es el mejor deporte del mundo!

.- oh…no…por favor…dijo Juliet suspirando.- no me nombres ese deporte…no deja de hablar de él. Se sabe todos los nombres de los equipos ingleses, de selecciones…..el otro día se puso a volar por todo el apartamento. Sirius rió

.-¿Qué escoba tienes?

.- una lluvia de estrellas junior dijo tristemente como si fuera la peor escoba del mundo

.- mmm Sirius se puso pensativo.- yo tengo una rápida XX

.- no…dijo el niño súper ilusionado.-¿me la prestaras¡di que si! Dijo saltando alrededor de Sirius. Sirius se levanto y lo cogio en brazos.

.- ¿que te parece si hacemos un trato? Tu no comentaras mas lo que ha pasado esta noche….y yo mañana te llevare a volar..en mi escoba ¿te parece?

.-¡si! Sirius soltó al niño el cual le dio un beso a su tía en la mejilla

.- es el mejor novio que has tenido. Juliet miro a Sirius desconcertada y el chico se acerco sin pudor y le dio delante de Paul un beso suave en los labios.

OooOooOooOooO

.-¿estas seguro que no tenia nada que hacer? Dijo Meg mirando el reloj .- no ha venido ni si quiera a cenar. Meg recogió la mesa con la ayuda de Yogurt el cual lavaba los platos mientras cantaba una canción horrible. Meg cerró la puerta de la cocina

.- que yo sepa no, me dijo que iba a venir a comer. A lo mejor ha ido a casa de Remus…a hacerle una visita

.- no dijo ella mirando por la ventana.- ha venido Kiara esta mañana a verme y me ha dicho que Remus tenia mucho trabajo y que ella iba a estar todo el día en el hospital.

.- ¿y necesitas que este Sirius para contarme eso tan importante?

Meg lo miro y se encogió de hombros

.-¿no te importa esperar hasta mañana? James le sonrió

.- si, es bastante tarde. No te preocupes por Sirius sabe cuidar de si mismo mejor que nadie.

.- lo se dijo la chica mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de James. – me voy a la cama

.- James….. El chico el cual estaba con los brazos estirado bostezando la miro desde el pasillo

.- No me has contado nada de la llegada de Lily.

James la miro y le sonrió

.- la hubiera besado allí mismo sabes? Meg le sonrió .- pero es mejor que todo quede como esta. Ahora mas que nunca. Mañana tengo una reunión en la Órden, y aun no he conseguido descubrir nada que me demuestre lo contrario.

.- James…no se si esto nos lleva a ninguna parte…

.- Meg, no te culpo de que quieras dejar esto..Estas en tu derecho, pero confío en lo que se. Buenas noches dijo el chico un poco mas serio de lo normal. Meg se tumbo en el sofá, sintió al rato que alguien la había tapado, había sido Yogurt penso mientras se quedaba dormida en el sofá del salón.

OooOooOooO

Cuando James llego al despacho vio algo que nunca creyó imaginar. Sirius había llegado antes que él. De madrugada Meg recibió una lechuza de Sirius, el cual no iba a dormir en casa pero que no se preocupara. Juliet le sirvió un café mientras charlaban alegremente cosa que extraño a James.

.- Buenos días le dijo a ambos

.- Hola James, dijo Sirius con su taza en la mano .- me he enterado de que ha llegado el nuevo supervisor…

.- lo se dijo James dejando su maletín en la mesa .- la vi ayer

.- ¿la viste? Dijo Juliet, .-¿es una chica?

.- si dijo James , no le apetecía hablar con una desconocida de quien era la supervisora, y de porque la había visto la noche anterior.

.-¿y nos piensas decir quien es? Pregunto Sirius ansioso.

.- No hace falta que el lo diga dijo una voz femenina en la puerta .- buenos días Sirius Black

.-¡Lily! Dijo el chico levantándose deprisa del escritorio y abrazándola .-¿Cómo estas¡ tu nuestra supervisora? Que bajo ha caído el Ministerio…dijo riéndose.

.- No te pases Black dijo Lily riéndose .- tu debes ser la sobrina de Moody no?

.- si dijo la chica dejando su taza en la mesa y saludando nerviosa.

.- yo soy Lily Evans dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

.- parece que Lily no necesita presentación. Dijo Moody entrando despacio en el despacho. .- me habéis estropeado la sorpresa dijo el medio sonriendo cosa que les pareció extraño

.- querido Moody dijo Lily cogiendole del brazo .- no creo que para muchos de aquí sea una sorpresa agradable mi vuelta dijo ella mirando a James el cual no dijo nada. .- pero me apetece este trabajo, y pienso hacerlo lo mejor posible, así nos enseñaron en la academia no?

.- muy bien dicho jovencita, Juliet esta chica consiguió una de las mejores notas en la academia, junto con James Potter. Lily afirmo orgullosa. .- espero que tu estancia sea satisfactoria.

.- Gracias Moody, nos veremos en la reunión dijo mirando como el auror salía de despacho.

.-¿Cómo no nos has dicho que ibas a volver? Pregunto Sirius alegre de que Lily fuera la nueva supervisora en vez de un engreído vejestorio

.- ella nunca dice ni cuando se va ni cuando vuelve dijo James empezando a mirar los documentos que Lena había dejado esa mañana en el despacho

.- Supongo que no me queda mas remedio que irme cuando no me quieren donde estoy dijo ella mirando al chico sin miedo .- James, no te voy a consentir que me hables en ese tono, no olvides que soy tu supervisora

.- a sus ordenes dijo James irónico sentándose después.

Sirius miro a la pareja y le hizo un gesto a Juliet para que no se preocupara.

.- Necesito que me pongáis al día de todo los últimos casos. Voy hacer una reforma en este departamento…y toda la información que me ofrezcáis seria de gran utilidad. Dijo ella sentando en una de las sillas de la mesa. Todos sacaron sus carpetas y Lily saco un pluma, miro a James al cual la desafió con la mirada. No sabia porque se comportaba así con el, pero ahora la verdad es que no quería preguntárselo, quería olvidar el pasado y estaba allí para afrontarlo por esa razón había aceptado el ascenso.

OooOooOooOooO

Juliet paseaba despacio mirando a Paul y a Sirius volando por las alturas. La chica sonrió y se alegro de encontrar a alguien tan abierto como Sirius. Ningún hombre se hubiera comportado como el la noche anterior, y tampoco lo hubiera hecho ese día.

Paul reía mientras le pasaba a Sirius una quaffle que el moreno no tardo en pasar al niño y este la metió en unos aros de juguete.

.-¡ y el campeón del mundial es Paul! Chillo Sirius animando a Paul el cual saludaba a su tía desde las alturas.

.- ¡chicos es muy tarde! Dijo Juliet saludándolos con la mano.

Sirius y Paul bajaron de inmediato

.- un poco más….se quejo Paul haciendo pucheros…

.- eso..un poco mas…dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto de pena.

.- Eh! Tu dijo acercándose a Sirius que estaba montado en la escoba a unos escasos centímetros del suelo. .- no vale que te alíes con el…tiene que obedecerme

Sirius rió

.- vaya tía mas aburrida que tienes dijo Sirius cogiendo de la cintura a Juliet.

.- ni que lo digas dijo Paul riendo y cogiendo su quaffle con fuerza entre sus pequeñas manos .- nunca le gusta hacer nada divertido…solo trabajar y trabajar…

.- eso es mentira se quejo Juliet .- yo soy muy divertida

Paul rió

.- lo mas divertido para ella es quedarse en casa leyendo revistas de moda

Sirius rió

.- oh Doña diversión…...¿entonces no te apetece volar por las alturas?

.- pueden vernos muggles sabéis?

.- es imposible que hasta aquí vengan muggles Juliet dijo Sirius cogiendola con mas fuerza .- nadie puede subir por este monte, no hay camino…Sirius la cogio con mas fuerza y subió haciendo que al chica estuviera en el aire

.-¡suéltame¡suéltame Sirius! Paul reía volando alrededor de la pareja.

.- No pienso soltarte hasta que hagamos algo divertido

.- lo de ayer fue divertido dijo Juliet apoyándose también en el palo de la escoba

.- no me refiero a esa clase de diversión…¿que va a pensar tu sobrino de mi? Paul bufo

.- quiero que vayamos a un partido…¿Qué te parece?

.-¡odio el quidditch! Pero te dejare que lleves a Paul..si me dejas en el suelo dijo asustada sin querer mirar para abajo.

.- creo que no hemos escuchado bien verdad Paul? Dijo subido mucho más alto. Juliet se agarro más fuertemente a la escoba pensando que se iba a romper y ella iba a caer.

.-¡Sirius cuando estemos en el suelo te vas a enterar!

.-¿pero vendrás al partido? Dijo sonriendo a Paul

.-¿me bajaras? Pregunto a Sirius

.-¿vendrás?

.- si….dijo sabiendo que no tenia otro opción.

.-¡bien! Dijo Paul posando sus pies en el suelo a la vez que Sirius

.- ¡sois unos tramposos! Juliet cogio la quaffle y corrió en la dirección contraria.

.-eh! Eso no vale se quejo Paul .- tienes que volar en una escoba

Sirius miro a Paul y le guiño un ojo

.- supongo que le habrá gustado la experiencia de las alturas y querrá repetirlo dijo volando hacia ella

Juliet lo miro y pego un pequeño grito mientras Sirius rió y la cogio en brazos Juliet soltó la quaffle que Paul cogio antes de que llegara al suelo

.-¡Hemos ganado Sirius¡Hemos ganado!

.- yo también dijo Juliet cogiendo a Sirius y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

OooOooOooO

.- Espera dijo James casi chillando .-¿desde cuando te estas acostado con ella?

.- puedes bajar la voz…pidió Sirius surrandole .- no quiere que lo sepa nadie. Más de una semana

.-¿mas de una semana? Dijo contando con los dedos .- pero si vino hace mas de una semana…¿Cómo has podido? Es una compañera de trabajo

.- tu te has acostado con tu jefa no me mires así…

.- Sirius, lo que paso entre Lily y yo fue antes del ascenso…¡estábamos en el colegio!

.- bueno, bueno…dijo Sirius sin hacerle caso .- tuvimos un flechazo….y Juliet es genial y Paul también. Es un niño súper inteligente. Ayer estuve enseñándole algunas tácticas de …¿Qué pasa?

.- ¿de que niños hablas? Dijo James extrañado .-¿encima tiene un hijo?

.- no dijo Sirius riendo.- yo pensé lo mismo, además se parecen, es su sobrino. Su hermana esta en Australia y ella se esta haciendo cargo de él. Tiene el conciente intelectual de un niño de doce años con solo nueve…un prodigio dijo orgulloso.

.-¿ piensas ir con ella al baile de Navidad del Ministerio?

.- la verdad es que no hemos hablado del asunto…..pero supongo que si¿tu iras con Meg no?

.- si, si dijo sin pensar.- lleva algunos días muy extraña. Aun no he conseguido sonsacarle lo que quería decirnos…la veo mas triste de lo normal.

.- será la sus padres no están…De todos modos James, no entiendo porque te tienes que enfadar. ¿Qué querías que me quedara esperando algo que nunca va a suceder? Tu estas con Meg, Meg esta contigo…¿Dónde quedo yo? James lo miro serio cruzando los brazos, en verdad su amigo tenía razón. No podía quedar esperando algo que podía tardar años. El tenía la teoría de que cuando todo el peligro pasara, dejaría a Meg libre para que volviera con Sirius. Pero Sirius no podría esperar….

.-Lo siento. Fue lo más sincero que James había dicho nunca. Sentía que había roto una pareja que nunca había vuelto a estar junta. .- ¿has visto lo que ha puesto Lily en las observaciones de los informes? Dijo cambiando de tema.

.-No, la verdad es desde que está Juliet no hago nada

.- como que esta haciendo tu trabajo Sirius, te pasas el día tomando café. Dijo James leyendo de nuevo el informe con el ceño fruncido.

.- mira que suerte que os encuentre juntos dijo Lily entrando en el despacho. James la miro de arriba abajo e hizo un ruido con la lengua. .-¿habéis mirado los informes?

.- si dijo James serio .- y nadie hasta ahora había tenido queja de ellos. Están perfectos.

.- no lo están, solo tienes que mirar mis observaciones para darte cuenta.

.- Lily se que lo haces a posta…..

.- ¿Qué?

.- estas mezclando lo personal con el trabajo….se que te estas comportando así conmigo por lo que paso entre nosotros. Mis informes están per-fec- tos

Lily lo miro con el cejo fruncido

.- perdona que tenga que decirte que tus informes no -es-tan-per-fec-tos así que ya podéis estar los dos solucionando el problema dijo mientras bajaba los pies de Sirius de la mesa.- y no penséis que lo haga Juliet porque ella esta muy ocupada, tenemos una reunión con el departamento del uso indebido de la magia. Dijo saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola

Sirius bufo

.-¿has visto? Sirius lo miro extrañado.- mírala…vamos se que esta furiosa conmigo…si hubiera podido me hubiera estampado la cara contra la pared…esta usando su poder indebidamente.

.- James, Lily siempre ha tenido mucho carácter…además ahora esta mas segura de si mima.

.- lo que esta es mas creída…dijo rompiendo el informe de los nervios.

OooOooOooO

.-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo¿Cuándo el niño tenga 17 años?

Meg la miro

.-¬¬ no tiene gracia sabes? Además ahora Lily está aquí…

.- el otro día vino a verme. Está bastante bien no debes preocuparte por ella. Creo que tiene superado lo de James, ahora solo lo odia.

.- que gran ayuda gracias…

.-¿porqué no le haces una visita?

.-¿yo? No gracias. Solo de los nervios tengo ganas de vomitar

.- eso es del embarazo….dijo dándole un poco de té- pero Meg ya estas de tres meses¡tres meses! No puedes dejarlo por más tiempo

.-¡no me pongas de los nervios en serio! Las chicas escucharon que la puerta se abría mientras una voz de niño sonó.

.-¿esta es tu casa? Es mucho más guay que la de mi tía.

.- eh hola chicas, os presento a Paul. Mira ellas son unas amigas. Dijo Sirius acercando al niño .- ella es Meg y Kiara

.- hola, encantando. Kiara rió ante el comportamiento del niño demasiado educado. Sirius se sorprendió que Paul fuera así delante de las chicas.

.-¿y donde te has encontrado a este niño? No lo habrás robado verdad? Pregunto Kiara haciéndole un hueco al niño en el sofá.

.- no dijo Paul .- soy el sobrino de Juliet

.- ah Juliet dijo Meg, .-¿esa es la sobrina de Moody?

.-¿la que trabaja en el Ministerio? Pregunto también Kiara .- Remus me lo comento, se lo contó Moody.

.- si contesto Paul mirando a Kiara .- y son novios. Sirius miro sorprendido al niño intentándole decirle con las manos que se callara

.-¿novios? Dijo Meg extrañada Kiara la miro también sin entender nada

.- si volvió a decir Paul, .- son novios, y se dan besitos..las cosas esas que hacen los mayores….Los tres se miraron ante el niño sorprendidos mientras Sirius bajo la mirada cuando los ojos de Meg se posaron en los suyos.

Meg se levanto deprisa

.- creo que voy a vomitar….dijo corriendo hacia el baño

.-¿Qué le pasa? Pregunto Sirius preocupado

.- le habrá sentado mal el té dijo Kiara siguiéndola preocupada

OooOooOooOooO

Kiara se acostó abrazando a Remus el cual bostezo y le dio un beso en el pelo

.- Estoy preocupada por Meg ahora que Sirius está rehaciendo su vida….ahora ella se siente con menos derecho de decirselo. Kiara suspiro mirando a su marido .-¿que piensas?

Remus la miro pensativo

.- Que los cuatro están locos. Kiara rió

.-vamos en serio¿si tu fueras padres no te gustaría saberlo?

.- ese no es el caso Kiara. Si no que ahora que tu y yo sabemos la verdad…

.- bueno Meg me hizo prometer que no te lo contaría….así que solo yo se la verdad. Dijo mirándolo severamente.

.- bueno, la cuestión es que Meg no puede decirle la verdad a Sirius sin antes contarle todo lo que James quiso evitar estando con ella…no crees?

.-¿crees que Lily perdonara a James ?

.- eso si sabe la verdad. Mira Kiara lo mejor es que ellos decidan lo que deben hacer. Pero es algo muy importante, es algo que James solo debe decidir

.- eso no es justo esta la felicidad de Sirius en juego

.-¿de Sirius¿y que pasa con esa tal Juliet?

.- vamos solo esta con ella para olvidar a Meg….es evidente

Remus le sonrió

.-crees que lo sabes todo eh? Dijo besándole el cuello

.- claro que lo se dijo ella con una leve risilla y quitándole a Remus la parte de arriba del pijama

Remus subió la mano por el pequeño camisón que tenía ella acariciando uno de sus pechos y dejándole solo con unas braguitas, bajo sus labios y beso dulcemente sus pechos mientras jugaba con su lengua en él. Kiara gimió un poco y subió la cabeza de Remus para que la besara.

.-¿te has tomado la poción anticonceptiva? Pregunto Remus excitado apretando su erección visible en el cuerpo de Kiara

Kiara lo beso

.- Remus pensaba que ya era hora….Remus la miro sin comprender

.-¿ te la has tomado o no?

.- no dijo ella tímida

.-¿no querías hacerlo esta noche? Pregunto el acariciando la espalda de la chica sin entender a donde querría llegar.

.- si claro que si, Remus esta noche ovulo pensé que podíamos no se…ya me entiendes. Remus suspiro y se elevo un poco separándose de ella .-¿ que pasa?

.- Kiara…pensé que querías esperarte un poco

.- lo se, pero quiero tener un hijo

.- Kiara ahora no es le mejor momento, además….pensaba que nos íbamos a informar sobre mi enfermedad¿y si es genética?

.- pero Remus…yo quiero tener un hijo

- Kiara soy un licántropo, no quiero que mi hijo lo sea sabes? Es una enfermedad muy dura

.- pero tu eres feliz

.- si claro que lo soy, pero también he sufrido mucho y no pienso dejar que mi hijo sufra por mi culpa. Así que Kiara lo siento pero no quiero tener un hijo dijo levantándose de la cama.

.- Pero Remus…. Kiara vio como salía de la habitación y no volvió a decirle nada mientras ella se quedaba en la oscuridad sin saber que hacer realmente.

OooOooO

Meg estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro del cual no pasaba ninguna página. Miro el reloj, aun no habían vuelto ni James ni Sirius. Últimamente notaba a James más serio, más distante no hablaba tanto con ella. Pensaba que había sido la vuelta de Lily pero James evitaba hablar del tema y ella no sabia como contarle que estaba embarazada sin que le causara ningún problema. En cambio Sirius era diferente, lo veía mas alegre, mas cambiado, sabia que no podía reprocharle nada, desde la boda de Kiara Sirius no había sacado el tema de su relación y ella se sintió mas tranquila en ese aspecto pero….en verdad se sentía triste, y sabía que estaba sola.

Escucho la puerta del salón y miro un poco para ver quien era.

.-¿James? Pregunto la chica

.- Soy Sirius. Dijo quitándose el abrigo. Miro la mesa que aun estaba puesta con dos platos, y los cubiertos. .- lo siento pero he cenado ya.

.- no te preocupes. Dijo Meg sin mirarlo y cerrando su libro.

.- tendría que haberte avisado¿tampoco ha venido James? Meg negó con la cabeza. Sirius se marcho pero a mitad de camino se dio la vuelta. .- creo que deberíamos hablar.

Meg lo miro extrañada por ese comportamiento.- ya sabes por…bueno….

.- dilo Sirius, por Juliet no? No tienes que preocuparte. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, dijo ella evitando los ojos grises de el.

.- pero siento que debería explicarte algo…pensaras que soy un falso hace unas semanas intentando recuperarte….y ahora bueno...empezando una relación.

.- estas en tu derecho. Meg lo miro por primera vez. Hubiera deseado que Sirius se hubiera marchado, que no siguiera hablando pero odiaba que fuera así…que fuera tan bueno con ella, que no le guardara rencor y que hubiera olvidado todo.

.- quiero decirte Meg, que aun sigues siendo alguien importante en mi vida, y que no quiero que sufras por mi. Se que te he puesto en un aprieto todo este tiempo….

.- Sirius basta dijo Meg sin poder resistir esas palabras .- has hecho lo correcto y no me debes nada…en cambio tu me has abierto las puertas de tu casa…soy yo la que te debe una explicación. Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Meg comenzó a andar y Sirius la cogio por la muñeca.

.-¿de que explicación hablas?

* * *

**Dejame verte** (Diego Martín) (LA CANTA CON RAQUEL DEL "SUEÑO DE MORFEO) es la cancion que Sirius le canta a Meg, pa mi en el estribillo como que le pide una explicacion sin trampas que le diga la verdad de una vez.

No digas que lo nuestro no es verdad  
o al menos nuestro,  
Dime si después de ver que no me queda más por darte  
después de no quedar en mi alma ya mas sal  
dime como te sale

No digas que lo nuestro no es verdad  
que duele  
que sabes que pa mi no hay más que verdades que quererte  
que sabes que no hay mas  
pa mi no hay nada mas que nuestro despertar,

DEJAME VERTESI TE VAS  
AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE  
AL MENOS QUITAME ESTA VENDA YA,  
SIN TRAMPAS, DEJAME VERTE,  
AYUDAME A OLVIDARTE, SI TE VAS  
QUITAMELA, DEJA QUE PUEDA VERTE  
DIME SIN PEROS QUE NO SIENTES NA  
Y AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE

Que no merezco estar juzgando otro querer  
por tu desprecio  
verte en otras caras, en otras palabras no...  
que no son nada mas  
que aire que se va, tus argumentos  
tu sabes que pa mi no hay mas verdades que quererte  
Sabes que no hay mas  
pa mi no hay nada más  
que nuestro despertar

DEJAME VERTESI TE VAS  
AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE  
AL MENOS QUITAME ESTA VENDA YA,  
SIN TRAMPAS, DEJAME VERTE,  
AYUDAME A OLVIDARTE, SI TE VAS  
QUITAMELA, DEJA QUE PUEDA VERTE  
DIME SIN PEROS QUE NO SIENTES NADA  
Y AL MENOS DEJAME VERTENO

SI TE VAS, AL MENOS DEJAME VERTE  
AL MENOS QUITAME ESTA VENDA YA,  
SIN TRAMPAS, DEJAME VERTE,  
AYUDAME A OLVIDARTE, SI TE VAS  
QUITAMELA, DEJA QUE PUEDA VERTE  
DIME SIN PEROS QUE NO SIENTES NADA  
Y AL MENOS, DEJAME VERTE


	12. Ausencia

Hola! Se que estoy super perdia pero la verdad es q apenas puedo escribir asi que siento no poder contestar los reviws. Espero que me perdoneis….porfi…pero hoy no podia faltar hoy es **2 de Abril** …hace…(creo que no hace falta decir la edad) nacio una niña ! Jejeje la mas inteligente, guapa simpatica, cariñosa dulce…jejejejee vamos YO y nada siempre intento publicar el dia de mi cumple asi que aki estoy un año mas para daros a **TODOS las gracias** y deciros que sin vosotros…no estaria yo aki super ilusionada escribiendo. Muchas gracias por todas las felicitaciones y regalos, espero estar otro año mas aki escribiendo un nuevo ff porque ideas no me faltan.

**OS KIERO MIS NIÑAS** ( YA SABEIS KIENES SOIS TODAS LAS Q HABLAN Y ME APOYAN DIA A DIA.)

Por cierto! UNO DE MIS REGALOS HA SIDO UN INCREIBLE FF **Mañana habrá un nuevo amor http / www .fanfiction . net / s /2872594 / 1 /**

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de turron de chocolate. KRIS

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin, rollete de una noche de pasion de Draco Malfoy y exnovia formal de Ron.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**AUSENCIA**

Meg se separo de Sirius y se armo de valor, quería decirle la verdad. Decirle que todos esos meses atrás le había echado de menos, que lo quería. Pero…no, no podía hacerle eso a James. Era su mejor amigo y confiaba en ella.

.-¿de que explicación hablar Meg? Volvió a preguntar Sirius de nuevo Meg se separo unos segundos con miedo.

.- Hola¿pasa algo? James llegaba cansado con algunos documentos en sus manos, se quedo callado mirando a los chicos serios sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos fijamente.

.- No dijo Sirius molesto, .- supongo que ya da igual no Meg? Meg cruzo los brazos y sin decir nada se dirigió a su cuarto. Se miro al espejo, la verdad es que era lo correcto se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, era lo correcto. James entro a los segundos

.-¿Qué ha pasado?

.- James, quiero irme de esta casa

.-¿ha discutido con Sirius?

.- no, dijo ella sentándose en la cama, .- ojala discutiera con el….por lo menos tendría una excusa para odiarlo.

.- Meg¿vas a contarme lo que te pasa de una vez? No puedes seguir así durante mucho mas tiempo.

Meg lo miro y le dio una bolsa de color azul al chico el cual la miro extrañado, era la bolsa que hace unos días se la había regalado su propia amiga.

James la abrió y la miro confuso con los patucos en la mano

.-¿Qué tienen que ver unos patucos contigo?

.- James, es evidente no? Estoy embarazada. James se sentó a su lado y la miro asustado

.-¿embarazada¿de quien?

.- de Sirius claro…dijo molesta.

.-¿pero desde cuando lo sabes?

.- hace mas de dos meses, antes de la boda de Kiara.

James se puso las manos en la boca

.-¿Quién mas lo sabes?

.- Kiara, porque lo descubrió

.-¿pero porque no me lo has dicho antes¿se lo vas a contar a Sirius?

.- no dijo ella rotundamente. .- no puedo decirle ahora que va a ser padre cuando esta empezando una relación, no crees? Soy una egoísta, destrozo su vida, y ahora que lo necesito y el parece que vuelve a ser feliz vuelvo destrozársela…James la abrazo.

.- encima Lily ha vuelto…

.- no me la nombres dijo James enfadado

.-¿ que ha pasado?

.- Llevo un día horrible…no deja de mandarme trabajo que encima no tendría que hacerlo ni yo…sabes¿ y a Sirius le deja salir antes, en cambio yo me tengo que quedar estudiando informes y mas malditos informes….¡yo no me dedico a eso! Meg comenzó a reírse

.- nuestras vidas no tienen sentido eh? Me apetece una cerveza

.- eh, no, no en tu estado ni se te ocurra. Meg rió

.-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando se enteren todos? No quiero decirle que estoy embarazada de Sirius . James la miro sabiendo lo que la chica le iba a pedir y el no podía negarse, ella había hecho mas que el que cualquier otra persona. La abrazo y le dijo que no se preocupara que iba a estar con ella, pasara lo que pasara. Meg lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar no sabia si por que lo suyo que Sirius había terminado para siempre, o porque James no iba a dejarla. Se metió en la cama acurrucada cerca del cuerpo de su amigo y se quedo profundamente dormida

OooOooOooOooO

"Nos complace anunciarles que el próximo día 25 de Diciembre tendrá lugar en el Ministerio de Magia el baile de Navidad a partir de las 8 de la noche, es para nosotros un honor su asistencia, por eso le esperamos" Bella miro la carta y la hecho al fuego sin volverla a leer

.- esos ineptos del Ministerio..dijo Bella mirando a Voldemort el cual hacia círculos con uno de sus dedos en su sillón de cuero.

.- no te veo interesada en ese baile dijo bebiendo de su copa.

.- con todos esos magos…esas sangres sucias invitados…dijo con cara de asco. .- ya no respetan a la alta sociedad.

.- seria interesante asistir a ese baile querida Bellatrix. Voldemort se levanto y rozo con sus dedos los labios de la chica ya curados y perfectos como siempre.

.- ¿quiere que asistamos a ese baile? Voldemort asintió en silencio. – pero mi señor…yo, yo..

.- Tu asistirás, he hablado con Rodolphus

.- ¿Lestrange? Dijo Bella mirando a Voldemort a los ojos, este le cogio de la barbilla

.- si, no pienso permitir de nuevo lo que paso con Idol…¿crees que puedes engañarme? Bella cerró los ojos esperando una bofetada que no llego. – eres mi mas valerosa mortifaga, jamás dudaría de tu confianza…te he permitido mas que a cualquier otro lo sabes? Bella asintió y miro a Voldemort a los ojos. .- quiero que estés en la mejor posición…que estés protegida…¿tu también has escuchado los rumores verdad? Bella lo miro sin comprender.

.-¿La..la profecía? Dijo ella con miedo

.- si, la profecía

.- podremos acabar con todos mi señor.

.- de eso no me cabe duda dijo con una sonrisa malévola..- pero aun así, tu hermana tiene a la familia Malfoy, su apoyo, su protección

.- yo soy una Black dijo Bella orgullosa.

.- lo se, pero…quiero que tengas el apoyo de la familia Lestrange. ¿me entiendes? Bella asintió. – se que no volverás a cometer los mismo errores, por eso confío en ti. Bella miro con miedo y sin entender las palabras de Voldemort. Pensó en Rodolphus, y miro después el fuego fijándose en las cenizas de la invitación del Ministerio.

OooOooOooO

- No voy a ir dijo de nuevo Remus doblando el periódico por la mitad. Kiara lo miro y volvió a acercarse a su marido que últimamente estaba mas esquivo de lo habitual.

.- Nos ha invitado Moody, no el Ministerio. Van a ir nuestros amigos.

.-¿y? no deja de ser un baile solo para la alta sociedad. Kiara se cruzo de brazos.

.-¿es tu ultima palabra?

.- si dijo Remus sin mirarla. Kiara salio del salón y pego un portazo en su habitación sin entender porque no dejaba de discutir con su marido un día si otro día también.

Remus se levanto y abrió la puerta despacio escuchando alguno sollozos de Kiara. Se acerco, y toco con su mano su hombro y esta se aparto bruscamente .- lo siento. Remus se sentó cerca de ella .- si quieres vamos a ese maldito baile

.- no…dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

.- Kiara, no hay quien te entienda en serio….¿no es eso lo que quieres?

.- Si, quiero ir al baile del Ministerio. Salir de este apartamento…hacer algo …te pasas todo el día trabajando. ¿así pensabas que iba a ser nuestra vida de casados?

.- la verdad …es que no..pensaba que tu serias feliz. Dijo mirandole y acariciándole las mejillas.

.- y lo soy Remus dijo abrazándolo .- lo soy y mucho….te quiero….Remus le dio un beso en la nariz y Kiara se acerco correspondiéndole en los labios.

.-¿entonces vas a querer que te lleve al baile de navidad?

.- Solo si de verdad tu lo deseas. No por mi…si no porque a ti te apetece.

.- a mi solo me apetece estar contigo dijo besándole apasionadamente. Kiara rió divertida y se puso encima de su marido sorprendiéndole con sus caricias. Le beso el cuello empezándolo a desnudar rápidamente. Remus le acariciaba la espalda dándole pequeños besos. Kiara bajo las manos hasta el botón del pantalón de él metiendo su manos por dentro y acariciando despacio su miembro. Noto como Remus se excito y gimio cerca de su odio haciendo que la besara con ansias. Remus empezó a besarla con pasión y a desnudarla parándose en cada rincón de su cuerpo, acariciándola, mimándola, queriéndola. Ambos necesitaban esa reconciliación después de su discusión la última vez que intentaron hacer el amor. Remus la penetro despacio entre gemidos y caricias de ella. La noche fue mágica para ambos donde quedaron abrazados besándose hasta el amanecer.

OooOooOooO

.- no tenéis porque marcharos…repitió Sirius viendo como James metía la ultima caja en un coche.

.- Es mejor para los tres. Dijo James cerrando la puerta.

.- Yo...

.- No tienes que darme ninguna explicación Sirius. Además tarde o temprano teníamos que irnos. Ya ha pasado el peligro.

.- sabes tan bien como yo que no…pero se como es Meg. Así que tampoco soy quien para deciros lo que tenéis que hacer. Es por Juliet verdad?

.- no, no dijo rápidamente James

.- James, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que he querido a Meg. Le he perdonado que saliera contigo, que no me explicara lo que pasaba. Y la verdad es que es la mujer de mi vida…la esperaría toda mi vida. Pero ….porque la conozco se que es mejor dejarla ahora. Se que no me quiere.

.- Si..Sirius…lo siento de verdad.

.- eh vamos! Espero que seas muy feliz con ella. Dijo abrazándolo. .- ella haría feliz a cualquier hombre. Es una mujer maravillosa, siempre lo ha sido verdad? Dijo riendo delante de James el cual no podía articular palabra.

El chico se metió en el coche cerrando la puerta y se despido de su amigo con la mano

Sirius se quedo de pie un buen rato hasta que ya no vislumbraba el coche de color rojo.

.-Hola Sirius se dio la vuelta y vio a Juliet con una bolsa en la mano sonriéndole

.- Hola cariño dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla .-¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Pues…dijo pensativa. – sabia que hoy se iban tus amigos, así que pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía estar con alguien. ¿te gusta la comida china?

.- No dijo el chico serio Juliet lo miro un poco triste .- me gustas tu dijo cogiendola por la cintura y besándola .- ¿Dónde esta Paul?

.- No te preocupes….esta en casa de un amigo toda la noche….Sirius le sonrió pillinamente besándole la nariz mientras entraban en el apartamento.

OooOooOooO

Los días pasaban para todos, Meg parecía un poco mas animada desde que no veía a Sirius. James intentaba que la chica tuviera una vida normal. Lily parecía que le había declarado la guerra al moreno, y los chicos en vez de acercarse se odiaban cada vez mas. Kiara y Remus estaban viviendo una vida tranquila como una pareja recién casada. Cada día se querían mas, y aunque tenían puntos de vista diferentes, los intentaban solucionar de la mejor forma posible.

El baile de Navidad llego y las más distinguidas familias estaban invitadas por el Ministerio.

James y Meg junto con Kiara y Remus llegaron juntos. Meg estaba de tres meses, aun su embarazo no era evidente, pero la chica estaba preocupada cuando pasaran unas semanas y no pudiera ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo.

.-¿Cómo te encuentras? Dijo Kiara mientras los chicos dejaban los abrigos en el guardarropa.

.- Bien

.-¿de verdad? Pregunto Kiara cogiendole las manos.

.- en serio, la verdad es que aunque no lo creas James esta ilusionado con el bebe aunque sabe que no es suyo. Y no ver a Sirius es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. Kiara la miro sin creérselo.

.- ¿Sabes que el también esta invitado?

.- lo se, lo se dijo tranquilamente la chica .- lo he asumido. Además el vendrá con Juliet.

.- creo que lo llevas demasiado bien…dijo Kiara mirando a los invitados. .- no estés tan segura de tus sentimientos.

.- gracias….pensaba que eras mi amiga. Dijo la chica poniéndose bien los tirantes de la túnica.

.- eh no quería decir eso. Pero….ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo ves.

.- Lo se, pero esta vez es diferente.

.- Mira Lily dijo Kiara levantado el brazo.-¿Quién es ese chico que la acompaña? Dijo fijándose en el acompañante de arriba abajo.

.- James me dijo que Lily iba a venir con un tal Hanson. Un compañero del departamento de criaturas mágicas ilegales.

.- Siempre he dicho que Lily ha tenido buen gusto. La pelirroja vio a su amiga y se paro mientras Hanson cogio su abrigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

.- Hola Kiara dijo dándole dos besos. Lily se fijo en Meg y también la saludo un poco fría. .- Hola Meg¿Qué tal?

.- Hola Lily, cuanto tiempo. Bien gracias. ¿y tu?

.- Bien dijo sonriéndole un poco forzada.

.- Ya veo que bien dijo Kiara con una sonrisa pillina. -¿cuando me ibas a decir que tenias novio?

.-¿Quién tiene novio? Dijo Remus cogiendo a Kiara por al espalda. .- ¡Lily estas guapísima! James miro a la pelirroja sin poder decir nada.

.- Hola Remus dijo Lily dándole un gran abrazo.

.- Lily ha venido con Hanson al baile dijo Kiara a Remus el cual pensó por unos segundos

.- Ah ya se quien es. Es un buen chico, los dos comenzamos a la vez a trabajar en el Ministerio. No sabía que estuvierais saliendo juntos

.- Bueno…no es mi novio. Dijo Lily mirando a James por unos segundos .- pero a lo mejor cuando termine la noche…quien sabe. Nos vemos en el baile. Hanson me esta llamando.

Lily se despidió con la mano y paso al lado de James casi rozándolo. Un arome de fresa acompaño al chico por unos segundos donde la imagen de la chica lo atormento. Meg le cogio del brazo y juntos entraron en un gran salón donde iban a cenar.

.- "pero a lo mejor cuando termine la noche…quien sabe" dijo de repente James imitando la voz de la pelirroja

.-¿Qué? Dijo Meg mirándolo sorprendida

.- no nada….no aguanto a Lily. Esta insoportable, cree que puede estar con cualquier chico…no sabia que fuera así. Meg rió disimuladamente. -¿y tu porque te ríes?

.- es evidente…estas celoso.

.-No estoy celoso…dijo refunfuñando. – lo que pasa que me hace la vida imposible…la odio la odio.

.- no la odias, solo la quieres dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – eso no es malo.

En ese mismo momento, una pareja cogida de la mano entro en el salón. Sirius Black fijo sus ojos grises en los de Meg. La chica no desvió la mirada y le sonrió sin saber porque. Sirius le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dirigió a su mesa para cenar junto a su novia y otros compañeros de trabajo.

La cena fue tranquila. Remus, Kiara, Meg y James estuvieron durante toda la cena juntos en la misma mesa.

.- ¡Dios mio Molly¿de cuanto tiempo estas? Dijo Kiara tocándole la barriga

.- Hola Kiara, estoy ya de de siete meses, dijo la orgullosa mamá. .- nacerá para principios de marzo si todo sale bien. Dijo mientras Arthur la cogia por la cintura.

.- Me alegro mucho.

.- Yo también dijo Meg imaginándose a ella dentro de unos cuantos meses.

.- si, pero he tenido un embarazo horrible. Entre los vómitos, los dolores de pies, los mareos, los antojos, el dolor de espalda, de riñones, las noches de insomnio….y ya no te cuento cuando vengan las contracciones…y el parto. Con los gemelos lo pase fatal…un dolor…

.- he creo que me voy a ir a tomar un poco el aire dijo Meg encontrándose mal de repente.

.-¿Qué le ha pasado? Dijo Molly extrañada

.- No nada, es un poco sensible con todo eso de los embarazos….¿quieres que nos tomemos algo?

.- si dijo acompañando a Kiara junto con Arthur.

Meg respiro hondo en el balcón y se apoyo en la barandilla. Una respiración detrás de ella hizo que se sintiera en una nube

.- Sirius…dijo sin darse la vuelta

**_Porque te vas amor,  
¿dime,porque te vas amor  
si sabes que mi corazón  
sufre por ti_**

.-¿Qué tal estas Meg? La chica se dio la vuelta y lo miro sonriéndole

.- bien, gracias ¿y tu?

.- Bien

.- Veo que lo tuyo con Juliet va en serio.

.- Si, es una gran chica. Es muy buena conmigo.

.- Te estaba buscando…. Hola Sirius dijo James mirando a la pareja. .- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Dijo mirando a la chica

.- solo he salido a tomar el aire. Dijo apoyándose en la barandilla.

.- Sirius, no se si lo sabes. Pero….

.-¿Qué pasa?

.- Acaban de llegar los Malfoys…y también….algunos de los Black

Sirius se quedo mirándolo y entro de nuevo al salón.

.- Mierda…esta aquí Bella…¿Quién la acompaña?

.- Parece que es Rodlphus Lestrange.

.-¿Lestrange? Dijo Sirius bufando .- otro matrimonio de conveniencia. Parece que el que tampoco se ha querido perder la fiesta ha sido Snape.

.-¿crees que están juntos? Dijo Meg mirando a la chica muy guapa y alta que sonreía y saludada a todo el mundo junto con Lucius y su hermana Narcisa. Sirius afirmo con la cabeza sin perderse ningún detalle.

.- Por lo que se Snape se ha separado de su mujer….pero aun así los Malfoys no lo han abandonado……no creo que tenga con ellos algo bueno entre manos. Dijo James bebiendo de su copa

.- Cissy mira quien esta ahí, dijo mientras bebía una copa de champagne que le dio Rodolphus. -Es nuestro querido primo dijo sonreído mientras miraba a Sirius. Narcisa lo miro y sin decirle nada a su hermana camino junto a su marido el cual saludaba a algunos compañeros del Ministerio.

El baile se abrió y muchas parejas bailaban en un gran salón decorado con un gran árbol de navidad en medio. Un paisaje nevado decoraba las paredes y una gran lámpara de araña de hielo lo iluminaba.

Remus y Kiara bailaban alegres juntos algunas parejas mas.

.- Nosotros nos vamos ya dijo Molly despidiéndose de James y Meg. Espero que vengáis a visitarnos pronto no? En nuestra casa sois bienvenidos siempre.

.- Muchas gracias Molly dijo Meg dándole un beso. James también se despidió de ella y de Arthur.

.-¿te apetece bailar? Dijo James mirando a Lily la cual bailaba mientras sonreía con Hanson.

.- James estoy muy cansada¿no te importa si me siento un rato? Dijo Meg con cara de cansancio.

.- Claro que no¿quieres algo?

.- No dijo la chica sentándose en un sillón que estaba al final del salón.

James le dio un beso en la frente y camino deprisa siguiendo a uno de los invitados hasta uno de los baños

.- Me has estado esquivando toda la noche.

.-¿y que quieres que nos vean hablar animadamente ? Dijo Snape irónicamente lavándose las manos y mirándose en el espejo.

.- sabes tanto como yo que no me hace gracia que estés con nosotros. No confió en ti…lo hago por Dumbledore.

.- Nadie te ha pedido que confíes en mi Potter. Yo solo hago mi trabajo…y ahora si me dejas pasar….dijo intentando caminar

.- ¿Qué has descubierto? Dijo el chico cogiendolo por el brazo

.-¿quieres bajar la voz¿Qué quieres que nos maten aquí mismo? No he podido descubrir nada…

.- Vamos estas con ellos. Hablaran de los próximos ataques.

.- James ya te he contado que ahora mismo mi puesto no esta como antes.

.-¿Por qué?

.-¡eso no es asunto tuyo! Ahora si me dejas…dijo empujándole para poder pasar.

James suspiro y se miro en el espejo. No sabia porque Dumbledore le tenia tanto aprecio…había trabajado para Voldemort, nadie sabia si podía pasar información también a ellos. Tenia que vigilarlo más de cerca.

.-¿Qué quería Snape? Sirius estaba en la puerta observando a su amigo detenidamente

.- pues…solo estábamos discutiendo, algunas cosas nunca cambian

.- Lo se dijo Sirius pasándose las manos por la cabeza. James iba a salir del baño pero Sirius le paro.- ¿Cómo esta Meg? Dijo de repente el chico. James le miro sorprendido y se apoyo en la pared

.- Sirius, esta bien….pero te voy a pedir un favor. Sirius le miro atento. – si tanto la quieres, no te acerques a ella, ahora no es un buen momento.

.-¿ que pasa James? Estoy confundido…ella es….

.- Ella ya no es nada para ti…estas con Juliet no le hagas mas daño. Sirius se apoyo en el lavabo y miro con rencor a su amigo

.- si estoy con ella…pero…James necesito saber lo que paso, lo que pasa ahora mismo. Necesito terminar con esto…sabes que no esta terminado que queda algo. Algo que tengo que saber….

.- escúchame bien no te acerques a ella…dijo James de nuevo saliendo por la puerta. Sirius le paro cogiendole del brazo

.- No James, explícame lo que le pasa a Meg, quiero saberlo…y sabes mas que nadie que yo tengo ese derecho. James miro a Sirius estaba hablando en serio y se separo de el.

.-¿de verdad quieres saber lo que le pasa¿lo que le ha estado atormentando estos meses¿Por qué estamos juntos? James hablaba en serio y Sirius lo sabía. Estaba preparado para escuchar la verdad. James se quedo inmóvil, tímido sin saber por donde empezar. De repente un grito en el salón hizo que se asustaran. Sirius y James se miraron y sacaron sus varitas corriendo deprisa entre la multitud que chillaba en el salón por todos lados.

Un grupo de enmascarados atacaban a algunos aurores. Las cortinas empezaros a quemarse, había mucho humo y la gente no sabia por donde salir. Todo estaba lleno de mortifagos y no sabían por donde habían podido entrar.

.-¡el Ministro! Moody corría deprisa hacia el balcón, James le siguió. El ministro estaba rodeado de tres mortifagos, el tenia una varita en la mano que apretaba temblando de miedo. Moody ataco a uno y James aprovechó el momento para ayudar al Ministro a salir de allí. Cuatro aurores ayudaron al Ministro a salir del salón protegido para que no ocurriera ningún otro accidente.

.- ¡James no encuentro a Meg! Sirius respiraba deprisa tosiendo un poco por el humo de la habitación. James se quedo mirándolo, era a la primera persona que había ido a buscar. Se acordó de Lily, estaba con Hanson, era un buen auror pero aun así se preocupo.

.- ¿Has visto a Juliet? Dijo de repente James. Sirius se quedo impresionado, no había pensado en ella…solo había ido en busca de Meg. Fue un instinto sobrenatural. Se sintió culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando y salio corriendo esperando que estuviera bien. James vio a una chica morena apoyada en una pared llorando. .-¡Meg¡Meg! James se acerco a ella, pero el humo hizo que no la distinguiera bien, no era Meg. .-¿ te encuentras bien? La chica no le contesto los nervios y los gritos de las personas no le hacían reaccionar.

.- Yo le ayudo James, ten cuidado algunos mortifagos han ido hacia el fondo. Moody ha capturado ya a varios….. dijo un compañero de James que cogio a la chica y salio corriendo. James apretó con fuerza su varita y paso por un pasillo. Vio a una mujer tendida en el suelo pensó que era una mortifaga pero al acercarse y fijarse en su larga melena pelirroja se dio cuenta que era Lily. Estaba inconsciente pero aun respiraba. La cogio en brazos, no podía pasar con ella por todo el salón, estaba llena de mortifagos que lo atacarían sin pensárselo ningún segundo. Entro en un baño, los mortifagos habían roto los espejos, todo estaba lleno de cristales, las cañerías rotas dejaban salir un poco de agua. Dejo a Lily en una esquina, tenia una gran herida en la frente, cogio un poco de papel para curarle con agua. Con un hechizo cerro la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar y se sentó junto a ella abrazándola hasta que pasara el peligro. Escuchaba hechizos en el exterior y algunos gritos de dolor. Rezo para que fueran los mortifagos los que chillaran y no los encontraran.

.- ¿James? Lily levanto un poco la cabeza para ver la cara del chico el cual la apretujaba en su pecho con fuerza. Lily tiritaba de frío. El se quito la chaqueta y se la puso encima la apretó con mas fuerza. Lily respiraba con un poco de dificultad. .- tengo miedo…dijo la chica entre sollozos.

.- No te preocupes dijo dándole un beso en la frente. .- yo estoy aquí contigo, mientras yo este aquí…nada te pasara. Lily cerro los ojos con fuerza y se dejo abrazar por el.

_**Porque te vas amor,  
¿dime,porque te vas amor  
si sabes que mi corazón  
sufre por ti**_

OooOooOooOooO

.- ¿ Donde esta James? Sirius estaba al lado de la cabina de teléfonos que estaba al exterior del Ministerio. Había muchos aurores, por lo menos 20 mortifagos estaban capturados en un gran carruaje lleno de barrotes que si los tocabas te electrocutabas. Algunos cuerpos estaban tapados con sabanas negras, eran uno 5 aurores y otros 7 mortifagos muertos. Muchos sanadores de San Mungo se habían trasladado a la puerta para ayudar a todos los invitados heridos.

Bellatrix, junto a su hermana, Malfoy, Snape y otros invitados hablaban con los aurores que los interrogaban. Ellos habían abandonado el lugar antes del ataque, no habían visto a nadie sospechoso y cuando salieron fue cuando empezaron a escuchar los gritos, quisieron entrar para ayudar pero no pudieron pasar. Sirius miraba a sus primas con odio, sabia que mentían y odiaba no poder demostrarlo. Nadie podia descubrirlos, eran de buenas familias y sabían como esconderse.

.- No lo se dijo Remus abrazando a Kiara que estaba asustada, tenia la cara llena de lagrimas, nadie había vuelto a ver ni a James ni a Lily por ningún lado.

Meg estaba siendo curada por una sanadora, solo había tenido unos cortes en un brazo por unos cristales de unas copas rotas.

.- No…no pueden estar muertos verdad? Dijo Kiara mirando a Remus

.- Claro que no… ¿Cómo esta Juliet?

.- Bien, la encontré después de encontrar a Meg. Estaba ayudando a una mujer que se había caído. Por suerte no la habían atacado. Solo querían matar a los peces gordos del Ministerio…Le he dicho que se vaya a casa. Moody se la ha llevado, me ha dicho que después vendrá, quieres que te quedes para que le ayudes. Remus asintió. - Hasta que no vuelva a ver a James ni a Lily no me marcho de aquí.

De repente una figura apareció en la oscuridad. James llevaba a Lily aun en brazos con su chaqueta por encima. Todos se acercaron a ellos corriendo.

.- ¿Qué le ha pasado? Chillo Kiara

.- Esta bien, esta bien dijo intentando caminar casi sin fuerzas.- solo esta inconsciente, la encontré desmayada en los pasillos que conducen a los baños. No he podido casi hablar con ella.

.- Deberíamos llevarla al hospital dijo Remus mirando las heridas de sus mejillas y un gran corte en la frente.

.- Yo voy con ella dijo James subiendo en uno de los coches camuflados del Ministerio

.- Os acompaño dijo Kiara subiendo delante, ven al hospital cuando termines con Moody el trabajo. Yo misma quiero reconocer a Lily

.- Pero cariño…es mejor que descanses después de todo lo que ha pasado

.- No. Dijo dándole un beso.- quiero estar con mi amiga.

.- Sirius dijo James cerrando la puerta una vez que entro y bajo la ventanilla.- Lleva a Meg a casa por favor….no la dejes sola.

Sirius asintió y miro a Meg la cual estaba muy preocupada y asustada.

OooOooOooO

.- Es la primera vez que vienes a casa dijo Meg abriendo la puerta de un bonito apartamento en el centro de Londres.

Sirius asintió y entro después de la chica.

.- Mañana tendremos mucho trabajo en el Ministerio…deberías descansar, te duelen mucho las heridas del brazo….Meg suspiro un poco ante el contacto del chico al tocarla.

.- Lo siento

.- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

.- te preparare un te

.- No te molestes Sirius, de verdad…estoy bien. Estoy muy bien…si quieres ve a ver a Juliet…

.- yo…Sirius se sentó y miro a Meg la cual se quito los zapatos .- no quiero ir a verla, se que esta bien. Ella es fuerte. Quiero quedarme contigo. Meg le sonrió alagada y negó con la cabeza.

.- No Sirius, tu sitio es estar con ella. Tiene que estar asustada y preocupada. Dijo ella levantándose .- vamos te acompaño hacia la puerta. Sirius le cogio la mano a la chica y la acerco hacia el. Ella se dejo abrazar sin miedo. Era la primera vez que estaba tranquila con el contacto de él, algo que necesitaba.

.- No se lo que hubiera pasado si…te estuve buscando…no te encontraba…Sirius le dio un beso en la frente y ella lo miro sonriendo dulcemente.- estas guapísima dijo acariciando sus mejillas.-tienes una luz tan especial en la mirada…Sirius se acerco despacio mirando los labios rosados de ella, suaves y dulces que deseaba en ese momento pero Meg se separo.

.- Sirius….no, no es lo correcto. Juliet no se merece esto.

.-¿Y James? Dijo el desconfiando que no hubiera dicho su nombre

.- Ni James tampoco. Sirius se quedo por unos minutos mirándola tranquilo y se marcho sin decir nada. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual pero igual de imposible.

OooOooOoo

.-No puede ser. Lily estaba en una habitación contigua del despacho de Kiara. La chica sostenía unos análisis en la mano y miraba a la pared sin creérselo .-¿tu sabias algo?

.- Claro que no…dijo Kiara sorprendida. La chica se sentó y volvió a leer..- Lily esta embarazada dijo bajito. James le arrebato los análisis tocándose el pelo nervioso

.- ¿Pero como ha pasado?

.-¿tu como crees? Dijo Kiara levantándose .- tendremos que hablar con ella

.-ha sufrido el bebe algún daño

.- No dijo Kiara segura. .- están bien los dos. Un ruido sonó en la puerta

.- Doctora Miller la paciente ha despertado. Dijo una enfermera

.- Gracias Nancy voy ahora mismo . James quédate aquí y no toques nada. Será mejor que hable con ella yo sola primero vale? A lo mejor no quiere que se entere nadie.

James asintió y se sentó en el sillón de Kiara volviendo a mirar los análisis. Se acordó de la escena del ascensor…necesitaba una copa¿Por qué no vendían alcohol en los hospitales? Salio por la puerta y se choco con Sirius que llegaba en ese momento

.- ¿Qué haces aquí¿y Meg?

.- He venido para saber como estaba Lily, Meg esta bien no quería que me quedase

.-¿Qué le has hecho? Dijo frunciendo el ceño

.- yo nada…dijo sentándose en un banco del pasillo. James se sentó y empezó a mover los pies nervioso

.-¿Qué pasa¿Esta bien Lily?

.- Si, están bien. Dijo volviendo a alborotar el pelo

.-¿están? Dijo Sirius extrañado.

.- Sirius…¿si te cuento algo me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? Dijo mirando a su amigo con miedo

.- ¿Qué le pasa a Lily?

.- que esta embarazada….dijo tragando saliva

.-¡como embarazada¿¡es tuyo¡¡¿le has puesto los cuernos a Meg! Dijo cogiendole por la camisa

.- eh eh! Para! Dijo separándose de el y poniéndose bien la túnica .- déjame que te explique una cosa

.-¡James! Kiara salio de la habitación y miro a los dos chicos .- Lily quiere que entres…parece importante. James miro a Sirius el cual suspiro y se sentó enfadado en el banco.

.-¿Qué pasa Sirius? Remus había estado en el Ministerio ayudando a Moody con algunos mortifagos y los interrogatorios. .-¿has visto a Kiara?

.- Esta con James viendo a Lily.

.-¿y esa cara¿te ha pasado algo? Dijo sentando junto a el.

.- James me ha contado que esta embarazada. Dijo mirando a la pared y apoyándose en el banco.

.-¿Cuándo? Dijo Remus sin saber que Lily estaba embarazada

.- ahora mismo. Dijo sin ganas de volver a hablar del tema.

.- pensaba que te lo iba a contar a Meg dijo Remus sorprendido de que James le contara a Sirius que Meg estaba embarazada.

.-¿Meg¿Cómo va a saber Meg lo de Lily¿Qué coño tiene que ver Meg con el…em..ba..ra.. un momento dijo mirando a Remus. .-¿Meg esta embarazada!

* * *

Esta canción va dedicada a Lur, cantada por el Barrio espero que os guste tanto como le gusta a ella.

Porque te vas amor,  
¿dime,porque te vas amor  
si sabes que mi corazon  
sufre por ti

La soledad esta durmiendo sola  
tu recuerdo ha podido con mi olvido  
y que larguitas se hacen las horas de noche  
cuando no duermo contigo  
Ay contigo,Ay contigo!  
y te vas y tu te vas  
que el amor es como el mar  
y el mar tiene las olas  
que igual vienen que se van  
tanto tienes tanto vales  
eso tenlo muy presente  
para que no se ria la gente  
ni te vean llorar

Porque te vas amor,  
¿dime,porque te vas amor  
si sabes que mi corazon  
sufre por ti

No hay despedida sin un adios  
no hay un adios sin un destino  
y que cortito se hace el amor  
y que larguito se hace el olvido  
habla un poeta sobre el amor  
que era la pocima de todo mal  
al mismo tiempo se le olvido  
dar el remedio para la soledad  
dijo que nunca llueve eternamente  
que un desamor se llenade impaciencia  
maldito sea quien habla y no siente  
cuando mas duele una cruel ausencia  
ay,ay! ausencia

Porque te vas amor,  
¿dime,porque te vas amor  
si sabes que mi corazon  
sufre por ti

No creo en los milagros  
yo no creo en los deseos  
no creo en esperanza  
que se basan en el tiempo  
no creo en las compasiones  
y no creo en el recuerdo  
para el amor soy muy cristiano  
para el desamor yo soy ateo...


	13. Dije adios

VOLVI! lo prometido es deuda y he vuelto. Mis vacaciones pues la verdad es que hasta agosto no sabre lo q son porque he empezado a trabajar como canguro jiji asi que me he retrasado un poco mas de lo que queria. Pero ya tenemos aqui a James, Sirius y James y tengo dos noticias, una que solo quedan dos capis del ff creo..porque el capi 14 aun no esta escrito no se cuanto me durara y la segunda mas que una noticia es una opinion

El mundo de los ff esta formado por una gran comunidad de personas, hay muchos tipos de ff de diferentes temas, relatos y claro esta forma de escribir pero mi opinion no es sobre eso, yo la verdad es que tengo 22 años y no se si realmente escribo mal o bien pero se que tengo mas edad que una persona de 11, 12 o mas años por lo que se realmente expresarme mejor al ser mayor por esa razon no podemos exigirle a otras personas que escriban bien si no que escribir bien viene dado con el tiempo...con la practica yo leo mi primer ff de embrujadas y pienso puff como podia haber escrito eso tan mal...pero eso es bueno porque ahora veo mis errores por esa razon tenemos que dejar que esas personas que aun no escriben genial o no se expresan bien que practiquen y animarlas porque hacemos esto para divertirnos y porque nos gusta harry potter nos encanta y nadie tiene derecho de decir como se tienen q hacer las cosas por supuesto dar consejos es fantastico pero siempre dando explicaciones logicas. Habra gente que sepa porque escribo esto...y sobre todo a quien va dirigido. (por cierto si alguien de esas personas leen esto y ven que le faltan comas y tildes es porque no tengo ganas de ponerlas...pero eso no significa que no sepa que faltan...¬¬)

**Bueno quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron el capi 12**

**Paige **- me alegreo saber que aun sigues por aki leyendo mi historia, espero que pases unas felices vacaciones.

**iiiooo **- Hola! gracias por tus reviews siento la tardanza, espeor recibir noticias tuyas. BesoS

**Lubre** - Gracias por el ff como ves no he tardado mucho en publicar...( lo se lo se...)jijiji lo siento BESOS

**Lur**- Hola caracola jejeej que pasa tia? ya ni te acordaras de que va el ff verdad? jejeje espero que te guste besos y gracias por el review.

**dorothy-black**- Hola! gracias por tu review, la verdad es que Meg y Sirius son increibles pero aunke me vayas a matar me he encariñado con Juliet...sorry :P jejeje a ver que te parece este. BESOS.

**karipotter**- se que me pediste que no tardara peor he tenido algunos problemas...jejeje bueno exclusiva aki se enteran de los embarazos...jijiji a ver si te gusta Besos

**Leyla **- Hola gracias por el reviw, perdonas el retraso Besos

**Luchi **-Hello! bueno me he retrasado un pokitin...pero espero que os guste. BESOS y felices vacaciones.

**la bri**. me encanta tu review...supongo que en el capitulo 14...ejem me mandaras una caja bomba no? besotes! disfruta de las vacas!

**Made**- Hola! que tal? hace muxo que no hablo contigo. se que me he retrasado muxo muxo pero bueno aki esta espero que os guste y recibir noticias tuyas besos

**ArabelaWeasley****-** Hello! espero qeu hayas terminado bien el curso yo no me puedo kejar la verdad. bueno perdona el retraso y espero que hablemos pronto o leerte pronto jejeje besos y felices vacaciones

**Irene Black** - si me he retraso bastante lo siento pero espero que el retraso no haya sido para nada. Espero que te guste besos y felices vacaciones

**Raven Yaxley**- hola gracias por elr eview, intentare mejoras lo de los dialogos. besos y felices vacaciones

**LEYLA** - quiero decirte que tu reviw ha sido uno de los que mas me ha emocionado no se si tengo un don solo te digo que me encanta escribir y que con gente como tu merece la pena eres un encanto espeor recibir noticias tuyas . aqui tienes a una amiga besos y felices vacaciones

**ANGELFEAR**. gracias por el reviw, en cuanto tenga tiempo me pasare a leer tus historias BESOS.

**Jana Evans**Hi! gracias por el reviw y los animos espero que no te desilusiones el capi muxos BESOS y felices vacas

Buenos os pongo en situacion Sirius se ha enterado del embarazo de Meg y Lily esta embarazada en esta capi puede que pasen demasiadas cosas...solo os digo que no os perdais el 14! BESOS

PRONTO NOS VEREMOS ESPERO NO VOLVERME A RETRASAR!MUAK! OS KIERO

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de turron de chocolate. KRIS

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin, rollete de una noche de pasion de Draco Malfoy y exnovia formal de Ron.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

* * *

**CAPI 13**

**DIJE ADIOS**

Sirius miro a su amigo con los ojos desencajados¿embarazada? En su cabeza solo se repetía esa palabra.

.-Repítelo¿esta embarazada?

.-yo no he dicho eso, dijo Remus contrariado.

.-Remus, tu no dices las cosas si no significan algo. Tengo que hablar con ella. Necesito saber si ese niño es de James.

Remus intentó cogerle del brazo pero Sirius salio corriendo, nunca había visto esa mirada de ese chico que conocía desde que estaban en el colegio y ahora era un adulto.

Sirius corrió, corrió hasta que no podía mas. Era de noche, una noche oscura y fría donde empezó a lloviznar miro el cielo y pensó que ahora todo estaba cambiando que habían sido los años mas duros de su vida y que ahora vendría lo peor.

Remus miro por donde se había ido su amigo y el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Lily lo devolvió a la realidad.

.- Cariño, te estaba esperando. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo con Moody? Kiara le dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido. .-¿Remus te pasa algo?

.-He metido la pata..dijo mirándola asustado

.-¿Qué ha pasado? Dijo obligándole a que se sentara.

.-Si….no quiero decírtelo

.- Remus si no me lo dices, no podremos solucionarlo.

En ese momento James salía de la habitación de Lily

.- Hola Remus, esta profundamente dormida, solo era una pesadilla dijo mirando a Kiara .- ¿Qué pasa Remus?

.- James…creo que Sirius…sabe lo de Meg

.-¡como que crees? Dijo Kiara levantándose .-¿se lo has dicho?

.-no…es que…¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho que Lily estaba embarazada? No se a quien se refería…

.-¿Dónde esta Sirius? Pregunto James preocupado

.- se ha ido

.- Voy a buscarlo dijo James sin decir nada mas.

.- Espera…dijo Kiara mirando como se iba el chico

.-¿Por qué todos tienen la manía de salir corriendo? Dijo Remus sin saber que hacer.

.-si no fueras tan bocazas….mira que decirle a Sirius lo de Meg…

.-eh…eh..que yo no he dicho nada…lo que pasa que Sirius es muy inteligente…¿he dicho yo eso? Dijo Remus

.- creo que si dijo con una leve sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras que Remus la abrazaba. .- espero que todo salga bien….a lo mejor esto ayuda a que todo se solucione ¿le contara Meg que ese hijo es suyo?

.- Espero que si

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sirius estaba sentado en las escaleras de la casa de Meg y James, no sabía si llamar, si irse, si esperar a que ella hablara con él. Pero no podía…necesitaba verla, decirle que aunque el estuviera saliendo con Juliet, la amaba, la quería y que nunca la iba a olvidar. Sus años en el colegio habían sido los mejores, sentía que tenia una familia…James había sido su familia ¿sido? Aun sentía que era su mejor amigo y que tenia que solucionarlo…por muchas cosas que le dijeran ellos intentando ocultar la verdad algo le decía que pasaba algo grave.

.-Si..Sirius. James llegaba en ese momento, respiraba profundamente y miraba con miedo a su amigo. – Ella…ella..

.-solo dime si ese hijo es tuyo.

.-Sirius…yo no se como explicártelo

.-¡como que no lo sabes? Lily va a tener un hijo tuyo…Meg también ¿Qué quieres que piense? Dijo enfadado se acerco a James y lo cogio por el cuello de la camisa. .- hace mucho que deseaba hacer esto…dijo levantando su puño

.-pégame si eso te hace sentir mejor Sirius….

Sirius miro a su amigo y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que empezara a sangrar rápidamente. En ese momento al escuchar los gritos Meg salio corriendo en camisón con una suave bata de color rosa encima. Grito a ver a James en el suelo herido y miro a Sirius asustada.

.-¡se puede saber que haces Sirius?

Sirius la miro, quiso abrazarla besarla pero no podía, la imagen de Juliet apareció en su mente al instante. Iba a hacer lo mismo…no podía hacerle daño a esa chica.

James se limpio con la manga de la camisa y se acerco a Meg

.-No pasa nada, vuelve a casa. Yo hablare con él.

.-¿Qué te deje sola con él¿ Que quieres que te mate? No pienso hacerlo James...

.- Si..que se vaya dijo Sirius furioso…que no se entere de que Lily también esta embarazada.

.-¿Lily esta embarazada? Dijo mirando a James de repente Meg se callo y miro al suelo asimilando las palabras de Sirius .-¿también?

.- Lo siento Meg dijo James .- se ha enterado de la verdad. Sabe que estas embarazada.

Meg tembló de frío y temor e intento esquivar sin éxito la mirada del chico que estaba delante de ella. Esperaba una respuesta rápida que no llego. En ese momento quería que Sirius le gritara le chillara, pero el chico en cambio se quedo delante de ella haciendo que el silencio inundara todo, hacia que el momento fuera mas duro. Pero unas palabras suaves, tranquilas y serenas hicieron que los chicos salieran de ese silencio.

.- os estaba buscando.

.-Dumbledore…James se acerco al mago y no supo muy bien lo que decirle.

.-James…el tiempo pasa y es la hora de que sepan la verdad, no crees?

.-¡que verdad! Dijo Sirius sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

.- no es algo que yo tenga que contarle, si no su amigo James. Ahora es mejor que descansen…vienen días muy duros después de este ataque. Dijo mirando a Meg.

.-cuídense Dumbledore igual que había llegado desapareció dejando una sensación extraña. James suspiro esperando un grito de su amigo que no llego si no que miro a Meg la cual no sabia lo que hacer y se marcho cabizbajo sin decir nada mas.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Lily salio del hospital sin ninguna complicación ni ninguna secuela importante que no fueran algunos rasguños. James no volvió a verla, no se sentía preparado a tener una conversación con ella. Lo único que supo del chico es que iban a tener una reunión todos en casa de Kiara esa misma tarde. Estaba nerviosa, la verdad es que desde que había vuelto las cosas no habían sido fáciles, y todo lo de la guerra lo estaban complicando aun mas.

Toco al timbre, todos habían llegado Meg y James estaban sentandos en el sofá con Remus y Sirius estaba mirando por la ventana el cielo nublado de ese día.

.- te estábamos esperando. Dijo Kiara dándole un beso .-¿te apetece tomar algo?

.- no dijo ella nerviosa

.- ya estamos todos dijo Kiara sirviendo un poco mas de café a los chicos.

.- No dijo James. – Dumbledore tiene que estar delante. Dijo mientras sonaba el timbre. Kiara abrió la puerta corriendo y saludo al profesor. Dumbledore miro a todos, la cara de miedo de Meg y Lily. La mirada seria de Sirius que esperaba una explicación, la cara de inseguridad de James y la cara de excitación de Remus y Kiara.

.- supongo que me estaban esperando. Dumbledore tomo un poco de te que Kiara había preparado también. – lo que ahora van a escuchar va a ser muy duro…sobre todo para algunas personas de esta sala. Me hubiera gustado que esto no hubiera ocurrido…pero James…sabe que no hay otro camino. Estamos en una guerra, una guerra de poder, una guerra de dolor y sufrimiento. Esta guerra no terminara hasta que terminemos con él, con Voldemort y con los mortifagos…no habrá salvación para el mundo mágico. Aunque hace algunos meses…encontramos algo…algo que nos dio un poco de luz en este duro camino, un camino largo y doloroso que puede tener un final feliz. Pero James necesita ayuda. La ayuda de todos nosotros, de sus amigos. Es el momento de que todos estemos unidos.

Lily miro a James en ese momento, no sabia como sentirse. No entendía nada, pero siempre todos habían confiado en Dumbledore, el hombre que siempre tenía la respuesta, que conocía todos los secretos y que todo lo que decía tenia un gran significado

.-¿a que ayuda se refiere? Dijo Sirius mirando a Dumbledore. Desde que había tenido su encuentro con James, el chico no quería escuchar el nombre de ninguno.

.- A una ayuda mágica por su puesto y a una ayuda de compañerismo y amistad. No es el momento de discutir…lo he dicho antes

.-Usted lo ve muy fácil dijo Sirius un poco alterado, en cambio Dumbledore estaba tranquilo como si esperase esa reacción. .- Cree que después de que mi mejor amigo me haya engañado, haya engañado a una supuesta novia voy a quedarme tan tranquilo…

.- No es ayudarle a él…es ayudar a la comunidad mágica Sirius. Hace muchos años que estamos tras esa pista…

.-¿Quiénes? Dijo Lily

.- La Órden del Fénix. Kiara y Remus se miraron sabían de que estaba hablando Dumbledore, en cambio Lily y Sirius parecían mas nerviosos

.- ¿ Que es la Órden del Fénix? Volvió a preguntar Lily

.- La Órden del Fénix fue organizada para acabar con Lord Voldemort, muchos aurores amigos entre ellos Moody y James el cual desde un principio de conocer su existencia nos ha estado ayudando descubrió la forma de acabar con él, pero no todo es tan fácil querida Lily…y supongo que ahí es cuando el debe de seguir hablando.

.-Espera, espera dijo Lily nerviosa .- no encuentro sentido a esto…¿Por qué no conocemos nada de esa Órden desde un principio?

.- Yo no quise contarlo, Moody y yo estuvimos trabajando muchos meses…en textos antiguos sobre una guerra, profetas desconocidos que casi nadie conoce…y tuve una revelación…

James callo y miro a Meg la cual con la mirada le indico que siguiera adelante.

.- Digamos que nunca quise ser bueno en adivinación…pero tengo ese don y …todos se quedaron callados. -Lo hice por protegeros, sabia que si estabais cerca de mi, esto no iba a terminar bien.

.-¿a que te refieres con que no iba a terminar bien? Dijo Lily asustada

.- Lo que James quiere decir, es que sabia que vosotros me apoyaríais y quería impedirlo. Sabia que en ese enfrentamiento en la guerra habría solo dolor y sufrimiento

.- ¿Qué quieres decir Dumbledore? Dijo Sirius bastante nervioso .-¿James nos ha estado engañado¿ es eso?

.- Sirius basta dijo Remus por primera vez, .-¿no entiendes que James nos ha estado protegiendo?

Sirius se quedo pensativo

.- Era nuestro destino, era nuestra decisión. Nadie tenía que habernos engañado. No necesito la protección de un enemigo, necesito el apoyo de un amigo

.- No pienso dejar que ninguno de aquí luche en esta guerra…no pienso permitirlo. Dijo James.

.-Estas equivocado. Todos miraron a Lily .- no tienes ese derecho por muchas escrituras que hayas descubierto sabes? Yo soy un auror…es mi deber proteger a la comunidad mágica, no tiene nada que ver con lo que tu descubras.

.- No es eso Lily dijo James asustado

.- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Sirius .-¿acaso nos estas ocultando algo mas?

.- La profecía Todos se miraron y Dumbledore siguió hablando .- Tenemos en nuestro poder, algo que puede que nos ayude a terminar con él…James ha estado investigando la profecía en antiguas escrituras de lenguas que nadie jamás ha descubierto y todas nos lleva a un único sitio.

.-¿Una profecía? Dijo Sirius sentando en un sillón mientras se masajeaba el cabello. Lily tomo un poco de te.

.-¿Qué dice la profecía? Pregunto la chica.

Dumbledore no hablo solo miro a Lily y sonrió.

.- Todo a su debido tiempo, querida. Es hora de que me marche y ustedes piensen en todo lo que se ha hablado esta tarde. James necesita ayuda, mas ayuda que nunca y solo ustedes pueden ayudarle. Dumbledore cogio su capa y se despidió con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza acompañado por Kiara.

El silencio inundo la habitación de nuevo, nadie se miraba, nadie miraba a James el cual se sentía culpable. Nunca estuvo seguro de lo que descubrió, pero algo le decía q si. Y sabía que había hecho lo correcto, que había protegido a sus amigos y sobre todo a Lily. En ese momento la pelirroja se levanto y James la miro unos segundos.

.-eso quiere decir que lo de Meg…y tu…¿es mentira? James asintió

.- Meg lo sabía todo desde un principio, es la única en la que me he apoyado.

.- Lo siento, pero …me marcho ya. Dijo la chica sin querer hablar más del tema.

Sirius miro a Meg por unos segundos y miro después a James que estaba hablando con Lily.

.- Lily yo…James se calló.

.- James no se que decirte, no se si alguien de aquí sabia algo o no…pero no entiendo porque has hecho esto porque no nos pediste nuestra ayuda. Sobre todo a mi…

En ese momento Meg miro a James y el chico sabio que hacia lo correcto. Meg le sonrió y James se levanto

.-¿podemos hablar? Te acompaño a casa. Lily no sabia que decirle. Ahora todo estaba confuso, tenía que explicarle que estaba embarazada y su vida iba a dar un giro de 180º. Solo se dejo guiar por James y Kiara que los acompaño a la salida.

En cambio Sirius estaba furioso, no entendía nada. Todo se había complicado…el bueno de James…se rió para si mismo. ¿no podía haber dejado todo tal y como estaba? No…el siempre ayudando y complicando todo. Le vino a la mente Juliet. Tendría que estar preocupada, no había hablado con ella en todo el día y lo estaría buscando.

.- yo también me marcho. Dijo cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero . Meg miro como se marcho y no dijo nada, Sirius no la había mirado, no le había dado ninguna palabra de consuelo, solo dejo que se marchara.

.- Meg…Remus se acerco a la chica y la abrazo. Meg no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. .- supongo que este es el fin no? Sirius no me perdonara que no le haya contado la verdad.

.- vamos, vamos…Sirius es mas inteligente de lo que crees…Meg rió un poco .- si es inteligente volverá contigo

.- No puedo hacerle esto, ahora que es feliz de nuevo con Juliet no puedo, no puedo…

.-Pero el te quiere a ti…lo se dijo Kiara Meg negó con la cabeza

.- yo también me marcho, necesito pensar dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas y despidiéndose de sus amigos.

OooOooOooOooO

.-¿Qué te pasa Lily? Dijo James mientras caminaba con ella por el parque donde siempre se sentaban a leer o a disfrutar solo de un café caliente mientras los niños jugaban.

.-James…no entiendo tu actitud. ¿Cuándo sabias lo de…lo de la profecía?

.- lo supe después de que nosotros cortáramos. Y se lo conté a Meg, ella quiso ayudarme

.-Alguien va a morir verdad? Dijo un poco asustada

.- Lily…yo…yo solo quería hacer lo correcto. No se si esto es lo mejor pero…es lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

.- No te juzgo James, dijo pasando su mano por su mejilla. – supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

.-¿Qué vas a hacer?

.-¿con que? Dijo ella sin comprender a que se refería

.- Con el niño.

.-¿lo sabes? Dijo sorprendida .- pensaba….Pensaba decírtelo…no sabia cual era el mejor momento..

.- después de todo lo que yo he ocultado..no pienso echarte en cara esto. Dijo con una leve sonrisa.-¿ fue cuando estuvimos juntos en el ascensor? Lily quedo callada y miro a James

.- Tienes todo el derecho a saberlo James, si …fue ese día. Estoy embarazada de ti. Dijo tocándose la barriga

James la miro y vio como la mirada de Lily se iluminaba, el sonrió iba a ser padre..Iba a ser padre…ojala todo hubiera ocurrido en otro momento, en otro lugar donde todo fuera mas fácil…pero los dos estaban sentados en un banco de un parque bajo un cielo gris y sin decir nada mas. Aunque el quería gritar, gritar que la seguía queriendo y que la protegería siempre.

.-James, quiero hablar con Dumbledore, quiero saber lo que decía la profecía. Llévame con él…

.- Lily…no se si es lo mejor.

.- Por favor dijo cogiendole la mano. James le beso la palma de la mano y se levanto junto a ella.

.- Antes de que sepas toda la verdad, quiero decirte que te quiero, y que entre Meg y yo no hubo nada. Que siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado…y que pensé que era lo mejor para todos.

.- Ahora no es el momento de hablar de nosotros James. Solo quiero hablar con Dumbledore.

OooOooOooOooOooO

James había dejado a Lily en su casa, entro en su casa y miro sorprendido las maletas que estaban en el salón. Cerro despacio y entro buscando a Meg la cual cogia su abrigo.

.-¿se puede saber que es esto? Dijo señalando las maletas

.- me marcho James.

.-¿Cómo que te marchas? No puedes marcharte ahora…es peligroso…no quiero que estés sola.

.- no voy a estar sola…me voy con mis padres una temporada. Necesito pensar…hasta que el bebé nazca.

.-¿y Sirius?

.-¿Qué pasa con Sirius? Sirius esta con Juliet…yo no puedo entrometerme ahora en su vida

.- pero es su hijo…

.- aunque yo me vaya él seguirá siendo el padre. Mi tren va a salir pronto…he llamado a un taxi muggle¿me ayudas a bajar las maletas?

.-Meg…yo…lo siento dijo abrazándola. La chica sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte

.- Ahora ve a buscarla dile que la quieres…que no vas a abandonarla nunca…y que vais a ser muy felices con vuestro hijo. ¿lo harás?

.-Meg…eres mi mejor amiga, quiero que seas feliz…y no se que hacer para ayudarte.

.- Has hecho mucho por mi…de verdad. Espero que seas muy feliz. El taxi ha llegado

James le ayudo a coger todas las maletas y con semblante triste bajo hasta donde estaba el taxi. La chica le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y subió al taxi sin decir nada mas.

James no sabia que hacer, tenía que avisar a Sirius. El tenia que saberlo. Subió corriendo y escribió una carta. Se la dio a la lechuza y espero con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius llegara a tiempo.

OooOooOooO

.-¿se puede saber que te pasa? Dijo Juliet tumbada en el sofá al lado de Sirius mientras le daba besitos en el cuello. El chico la miro rápido y un poco nervioso

.- no nada…dijo dándole un beso que no tardo en profundizar. Juliet empezó a juguetear con los botones de su camisa mientras empezaba a desnudarlo. Sirius sintió una punzada en el estomago y se separo cosa que extraño a la chica

.-¿ que te pasa? Dijo mirándolo .- nunca me rechazas….

.- no cariño…no es eso dijo mientras se levantaba.- ha sido un día bastante duro sabes? Me voy a la cama

.- Sirius…el chico se dio la vuelta.- ni si quiera has cenado

.- de verdad Juliet, no tengo ganas de nada. Sirius volvió a acercarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla. . Juliet no se quedo tranquila del comportamiento del chico, sabia que su vida no era muy fácil que digamos pero…con ella siempre se había portado muy bien, había sido muy cariñoso y por muchos rumores que escuchaba nunca le había defraudado como pareja. Era una relación seria y estable.

Sirius se quito la camisa y se miro en el espejo. No podía dejar de pensar en Meg…la chica de la que había estado enamorado durante toda su vida…había pasado los mejores años junto a ella en el colegio, en su nuevo y pequeño apartamento. Una vida agradable que ojala nunca hubiera perdido. Y ahora Juliet…no podía hacerle daño, era una chica increíble, fantástica siempre lo había apoyado en todo. Un ruido en la ventana le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Era la lechuza de James, corrió y abrió la ventana rápido mientras la lechuza no tardo en salir volando una vez que Sirius había cogido la carta. Se iba…no..se dijo para si mismo. Se iba esta noche, miro el reloj. Si se daba prisa podría verla y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Juliet se quedo impresionada cuando Sirius salio corriendo sin decirle nada. Se asusto bastante y entro en la habitación encontrándose la carta mientras la leía y se sentaba en la cama.

Sirius miro como la chica sonreía a un hombre que le ayudaba a poner sus maletas y le daba las gracias. Nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa se dijo para si mismo. En cambio al pronunciar su nombre Meg cambio su cara completamente

.-Meg….

.- ¿Te lo ha dicho James?

.-Si…dijo cogiendole de las manos y abrazándola. .-¿es mío? es hijo mío verdad? Meg comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo mas fuerte

.-si…dijo susurrándolo .- estoy embarazada de tres meses…no podía decírtelo, había prometido a James que iba a ayudarle...el ni si quiera lo sabia hasta hace poco dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

.- eso ahora no me importa…Meg…no te vayas..he venido a buscarte.

**No quiero llorar por ti  
Hace rato te perdí  
Y cuando cierro mis ojos  
Siempre amor estas aquí**

La chica se quedo mirándolo sin atreverse a hablar. Había tomado una decisión muy importante.

.-No..no puedo Sirius…lo he decidido …

.-pero …pensaba que…no se..

.- Lo siento…pero ahora tu y Juliet…

.- No quiero a Juliet como te quiero a ti…dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

La sirena del tren comenzó a sonar y Meg se puso nerviosa

**Cada lugar que recorro  
Tiene contigo que ver  
A cada paso hay testigos  
De este amor que se nos fue**

.- te escribiré…y vendré pero no me pidas ahora que me quede contigo cuando lo que necesito es irme. No me iré para siempre…

.-No me hagas esto Meg…por favor…

.- Adiós Sirius…yo también te quiero dijo besándolo rápidamente y subiendo al tren.

**Dije adiós fue el final  
Nada quedo entre los dos  
Solo el sol nuestro sol  
Y el dolor y este adiós  
Y te vas y me voy  
Y nadie dijo perdón**

**Lloras tú lloro yo**

Sirius se quedo en el anden bastante rato mientras veía como se alejaba, sabia que todo esto había sido un sueño, que ella no se había ido y que volverían a estar juntos. Se paro a tomar una cerveza que se convirtieron en cinco hasta que se acordó por primera vez de Juliet. ¿ahora que pasaría?

**Nuestro sol  
Se apagó  
No puedo seguir así  
Ya sé que no volverás  
Es inútil tu recuerdo  
No debo mirar atrás  
Pero en los atardeceres  
Apenas la luz se ve  
Imagino que te acercas  
Y todo vuelve a empezar**

OooOooOooOooO

Lily se despertó rápidamente, había pasado mas de un mes desde que Meg se había marchado y todo había cambiado bastante. Miro su mano y el anillo de compromiso de James brillo. Sonrió llena de felicidad, por fin algo salía bien en su vida.

.-¿ Puedo entrar? James abrió la puerta de su prometida despacio con una bandeja en la mano. .- te traigo el desayuno…mejor dicho os traigo el desayuno dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

.- No me puedo creer que nos vayamos a casar…dijo cogiendo un poco de zumo .- todo el mundo me decía que tu nunca te casarías…

.-eh? Porque no?

.- James…eras indomable…

.- Pero ahora vamos a formar una familia y seremos muy felices. Por cierto¿has mandado las invitaciones?

.- si dijo la chica limpiándose los labios con una servilleta .- ya habrán llegado¿vendrá Meg?

.- Si, ella nunca se perdería nuestra boda.

.- Me arrepiento tanto de haberla tratado tan mal…

.- tu no sabias lo que estaba pasando…además es mi culpa..tenia que haber confiado en ti. Que no se te olvide que esta noche tenemos reunión en la Órden. Dijo levantándose de la cama donde se habia sentado.

.- James…te quiero

.- Jamas pensé que volvería a escuchar esas palabras de tu boca. Dijo besándola con pasión.

.- Nos vemos en el Ministerio y no llegues tarde ya sabes que aun sigo siendo tu jefa…

James rió y se marcho mientras miraba como se vestía Lily. Al rato sonó de nuevo el timbre.

.-¿Qué se te ha olvidado ahora? Dijo Lily abriendo la puerta deprisa.- Kiara….lo siento pensé que era James…

.-Lily..Kiara se abrazo fuerte a la pelirroja mientras lloraba. Lily se asusto sin saber que hacer.

.-¿Qué pasa? Dijo mientras entraban.

.- Lily….la chica le dio un sobre donde había una analítica bastante completa. Lily se quedo mirando fijamente el papel. .- ¿estéril?

.-Lily no puedo tener hijos…no puedo…

.-¿lo sabes Remus?

.- no dijo la chica nerviosa. .- deje de tomarme la poción anticonceptiva sin su permiso y al no quedarme embarazada me asuste, me hicieron una serie de pruebas para descubrir que podía estar pasando…dios mío Lily…¡Jamás seré madre!

.-seguro que habrá alguna solución…conozco clínicas muggles, si quieres podemos consultar en algunas, hay varios métodos…vamos no te preocupes.

.-Lily…no, no puedo quedarme embarazada de ninguna forma…no se como contárselo a Remus…

.- No tengas miedo…iremos a otra clínica…te harás mas análisis. Dijo abrazando a su amiga.

.-Mis dos mejores amigas embarazada y yo…jamás seré madre…me case para formar una familia y soy la única que no puedo tener un hijo. Lily se sintió terriblemente culpable y abrazo a su amiga. .- por favor no vayas a comentarlo…no quiero que nadie se entere…aun no estoy preparada para decírselo a Remus.

.- No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi. Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y le preparo un te para que se tranquilizara.

OooOooOooO

.-¿Habéis tenido noticias suyas?

.-aun no Sirius, dijo James mientras firmaba algunos documentos.- no te preocupes, se que vendrá.

.- a veces pienso que lo mejor es que vaya a buscarla¿y si le ha pasado algo?

.- Fred se hubiera enterado no crees? Dijo mientras se servia un café y le ofrecía uno a Sirius el cual rechazo.

.- No lo hago por Juliet, es una gran chica y la quiero….James le miro dudoso .- en serio la quiero mucho, pero lo que hay entre Meg y yo es tan especial. Se que si no vistiera Meg lo nuestro seria fantástico incluso al poco de salir con ella pensé en casarme o vivir juntos…pero Meg nunca se fue de mi cabeza.

.-te comprendo, a mi me pasaba lo mismo con Lily. Me alegro tanto de que esa noche fuéramos a hablar con Dumbledore…de que abriera su corazón. Al día siguiente solo podía pensar en que nos reconciliáramos. Pensé que no seria capaz de perdonarme.

Dijo mientras sonreía y pensaba en ese momento.

.- Tenéis que estar juntos. Por cierto…has pensado ya en la despedida de soltero….dijo con cara maliciosa.

.- Oh, Oh…no Sirius..no pienso ir a tugurios…de ese estilo

.- Anda ya..Pensaba en algunas cervezas solamente. No lo olvides eh? Dijo mientras se reía. .- Tengo que marcharme, Juliet me ha pedido que le ayude en el caso Stravinsky.

.-¿aun no habéis solucionado ese caso?

.-Hemos encontrado nuevas pistas.

.- que no se te olvide que tenemos esta noche reunión. Sirius asintió y salio rápido del despacho.

Se alegraba de haber hecho las paces con su amigos, de haber tenido una larga charla donde habían descubierto que podían pasar miles de cosas, pero que una amistad como la suya era inquebrantable.

OooOooOooOooO

James estaba enfadado y le pego un puñetazo en la pared.

.-No, Dumbledore no pienso permitir que este aquí. Dijo mirando a Sanpe. .- no dejare que un mortifago se acerque a ninguno de mis amigos.

.- ¿de que tienes miedo Potter? Dijo Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco

.- James, confío en el, y creo que es suficiente para que dejes que todo el mundo sepa que Snape nos esta ayudando.

.-¿Quién sabe si nos esta ayudando? A lo mejor esta es otra trampa de Voldemort, mandarnos a la peor calaña… solo tu eres el único capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio verdad Severus? Snape lo miro con odio

.- Mira Potter, se tantas cosas que te asustarías solo escuchando mi relato. Solo tienes una alternativa confiar en mi para poder acabar con él. Es la única carta que puedes jugar no? La tomas o la dejas. Decide tu….

.- La reunión se hará en otro sitio, no pienso permitir que Snape sepa donde se reúne la Órden. Iremos a la vieja casa de mis padres en el campo.

.-Esta bien James, encárgate de todo dijo mientras Dumbledore salía junto con Snape de una pequeña habitación de un hostal viejo y sucio escondido en un callejón.

Fuera empezaba a nevar de nuevo, y pensar que dentro de una semana se iba a casar. Bajo la cabeza y la vio como un espejismo que no llegaba a creer. Chillo y ella le miro sonriendo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

OooOooOooO

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa de madera que había perdido todo su brillo, en tiempos anteriores habría sido una mesa cuidada y reluciente pero ahora solo estaba llena de polvo. Lily con la varita limpio el salón. Kiara estaba sentada en una vieja silla intentando esquivar la mirada de Remus el cual sabía que tenía que estar preocupado por algo.

.-Perdonar el retraso. ¿se puede saber quien ha tenido la genial idea de tener la reunión aquí? Dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta de la entrada junto a Juliet mientras miraba a todos. .-¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?

.- Me entusiasma que te alegres de verme dijo irónicamente Snape.

.-Todos nos hacemos esa misma pregunta dijo Moody mirándolo mientras limpiaba su varita. .-¿sabes cuantos mortifagos he atrapado con ella? Dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

.- Severus esta aquí para ayudarnos dijo Dumbledore. .- mas tarde tendremos tiempo de explicar como ha sucedido todo.

.-Donde esta James, pienso matarle por haber dejado que trajeras a Snape aquí. Seguro que no tardan más de cinco minutos en llenarse esto de mortifagos. O a lo mejor de tan buenos amigos como los Malfoy.

.- O los Black no lo olvides dijo Snape levantándose

.- Eres una mierda Snape, siempre lo has sido, esto podía haber terminado felizmente si hubieras entrado en la casa de los gritos

.-¡Basta! Dijo Dumbledore bajando la varita de Snape .-¿no podéis comportaros como personas adultas? Estamos en una guerra…no en el colegio

.-Parece que ambos se quedaron encerrados en Hogwarts

.-¡MEG!

* * *

La cancion es de REBELDE WAY, "Dije adios" pero los argentinos no los mexicanos eh? prefiero los argentinos bueno os espero en el 14 os kiero y felices vacacioens muak! por fin he vuelto jijiji


	14. Será de Dios

Hola! que tal van esas vacaciones? las mias cortas jejeje pero geniales, se me esta pasando el mes de agosto volando pero he sacado tiempo e inspiración para escribir este capítulo, no se si os gustará ya me contareís. Ahora tengo en mente otra historia, potteriana por supuesto, aunque no se si verá la luz, esta en mi mente hasta el final...todo sucedió una de esas noches, que el calor, las pocas ganas de dormir y mi imaginación me hizo ver hasta el final, pero la escribire despacio y si la termino algún día la publicaré. Me dará pena no recibir noticias vuestras pero estaré navegando por estos mares de ff cotillenado. Bueno esto no es una despedida, aún queda el capítulo 15, aviso para cardiacos, si quereís una historia con una final feliz donde James y Lily terminen juntos entonces este capítulo podría ser un posible final...sino, espero que os guste mi final alternativo. Muchos besos, y suerte para aquellos que tengan exámenes en septiembre y los que nos descansar que aún queda mucho.

Muchas gracias a los reviws de: Leya (me alegro de que te alegres jejeje) Ashely ( gracias por comenzar a leer, me pasare por tus capítulos, no te preocupes) io (me alegra que te gustara el capi) Lur (bueno guapa espero que te guste ya me diras) Belu (soy demasiado mala...jejeje) Dulce black (me ha hecho mucha gracia tu reviw, me ha gustado mucho jejeje a ver que te parece este capi) Ely (siento la tardanza) Made (guapa! gracias por seguir leyendo) **Besos para todos!os kiero!**

Espero que el próximo capi no tarde mucho en subirlo! gracias por la espera.

**Publi**

http /www. /2383475/ 1 ¿QUE TENGO KE HACER PARA QUE ME KIERAS? Lo escriben Mery y Almu

THIS LOVE" http:www. fanfiction . net / s / 2046711 / 1 / El FF de las chicas! es uno de los mejores FF que podeis encontrar por aki! leer y disfrutar de el.

http / www. fanfiction.ne t/ s / 2424634/ 1 /"**es algo personal"** Chrissaliendo con Ron….sentara la cabeza? Eli espero esa escena eh?buenas esas escenas...¬¬

http/ www.f anfiction.ne t/ s / 2432731 / 1/ FOREVER MINE Lo escribe mery

Erase una vez una magica historiahttp/ www . fanfiction . net /s / 2355650 / 1 / LO ESCRIBE --Jasmine McCainer

**Otras dires de interés:**

http / www. livejournal. com / users/ xtinamc / Mi diario, leerlo porque ire informando de las próximas publicaciones.

http / groups . msn. com / TresLocasHablandoDeMagia / whatsnew.msnwUna páagina sobre el mundo Potter, encontráreis información sobre mis FF y los de silmarwen754, y Ana. Meteros! aun esta en el comienzo.

Besos de turron de chocolate. KRIS

**Medio veela, exnovia de Snape, amante de Malfoy profesora de Pociones y adjunta de Dcao e hija de Remus Lupin, rollete de una noche de pasion de Draco Malfoy y exnovia formal de Ron.**

**Kris C.J.O.F.B.F. VIVA DREW**

Capítulo 14

SERÁ DE DIOS

Sirius la abrazo sin dejar que la chica pudiera hablar, había vuelto y estaba bien, mas que bien genial, un brillo precioso en sus ojos, una mirada tierna, y una tripita de cuatro meses que escondía bajo una camiseta bastante amplia para su delicado cuerpo. Solo la quería abrazar, le daba igual la mirada de Snape, de Juliet o de miles de mortífagos con tal de que ella hubiera vuelto y esta vez…para siempre, esperaba.

.-¿Cuándo has vuelto? Dijo el chico soltándola por fin.

.-Hoy...fui a buscaros al Ministerio pero ya no había nadie y me encontré por casualidad con James.

.- Hola Meg¿Qué tal estas? Juliet se acerco y le tendió la mano mirándola fijamente, sabia lo importante que era para Sirius el hijo que estaba esperando ella y aunque odiaba con todas sus fuerzas su presencia lo quería demasiado y sabia como tenia que comportarse. Moody miro la escena y sabía que su sobrina era una de las mejores aurores, un auror capaz de mantener el semblante frió y no mostrar sus debilidades ante los peores sucesos.

.-estoy muy bien, os he traído té para todos. Dijo mientras lo servia encima de la mesa.

.-Ya que estamos todos….empezó a decir James

.-Muy pero que muy bonito dijo una voz de un chico alto interrumpiendo al moreno. .

-¿ ya no esperáis a los Miembros de la Órden?

.-¡Fred! Meg se abalanzo sobre su hermano el cual iba cogido de Aina.

.-¿te parece bonito no escribirme ni una sola carta? Menos mal que mamá me escribió para decirme que volvías.

Aina saludo también a todos, los chicos se sentaron juntos esperando a que James hablase.

.- Ya que si que estamos todos…volvió a empezar James .- parece ser que Dumbledore tenía un espía

.- Mas que un espía es un traidor embustero dijo Sirius Juliet le cogio del brazo para que no siguiera hablando

.- Por favor caballeros, dijo Dumbledore. – siento mucho las diferencias que hayan tenido años atrás y yo respondo ante ustedes por todas las dudas que tienen sobre Severus, se que con su ayuda podremos acercarnos mas a la mente de Voldemort.

.- Nunca nos ha hecho falta su ayuda dijo Moody .- confío en ti Dumbledore y espero que no te equivoques, nuestras vidas también dependen de ti

.-Nunca pondría en peligro ninguna de las vidas que están en esta habitación, la vida de Severus también esta en peligro…mas que ninguna de aquí. Puede que pague un alto precio.

.-¿y a partir de aquí que tenemos que hacer? Dijo Fred un poco confuso

.-Prepararnos para el próximo ataque. El ataque del Ministerio

.-espera espera dijo James, .- ¿Qué busca Voldemort en el Ministerio?

.-¿aún lo dudas James¿No sabes lo que Voldemort quiere ante todo? No quiere que nadie sea capaz de matarlo. No quiere que nadie tenga mas poder que él. No quiere morir.

.-¿lo sabe? Dijo Lily asustada.-¿Cómo lo puedo saber?

.- Solo sabe la existencia de la profecía pero no sabe lo que dice. El miedo le hace débil y sobre todo la ignorancia, si no sabe ante lo que lucha no sabe lo que debe hacer. Se que pronto va a cometer un error y nosotros estaremos allí para acabar con él.

.-Espero que me deja ese honor a mi dijo Moody con una voz profunda y llena de ira.

.-He hablado con algunos aurores del Ministerio y podremos sin despertar ninguna sospecha vigilar la entrada sin que el Ministro ni nadie interfiera. Solo será trabajo de la Órden y los que pertenecemos a ella lo sabremos. ¿están todos de acuerdo? Todos asintieron menos Sirius .-¿tiene algún problema?

.- ¿Cómo sabremos que Snape no va a decir nada?

.-No hay ninguna forma de saberla, solo la confianza que una persona tiene sobre otra

.-yo solo confío en usted Dumbledore

.-para mi eso es suficiente. Severus y yo tenemos que marcharnos, James se ocupara de los turnos de vigilancia. Espero que todos podamos vernos en la próxima reunión.

Dumbledore y Snape desaparecieron a través de un traslador que era un candelabro que le faltaba dos brazos y que estaba bastante arañado y estropeado.

Kiara se levanto y se fue hacia la cocina

.-Pensaba que me dirías "¿Por qué no me has escrito mas a menudo¿podrías visitarme…?" dijo Aina imitando su voz

.- Oh cariño lo siento dijo Kiara abrazándola .- me alegra de que por lo menos nos veamos en las reuniones. Podríais Fred y tu venir a cenar algún día.

.-Ahora Fred esta demasiado ocupado con la Órden, Moody le hace trabajar

demasiado…ese viejo cascarrabias, ni si quiera tenemos tiempo para estar los dos solos…dijo con una leve sonrisa .-y yo con mis estudios…¿Qué tal tu y Remus?

.-Bien, no nos podemos quejar, la verdad es que Remus tiene bastante trabajo y yo en Hospital demasiado…pero sacamos tiempo…

Aina se cruzo de brazos y miro a su hermana directamente

.-Kiara no me engañas, te conozco demasiado ¿ha pasado algo con Remus¿habéis discutido?

.-No claro que no dijo de la forma más tranquila.- no hemos discutido

.-¿entonces vas a decirme que te pasa? Kiara se quedo callada, no quería contar lo que le estaba pasando. No estaba aun preparada para asumirlo de la forma más dolorosa

.-Eh chicas…James esta repartiendo los horarios de vigilancia dijo Meg entrando en la cocina

.-esta bien dijo Aina sin dejar de mirar a su hermana ni conformarse con sus respuestas.

.-¿Pasa algo? Dijo Meg .- perdonar si he interrumpido la conversación

.-No, no dijo Kiara negando con la cabeza y apoyándose en una sucia silla .- no sabes en que mejor momento has llegado. De repente sonrió y abrazo a su amiga. .- estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto…te echaba de menos

.-No creo que mas que yo aguantando a mi padre…ha insultado a Sirius de las mil maneras posible, no sabe como he podido quedarme embarazada de él…estuvo a punto de obligarlo a que se casara conmigo

.- ¿y no te gustaría?

.-No dijo Meg enrojeciéndose.- ahora he comprendido que solo seremos felices separados. Cuando lo vi entrar con Juliet supe que él lo había conseguido

.- Deja que dude…cuando te marcharte se quedo bastante confundido.

Meg se quedo un momento callada, la verdad es que ella había estado pensando mucho en Sirius en lo que hubiera pasado si eso hijo los hubiera unido…pero comprendió que su relación con Sirius había terminado el día en que ella decidió marcharse, perdió su oportunidad al montarse en el tren y esperaba que esa decisión no le hiciera sufrir mas de lo que había sufrido ya.

.-Es normal…yo también lo estaba, pero este tiempo separados me hizo comprender lo contrario. Y además solo he vuelto por la boda de Lily y James¡por fin dan el gran paso! Un poco mas y nace el bebé antes de la boda…

.- están muy ilusionados. Y me alegra de que todos volvamos a compartir este gran momento. Desde que se supo la verdad Lily ha intentado esquivarla, y me alegro de que lo hiciera ya, ha sufrido demasiado.

.-si…se merece unos días de tranquilidad. Meg se alegro de que se reconciliaran .James era uno de sus mejores amigos, habían compartido demasiados miedos y secretos. Meg mejor que nadie sabia que tenían que estar juntos y darle a ese niño un hogar.

.-¿y tu que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo además de discutir con tu padre?

.- no te lo puedes ni imaginar…dijo acercándose un poco mas a ella. Meg no había desaprovechado ese tiempo.

OooOooOooOooOooO

Juliet tiro un jarrón contra la pared y lo miro de nuevo. El moreno no se inmuto solo se sentó esperando a que ella se calmara.

.-¡sabes que odio que te comportes así! Dijo la chica .- se que cuando algo no te importa no haces nada por solucionarlo…en cambio cuando te importa luchas con todas tus fuerzas

.-Juliet yo solo odio que te comportes así, quieras o no…Meg esta embarazada

.-lo se y te prometí que lo aceptaría si seguíamos estando juntos pero eso no significa que te comportes así conmigo delante de ella¿crees que no me duele? Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío, que compartimos la misma cama y que ¡si te acuestas con alguien es conmigo!

.- no creo que tu tío quiera saber eso dijo tranquilamente desde el sofá mientras cogia el periódico

.- son esas cosas las que solo sabes decir…Sirius necesito que te comprometas conmigo, vas a ser padre…pero estas rehaciendo tu vida y yo algún día también te daré un hijo..¿no merezco respeto?

.-¡Juliet como puedes decir que no te tengo respeto!

.-todo el mundo se dio cuenta ahí…cuando la viste cambio tu cara tu mirada,…esa mirada…

.-Juliet dijo cogiendola por el brazo. La chica estaba bastante nerviosa y solo lo abrazo.- si sigo contigo es porque te quiero…y te prometí que solo hablaría con Meg con lo respectivo a nuestro hijo, y eso haré. Dijo mirándola. .- pero eso no quita todo lo que he vivido con ella, todo lo que nos ha pasado, nuestra relación…mejor o peor.

.-yo solo quiero que me ames. Sirius la miro y una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de la chica. .- tengo miedo de perderte…de no haberte tenido nunca. De que su vuelta haga que lo nuestro se termine…Sirius puso un dedo encima de sus labios que temblaron con el contacto. La cogio en brazos y la llevo a la habitación poniéndola sobre la cama. Le desabrocho la camisa y le dio besos en la barriga subiendo por sus pechos y siguiendo por el cuello la miro y la beso en los labios. La chica respiraba fuerte y entrecortadamente. Hicieron el amor despacio, Sirius la amo en cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que ella quedo dormida a su lado profundamente, en ese momento Sirius se sintió vacío como si todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera mentira…y por mucho que prometiera amor para siempre solo era un corto camino hacia la infelicidad.

OooOooOooOooO

Kiara estaba tumbada en el sofá mirando los análisis del médico, solo se repetía en su cabeza esa maldita palabra. Jamás podría tener un hijo, el mayor miedo de Remus jamás se haría realidad. No podía darle un hijo..no podía ser madre, no podía formar una familia. Lloro desconsoladamente en silencio hasta que oyó como una puerta se cerraba

.-¿esto era lo que me ocultabas estos días? Dijo enseñando un bote entero con un líquido de color amarillo

Kiara se asusto e intento mantener la calma

.-yo…Remus tiene una explicación

.-¿explicación? Somos una pareja…tu no eres la que solo decide lo que puedes hacer¡yo no quiero tener un hijo¿¡no lo entiendes? No tenias que haber dejado de tomarte la poción anticonceptiva…

.-Remus…yo..lo siento de verdad. Pero …

.-¿pero que? Esto no es comprar una mesa sin mi permiso…es tener un hijo. No me puedo ni imaginar lo que pasaría si ese niño tuviera mi enfermedad…dijo tocándose la cabeza sin mirar la cara llena de lágrimas de Kiara .-no te entiendo, tu nunca te comportas así…creía que lo habías entendido.

.-¡Remus eres un egoísta! Entiendo tus miedos…claro que los entiendo ¡eres lo que mas quiere en este mundo! De todos modos no tienes de que preocuparte….no estoy embarazada si ese es tu miedo

.-lo que mas me molesta es que me has engañado

.-si te lo hubiera dicho ni si quiera me hubieras tocado…

.-Una pareja es tener confianza el uno en el otro¿que hubiera pasado si te hubiera quedado embarazada?

.-un milagro dijo mirándolo mientras lloraba. Remus se quedo serio y la miro

.-¿a que te refieres? Dijo intentando cogerla del brazo

.- parece que estas mas interesado en que te haya engañado…vale lo admito lo hice y lo siento. Puede que no haya respetado tu decisión pero no entiendes lo que seria para mí ser madre…tener un hijo tuyo

.-a mi también me gustaría

.-no me hagas reír. Ni si quiera has querido hacerte pruebas para saber si afectaría al bebé….yo si te he respetado…pero tu por mi ni si quiera has querido intentarlo. Me casé contigo para formar una familia…para tener un hijo tuyo. Para que ambos estuviéramos rodeados de nietos...ese es mi sueño y por eso lucha contra esta maldita guerra. Pero ahora mi sueño solo es eso…un sueño…un maldito sueño.

.-Kiara dime que pasa dijo acercándose a ella

.-¡que no puedo tener hijos! Dijo cogiendo los análisis y tirándoselos a la cara .- ¡que mas da la maldita poción! Que mas da mi sueño…no? Ahora no te preocupes Remus…jamás, jamás tendrás un hijo con tu enfermedad. Remus leyó por encima los análisis y miro a Kiara la cual salio corriendo, ahora la vida para ella no tenia sentido, ojala no supiera la maldita verdad…ojala todo fuera diferente.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Lily estaba mirando la casa vieja de los Potter desde el porche, paso una mano por la valla de madera áspera y seca. Una de las ventanas estaba rota y los cristales caían esparcidos por todo el suelo. Pero tenía un brillo especial, como si escondiera miles de secretos que quisiera descubrir.

.-¿Lily?

.- si aquí dijo la chica con la mano mientras se apoyaba en una vieja mecedora.

.- ya he terminado, perdona por hacer que te quedaras aquí esperando, pero prefiero que estés lo mas cerca posible de mí. No quiero que te pase nada

.- James no me va a pasar nada…dijo abrazándolo cuando estuvo a su lado. -Esta casa ha tenido que ser preciosa dijo cambiando de tema

.- si que lo fue dijo mirándola…aunque con menos telarañas y polvo. Mi madre la decoro y veníamos muy a menudo…dijo con un poco de añoranza

.-a lo mejor con una reforma…dijo mirando la vieja madera

.-¿Qué quieres decir? Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por detrás

.- no se porque nunca me has traído aquí. Mira…dijo caminando hacia las mecedoras y separándose de él.- aquí podremos ver anochecer mientras bebemos un poco de zumo de calabaza y los chicos vuelan con sus escobas último modelo.

.-¿Qué chicos? Dijo James mirando las estrellas

.- nuestros hijos…¿Qué tal tres? Dijo ella moviendo un poco la mecedora

.- prefiero 4, dos niños y dos niñas…

.- bueno me lo pensare dijo riendo la pelirroja.- después podremos agrandar el salón…tirar un par de tabiques y hacer una chimenea donde podamos leer y reunirnos en el frío invierno.

.-¿y has pensado en nuestra habitación? Dijo picaramente mientras intentaba besarla pero Lily retrocedió

.- creo que la mejor es la del fondo…amplio y con mucha luz. Podemos poner una antigua cama de hierro forjado y siempre tendremos flores de nuestro jardín adornando el salón. ¿Qué te parece? Aun no lo he pensado demasiado…

.-¿seguro que no lo has pensado? Dijo riéndose. –pensaba que querías vivir en la ciudad

.- me da igual vivir en la ciudad o aquí…solo quiero vivir contigo, pero creo que esta casa puede quedar preciosa con unos pequeños rosales en la entrada…también podríamos reformas la cocina no crees?

.-ya veremos dijo besándola por fin .- eres genial y si te gusta esta casa es tuya….puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras…

.-¿en serio? Dijo muy ilusionada

.-si claro, y cual será la habitación de nuestro pequeño Harry

.-¿Cómo estas seguro de que es un niño? Dijo ella mirándolo

.-Un Potter nunca falla dijo cogiendola por la cintura y pasando su mano por la barriga, -¿Qué te parece esa? Dijo señalándola con el dedo, era una ventana que daba al jardín

.-si, así le dará el sol en invierno cuando haga frío, además cuando sea mayor podrá ver el cielo…la luna…Lily se dio la vuelta y lo beso con pasión. -Prométeme que esto no será un sueño, que lo haremos realidad.

.-Te lo prometo dijo volviéndola a besar.

OooOooOooOooO

Kiara estaba terminando de peinar a Lily. Hacia varios días que no hablaba con Remus desde que habían discutido. Él intento un acercamiento pero sin éxito, Kiara estaba demasiado dolida, no por la discusión con su marido sino el hecho de que de la forma mas intensa tenía que hacerse a la idea de la nueva situación y que aunque sus amigas estaban a su lado, seguía sintiéndose sola.

Lily sonrió nerviosa mirándose ante el espejo, llevaba el pelo suelto con una flor a un lado de color rosa, su vestido era precioso, largo y sujeto en la cintura con un lazo, ajustado dejando ver un poco de escote, sencillo pero a la vez original el vestido perfecto para ella. Su ramo estaba formado por flores blancas y lirios rosas. Kiara sonrió al verla.

.-Eres la novia mas guapa que he visto en la vida dijo orgullosa y bastante emocionada

.-¿mas que tu cuando te casaste? Dijo Lily mirándose de nuevo en el espejo

.-Incluso mas que yo dijo abrazándola. .- Creo que es la hora, James tiene que estar esperándote.

.-Kiara, prométeme que todo saldrá bien, que estoy haciendo lo correcto…

.-Vamos Lily, James es el hombre de tu vida desde que os visteis en el colegio…el destino os unió, os separo y os volvió a unir de nuevo…dijo tranquilizándola

.-Por eso mismo tengo miedo…Kiara le volvió a sonreír

.-Todo el mundo tiene miedo.

.-¿Dónde esta esa novia? Dijo Sirius entrando por la puerta de la habitación. Se quedo por unos instantes callado y la miro con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Era la novia que James estaba esperando, la novia perfecta y sabia que iban a ser demasiado felices.

.-Sirius…estoy ya…dijo mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo. Sirius la cogio de la mano y le beso en la mejilla. -Solo nos falta coger el translador.

.-Lo tengo yo dijo Kiara enseñándole una caracola bastante grande.La acerco a los chicos y en pocos segundos estaban delante de una playa paradisíaca. El lugar elegido por Lily y James para celebrar su enlace. James junto con Meg y Dumbledore la estaban esperando en el altar. La boda iba a ser muy intima, había pocos invitados solo los mejores amigos y la Órden al completo.

Lily sonrió al ver a James delante de la playa, estaba anocheciendo y varias antorchas iluminaban el camino hacia él. Encima del altar había algunas luces volando imitando a las luciérnagas que Dumbledore había creado. Una música suave empezó a sonar y Sirius y Lily avanzaron hacia el altar. Al llegar James la cogio de la mano y la beso sin poder esconder su nerviosismo. Lily sonrió y pudo distinguir que al mover los labios James decía "te quiero".

Kiara se sentó junto a Remus en las primeras filas, el chico quiso cogerle la mano pero ella no le dejo. Ella no sabia muy bien como comportase y aunque no quería hacerle daño no podía hacer las paces con él.

.-Despues de la ceremonia tenemos que hablar dijo el chico mirándola, Kiara ni si quiera le devolvió la mirada ni le contesto.

Dumbledore espero a que todos estuvieran en silencio y comenzó a hablar

.-Hoy es un día muy especial para una pareja de amigos. Nos hemos reunido para ver como se unen para siempre bajo este precioso cielo. Un lugar escondido, acogedor y tranquilo donde van a unir sus vidas para siempre. Desde que eran niños, tanto Lily como James tenían un brillo especial en sus miradas, un brillo que les hacia diferentes, un brillo único. Se que serán felices, que juntos lograran sus objetivos y que son muy fuertes…..no tengáis miedo mis queridos amigos porque no estáis solos y se que nunca lo estaréis. Dijo sonriendo..- Espero que seáis muy felices, y ahora sin más preámbulos, podéis comenzar a decir los votos.

James le cogio la mano y le sonrió feliz, como si ese fuera el gran sueño de su vida.

.- He pensado la mejor manera de decirte todo lo que siento, pero no he encontrado ninguna tan especial como tu…solo escucha mi corazón, el puede decirte todo lo que siento…todo lo que te necesito…todo lo que te quiero…solo déjame decirte estas pocas palabras

Es tan mágico como todo paso  
Nuestro amor  
Nuestro dulce amor

Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende  
en nuestro amor  
este increíble amor

Todo fue como en un sueño  
En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo

Es tan sencillo que no se como explicar  
nuestro amor  
nuestro dulce amor

Y no se cuanto tiempo dure el amor  
pero hoy no hay nada mejor

Lily sonrió y le apretó fuertemente su mano, estaba muy emocionada

.-Puedes seguir ahora tu Lily dijo Dumbledore

.-El hijo que vamos a tener es lo mas grande que me has podido dar en esta vida, quiero estar contigo siempre, formar una familia y saber que cuentas conmigo para todo…James este paso que vamos a dar es uno de los pasos mas importantes en nuestra vida…yo también te quiero cariño dijo mientras una lágrima de felicidad recorría su mejilla y todos los invitados estaban conmovidos por las palabras de la pareja. La chica comenzó a leer

No me has dado tiempo de disimularte  
que te quiero amar  
que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo  
y dejar mi vida atrás

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida  
que me puedas amar  
con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía  
renunciar a lo demás

Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas  
en un beso hablara  
ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha  
decidamos comenzar

Lily no podía contener por más tiempo toda la emoción. Kiara y Meg miraban a la pareja emocionada y pensaban que por fin estaban juntos, que habían olvidado todo lo que había pasado y habían escuchado a su corazón. Dumbledore le pidió los anillos a Sirius el cual le entrego uno a cada una para que lo pusieran entre ellos.

.- Por el poder que me ha sido concedido el mundo mágico os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. Termino de decir Dumbledore mientras James se acercaba despacio, coloco sus manos entre la cara de Lily y la beso dulcemente entre las sonrisas de todos los invitados. Meg y Sirius se miraron con una gran sonrisa imaginando como hubiera sido su boda.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Todos los invitados fueron a una carpa preparada al lado de donde se había celebrado la ceremonia, ya había anochecido y la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en el agua del mar, el sonido de las olas era relajante y relajante. Todos los invitados comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y felicitar a la pareja recién casada.

.-Muchas felicidades dijo Meg abrazándolos .- ha sido una ceremonia preciosa, espero que seáis muy felices los tres..Dijo con una agradable sonrisa. Lily la abrazo más fuerte

.- gracias Meg, esto no hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras estado ahí…gracias de verdad dijo Lily dándole un beso.

.-Bueno dijo James .- Es hora de que celebremos este unión no? El chico levanto su copa y todos los imitaron.- Porque robemos un poco de felicidad al tiempo

.-Porque nuestros sueños se hagan realidad dijo Lily

.-Porque las generaciones futuras sean felices como lo somos nosotros dijo Meg tocándose su vientre. Sirius le sonrió y la cogio de la mano

.-Porque todos tarde o temprano encontremos nuestro camino…Meg le sonrió y sintió una punzada en el estómago

.-Porque siempre estemos juntos tanto en las cosas buenas como en las malas dijo Remus mirando a Kiara la cual también levanto su copa

.- Porque sepamos encontrar una solución a todos nuestros problemas dijo Kiara

.-Por la libertad y la tolerancia dijo Moody refiriéndose a la guerra que estaban viviendo

.-Y por Lily y James por esta nueva pareja, todos tenemos puesta nuestra confianza y nuestras esperanzas en vosotros. ¡Por vuestra felicidad! Todos sonrieron y bebieron de sus copas brindando por todos sus deseos.

La noche fue agradable y por un poco de tiempo olvidaron sus obligaciones y sus mayores temores. James y Lily no podían dejar de mirarse con complicidad, por fin uno de sus sueños se habia hecho realidad y dentro de seis meses nacería otra para toda la vida.

.-¿podemos hablar? Dijo Remus acercándose a Kiara

.-Remus….deja que olvide mis problemas por una noche

.-Tus problemas son mis problemas, paseemos un rato por la playa. Kiara no dijo nada y Remus le cogio de la mano. Sirius, Meg, James y Lily los miraron preocupados, todos sabían la verdad y la chicas sobre todo sabían la ilusión que tenia la chica por tener un hijo. Había sido una noticia terrible y sabían que estaba triste y deprimida aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

El ambiente era cálido, la luna estaba brillante y clara. Remus apretó fuertemente una de sus manos como si fuera a darle un puñetazo al aire, estaba cansado de luchar siempre por lo mismo, tenia que superarlo y ahora era el mejor momento. Kiara se quedo mirándolo por un instante, cogio una piedra de la orilla y la lanzo mientras las pequeñas olas le mojaban los pies. La arena se deslizaba suavemente por sus pies. Estuvo unos segundos mirando a Remus mientras comenzó una suave música a amenizar el baile.

.-Yo..dijo acercándose a ella .- quiero pedirte disculpas, no quiero que estemos enfadados.

.-Remus yo también lo siento…se que puedo ser egoísta, que quería tener un hijo…pero era mi mayor sueño…supongo que ya no importa.

.- si que importa dijo cogiendola por la cintura, -me has hecho muy feliz y yo debo hacerte feliz a ti, lo prometí…pero Kiara, es tan duro para mi…dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

.-El problema lo tengo yo, no tu

.-El problema es de los dos dijo volviéndola a mirar. .-Kiara, te quiero y haré cualquier cosa para que vuelvas a ser feliz.

.-Soy feliz, de verdad contigo soy feliz dijo dándole un pequeños beso en los labios

.-La semana que viene tenemos una entrevista dijo cogiendole las dos manos .- He hablado con Dumbledore y me ha estado ayudando e incluso va a escribirme una carta de recomendación

.-¿de que hablas? Dijo Kiara sin entenderlo

.-Kiara, siempre, siempre hay una solución para todo…para todo…y hay tanto gente que necesita ayuda, a lo mejor es nuestro destino no?

.-Espera, espera¿de que destino hablas? No entiendo nada cariño dijo mirándolo fijamente

.-Kiara, quiero ser padre, quiero que juntos eduquemos a nuestros hijos, y he pensado que podremos adoptar¿Qué te parece?

.-¿en serio? Dijo abrazándolo, .-¿me lo dices de verdad? Remus ¡es genial! Claro que quiero adoptar, es…¡es fantástico!.

.-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque te quiero ya te lo he dicho dijo besándola.

Kiara lo abrazo fuertemente, sabia que aunque no fuera lo mismo amaría a ese niño tanto como si lo hubiera tenido, podía tener sentido lo que Remus había dicho, un destino paralelo al que habían planeado….estaba deseando formar una familia con Remus.

La pareja volvió a reunirse con los demás y le contó la maravillosa idea que Remus había tenido. Volvieron a brindar mientras Lily y James comenzaron a abrir el baile.

.-¿eres feliz? Dijo James comenzado a bailar con la pelirroja

.-¿feliz? Jamás olvidare este día, soy demasiado feliz que tengo miedo de algo pase

.-No pasara nada, estas conmigo y os protegeré. Tengo una sorpresa para ti después de la boda dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lily le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

.-¿Qué tal si nosotros también bailamos? Dijo Sirius cogiendo la mano de Meg

.-¿no deberías bailar con tu novia? Dijo mientras miraba a Juliet hablando con Moody en una mesa cercana

.- Juliet está ocupada, no la ves? Además quiero hablar contigo

.-Lo podemos hacer sin tener que bailar dijo siguiendo a Sirius el cual se acerco mas y la cogio por la cintura .- me duelen los pies dijo apretando los labios. A ver¿Qué quieres decirme?

.- Hoy estas muy guapa

.-Me lo podías haber dicho en la mesa sabes? No hacia falta sacarme a bailar, sabes que no me gusta. Sirius río

.-Tu podrías haberme contestado "gracias Sirius, tu también" Meg le sonrió

.-¿nunca cambiaras? Dijo mientras se acercaban más en el baile. Ya nadie existía, solo estaban solos. Los dos solos hablando. Los dos solos mirándose…los dos solos.

.-Meg…Sirius trago saliva. .-quiero que te quedes, que te quedes con nosotros. No vuelvas a marcharte.

.-Sirius…ahora he comenzado una nueva vida. Pensaba que lo sabias. No quiero quedarme.

Sirius la miro y se acerco a su odio lentamente, Meg sintió su aroma, su respiración la hizo estremecer.

.-Te necesito Meg. La chica lo miro sorprendida por esas palabras y no supo que decirle. Solo se quedo mirándolo, había dejado de bailar y solo pudo ver como Juliet los miraba con odio de pie desde la mesa. La chica no dijo nada, no hizo nada solo se marcho mientras Sirius volvía a mirar a Meg y la seguía con la mirada

.-Creo que es mejor que te vayas con ella, Sirius ya hiciste una elección, y yo también. No le hagas daño, ella te quiere.

El moreno no dijo nada, se separo de Meg sin saber que hacer. La miro y pensó que era hora de terminar con las mentiras, tenia que ser valiente, por una vez ser valiente, atravesar la verdad aunque doliera, aunque no fuera lo que su cabeza le pedía. Solo era capaz de seguir a su corazón.

OooOooOooOooO

.-Ya puedes abrir los ojos dijo James a Lily.

.-¡James! Lily chillo de emoción, estaban delante de la casa de campo de sus padres, pero ahora todo estaba diferente, era preciosa, una casa preciosa. La madera ya no estaba áspera y gris, era brillante...olía a barniz recién pintado. Paseo por un camino de piedras que le llevaba al porche, había unos rosales preciosos con flores rojas, Lily sonrió al verlos y miro a James el cual le indico que siguiera caminando, las mecedoras estaban relucientes, unos cojines encima del asiento las hacían acogedoras. Lily se quedo paralizada al mirar el salón, estaba adornado con mucho gusto, la chimenea estaba encendida, unos sillones alrededor, una mesa restaurada de madera. Lily cogio una flor de un florero y miro algunas retratos de sus amigos y de ella con James cuando estaban en el colegio.

.-Todos me han ayudado, si no, no me hubiera dado tiempo en tan poco tiempo.¿quieres que te enseñe las habitaciones?

Subieron las escaleras, Lily paso la mano por la barandilla, James encendió algunas lámparas

.-Hemos instalado luz eléctrica… nos ha costado bastante pero no quiero que eches de menos las comodidades muggles

.-En una casa así no podría echar de menos nada…dijo cogiendolo de la mano

.-Esta será la futura habitación del bebé. Lily entro y comenzó a llorar de emoción

.-Lo siento…bueno se que no tengo muy buen gusto. La cuna la podemos descambiar si quieres….

.-No, no dijo ella abrazándolo .- es todo perfectos, los peluches, los muebles, la cuna…todo…es perfecto. James ¿Cómo puede quererte tanto? Es el mejor regalo que me has hecho en la vida, la casa es preciosa. Me encanta.

.- tu si que eres preciosa¿Por qué no terminamos de ver la casa mañana? Lily le sonrió y James la cogio en brazos al entrar en su habitación. Estaba tal cual como Lily la había descrito días anteriores. La tumbo en una cama antigua de hierro forjado y se besaron durante toda la noche y si es que le quedo tiempo hablaron de su futuro juntos

OooOooOooO

.-Solo hemos bailado dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta. Julieta volvió a abrirla .-No tienes porque marcharte.

.-Sirius…no quiero ser una novia celosa vale? No estoy ciega ni quiero que me engañes. Te quiero demasiado para hacerte que vivas en una mentira. Si es que te conozco algo se que la amas. Vais a ser padres…no quiero entrometerme. Deja que me marche.

.-Juliet no quiero que te marches así…yo te quiero

.-También me quieres, pero no me quieres como a ella, y aunque lo intentes, nunca me amaras como a ella. Tenia que haberte dejado irte cuando ella se fue, tenías que haberla buscado. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde

.-¿Por qué haces esto?

.-Porque yo tampoco quiero vivir en una mentira…se que me quieres y hemos sido muy felices…pero es hora de que nos separemos. Juliet dejo su maleta y se acerco a Sirius y lo abrazo con fuerza.- quiero recordar tus besos siempre…Sirius se acerco despacio, Juliet le miro a los ojos y cerro los suyo, solo quería sentir sus labio, sus dulces labios una vez mas y una ultima vez, como un tatuaje que quedara grabado en su piel para siempre. Nunca lo olvidaría, esas noches de pasión, de amor y lujuria donde se sintió querida. La chica sintió las manos de Sirius en su cara y como sus labios saboreaban los suyos. .-Supongo que esto es una despedida

.-Nunca digas adiós, Juliet lo siento dijo abrazándola .- lo siento ….si ella no existiera...

.-Sirius no tienes que darme explicaciones, dijo con una sonrisa triste. .-y no quiero llorar. Ve a buscarla. No dejes que se marche…y yo me voy ya antes de que me arrepienta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y cogio su maleta mirando de nuevo a Sirius. El chico apoyado en la pared dejo que se marchara, estaba confuso, no esperaba la reacción de Juliet. Era una persona especial, y sabia que iba a ser muy feliz. Sonrió y pensó en Meg. Pronto estarían juntos.

Cogio su chaqueta, era tarde pero le daba igual, iba a verla, necesitaba terminarle de decir todo lo que sentía por ella, decirle que no dejaría que se volviera a marchar. Decirle que la quería mas que a nadie.

Llamo al timbre de la casa de Kiara y Remus

.-¿tu sabes la hora que es? Dijo el chico bostezando mientras abría la puerta en pijama .-Solo espero que sea algo importante…

.-Vamos Remus me vas a decir que estabais durmiendo…dijo con una sonrisa dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico. .-¿Dónde esta?

.-¿Quién? Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

.-¿Quién va a ser? Meg ¿puedes llamarla? Quiero hablar con ella. Me dijo que estaba en tu casa durmiendo estos días.

.-si, pero lo estaba

.-¿Cómo que lo estaba? Dijo Sirius sin comprender

.-Sirius, Meg se ha ido. Ella se fue después de la boda. Me dijo que cogeria el tren de la medianoche.

.-Pero ella…ella no me había dicho nada.

.-Pensaba que se había despedido de ti…bueno eso nos dijo antes de marchase.

.-Pero…¡no puede haberse ido! Yo…tengo que hablar con ella..¡Remus tengo que encontrarla¿Hace cuanto se ha ido?

.-Una media hora…pero ¡Sirius espera! Sirius corrió sin parar, sintió el frio entrar en su garganta y como Remus chillaba su nombre mientras Kiara salía a ver lo que estaba pasando. Otra vez no, no…no podía irse¡Como se había ido sin haberse despedido de él! Tenían que estar juntos¡era su destino¡Iban a ser padres! El cielo estaba oscuro, apenas se veía por las calles, no podía casi ni respirar, comenzó a correr mas deprisa mientras la lluvia comenzó a caer por sus mejillas, una lluvia áspera y fria recorría sus mejillas, su pelo estaba empapado.

Llego a la estación y miro a todos lados.

.-perdone¿ha salido el ultimo tren? Pregunto Sirius en la taquilla

.- si, ha salido hace cinco minutos. ¿Quiere algún billete?

Dije  
No voy a sentir  
no voy a pensar  
te vi y todo cambió  
no pude negarme a tu mirada

.-no..dijo Sirius sin mirarlo. Seguía lloviendo aun más fuerte, pero le daba igual. Solo caminaba despacio por las solitarias calles de Londres, un mendigo corría ante la insistente lluvia, pero el solo caminaba, solo caminaba mirando el suelo.

Será de Dios

que no te pueda olvidar más  
será de Dios  
que sea tuya hasta el final  
será que al fin tu corazón se despertó  
será de Dios  
será mejor  
ya no te alejes  
no digas adiós

Suspiro, todo tendría que haber ocurrido de forma diferente, el tendría que haber vuelto con Meg. Tendrían que haber tenido su primer hijo…¿por que todo esta tan difícil? Saco las llaves de su bolsillo mientras tiritaba de frío.

Mírame asípuedo ver toda la fuerza de tu amor  
de tu amor  
que entre tus besos  
llegue ya la primavera

Ella estaba mirando como abría la puerta, tenia frío, su pelo mojado se pegaba en sus mejillas. Pero no…no podía dejar que eso terminara así. Necesita decirle que sentía por última vez y marcharse. Sirius se dio la vuelta y la vio…no podía creerlo…no dijo mientras reía.

Será de Dios  
que no te pueda olvidar más  
será de Dios  
que sea tuya hasta el final  
será que al fin tu corazón se despertó  
será de Dios  
será mejor  
ya no te alejes  
no digas adiós

Corrió hacia ella y la beso, la beso con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que se hubiera roto en miles de trocitos. Por fin se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían. Por fin estaban juntos. Sirius solo podía decirle cuanto la amaba y ella solo podía corresponderle con suaves y tiernos besos.

Algo salía bien en esos tiempos oscuros, pero ¿cuento duraría esa felicidad?

No sé si pueda perdonar  
no sé si deba regresar  
para perderte una vez más  
será que al fin me ames de verdad

Será de Dios  
será mejor  
ya no te alejes  
no digas adiós  
será de Dios  
será mejor  
ya no te alejes  
no digas adiós

Bueno ya esta el penúltimo capi escrito. Iba a tener otro final pero decidí dejarlo ahí. Los vostos de Lily y James son dos canciones de Rebelde...no se si os gustará la serie pero algunas canciones no estan mal, la de James es "Nuestro Amor" y la de Lily sale en la serie pero creo que no la cantan ellos se llama "Por besarte" la última canción es de rebelde way "Sera de Dios"

Besos que tengaís un buen fin de semana.


	15. Goodbye my lover

Hola! la verdad que no podria estar mas contenta! ya he terminado otro ff aunque no se si escribire otro, bueno entre Ana y yo "Tenemos amar sin mentiras" que la verdad me encanta, asi que intentare sacar tiempo para poder terminar ese ff con ella ahora que he terminado este. Bueno se que el final os SORPRENDERA, mas que el final el capítulo entre si. Solo deciros que era un descisión que tenía pensada porque sobre todo tanto "dame una oportunidad " como "Una última..." era la historiva "basada" todo lo posible por lo que Rowling ha escrito sobre los padres de Harry asi que esa es la razón de ese final. Lo que esta escrito por ella escrito está jejeje lo demás es solo ficción y a lo mejor una historia feliz que nos encantaria que le ocurriera a Harry que por cierto hoy he decidido que va a vivir, jejeje pase lo que pasa Harry vivirá asi que no acepto muertes, aquí todos felices aunque claro...todo esto se sabra en el libro 7! que esperamos todos con ansias.

Bueno deciros que aunque tengo muchas ideas, que por cierto dentro de mi cabeza quedan genial no se si volvere a escribir mas ff asi que a todos lo que me han leido GRACIAS POR TODO OS KIEROOOOOOOO LA VERDAD ES QUE SIN VUESTRO APOYO NO HUBIERA SIDO LO MISMO. A cada autor de cada review que he recibido GRACIAS, Muchas gracias a todos. Sois los mejores y ademas F.Fiction ademas de darme un hueco para publicar me ha hecho conoces eso si por msn a gente genial que quiero mucho y que nos ha unido con estos capítulos.

Bueno también recomendaros un ff de un solo capi que escribí hace poco

Es sobre Bella y lo que sintio la primera vez que mato, solo teneis que meteros en mi espacio dandole a xtinamc, ya sabeis se llama "EL PESO DE LA MUERTE". http/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 3153468/ 1 /

Por ahora poco mas tengo que decir, que gracias por todo y HASTA LUEGO. MUAKKKKKKKK

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**GOODBYE MY LOVER**

Sirius cogio a Meg de la mano y abrió la puerta despacio, la lluvia seguía cayendo en sus caras resbalando despacio. Meg abrió los labios para decir algo pero cayo temiendo la respuesta de Sirius.

.-Tienes que estar empapada….dijo cuando abrió la puerta y dejo que la chica entrara

.-No importa dijo ella acercándose al fuego. Sirius se acerco de nuevo a ella despacio y le dio la vuelta.

.-Estas helada. Empezó a quitarle despacio la ropa sin dejar de mirarla. Meg dejaba que la mimase, que la mirase y sentía sus manos calidas en su piel desnuda. Recorrió con su mano la barriga de la chica y sonrió.

.-Es una niña Sirius, me he enterado hoy…es una niña dijo mientras acercaba sus manos a las manos de él.

El moreno levanto la mirada y sonrió con dificultad por la emoción. Se acerco a sus labios y la beso dulcemente. Cogio una de sus camisas y se la puso encima mientras le acercaba un te caliente y una manta para que se sentara cerca del fuego.

.- Meg…yo… Meg se acerco y no quiso que Sirius terminara la frase. Solo le beso, le beso como si jamás lo hubiera besado, como si cada beso le diera un poco de vida, de aire, de felicidad. Se acurrucaron delante del fuego como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si hubieran estado juntos durante toda la vida.

OooOooOooOooOoo

Los meses pasaban despacio, dejando atrás un frío invierno, el sol volvía a calentar mientras algunos pájaros volaban y cantaban en un parque cercano. Kiara colocaba un jarrón con flores encima de una mesa y miraba por la ventana. Se sentía contenta y alegre, Meg estaba de ocho meses y Lily se siete, la felicidad se palpaba en el ambiente y estaba segura de cada nada podía pasar. Remus entraba con algunas tazas en una reluciente bandeja y las dejaba encima de la mesa.

.-Remus, te he dicho que cogieras las tazas del armario.

.- No me has dicho nada.

.-Claro que si…dijo la chica un poco molesta.- tengo que ocuparme de los pequeños detalles¿y tu que haces? Nada…por algo que te pido lo haces mal dijo mirando el reloj. .- están a punto de venir.

.- Vamos Kiara dijo cogiendola por la cintura.- todo va a salir bien, somos una pareja perfecta, nos queremos. Nuestros sueldos son suficientes para poder adoptar un hijo.

.- Lo se, lo se. Kiara cogio su varita y cambio las tazas por otras de color amarillo. Remus la miro y la chica le sonrió. .- todo va salir bien, verdad? Somos buenas personas, nos merecemos ser felices.

.- Ser un poco más felilices, porque ya yo soy feliz. Kiara le sonrió y volvió a mirar el reloj.

.- ya tendría que haber llegado. El timbre sonó y Kiara corrió hacia la entrada, miro la puerta y se paro en seco respirando hondo. La abrió con una agradable sorpresa.

.- Buenos días señora …¿Qué hacéis aquí? Dijo mirando a Meg y a Sirius

.-Habíamos salido a mirar una cuna para el bebé…y habíamos pensado venir a visitaros. Dijo con una caja de pasteles de una pastelería cercana en la mano.

.- Hola chicos dijo Remus detrás de su mujer. .-¿ no os acordáis de…la visita?

.-¿la visita? Dijo Sirius pensativo….- ¿estáis esperando a alguien?

.-Hoy viene la encargada de asuntos sociales infantil de casos mágicos. Dijo Kiara un poco nerviosa

.-¡Es verdad! Dijo Sirius. Meg lo miro enfadada

.-¡como no me has dicho nada¡pero en que estas pensando! Dijo cogiendo un pañuelo del bolso. .- siempre me hace lo mismo…dijo sonándose la nariz .- no me cuenta nada…¿Cómo se va a educar nuestra niña si no tenemos comunicación?

.- Creo que estas exagerando cariño….Kiara y Remus miraron a la pareja sorprendidos.

.-¡exagerando? Solo se te ocurre decirme esas cosas….¿no ves como estoy¡soy una vaca¡y esto ha pasado por tu culpa!

.-¿te encuentras bien Meg? Dijo Kiara mirando a su amiga

.-oh, si, si…son las hormonas, al parecer cambios de humor con bastante frecuencia

.-¿con bastante frecuencia? Dijo Sirius apoyándose en la pared. .- no para de discutir…el otro dia lloro porque se le cayo una taza en el suelo, o porque una flor se ha abierto…todo es una buena excusa

.- Me gustaría verte a ti como un elefante….oh, cariño perdona. Dijo hablando con Kiara .- nos marchamos ya…seguro que la entrevista saldrá muy bien. Después me escribes y me cuentas todo…vale?

.- seguro que se emocionara tanto que estará llorando durante una hora….

.-¡cállate! Dijo mirándolo con odio. .- Vamonos ya dijo despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Kiara cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella

.- seguro que todo saldrá bien. Remus afirmo y le sonrió. Volvieron a llamar al timbre. Kiara abrió corriendo .-¿Qué se te ha olvidado? Ohhh perdone dijo Kiara mirando a una mujer bajita. Buenos días señora Harrison. Entre entre…

.-Gracias dijo secamente. Tenía el pelo blanco recogido en un moño muy alto, tenia una verruga en la barbilla y llevaba una carpeta en la mano. Se sentó y Kiara sirvió el te. .- Tengo un poco de prisa…recibimos su solicitud y las cartas de recomendación. Mi compañera vino a visitar su casa, un poco pequeña…pero acogedora. Lo suficiente para un bebé.

.- La casa no es problema, queremos mudarnos en cuanto nos sea posible. Una casa con jardín…dijo Kiara un poco nerviosa. La señora Harrison se coloco las gafas y abrió su carpeta. .- Aunque hay inconvenientes…usted Señor Lupin tiene un trabajo inestable¿Qué pasara si el bebé se pone enfermo, o su mujer tiene algún problema en el trabajo¿Quién se ocupará del bebé durante ese tiempo?

.- Lo sé, cambiaré de trabajo cuando me sea posible, el profesor Dumbledore puede darme un puesto como profesor en el colegio. Tendré permiso para volver cada día a casa, mas tiempo libre y por su puesto cuando mi mujer tenga que trabajar.

.- Si, además cuando el bebé venga, dijo Kiara mirando como la mujer lo apuntaba en su carpeta. .- Pediré un permiso durante algunos meses, hasta que se acostumbre a la casa y a nosotros. Estamos muy ilusionados…

.-Pero con ilusión no se educa a un hijo. Tienen muy buenas recomendaciones, su familia señora Lupin es una de las mas prestigiosas de Londres, lo se, pero no es suficiente. Conocemos la enfermedad de su marido.

.-Pero está controlada…los días de luna llena me transformo en un cobertizo que tienen unos amigos en el campo. Es seguro y nadie lo encontrara jamás.

.- si, el señor Potter escribió una carta. ¿Pero que pasara el día que escape?

.-Es imposible que escape. Dijo Remus muy seguro.

.- Nosotros no estamos muy seguros, hemos estudiado el caso. Tenemos algunas dudas que habrán que estudiar…pero el día que escape puede buscar a su familia…puede hacerle daño a su mujer y a su hijo.

.-¡Remus jamás me ha hecho daño! Nunca ha pasado nada. Nos conocemos desde el colegio y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos. Nos queremos y si eso es un problema encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo, pero Remus seria el mejor padre del mundo. Sus notas en el colegio eran excelentes, es trabajador y se perfectamente que nunca le haria daño a nadie de su familia.

.- Entiendo su opinión…pero entienda que nosotros tenemos que dejar al bebé en una casa segura aunque los padres vayan a ser los mejores del mundo. Recibirán una carta con la respuesta dentro de quince dias. Gracias por todo.

Kiara acompaño a la mujer a la puerta y la cerro despacio

.-Lo siento dijo Remus desde el salón

.- ¿Por qué? Dijo Kiara abrazándolo .- no es tu culpa, tu no tienes la culpa de que te mordieran, no eres una mala persona.

.- si a lo mejor estuvieras casada con otro hombre…te habrían dado el bebé

.-¡eso no lo sabes! Además….Remus quiero un hijo, si…pero a ti te quiero por encima de todo y si tengo que renunciar a ser madre lo haré siempre que estés a mi lado. Remus la abrazo con más fuerza y Kiara le beso.

.- algún día conseguiré que seas madre.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

Era una noche de verano, un 25 de Junio, miércoles. Sirius estaba en una pequeña tienda que abría hasta las doce de la noche. Miro algunas latas pensativo.

.-¿Qué haces aquí a las diez de la noche? Dijo James bostezando

.- Me parece que lo mismo que tu…¿que antojo tiene Lily?

.-Helado de chocolate, dice que no dormirá hasta que no coma helado. Y si no duerme tiene la luz encendida…o la radio, o se pone a hablar con el perro…¡todo por tal de que me levante a comprarle el maldito helado!

.- vamos tranquilo…yo llevo recorriendo todas las tiendas de la ciudad por unas anchoas de la marca "frities" ¿Dónde has comido tu algunas anchoas con esa marca? Y lo que es peor…¿Quién como anchoas a esta hora? Solo tiene que ser Meg…

.- No te quejes la semana pasada tuve que comprar a la una de la mañana patatas fritas pero las caseras del caldero chorreante…lo peor es que Fredy estaba durmiendo..¡y tuve que pagar la cuenta que debía Peter¿tu sabes lo que debía?

.- Lo se…dijo Sirius sorprendido de que James la hubiese pagado.

.-mira ¿esa no es la lata de anchoas? Dijo señalando un par de latas que quedaban

.-si, si….lo peor de esto…dijo Sirius cogiendo también un paquete de galletas y cereales, es cuando te equivocas de chaqueta. Un día me puse el abrigo de Meg para ir a comprar…todo el mundo pensó que era transexual.

.- eso no es nada…yo en vez de coger una de mis camisetas…cogi una camiseta de Lily y como estaba todo tan oscuro…no me di cuenta hasta que estaba en la tienda. Lo peor…es que tenia transparencias en la espalda..fue horrible. Los chicos pagaron y salieron a la calle.

.- espero nunca tener que verte así…creo que no dormiría en siglos dijo Sirius riéndose. .- Meg me estará esperando, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. Los chicos se escondieron en un callejón y desaparecieron.

James llego al instante a la habitación. Lily estaba profundamente dormida.

.- cariño…el helado…dijo dulcemente.

.- Oh James…¿ya has llegado? Perdona pero como estabas tardando tanto…me he tomando la tableta de chocolate…

.-¿mi tableta? Dijo mirando el papel encima de la mesita de noche

.- espero que no te importe…mira tu puedes comerte el helado dijo sonriéndole. .- estoy muy cansada…dijo bostezando. – mañana hablamos, y por cierto no te vayas a comer todo el helado eh?

.- ¿Por qué me vaya a sentar mal? Dijo mirando la bolsa de papel mojada

.- no es que yo también quiero un poco…Lily se volvió a apoyar en la almohada y se quedo profundamente dormida al instante

.- lo peor de todo esto es que después no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño…¿y yo que hago hablando con el perro?

Sirius también llego en seguida a la habitación, busco a Meg por toda la casa hasta que vio un papel en la entrada

"cariño al parecer tu hija no ha querido esperar a que volvieras con las anchoas y ha preferido venir ya….no he podido esperarte. Han venido Fred y Aina por mi porque no podio localizarte, nos vemos en el hospital."

Sirius leyó dos veces la nota

.- espera, espera….entonces eso significa que…¡voy a ser padres! Espera, espera…tengo que avisar a todos. Dijo escribiendo una lechuza

.-¿con quien habla señor? Dijo yogurt desde la cocina

.-¡que vamos a ser padres! Dijo acercándose a la chimenea .- la próxima vez que vengamos será con nuestra pequeña en brazos. Dijo emocionado.- prepara todo.

Sirius corrió por el ala de martenidad del hospital mágico

.- quisiera preguntar por Meg Anderson

.- No hay ninguna Meg Anderson, dijo una enfermera mirando una carpeta .- bueno acaba de ingresar Meg Black.

Sirius sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Meg, aun no estaban casado y utilizaba su apellido

.- esta en la habitación 12 A al final de este pasillo. Sirius corrió y escucho unos gritos dentro. Sabia que era Meg la cual se puso furiosa al verlo

.-¡tu! Sirius dio un par de pasos atrás .- ¡por tu culpa estoy aquí¡y duele!

.-Lleva así bastante rato…tengo la mano muerta dijo Fred acercándose a Sirius .- es tu hija…así que te haga daño a ti

.-también es tu sobrina…dijo Sirius con miedo.

.-¡tu¡acércate! dijo Meg llamándolo .- ¡te juro que jamás dejare que me dejes embarazada!

.-Bueno, bueno dijo un medico con bata blanca .- ohh veo que esta dilatando…supongo que dentro de un par de horas…podremos llevarla a la sala de parto

.-¡que¿dos horas? No puede sacarla de ahí y listo…

.-lo siento…

.-¡No¡ay!

.-Meg, respira cariño coge aire…y

.-¡cállate Sirius!

.- Vendré dentro de un rato. Todo saldrá bien…

.-No, no se marche…¡sáqueme a esta niña!

.- vamos tranquila Meg, todo saldrá bien.

,.- solo quiero que pase este dolor….no se…¿no tiene nadie un porro, un tripie..o algo que me haga olvidar que estoy de parto?

.- esto va a ser mas duro de lo que pensaba….dijo Sirius mirando a Ania y a Fred.

OooOooOooOooO

.-ohh es una niña preciosa dijo Remus cogiendola en brazos, pense que saldria a Sirius pero como veo no…menos mal eh? Todos rieron menos Sirius el cual miro con odio a Remus

.- Tiene mis ojos verdad?

.- Es muy pequeña aun Sirius, dijo Meg cogiendola de nuevo. .- De todos modos todo el mundo dice que se parece a mí…

.-¡eso es mentira! Dijo el chico molesto

La pequeña se quedo dormida en los brazos de su madre.

.- Creo que nos deberíamos de ir dijo Lily mirando a los demás .- la niña necesita dormir.

.- antes de iros…dijo Meg, - queremos hablar con todos vosotros. Sirius y yo hemos decidido quienes serán los padrinos de nuestra hija.

.- aunque para mi James es como mi hermano, sabemos que entenderán nuestra decisión.

.- si, dijo Meg mientras Sirius se sentaba junto a ella en la cama. .- queremos que Kiara y Remus sean los padrinos, sabemos la ilusión que os hace tener un hijo…y nuestra hija estará protegida con vosotros

.-Meg….gracias dijo Kiara visiblemente emocionada -me encantaría ser la madrina de esta niña. Gracias de verdad.

Remus abrazo a Sirius y beso a Meg y a la niña

.- para mi es un orgullo ser el padrino...podéis contar con nosotros para lo que queráis.

.- con nosotros también dijo James junto a Lily. .- además…Lily y yo estaríamos encantados que el bautizo de los niños sea a la vez¿Qué os parece?

.-si, es una idea genial dijo Meg a Sirius.

.-y también…estaríamos encantados si Sirius y tu fuerais los padrinos de nuestro hijo. Sirius miro orgulloso a James y sin decir nada mas lo abrazo fuertemente.

.- no sabes cuanto deseo ser el padrino de tu hijo…sobre todo porque no pienso dejar que le metas en la cabeza que "Las abejas asesinas" son el mejor equipo de la historia…James rió.

Todos sentían como si la felicidad no se pudiera romper, la guerra seguía batiéndose en las calles de Londres y en las afueras, cada día desaparecía alguien, moría algún auror, o leían noticias desastrosas en el periódico, pero por unas horas eso le daba igual. Ellos querían seguir siendo felices, iban a luchar porque vivieran en un país seguro y libre. Lucharían con sus vidas, con su entusiasmo, con sus ilusiones, sabían que nadie por mucho daño que hicieran no podrían arrebatárselas.

Julio había llegado al igual que Junio, el mes estaba pasando despacio, Lily estaba en el porche de su casa mirando junto a Kiara que le había hecho una visita.

.- ¿y que te ha dicho el doctor Ruster?

.- que estemos preparados para lo que sea, pero creo que el bebé esta muy bien dentro verdad cariño? Dijo acariciando su barriga. Lily suspiro mirando la puesta de sol.

.-¿quieres cenar?

.-No gracias Lily, tengo que marcharme pronto. Dijo la chica sonriendo.

.-¿aún no tenéis noticias del Ministerio por la adopción? Pregunto la pelirroja mientras servia un poco mas de te helado.

.- que va, al parecer puede tardar mucho o poco….dijo un poco disgustada.- pero sea la respuesta que sea, tenemos que recibirla…estoy tan asustada Lily. Ahora más que nunca quiero ser madre, y Remus esta bastante ilusionado y no quiere defraudarme. No quiero que se siente culpable si no aceptan nuestra petición.

.- No lo hará…además vuestra relación es muy estable y tenéis todo nuestro apoyo. Todo va a salir perfectamente. Lily se levanto con la ayuda de Kiara.

.-¿quieres que te acompañe dentro hasta que llegue James?

.- no…espera…mejor sera que no.

.-¿Qué pasa Lily? Dijo Kiara al ver la cara de la chica

.- creo que acabo de romper aguar….

.- espera, espera dijo Kiara sujetándola. .- tranquilízate…todo va salir bien¿te acuerdas de la respiración? Si…no…

.- tranquila Kiara, solo tienes que ir a por una maleta que esta arriba preparada. Cogeremos el coche….¿podrás conducir?

.- creo que si….uf…uf…uf…

.- eh! Que la que voy a tener el bebé soy yo…¡corre!

Kiara cogio la maleta que Lily le había dicho y bajo corriendo, antes de coger las llaves escribió rápidamente a James para encontrarse en el Lily respiraba nerviosa por los nervios.

Kiara sonrió a su amiga al subir al coche

.- tengo miedo Kiara….

.- Todo saldrá bien…vale? Ya he avisado a James, nos encontraremos en el hospital.

Lily le apretó fuertemente la mano y respiro profundamente. Kiara aparco detrás del hospital para que los muggles no encontraran el coche. Abrió corriendo la puerta de Lily la cual casi no podía moverse y le ayudo a bajarse.

.-¿Qué es eso? Dijo Lily mirando una sombra a lo lejos. Había una especie de niebla que se empezó a extender. Kiara miro asustada y saco la varita.

.- veo que no se han hecho mucho de esperar verdad? Lily no te preocupes

Una figura vestida de negro se acerco, había otros dos mortifagos detrás de ella apuntando a las dos mujeres con sus varitas

.- Si sois inteligentes os marchareis. Dijo Kiara muy segura de sus palabras. La figura se rió, su cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros, no había duda de que era una mujer.

.- Veo que Dumbledore os ha educado bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente. No te haremos daño solo la queremos a ella…y al bebé que esta a punto de tener.

.- no os daré a mi hijo. Lily estaba apoyada en el coche casi sin poder moverse por el dolor.

.- No vamos a hacerle daño, en cambio si os negais…¿vas a dejar que muera tu hijo? Dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes de Lily

.- Aunque tenga que morir no dejare que toques a mi hijo nunca. Los aurores están a punto de llegar. Lily empezó a respirar con dificultad. Los mortifagos la miraban haciendo que se pusiera cada vez mas nerviosa y un dolor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía calor y necesitaba sentarse urgentemente.

.- Tu amiga esta bastante mal…si no recibe la asistencia necesaria pronto…podría morir el bebé. Tú decide lo que quieres hacer….sus vidas están en tus manos. Kiara no dejo de mirarla a los ojos, Lily estaba detrás suya solo protegida por su varita. Tenía miedo y sabía que si no venían pronto a ayudarles, estaban en un grave peligro.

.-me estoy empezando a cansar…le hizo una señal al mortifago que estaba detrás de ella y este se coloco delante de Kiara la cual apretó mas fuertemente la varita. No podía dejar que se acercaran a Lily, tenia que protegerla.

El mortifago le lanzo una maldición, Kiara corrió para que no pudiera alcanzarle.

.-¡Everte Satatum! El mortifago cayo detrás sobre unos escombros quedándose inconciente por el impacto en la cabeza.

Lily empezó a sangrar y a respirar con dificultad. Kiara la miro por unos segundos pero sin dejar de prestar atención a los mortifagos.

.- Supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo de este trabajo. Dijo la mortifaga sacando de nuevo la varita.

.- ¡Cruciatus!

.-Experlliarmus! La mortigafa salio disparada y Kiara pudo ver como James y Sirius atacaba al otro mortifago. -¡Lily! James se acerco corriendo a la pelirroja la cual estaba sudando e intentaba mantener la calma. -¿puedes levantarte?

.- Iré a por ayuda avisare también a Remus por el ataque chillo Sirius mientras salía corriendo fuera del callejón,

.- Al ver que no habías llegado al hospital pensamos que os podría haber pasado algo y decidimos buscar el coche. James se quito la camisa y la rompió para poderle secar el sudor de la cara. Lily le apretó la mano fuertemente a James y empezó a sollozar.

.- No podré aguantar mucho mas…me duele mucho.

.-Lily eres muy fuerte aguanta….aguanta…

.- que bonita escena. Una fuerte risa sonó detrás de los chicos. Un grupo de mortifagos aparecieron donde habían estado los otros tres. Abrieron paso a una figura que apenas podía verse. Su cara daba miedo, tenia una sonrisa maligna y con unas ásperas manos acariciaba su varita. Los demás mortifagos habían acorralado a la pareja y a Kiara.

.-Voldemort…..James se levanto y saco la varita bruscamente. Kiara hizo lo mismo manteniendo a Lily detrás de ellos.

.-¿crees que vais a salir vivos de aquí? Dijo mientras paseaba delante de ellos. .- vamos..mírala esta sufriendo, yo podría arreglar esto. Nadie saldrá herido…

.- no tocaras a mi mujer. Será mejor que te marches si el que no quieres que salga herido eres tu. James mantenía la confianza aunque no podía calcular exactamente el número de mortifagos. Esperaba que Sirius llegase rápido con los refuerzos.

.- No voy a dejar que nadie me quite el poder, entiendes? Nadie…acabare con todos los que se pongan delante de mi…¡acabare con todos! Así que será mejor que te quites de mi camino si no quieres que la mate.

.-No dijo firmemente James.

.-¿No crees que están en desventaja? Voldemort se dio la vuelta Moody estaba en frente rodeado con aurores. Remus y Sirius también lo acompañaban.

.- Moody…Voldemort rió fuerte. .-¿crees que esos estúpidos aurores podrán contra mi ejercito de mortifagos¡Luchar! Todos los mortifagos empezaron a atacar a los aurores. Ni Remus ni Sirius podían acercarse.

.-Vamos…vete y no matare a nadie.

.-No

.-¡Maldito! Abrada….Voldemort no pudo terminar la palabra cuando James empezó a atacarle

Kiara se acerco a Lily la cual cada vez estaba más débil

.-Kiara el bebé…esta a punto de nacer.

.-Tranquila Lily todo va a salir bien. La chica le agarro las manos y empezó a controlar las contracciones. .- solo respira….

.-tengo miedo…

.- no va a pasar nada….vamos…todo saldrá bien. Solo tienes que empujar Lily. Nadie nos hará daño.

.- no..no puedo tenerlo…ahora no.

.-Lily escúchame si no empiezas a empujar el bebe podría morir. Tienes que tranquilizarte. Yo estoy aquí, soy enfermera y se lo que hay que hacer. Kiara se acerco, cogio una manta del coche y la camisa rota de James el cual estaba teniendo una de las batallas más peligrosas de su vida. Algunos aurores intentaban ayudarle pero siempre venia algún mortifago.

.Lily empujaba con fuerzas, le costaba no pensar que todos estaban peleando, que lo que tenía que ser un alumbramiento feliz se estaba convirtiendo en la peor situación de su vida. Un niño empezó a llorar, Kiara con la varita corto el cordón umbilical, envolvió al niño en una manta y se lo dio a Lily la cual lloraba de desesperación.

James estaba acorralado por varios mortifagos.

.-¡Matadlo! Remus y Sirius acudieron en su ayuda.

Kiara vio como Voldemort se acercaba a ellas dos, no pudo pensar, no pudo hacer nada solo miro a los ojos de Remus como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sus miradas se encontraron. El licántropo fue en su ayuda pero no pudo correr mas que la maldición del que no puede ser nombrado. Se coloco delante de Lily y el niño. Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo ante los gritos de Remus. El chico no llego a tiempo, Kiara había muerto.

James y Sirius corrieron en su ayuda, poco a poco los mortigaros eran menos y tuvieron que abandonar el callejón ante las órdenes de Voldemort.

.-tarde o temprano…volveré.

Voldemort desapareció sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, el callejón estaba lleno de algunos mortifagos muertos, algunos heridos. Los aurores habían conseguido ganarle la batalla aunque no lo suficiente para terminar con él.

Remus la cogio del suelo sucio y frío. Su mirada era inexpresiva, estaba absorto como si no supiera muy bien lo que acaba de pasar. Su corazón no latía, sus labios no lo volverían a besar, ya no sentiría mas sus abrazos y su cuerpo junto al de ella. Su cuerpo estaba frío. Remus se arrodillo abrazando el cuerpo de la chica junto a su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

.- solo…tenia que haber ido antes en su ayuda…

.-Remus…

Todos se quedaron mirando como Remus abrazaba a la chica fuertemente como si quisiera darle un poco de aire para hacerla revivir, como sus lagrimas caían en su cara como Remus no quería separarse del cuerpo de ella. Acariciaba su cabello revuelto, su cara llena de polvo.

.-Vamos Remus…tenemos que marcharnos. James intento ayudarle a coger a Kiara pero este no le dejo.

.- Vendrán del Ministerio en seguida. Remus…

.-¡No! No quiero separarme de ella. Sirius se agacho junto a Remus y le abrazo

.- vamos…tienes que dejarla…tenemos que marcharnos Remus…estas herido.

.-No, no…porque…porque…Remus abrazo a Sirius y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, acaba de morir la única y primera mujer de su vida.

OooOooOooOooOoo

Era una capilla pequeña, la gente estaba sentada, una música suave sonaba mientras las ultimas personas se sentaban en algunos bancos. Remus completamente de negro llevaba en su mano una rosa de color blanco. Delante estaba el ataúd de Kiara, un ramo encima de lirios blancos daban un poco de color.

Lily lloraba junto a James, no había superado la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas, la había visto morir y sabia que lo peor estaba por venir. Ahora si Kiara no hubiera parado el impacto seria ella la que estaría allí. No podía quitarse esa imagen de su mente.

Sirius estaba sentado junto a Meg y Remus el cual ahora estaba mas relajado aunque su mirada era diferente y desde ese momento lo seria para siempre.

Portaron el ataud hasta el cementerio, Remus comenzó a llorar abrazado por sus mejores amigos. Aina junto a sus padres y Fred dejo las primeras flores en la tumba, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cuando abrazo a Remus.

.- adiós mi amor…Remus beso la rosa blanca y la dejo caer con todas sus esperanzas en el frío y oscuro agujero.

Fue una ceremonia emotiva y triste, Remus se quedo arrodillado junto a la tumba

.-Remus tenemos que marchanos dijo Meg acercándose

.- No quiero separarme de ella…le prometí que la haría feliz.

.- y lo era dijo Lily cogiendole la mano .- era la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

.- no se lo que voy a hacer ahora sin ella. Remus acaricio el frío mármol donde pudo leer

**Kiara Lupin**

**1960-1980**

**Todavia sostengo tu mano en la mia,  
en la mia cuando estoy dormido.  
Y sostendre mi alma en el momento,  
que me arrodille a tus pies.  
¡Adiós! mi amor.  
¡Adiós! mi amiga.  
Tu has sido la única.  
Tu has sido la única para mi. **

**Remus**

OooOooOooO

Nadie olvidaba la muerte de Kiara, era un dolor mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, nadie era capaz de consolar a Remus estaba inmerso en una profunda tristeza. Solo se dejo ver en el bautizo de los hijos de Sirius y James.

Aunque Kiara no estaba entre ellos seguía su recuerdo y como habían prometido Meg y Sirius ella seguiría siendo la madrina. Remus cogio a la pequeña entre sus brazos, sonrió al ver a la pequeña que se llamaba igual que su esposa, Kiara Black Anderson.

Sirius cogio al pequeño Harry entre sus brazos ante la atenta mirada de sus padres y Meg.

.- Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Dijo Remus dejando la taza encima de la mesa. Habían decidido hacer una pequeña comida en casa de Lily y James.

.-¿Qué pasa Remus? Lily cogio al pequeño Harry que empezó a sollozar pero se quedo tranquilo enseguida

.- Se que me necesitáis, pero no soy capaz de vivir aquí. Hay demasiados recuerdos de…de Kiara. Tengo que dejar mi casa, no soy capaz de superarlo.

.-pero…Meg comenzó a hablar .- podrías vivir con nosotros si quieres, aunque sea por una pequeña temporada.

.- No, lo siento. No puedo, necesito cambiar de aire.

.- ¿y donde vas a trabajar¿Dónde vas a vivir? Pregunto rápidamente James

.- No lo se. Solo quería despedirme. Os escribiré en cuanto sepa algo. Se que dejaros ahora es algo cobarde, pero soy incapaz de luchar.

.- Te comprendemos. Sirius se acerco a Remus y lo abrazo.- pero…cuando nos necesites, acude a nosotros vale?

.- Lo haré. Remus cogio a la pequeña Kiara entre sus brazos. .- promete volver, además la pequeña Kiara me necesita…con unos padres como vosotros…

OooOooOooO

Había transcurrido un año, el pequeño Harry jugaba en el jardín con Lily. La guerra continuaba más fuerte que nunca. No querían pensar en lo que podía ocurrir solo estaban viviendo sus vidas.

Harry se abrazo fuertemente a su madre y se levanto intentando caminar.

.-¡James¡James! El moreno se coloco bien las gafas estaba leyendo un libro en el porche cuando escucho la voz de su mujer.

.-mira…sus primeros pasos…solo. Lily se levanto mirando como Harry caminaba con miedo pero excitación a la vez. De repente perdió el equilibrio y callo. – no llores…dijo Lily cogiendole del suelo. James se acerco y le beso en la frente. .-¿ no habéis conseguido encontrar aun a Remus?

.- No dijo James con tristeza.- no quiere que lo encontremos, estoy bastante preocupado. Oye Lily…

.- si dime dijo la pelirroja dejando al pequeño de nuevo en el suelo el cual estaba bastante entretenido jugando con algunas flores.

.- Sirius no será nuestro guardián.

.-¿Cómo¿pero porque?

.- Cree que será lo mas conveniente. Todo el mundo sabe que es mi mejor amigo, es más difícil que descubran que es otro.

.-No estarás pensando en Peter verdad?

.- vamos confío en él…y si Moody ha aceptado, yo también. Es lo mejor, además Sirius no dejara de vigilar.

La cena fue diferente. Lily no dejaba de pensar cada noche desde hace un año como lacio su hijo y la trágica muerte de su amiga.

Cogio un viejo libro de su cajón y lo abrió, tenia dentro una hoja con varias notas escritas por ella. Magia ascentral, volvió a leer de nuevo en voz, protección con lazos de sangre. Era la única forma de salvar a su hijo y estaba preparada para eso.

.- nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño, nunca….se agacho y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Todo ocurrió un 31 de octubre de 1981, el comienzo de una historia y el final de otra.

James escucho los pasos, sabia que era el final, no podría terminar con él. Lily se encerró en su habitación solo escucho un cuerpo caer y rezo con todas sus fuerzas para que fuera el de Voldemort. La puerta se abrió despacio. Miro el libro cerrado sobre la cama y dejo a Harry en la cuna. Cogio su varita y la imagen de Lord Voldemort apareció ante ella.

.- De nuevo nos vemos….veo que tu hijo nació sano y fuerte

.- Vete Voldemort….

.- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Rió fuertemente haciendo que Harry comenzara a llorar. .- no me ha costado terminar con el estúpido de tu marido. Supongo que ahora terminaras como él. Despídete de tu hijo para siempre…aunque supongo que no tardareis en reencontraros.

.-¡No! Lily miro a su hijo, pero ya no podía ver. Cayó lentamente junto a la cuna del bebé el cual no dejaba de llorar. Voldemort se acerco a la cuna y con sus frías manos toco la mejilla del niño. Cogio su varita con fuerza y lo apunto, pronuncio las palabras que habían hecho que sus padres hubieran muerto, pero nada estaba planeado, nada podía hacer pensar que el final no era ese, que quedaban muchos años para que de nuevo volvieran a verse las caras. El niño que sobrevivió lloro desconsoladamente hasta que Dumbledore junto con Sirius llegaran a la casa y encontraran los cadáveres de sus amigos.

Una imagen le vino a la mente a Sirius, buscaba respuestas y Peter las tenia. Todo ocurrió en un callejón, el no era el culpable tendrían que pasar doce años para que se supiera la verdad.

.- No…no me mates. Un callejón oscuro, Sirius apuntaba con su varita a Peter, solo el odio y la muerte de los Potter haría que matara en ese mismo momento.

No supo muy bien lo que paso, unos enmascarados lo dejaron incogciente.

.-¿Malfoy? Peter se levanto del suelo.

.- Eres un imbecil…¿no puedes hacer nada bien?

.-¿Qué ha pasado? El niño….

.- El niño al parecer no ha muerto, estamos buscando a nuestro señor y al parecer Sirius ha descubierto la verdad.

.-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Lucius cogio su varita y le corto un dedo a Peter el cual chillo desconsoladamente.

.- Yo me encargare, escapa y escóndete bien. Dejara que corra el rumor de que Sirius te ha matado y él era el guardián. Era un mortifago….no vuelvas hasta que nosotros no te busquemos.

.-Pero Lucius…

.-¡Vete!

Meg estaba en Azkaban sabia que Sirius era inocente, una poción multijugos consiguió que pudiera entrar sin ningún problema. Allí estaba encarcelado como un perro, confiaba en él, su amor la llevo hasta allí y aunque escucho millones de versiones, leyó artículos el amor tan profundo que sentía por él la llevo hasta allí.

.- aquí tienes la comida.

.- No quiero comer. Sirius se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos claros que le recordaban a alguien conocido, abrió los labios pero no dijo nada.

.- Sirius…soy yo. Soy Meg. Sirius la hizo callar.

.-¿Cómo¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

.- no hagas preguntas, vengo a ayudarte.

.- No, no…Meg vete es muy peligroso. Peter era el culpable lo se…no se como termine aquí. Créeme por favor créeme.

.-lo se…lo se confío en ti. Meg acaricio la mano de Sirius.

.- Vete de la ciudad, escóndete bien y no vuelvas hasta que yo te busque. Tu vida y la de nuestra hija esta en peligro.

.-no, no…no puedo dejarte aquí, eres inocente. Se que Dumbledore me ayudara, ahora vete pueden descubrirte….

.- Sirius…la chica se levanto y se puso de nuevo la capa.

.-Meg

.-¿Qué?

.- te quiero. Meg tuvo que marcharse, no podía mirar a Sirius sabiendo que era inocente y que no podía hacer nada porque lo sacaran de allí. Nadie le creía, y nadie parecía querer buscar la verdad.

OooOooOooO

Todo el país estaba desconcertado¿Voldemort había muerto¿Los mortifagos capturados¿Los Potter muertos¿Quién es ese niño?

Malfoy entro en el castillo, necesitaba ayuda y sabia que la única persona que podía hacerlo era Severus Snape. No podía dejar que su mujer y su único hijo quedaran sin la protección. Entro en el despacho de Dumbledore donde le estaba esperando Snape.

.- Mi querido Lucius…nunca pensé verte por aquí.

.- cállate Snape, pensé que hablaríamos solos.

.- Dumbledore quiere estar presente, además también quiere tener una conversación contigo. Dijo de la forma más irritante posible. .- me alegro que no te hayas dejado capturar.

.- nunca me dejare. Severus…no estaría aquí si no…si no necesitara ayuda.

.- Lo se dijo con una sonrisa desagradable que irrito al rubio. Una lechuza se poso en la ventana del despacho. Snape la cogio y se quedo sorprendido al verla.

.-¿Qué pasa?

.- Es de Meg, Meg Anderson.

.-¿Meg? Pensé que la habrían matado.

.- al parecer no. Dijo sorprendido. Lucius cogio la carta. .-¿Qué vas a hacer?

.- No permitiré que se sepa la verdad Severus, si esta carta llega a manos de Dumbledore es la prueba suficiente para que liberen a Black.

.- ese no es mi problema, ya sabes que Dumbledore responde por mi.

.-Podrían encarcelarme…¿Qué será de Draco y mi mujer?

.-Narcissa…Severus pronuncio el nombre en alto mirando a Lucius .- tiene el apoyo de los Black, no te necesitan.

.-Severus por favor….Lucius le tendió la carta de nuevo a Snape la cual la cogio.

.- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ellos dijo mientras destruía la carta.- Nadie sabrá nunca la verdad.

OooOooOooOooO

Y así comenzó todo, un final para empezar a escribir un principio, un niño con una cicatriz en la frente esperando en la noche a ser recogido por unos tíos donde durante 11 años viviría sin saber la verdad, donde la darían un "hogar" donde no sabría lo que es la amistad ni el amor, un principio donde Lord Voldemot volvería a resurgir, donde el destino ya estaba escrito y donde aun quedaba demasiado para vivir y poco para olvidar.

Una batalla que se viviría a los 7 años, donde ese niño aprendería a amar, a sufrir a volver a peder a las personas que mas quería, un niño que solo tendría que enfrentarse a su destino, un destino abierto que aún no está escrito.

FIN

* * *

Vale, vale...acepto vuestras críticas y por cierto no pienso comer bombones que reciba durante los próximos meses si pensais matarme asi vale? solo una última explicación. La muerte de Kiara hizo que Remus desapareciera y que por eso no pudiera impedir nada, además esto le condujo a una profunda depresion, no encontro trabajo etc...vamos una pena de hombre. 

Y Meg desaparecio con su hija por miedo a que la mataran, ella penso que Dumbledore recibiria las cartas etc...pero digamos que Snape siempre lo impidio. Supongo que una vez que saliera de la cárcel pudiera escribirse con Meg y contarle la verdad, pero eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, ahora no se si ella se entararía de la muerte de Sirius.

y por lo demás nada más, solo que la cancion es de James Blun vale? GOODBYE MY LOVER y una de las partes es lo que puse en la tumba de Kiara.

Hasta Siempre Besos

Kris


End file.
